Entre el negro y el rojo
by hinatakazami
Summary: La engañaste, la heriste y ella huyo, sin saber que el hilo del destino jugaria con el amor entre ustedes, agregandole una tercera persona,¿que haras ahora Sasuke? como planeas recuperarla si su corazòn ya no te pertenece, al menos no totalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaa.

Pues este es mi primer fic - ya que por alguna extraña razon se me da mejor hacer shot- pero espero no regarla.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto, yo solo sueño con que algun dia tendre a Gaara solo para mi

Sin mas los dejo con el primer cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap: 1**

**La decision.**

.

.

.

Konoha, su aldea, el lugar que la vio nacer, crecer, convertirse en shinobi, un lugar que amaba con todo su corazón.

Lugar que iba a abandonar.

No podía seguir en la aldea, la presente situación la estaba matando, sabía que estaba siendo cobarde pero eso ahora no le importaba un comino, entre más _alejada_ estuviera de _èl _ mucho mejor.

Camino en dirección a la torre Hokage, estaba tan distraída que no vio una piedra que había en el camino, por poco y se va de cara al suelo –suspiro- mejor y se concentraba, una Hinata distraída era una Hinata herida.

Al llegar subió las escaleras, toco la puerta y espero el permiso para pasar, que no tardo en llegar a sus oídos.

-Hokage –sama- la oji luna saludo haciendo una reverencia, la rubia mujer asintió.

-Hinata – la peli azul evito mirarla, de hecho sus pies le parecieron lo más interesante en ese momento, la mayor decidió no presionarla, le dolía en el alma verla tan _destruida_ pero no podía hacer nada por ella, no podía hacer nada por _ellas._

-Entonces ya está decidido- Hinata asintió, las palabras no le salían de la boca y tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, - no quería hacer el ridículo- el sonido de la puerta distrajo a la oji luna de sus emo sentimientos.

-Adelante- aunque la distracción duro poco al ver a una de las personas que ingreso a la oficina, la pelinegra asistente de la Hokage camino hasta posarse a un lado de su jefe, mientras una cabellera rosada se quedaba en la puerta a cerrarla, al hacerlo se hizo a un lado de la peli azul.

-Shizune, Sakura- la rubia las saludo, ambas asintieron, la rosadita miro a Hinata que continuo su inspección al suelo, al verla Sakura sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y llorar, _no era justo, _para ninguna de las dos.

-Tsunade-sama- Sakura carraspeo para quitarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta – aunque no sirvió de mucho- los papeles están listos, solo falta su firma.

La rubia suspiro, como le dolía hacer aquello, pero eso era mucho mejor que ver como su alumna y una de sus mejores kunoichis se hundían en el dolor y sucumbían lentamente, ¡por un carajo, ellas no se merecían eso! Eran dos mujeres estupendas, y ahora se iban lejos de la aldea, lejos de su familia, lejos de _ella._

Levantándose de su sillón la exuberante mujer se puso frente a ambas chicas, Shizune – que se había mantenido ausente del tema- se acerco hasta ella quedando hombro con hombro.

-Hinata, Sakura, yo sé cómo se siente, créanme que lo sé y me duele firmar esos papeles, me duele dejar ir a dos de mis mejores kunoichis- la peli rosa parpadeo para evitar las lagrimas, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras Shizune apartaba la mirada a un costado- pero lo que más me duele es dejar ir a lo que para mí son como mis _hijas._

Extraño, sin duda alguna, para Hinata esas palabras fueron un detonante ¿Por qué? Sencillo, nunca pensó que la hermosa mujer frente a ella la viera de esa manera, que sintiera eso por Sakura era normal, pues habían pasado por mucho al convertirse en alumna- maestra, pero ¿por ella? Que la llevaba – o movía- a sentir eso por ella, por alguien tan patética y débil.

_Por alguien de la que todo el mundo se burlaba._

Sintiéndose una cobarde de primera, la oji luna se soltó a llorar, al escucharla Sakura no pudo más y la imito, al verlas Tsunade no pudo más que desearles a los culpables de su estado la peor de las suertes, alargando sus manos la rubia encerró a las jóvenes en un fuerte abrazo y dejo que hicieran lo que de seguro no habían hecho desde que se enteraron.

_Desahogarse._

Shizune miraba toda la escena como si no tuviera cabida en ella – hasta ganas de llorar le habían dado- tiempo después ambas chicas se separaron del calor de la Hokage, limpiaron los rastros de lagrimas que aun habían en sus rostros, Sakura sonrió agradecida, mientras avergonzada por su muestra de debilidad, la Hyuga realizo una reverencia y soltó en un susurro.

-G-gomen- la oji miel le revolvió los cabellos como si fuera un gatito y sonrió, ambas se pararon bien derechitas mientras la rubia volvía a su asiento, poniendo sus manos con las palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio, tragando saliva y con voz solemne pero triste dijo.

-Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura a partir de hoy y hasta nuevas órdenes, serán ninjas al servicio de Sunagakure.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo por el momento.<p>

Me gustaria mucho recibir sus comentarios, con lo que quieran aportarme (menos amenasas de muerte jajajajaja) ya en serio de antemano les agradesco que lo lean.

Se despide HinataKazami.


	2. Chapter 2

Holasssssss.

Aqui reportandome con un nuevo cap, que espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaraciones al final.

Naruto no es mio es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, mi humilde persona solo sueña con ser dueña de cierto pelirojo sexi que aveces no me deja dormir jajajajaaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el rojo y el negro.<strong>

**Cap 2: La noticia.**

Sasuke y Naruto miraban con devoción las puertas de Konoha, aunque al ojinegro no es que se le notara mucho que digamos, Naruto acelero para acabar con el espacio que lo separaba de su amada aldea, al llegar dio su reporte en la entrada de su regreso y del de el Uchiha.

-Bienvenidos- Kotetsu e Izumo los saludaron mas por cordialidad, que por que de verdad lo sintieran, de hecho sus miradas parecían trasmitir un poco de _rencor _, pero si alguno de los recién llegados se dio cuenta no dijeron nada, ambos chicos reanudaron su marcha rumbo a la torre Hokage.

-Oe teme- Sasuke lo volteo a mirar- crees, crees que esta vez si nos escuchen- el azabache gruño, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas, aunque mantenía su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-No lo creo- Naruto aminoro el paso, sus hombros decaídos, sus ojos anteriormente tan luminosos como el mismo cielo, ahora estaban opacos, hace 15 días se habían tenido que ir a una misión de clase S y no habían podido aclarar las cosas con _ellas._

-Espero que sí, siéndote sincero esta situación me está matando- y el oji negro le dio la razón mentalmente, esa situación a él lo tenía igual.

Al llegar a la oficina golpearon y esperaron la autorización para entrar.

…

…

…**..**

…

Tsunade miraba con aire ausente la pila de papeles que tenia amontonada en su escritorio, no tenia ánimos de nada, hace más de una semana que ella se habían ido y el tiempo no hacia las cosas más fáciles, solo quería beber sake hasta no acordarse de nada mas, si no fuera por ese _error,_ ellas estarían ahí, felices y quizás planeando sus bodas y la vida seria color de rosa – maldito color como la deprimía- suspirando reanudo su trabajo, no quería tener a Shizune acosándola.

-ya sé que estas ahí, así que entra- por el ventanal de la oficina ingreso, el tan famoso ninja copia, con su único ojo visible mira largamente a su Hokage.

-Como te fue-

-Bien la misión fue un éxito, nada complicado- la rubia asintió, Kakashi le entrego su informe y saco su libro para hundirse en su lectura, la rubia medio ojeo el informe, lo firmo y lo puso en otra pila que tenia sobre su escritorio, se recargo en su sillón y cerró los ojos.

-Se fueron- Kakashi despego su ojo de su libro para mirar a la rubia, la mujer abrió sus perlas de caramelo y las clavo en el de él.

-Ya lo presentía- el peli plateado suspiro como quitándole importancia a la asunto.

-Ahh malditos idiotas, todo por culpa de ellos- si tenía algún comentario Kakashi prefirió guardárselo.

- Les dirás a Sasuke y a Naruto- y en ese preciso momento la puerta sonó y dos chacras muy conocidos por ambos se sintieron.

-Pasen- el rubio y el azabache ingresaron a la oficina, el oji azul sonrió abiertamente y grito.

-Oba-chan, Kakashi- sensei- como esperando un golpe, el rubio se escondió detrás de Sasuke, dándose cuenta de cómo había llamado a la mujer, no quería recibir uno de sus poderosos ataques, el oji negro se movió a un lado- el no era el escudo de nadie-.

A tsunade poco le importo aquello, el verlos le hacía doler la cabeza, frunció el seño y mentalmente conto hasta diez.

-Como les fue- Kakashi miro a la rubia, que se encogió de hombros, el Uzumaki le lanzo una mirada al Uchiha que claramente decía que no entendía que pasaba ahí.

-Aquí está el reporte de la misión-el oji negro alargo la mano y se lo entrego a la exuberante mujer que repitió el procedimiento anterior y lo puso encima del de Kakashi.

-Si es todo me voy- el peli negro dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Espérame teme- e iba a seguirlo, pero el peli plateado llamo la atención de ambos, el oji negro volvió sobre sus pasos y retomo su anterior lugar, esperando al igual que Naruto, lo que su sensei les tenía que decir.

-Les dices tú o les digo yo, total se van a enterar- tsunade suspiro, el enmascarado tenía razón, total al salir de esa oficina lo más seguro es que intentaran hablar con ellas y al no encontrarlas pues…

-Nos dicen que-como siempre Naruto se adelanto a preguntar alternando las miradas entre la rubia y el peli plateado- nos van a decir o no.

-Cállate Naruto- tsunade volvió a suspirar- creo que es mejor que lo sepan de una buena vez- se levanto de su sillón, camino hacia el ventanal y les dio la espalda- Hinata y Sakura se han marchado de la aldea y...

-¿QUE?- el oji azul no tardo en interrumpir, sus ojos se abrieron con verdadero terror, su corazón muriendo con cada latido, _ eso no era verdad._

-Déjame terminar- la rubia volteo a mirarlos, Naruto se veía visiblemente alterado y _dolido_, mientras el Uchiha tenía el seño fruncido, la boca apretada en una dura línea y sus manos- echas puños- se veían blancas por la presión aplicada.

-Les di una misión- Tsunade continuo- de larga duración, hasta nuevas órdenes, ellas no volverán a la aldea de Konoha- tomo de nuevo asiento, se recargo en él y suspiro.

-Donde- cada uno pego un leve brinco ante el tono en la voz del Uchiha, era _escalofriante_, Tsunade frunció el seño, quien se creía ese crio para darle ordenes a ella ¡a ella! _Maldito Uchiha _pensó.

-Nos les diré- Sasuke activo sin ser consiente su sharingan.

-No creerás que eso funciona conmigo Uchiha- Tsunade lo miro directo a los ojos, desafiándolo, Sasuke frunció aun más el seño y desactivo su kekei genkai- y antes de que empieces con tu berrinche Naruto- la Hokage lo miro ahora a él, pues el rubio había abierto la boca para según ella armar sus clásicos escándalos- la única que sabe su localización soy yo y de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra.

-Pero Oba-chan por…-Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-Cálmate Naruto- el rubio lo miro con rencor- no me mires así, yo no fui el que la engaño.

Sasuke bufo, molesto se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina, estrellando la puerta al cerrarla.

Se había ido.

Se había ido de la aldea.

Se había ido lejos…. De él.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y respiro profundo y la imagen de unos ojos como la luna abnegados en lagrimas sin liberar lo golpeo de repente, provocando un agudo dolor en su corazón- _ aquel que ella había reparado-._

Y todo a su alrededor se torno de nuevo _oscuro._

* * *

><p>Como ya se debieron dar cuenta esta es una historia con contenido NaruSaku (no soy fanatica la peli rosa, siendo sincera me da igual si vive o muere) pero era la que mejor pegaba para pareja de el rubiales.<p>

Que mas, uhhhhhhhhhh, a si para las que pensaron que en este cap se sabria que fue lo que hizo Sasuke, pues !no! eso se sabra mas adelante (aunque ahi pinceladas de lo que paso).

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios:

**missmurder**_: _Gracias por tu comentario, y sipi tienes razon con lo que me escribiste, ahi te va la conti que espero que te agrade, gracias por eso de que eres mi fan (me hiciste sonrojar)besos y abrazos_._

**nekomoon**_:_ Gracias por tu comentario, que conste que no me demore tanto(jaajajajaja) con la conti espero que te agrade el cap y me dejes un lindo review.

**maribelteka**: me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado, espero que este tambien tenga tu aprobacion, yo tambien amo el SasuHina (no se nota jajajaja).

y eso seria todo, los demas los respondi por privado.

De antemano les agradesco que lo lean, y pueden poner sus criticas, felicitaciones, y teorias en un review, yo estaria feliz de contestarlos todos.

Se despide.

HinataKazami.


	3. Chapter 3

Holassssss.

Aqui reportandome con otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero el no puede evitar que yo sueñe con que algun dia Gaara sera mio muajajajajajajaja XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 3:**

**Al tiempo dale tiempo.**

Sasuke miraba con aire ausente, aquel palacio, les habían asignado la misión de escoltar a el señor feudal del país del fuego, mientras este hacia una visita de "negocios" a su similar del país de la roca, el viejo en un principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que ellos estuvieran presentes – para él su guardia personal era suficiente- pero la Hokage no pensaba igual, para ella esos guaridas no le llegaban ni a los talones al Uchiha, Naruto y Kakashi, por eso decidió movilizar a tres de sus mejores elementos, a fin de cuentas el feudal no tuvo mucho argumento en contra por eso termino por aceptarlos.

Y ahí se encontraban ahora, en el jardín de aquel palacio, mientras ambos feudales hablaban a solas de sus cosas, Naruto se acerco a su mejor amigo que se encontraba recargado de cualquier manera en la pared.

-Teme estoy aburrido- Sasuke ni se molesto en abrir los ojos- yo creí que esta iba a ser una misión más interesante.

-Hmpt para lo que importa- el oji azul lo miro y se dio cuenta de la mala cara que tenía, es mas en su vida Naruto había visto a Sasuke tan…..descuidado, si esa era la palabra, se veía ojeroso y mucho más pálido ¡el Uchiha más pálido! Si seguía así el rubio no dudaba que su amigo iba a desaparecer.

-Teme que feo estas- el oji negro abrió los ojos y frunció el seño.

-Pues tú no es que te veas muy bien que digamos- y el peli negro no lo decía por desquite, Naruto se veía igual de_ derrotado_.

-Pues tienen razón ambos tienen mala pinta, desde hace exactamente 15 días- Naruto gruño, Sasuke chasqueo fastidiado, el peli plateado se acerco a ellos con su atención puesta en su libro- me pregunto por qué será.

-Cállate a ti nadie te pregunto- Sasuke se enderezo, dispuesto a irse a otro lugar.

-Tan amargado como siempre, con razón y ella te aband…..-

-Que te calles- el Uchiha activo su sharingan, Naruto no sabía si parar de una vez lo que se venía o esperar y Kakashi, pues el parecía no importarle que Sasuke estuviera a punto de hacerle un tsukuyomi.

-Tu más que nadie debe saber que si estoy aquí, en esta maldita misión, en esa maldita aldea, es por la advertencia que me hizo la vieja- Kakashi lo miro fijamente, expectante- porque si no fuera por _eso,_ hace mucho me abría largado _a buscarla_- la última palabra decidió tragársela para sí mismo.

-La decisión está en tus manos Sasuke, solo te digo una cosa, al tiempo hay que darle tiempo, el peli plata camino para alejarse de esos dos- lo mismo va para ti Naruto.

- Maldito Kakashi, maldita Tsunade- Sasuke golpeo la pared con su puño, Naruto lo miro con comprensión, las palabras de la rubia aun seguían frescas en su cabeza.

...

...

...

_Cuando el Uchiha se largo azotando la puerta con su partida, Naruto voltio su vista a su Hokage, su rostro se encontraba serio, como en muy pocas ocasiones se le podía ver._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dices?- la rubia parpadeo, el tono en la voz del chico, le recordó cuando le había reclamado el dejar ir a Jiraya solo a esa misión._

_-Ya te lo dije de mi no saldrá ni una palabra-Naruto apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se volteo dispuesto a irse, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la rubia llamo su atención._

_-Naruto-el nombrado desistió de irse, pero no volteo- ni se te ocurra activar el modo sennin para encontrarlas, no funcionara, antes de morir Jiraya me conto algo muy interesante sobre ese jutsu, yo sé cómo se puede interceptar su rastreo- el rubio apretó a un mas sus dientes-y que crees les dije a ellas como hacerlo._

_-Creí, creí que yo te importaba- el rubio se aguanto las ganas de gritar su dolor._

_-Dile esto al Uchiha- al escucharlo Tsunade prefirió no responder, ese muchacho era muy importante para ella pero…..-que ni se le ocurra volver a abandonar la aldea, porque esta vez será muy diferente, lo perseguiré por traición, lanzare una alerta a todas las naciones y lo tratare como un renegado, será perseguido a muerte, y hare lo mismo contigo si es que decides irte, ten en cuenta que si las quieren recuperar, esa situación no les ayudaría mucho. _

_- No me detendrás y a Sasuke tampoco- abrió la puerta y se fue._

_Kakashi que había permanecido callado desde que Sasuke se fue, miro el lugar por el que desaparecieron sus dos estudiantes, ahh como habían cambiado las cosas por lo que paso esa noche, si tan solo…..no eso ya no servía de nada._

El señor feudal salió del salón y emprendió junto a sus escoltas el retorno a su palacio. Al llegar el viejo les ofreció pasar la noche ahí para que descansaran y partieran en la mañana, ellos aceptaron y al siguiente día partieron a Konoha.

Tardaron un día en llegar, al pasar las puertas de la aldea, se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, para dar el informe de su misión.

Al ingresar a la torre, Shizune los recibió con una sonrisa, entraron en la oficina de la rubia y la joven asistente los dejo solos.

-Como les fue- pregunto la rubia que desde que no les había querido decir el paradero de las dos chicas, se tenía que aguantar las miradas cargadas de todo, menos de buenos deseos que le lanzaban ambos ninjas.

-Bien- Kakashi le entrego el informe, se excuso con un "tengo un asunto importante" y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Hmpt yo me largo.-

-Uchiha, Naruto- la Hokage llamo su atención- veo que decidieron hacerme caso y quedarse en la aldea.

-Pues no es que nos dieras muchas opciones- Naruto frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca- o nos quedábamos o nos quedábamos.

-Les tengo una propuesta- la rubia cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, Naruto se enderezo, de repente le entro un buen presentimiento, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua por la espera que le estaba dando la rubia al asunto.

-Tres meses- el rubio parpadeo sin entender un comino, el Uchiha bufo molesto por estar en la misma situación que el rubio.

Tsunade al ver la cara de idiota de Naruto, decidió explicarse mejor.

-Uchiha, Naruto les pido tres meses, no por mi por ellas, denles ese tiempo para que todo este asunto se enfríe, cuando se cumplan ese tiempo les diré donde están y yo misma los enviare por ellas.

-Oba- chan ¿de verdad? No estás bromeando- a el rubio se le ilumino el rostro y Tsunade no pudo más que asentir- teme las recupe…..-

-Cual es el truco- el oji azul cerro la boca abruptamente al ver la cara de Sasuke- no creo que lo haga de buena fe.

-Oh, Uchiha me ofendes- poniendo cara de ángel, la Hokage miro a él azabache asiéndose la dolida- pero tienes razón- el Uchiha bufo _ya pensaba el que la vieja tramaba algo._

-Oba-chan pero…- la Hokage levanto la mano y frunció el seño.

-Naruto- aquel tono hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espina al rubio- ¡que no me llames vieja!

En lugar de asustarse el Uzumaki sonrió la mar de feliz, mientras la rubia lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Oba-chan volviste a ser la misma-.

-Naruto omitiré el hecho de que volviste a llamarme vieja- sonriendo Tsunade se recargo en su sillón, el oji negro miraba toda aquella escena fastidiado.

-Hmpt aun no responde-

-Uchiha tan divertido como siempre- Sasuke la miro feo- mira yo gano tanto como ustedes, yo recupero sanas, salvas y felices a dos de mis mejores kunoichis y ustedes recuperan a el amor de sus vidas.

El oji negro decidió fingir no haber escuchado la última parte, Naruto asintió dándole la razón a la rubia, el azabache decidió que ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer y se dispuso a marcharse, al hacerlo el rubio hablo.

-Aunque no lo demuestre, el también te lo agradece, se muere por recuperar a Hina tanto como yo a Sakura- Naruto sonrió confirmando su creencia.

-Lo sé, solo hace falta verlos, tu pareces un zombi, y él pues esta mas amargado que de costumbre, pobre Hinata como puede aguantárselo- el rubio se rio ante la cara de horror de la Hokage.

-Ahh cometimos un error pero las amamos, mas que ha nuestras vidas y haremos todo por recuperarlas, así tengamos que aguantarnos tres meses para saber donde están.

Tsunade sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Naruto amaba demasiado a Sakura y en cuanto al Uchiha pues más que todo lo hacía por Hinata, aunque si era sincera consigo misma quería volver a ver ese brillo que se apoderaba de los ojos de Sasuke cuando veía a la princesa de los ojos blancos, el también merecía ser feliz y salir de una vez por todas de esa oscuridad que parecía no querer abandonarlo, ella sabía que Hinata era la única capaz de envolver a Sasuke con esa maravillosa luz que solo ella poseía, solo _ella._

Al verla sonreír, Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa y en ese momento solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

"_te recuperare, y esta vez no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado"_

Mientras ese mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente del Uchiha.

_Esta vez sería diferente._

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que haya sido de su total agrado.<p>

Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, etc, seran gustosamente recividos en un reviews.

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios

**maribelteka**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, la idea es que cada una de ustedes se imagine lo que paso, pero vas por buen camino, yo pienso lo mismo que tu, la cosa es que en esta historia nada es lo que parece, espero que te guste el cap, byeeeee.

**missmunder:** muajaajajajajaj soy malvada jajajajajaja, no mentiras mi es una niña buena o_o, gracias por tu comentario para mi es un honor que me consideres tu sempai, me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, arriba el SasuHina, en cuanto a si voy a ser sufrir a ese sexi peli rojo puesssssssssssss no se yo creeria que mas de una se va llevar una sorpresa con lo que va a pasar con esos tres_._ Yo amo a Shun y Alis pues no es que sea su mas grande admiradora, solo me gusta la pareja que hacen juntos. espero que te agrade el cap besos y abrazos para ti.

**hina08:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, para mi es muy valioso que se tomen el trabajo de hacerlo, en cuanto a los cap si he pensado que estan un poco cortos, pero planeo estenderlos conforme avance la historia, espero que te guste el cap byeeeeeeeee.

**layill:** Uhhhhh no se, no se, aun no decido cuando destaparlo todo jajajajajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado.

**Airi- Hyuga:** aqui esta la conti, gracias por dejar tu comentario y me alegra que te gustara la historia tanto como para querer seguir leyendo, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros byeeee.

Y eso fue todo, los demas los respondi por privado.-creo jejejeje-

Gracias por su apoyo y espero leernos en la proxima actualizacion.

Se despide.

HinataKazami.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaassssssss.

Bueno continuando con esta historia aqui les traigo el nuevo cap (que espero les guste).

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor del mundo de Naruto, pero yo sigo insistiendo en que algun dia - no se como- Gaara sera mioooooooooo.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap cuatro:  
><strong>

** Una n****ueva vida en Suna.**

Sabaku No Gaara miraba por el gran ventanal de su oficina, la aldea de Suna, su aldea, a veces el muchacho se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo era real, o si en algún momento de su niñez había perdido por completo la razón y se encontraba tirado en un oscuro cuarto inconsciente, soñando con la vida que llevaba ahora.

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Temari ingreso a la oficina, el peli rojo sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, volteo en su sillón y no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado.

-Y ahora que quieres- Temari frunció el seño, que manera era esa de saludar.

-Muy buenas tardes Gaara, ¿Cómo has estado? pues yo muy bien – Gaara le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, la rubia la ignoro- en estos dos días que no te vi ¿me extrañaste? Supongo que sí, porque…-

-Si, si, ya cállate- antes de que Temari siguiera con su discurso, el oji aguamarina la interrumpió si seguía escuchándola le iba a entrar un dolor de cabeza.

-Eres un grosero- la rubia lo miro feo- pero así te quiero- la de cuatro coletas sonrió y cerró los ojos feliz por hacerle saber a su hermano cuanto lo quería.

-Lo que digas-

-Bueno, yo venía a decirte que las cosas en el hospital van de maravilla, ahh tontos de Konoha por darnos un regalo tan útil- la rubia rodeo el escritorio- esa chica es bastante buena, y para nosotros es de mucho provecho conocer los métodos de curación de Konoha.

-Hmpt- Gaara asintió, mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, con esos terminaba el papeleo de la mañana- no le gustaba acumular trabajo- Temari lo volteo a mirar, ella sabía que a Gaara poco a nada le importaba lo que le estaba contando, sonriendo se dijo que mejor y le hablaba de algo que podría interesarle – o eso pensaba ella- y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Oye Gaara- el gruño, lo que Temari entendió era la señal para que continuara – que Hinata-chan no regresaba hoy-

-Ya debería estar aquí- a la rubia le sorprendió que su hermano le respondiera de buenas a primeras, por lo general cuando ella le preguntaba por la chica el oji aguamarina se tensaba y evitaba el tema con frases como "soy el Kazekage no el guardia personal de nadie" y volvía a lo que estuviera haciendo, la rubia estuvo tentada a burlarse de su hermanito, pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron cambiar de opinión, ella se encamino a abrirla, al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con unas hermosas lunas, Temari sonrió aun mas y la invito a pasar.

Al verla Gaara tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su estomago, acompañada del inevitable deseo de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y eso aun no lo comprendía del todo, así que mejor y se concentraba en lo que de verdad importaba, su _aldea,_

-Aquí Hyuga Hinata reportándose- Gaara frunció el seño- misión completada con éxito Kazekage- sama- al terminar la oji luna realizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Que te he dicho sobre las formalidades- Gaara la miro con reproche, la peli azul se sonrojo – y sobre llamarme Kazekage- la joven asintió.

-No le hagas caso, los últimos tres días a estado de un humor- la rubia le lanzo una mirada muy significativa a la Hyuga- me pregunto por qué será.

-Cállate-el tono de voz en el peli rojo era una clara advertencia de que mejor y mantenía la boca cerrada.

-Si ves que tengo razón yo creo que es por no haber…..-

-Que te calles- el peli rojo alzo un poco su tono de voz, Temari trago saliva, pero no se dejo amedrentar.

-Si, si amargado, yo mejor me voy- y se retiro, sintiéndose feliz por su pequeño descubrimiento pero al mismo tiempo una rara alerta se encendió en su cerebro como si las cosas se fueran a _complicar- _va son solo tonterías.

-Eto Gaara –san- el oji verde clavo sus ojos en los de ella- que quiso decir Temari-san – Hinata lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia – que al peli rojo al principio se le hizo bastante peculiar para una chica de esa edad- Gaara agacho la mirada pues si que el supiera cómo, esas perlas lo hacían sentir algo que para él era inexplicable.

-Como si supiera- optando por responderle con su voz en fase "inexpresiva" el oji aguamarina se dijo así mismo que eso eran idioteces y el no tenia por que meterle cabeza a algo tan _nimio._

-Ah bueno, si no me necesitas, me retiro- Gaara asintió y la Hyuga salió de aquella oficina, el peli rojo se revolvió sus cabellos y suspiro fastidiado, que ella se fuera le hizo sentir un vacio en el estomago – y mira que cuando la vio la reacción fue totalmente diferente-.

-Mierda, debo tener hambre, si seguro es eso.

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…

Al salir de la oficina del Kazekage, Hinata se dirigió a su _departamento_, el cual compartía con Sakura – Temari decidió darles uno en la zona comercial de Suna, según ella eso era mejor que darles una habitación en la torre Kage, pues el plan era que ellas se quedaran bastante tiempo en la aldea- al llegar tomo un relajante baño, se puso su clásico atuendo ninja sin la chaqueta pues el calor de Suna llegaba a ser insoportable. Camino a la cocina y se puso a preparar el almuerzo.

-Iré a visitar a Sakura-san, de seguro aun no ha comido nada- al terminar de hacer el almuerzo, la Hyuga lo empaco y partió al hospital.

…

…

Sakura estaba agotada, acababa de salir de una reunión con unos medí-ninjas de Suna sobre la elaboración de unos nuevos antídotos, las ideas le parecieron muy interesantes y ella no dudaba que dieran resultado.

-Ya te vas- Kankuro que estaba de visita en el hospital se dirigió a ella.

-Hai – la peli rosa volteo a mirarlo- tengo hambre- Sakura se desato su aun corto cabello dejándolo libre del agarre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- los dos voltearon a donde se escucho esa melodiosa voz, Hinata les sonrió y levanto las dos cajas de almuerzos envueltas en un pañuelo.

-Hinata ¿Cuando llegaste?- la peli rosa de dos grandes pasos le dio alcance, Kankuro al verla sonrió, ¡como le caía de bien esa chica!

-Hace poco, te traje el almuerzo- a Sakura le brillaron los ojitos, Hinata cocinaba estupendo – no como ella- el castaño les dio alcance.

-Eh Hinata y a mí no me trajiste- el chico se hizo el ofendido, la Hyuga se entristeció y su mirada lo demostró.

-G-gomen Kankuro-san, pero si quieres podemos compartir el mío- el Sabaku le revolvió los cabellos a la oji luna que se sonrojo, y la miro con ternura – para el castaño la oji luna tenia la cualidad de sacar lo mejor en las personas.

-No te preocupes, lo decía por molestarte- Hinata suspiro, Sakura le lanzo una mala mirada al hombre, el se despidió y dando media vuelta se fue.

-Vamos Hinata, que me muero de hambre- ambas caminaron a la cafetería asignada solo para los medí-ninjas, al llegar se sentaron una frente a la otra, la peli azul desempaco los almuerzos y le entrego uno a su compañera con sus respectivos palillos y así ambas empezaron a comer en total silencio – aunque a Sakura se le hacía difícil-

En medio del almuerzo Sakura clavo sus palillos en la caja y llamo a Hinata, que alzo la mirada para posarla en la jade de ella.

-Yo quería darte las gracias- la oji luna parpadeo confundida- desde que Naruto y Sasuke nos en…-

-No lo digas- Hinata la interrumpió- al llegar aquí nos prometimos no volver a hablar sobre ese asunto-

-Lo sé, lo siento-Hinata le sonrió- pero bueno yo quería agradecerte por ser mi apoyo y convertirte en mi amiga.

-No, la que debe darte las gracias soy yo, S-Sakura- san y-yo – la oji jade estuvo tentada a levantarse y apretar a la oji luna cual oso de peluche, pero decidió que eso se vería muy extraño- y-yo soy patética y aun así tu me diste tu apoyo, y-yo no soy fuerte como tú, pero….-

-Digamos que nos hicimos un bien mutuo- al ver los ojos de su _amiga _empañarse, la oji jade decidió terminar con esa conversación, volvió a tomar sus palillos – tu y yo ahora tenemos una nueva vida- Hinata asintió dándole la razón.

Sí, porque ahora ellas tenían una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro, y estaban felices con eso.

_Pero todo era mentira._

Ambas eran consientes que se estaban engañando, ellas extrañaban a Konoha, a sus amigos y familia. La peli rosa sabia que por más que se mintiera lo que más quería era ver al idiota que le había mostrado lo que era el verdadero amor, ver su sonrisa, ver sus ojos brillando de pasión, sentirse mujer en sus brazos y estaba más que segura que Hinata sentía lo mismo que ella.

_Y no se equivocaba._

En las noches la hermosa oji luna, se sorprendía así misma buscando a un lado de su cama el calor de Sasuke, deseando más que nada en el mundo sentir que era abrazada por ese perfecto ser y recordaba como el Uchiha podía hacerla sentir la mujer más importante y hermosa del mundo con tan solo decirle que la amaba.

Y la cruda realidad se volvía presente, porque para él nada de eso fue importante, nada de eso valió la pena.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha la engaño, el nunca la quizo, el solo le mintio,siempre le mintio.

_El supuesto amor que le tenia, era y siempre fue una mentira._

Una mentira que la habia hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso seria todo por ahora.<p>

Las cosas avansan lento pero seguro.

En cuanto lo que hicieron Sasuke y Naruto eso se sabra cuando...bueno algun dia lo sabran XD.

ahora a respponder sus comentarios.

**ragheyra: **gracias por comentar y aqui esta la conti que espero te guste.

**Niki Hyuga: **jajajaajaja gracias por tu comentario, ya llegara el cap donde sepas que fue lo que paso, sipi esta historia como su nombre lo indica es de tres habra GaaHina y ahi es donde veremos a Sasuke sufrir muajajajajajajaja.

**nooyr-chan: **gracias por tu comentario, aqui esta la conti que espero te guste y saludos para ti tambien byeeee.

**maribelteka: **tranquis con el pasar de los cap se sabra todo, solo es cuestion de esperar, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado.

Y eso seria todo.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero contar con sus maravillosos reviews.

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	5. Chapter 5

Holassssss.

De nuevo trayendoles la conti.

Estoy triste porque Colombia quedo eliminada de la copa America, pero fue lo justo porque las cosas son de merecer y hacer, y Colombia se merecia ganar el partido pero no lo hizo- y tuvo oportunidades de sobra-en cambio Peru cumplio con la regla jugo y gano y asi son las cosas, pero bueno...

Dejando aun lado ese tema,espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto- sama, yo solo sueño con hacer de Gaara mi aman...jejej ok eso me lo guardo XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 5: y el plazo se ha cumplido.**

-_Si vez dice que ya son pareja-_

_-Ah se ven muy lindos juntos-_

_-Pero es muy raro, ella es muy eh, inocente y buena para él, ¡Kami es el traidor Uchiha!_

_Tres señoras ya mayorcitas, hablaban de la parejita que compraba víveres a unos 4 puestos de donde ellas se encontraban, para muchos en la aldea había sido una sorpresa enterarse de semejante noticia, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke eran pareja._

_-Ex_ traidor y si me lo preguntan, yo creo que es interés-_

_-¿Interés?-_

_El Uchiha frunció el seño fastidiado, esas mujeres eran unas chismosas mira que hablar así de él, como si no estuviera presente, bueno estaba a una considerable distancia, pero gracia a su muy entrenado oído podía escucharlas como si estuviera frente a ellas._

_-Si, yo había oído que a la Hyuga la consideran una vergüenza en su clan y ahora que está con el Uchiha podría ser la futura matriarca de ese renacido clan- aquella sarta de idioteces, provocaron que Sasuke apretara dolorosamente los puños, Hinata una ¿interesada? Por Kami eso era tan ridículo._

_-Y si es al revés-_

_-No creo-_

_-Pues yo sí, el Uchiha está con Hinata –sama porque ella es una Hyuga, además digas lo que digas es la heredera y eso ya habla por sí solo-_

_-Pues si lo pones así, cualquiera diría que el joven Sasuke está interesado en la sangre que la chica Hyuga podría brindarle a sus futuros hijos-_

_-Quien sabe pero yo sigo pensando que ella es mucho para el-_

_-Ustedes dos-la mujer que había dicho que ellos se veían lindos, y que decidió quedarse callada mientras las otras os especulaban, las señalo- no creen que le están dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto, simplemente ellos son dos jóvenes enamorados-_

_-Si tú lo dices- respondieron las dos mujeres restantes._

_Ya harto de escucharlas, Sasuke se dirigió al puesto donde su novia se encontraba comprando unos tomates._

_-Podemos irnos-Hinata pago y recibió la bolsa mientras la señora le regalaba una sonrisa de despedida, la oji luna se acerco al Uchiha y lo miro._

_-Sucede algo- negando con la cabeza Sasuke se dispuso a caminar, la peli azul le dedico una mirada confundida, caminando para alcanzarlo, al pasar por el puesto donde las viejas habladoras se encontraban, el oji negro les lanzo una mirada cargada de odio, que provoco que el pequeño grupito se dispersara a hacer lo que de verdad tenían que hacer, Hinata compro tras cosas y juntos caminaron a la mansión Uchiha ( misma que Sasuke decidió volver a habitar), al llegar Hinata se interno en la cocina hacer el almuerzo, mientras Sasuke se sentó en un sillón de su sala, con las palabras de aquellas mujeres aun rondando en su cabeza._

_**- El Uchiha está con Hinata –sama porque ella es una Hyuga-**_

_**- El joven Sasuke está interesado en la sangre que la chica Hyuga podría brindarle a sus futuros hijos-**_

_**-Ella es mucho para el-**_

_Gruñendo sonoramente, Sasuke se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina, al llegar se recargo en la puerta sin hacer ni un ruido, maravillado con la imagen de Hinata cocinando para él, fascinado de cómo la oji perla movía sus caderas distraídamente mientras cortaba unas verduras, de cómo su azulino cabello se movía al compas de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella, coloco sus manos en su cintura, susurrándole al oído._

_-Quieres que te ayude-sonrojada por el contacto y la cercanía del moreno, Hinata asintió, Sasuke la acerco más a su cuerpo y de un movimiento quedando frente a frente, la peli azul subió su mirada para ver ese par de perlas negras que la tenían enamorada._

_-P-podrías lavar los to…-el Uchiha la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello, Hinata sorprendida por la acción, enredo sus brazos en torno a él._

_-S-sucede algo- por segunda vez en el día la Hyuga le pregunto. Aspirando su dulce aroma Sasuke la abrazo aun más fuerte._

_-Yo- quedándose callado el Uchiha no sabía si continuar o no- tu ¿Por qué estás conmigo?- no es que el oji negro se creyera las palabras de la mujer que dijo que Hinata estaba con el por interés, eso era estúpido, él sabía que Hiashi la había comprometido a el hijo de un feudal muy acaudalado y si ella fuera una interesada habría aceptado, en lugar de estar con el por su apellido (que por cierto no era muy honorable para algunas personas)- teniendo la posibilidad de estar con alguien mejor- lo que en realidad estaba atormentando a Sasuke, era el hecho de saber que él no se la merecía, ella era demasiado "buena e inocente" para él, una mujer estupenda, completamente diferente a él, un ser oscuro y __**malvado**_.

_-Sasuke-kun- al ver que el oji negro no la miraba, la peli azul dejo de abrazarlo y le levanto la cabeza, acariciándole de paso sus azabaches cabellos – ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- al ver que el volteaba el rostro, Hinata apretó mas sus manos entorno a la cabeza de él, para evitar que no le respondiera._

_-No sé que haya sucedido- clavando sus grandes e inocentes ojos en los de él, Hinata se sonrojo por lo que iba a decir- p-pero yo me s-siento muy orgullosa de e-estar con a-alguien como tu-_

_-Hinata….-_

_-Shh déjame continuar- sonriéndole Hinata le puso un dedo sobre los labios- yo, eto, me alegro que te hubieras fijado en alguien como yo teniendo a tantas mujeres más lindas y fuertes esperando por ti-_

_-Eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso, todas esas están locas-Sasuke le dedico su sonrisa torcida y encantadora- no como tú, que eres diferente- agachando su cabeza, Sasuke estrello sus labios en los rosa de ella, Hinata llevo sus manos a la nuca de él para profundizar el beso._

_-Te amo- al separarse Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla, en un arrebato bastante tierno - y nunca te lo cuestiones-_

_-como si no lo supiera, te traigo muerta- acariciándole la mejilla el Uchiha le sonrió, la oji luna sonrió encantada, viendo en los ojos de su novio lo que él no le decía con palabras, él la amaba, tanto como ella lo hacía y Sasuke sabía que no se la merecía, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie la iba a separar de su lado._

_Ella le pertenecía._

-Teme, teme, TEME- el oji negro parpadeo, sintiendo aun en su cuerpo y alma los resultados de ese recuerdo, el día que descubrió junto con Hinata que la cocina servía para algo más que "cocinar" – oye que te pasa- el azabache volteo a mirar a su amigo que lo observaba con real preocupación.

-Dobe, no es para tanto-Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras descansaban de entrenar, el Uchiha se había ido del mundo real, parecía en un trance y por más que el rubio lo llamaba, este no respondía.

-Teme hoy se cumplen los tres meses-Naruto se levanto, sacudió su trasero y espero a que su amigo lo imitara, el Uchiha se levanto y sonrió altaneramente.

-Ahora Tsunade no tiene ninguna excusa- Naruto lo miro, los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de una manera -que el describió- peligrosa.

-Eh, si tienes razón- el rubio decidió pasar por alto aquella mirada, ahora era el momento de recuperar a la razón de su vida para Naruto, continuar su existencia sin su linda peli rosa no valía la pena, había luchado tanto por tener el corazón de ella y por un error, por una noche- de la que no se acordaba mucho- la había perdido.

-Oye teme- el Uzumaki paro su andar-tú te acuerdas de lo que paso esa noche-

El poseedor del sharingan se detuvo y volteo su mirada a donde estaba Naruto, el Uchiha parecía pensar en lo que iba responder, retomo su caminata y Naruto lo imito.

-No, no del todo- el oji azul asintió- supongo que lo que tomamos tenía alguna droga o algo así-

-Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero- Naruto cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca e izo un puchero

– si el sake tenía algo ¿Por qué no pudimos notarlo? Somos ninjas-

-Hmpt supongo que fue la última copa que tomamos, recuerda que ya habíamos consumido bastante- Naruto volvió a parar su caminar, parándose esta vez frente a su amigo.

-Sasuke- el oji negro le prestó toda su atención, el rubio rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre – gomenasai, si yo no te hubiera arrastrado al bar conmigo, tu y Hinata…..-

-Tks- el Uchiha clavo sus negros ojos en los azules de su amigo- tú no me obligaste a beber, lo hice porque quise.

-Pero-

-Pero nada- ambos volvieron a caminar, no les faltaba mucho para llegar- además yo complique más las cosas-

-A que te refieres- el Uchiha no le contesto de hecho siguió de largo aumentando el paso, Naruto se pregunto si aquello que había visto en los ojos de Sasuke era _culpa_.

-Bueno no importa- y echo a correr para alcanzar al azabache, que ya estaba entrando a la torre.

…**.**

…**.**

-Los estaba esperando- la Hokage miro a sus dos visitantes, Shizune alzo a Ton- Ton y abandono la oficina.

-Entra ya sé que estas hay- Kakashi suspiro, entrando por la ventana.

-Siempre sabes cuando estoy cerca- la rubia lo miro y asintió.

-Oba-chan- la nombrada le lanzo una mala mirada – hoy se cumplen los tres meses-

-Aja- la oji miel apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y entrecruzo sus dedos – cuando Sakura me comento que quería irse de la aldea no me lo creí, Sakura es fuerte y no es de las que huyen- Naruto agacho la mirada- eso me demostró que lo que le hiciste la lastimo, tanto que no le importo dejar todo lo que había construido aquí –

- Lo sé, yo solo quiero recuperarla, explicarle lo que en realidad paso, yo solo quiero volver a verla- Tsunade sonrió, Naruto, el también era como un hijo y por mas idiota que fuera ella quería verlo feliz, la única capaz de hacer brillar esos orbes azules era su alumna.

-En cuanto a ti Uchiha- Sasuke frunció el seño ante el tono con que la rubia lo menciono- has cometido errores y has sido capaz de redimirte, aunque trates de ocultar tus sentimientos con esa cara de hielo, los aquí presentes sabemos que la amas- el oji negro bufo molesto y volteo la mirada a un lado, a ellos eso no les importaba, eso eran asuntos entre él y Hinata.

-Aunque Hinata no lo parezca, es una persona muy fuerte- Kakashi hablo- de hecho me sorprendió que decidiera marcharse, desde muy niña tuvo las suficientes razones para huir, pero no se rindió y ahora…-

-Hmpt, ya se no me lo tienes que echar en cara – Kakashi suspiro, Sasuke siempre se tomaba todo a mal.

-No lo tomes a mal, ella es fuerte efectivamente, pero Hinata es una persona que se quiebra fácil, tú la heriste al punto de hacerla abandonar, rendirse, algo que nunca había hecho- el peli plata sabia que se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le concernían, pero él no quería volver a ver al antiguo Sasuke, ese que parecía un hoyo oscuro y sin salvación, el solo quería ver la luz en los ojos de su alumno, solo quería tener de vuelta al que consideraba _su alumno, su mejor alumno._

-Kakashi tiene razón – la rubia calvo sus ojos en los del Uchiha – Hinata es alguien diferente y no te diré nada hasta que me jures que no le harás daño- Sasuke la miro confundido- te conozco Sasuke, sueles ser tan impulsivo como Naruto-

El Uchiha cerró los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que responderles? A ellos que les importaba, pero ellos Kakashi tenía mucha razón, el se había jurado que nadie nunca la iba separar de su lado, y por muy irónico que fuera el asunto, el mismo fue el que se encargo de alejarla de sus brazos.

-Tks, no veo la necesidad de responderles- Kakashi encogió los hombros, Sasuke era Sasuke después de todo- pero les aclarare algo, soy un Uchiha y como tal nunca abandono lo que me pertenece y ella es _mía, _ella me _pertenece_.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante lo escuchado, no era la declaración de amor normal, pero bueno Sasuke no era alguien muy normal que digamos, así que eso estaba bien, además los ojos de él peli negro hablaban por si solos.

-Bueno les contare- Naruto se paro derechito- Hinata y Sakura me pidieron que las trasfiriera a otra aldea, yo lo hice, solo que lo camufle como una misión-

-Y entonces a donde se fueron- tan impaciente como siempre, el rubio apuro a la Hokage, la mujer lo miro como si lo odiara.

-Decidí enviarlas hay, por que me pareció que era la mejor opción, esa aldea es nuestra mejor aliada, no, son más que eso, son nuestros amigos- el Uchiha no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que aldea era, de hecho cualquiera lo hubiera deducido a la prim….

-Y cuál es esa aldea- bueno – pensó Sasuke- solo Naruto podía ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta, la rubia suspiro y a Kakashi le dieron ganas de tirarse al piso.

-Que otra si no Suna- tan sarcástico como solo él puede ser, el oji negro le aclaro las dudas al Uzumaki.

-Aja- la oji miel asintió- hace tres días recibí una carta del Kazekage, comentándome los avances que ha tenido su programa de aprendizaje, similar al de Konoha.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- a Tsunade le provoco lanzarle uno de sus mejores golpes al oji negro ¡mira que era un irrespetuoso! Pero bueno si las cosas salían como ella pensaba, pues no lo vería por un buen tiempo.

-Mira Uchiha, el que sea la Hokage, no quiere decir que pueda hacer lo que se me venga en gana- acompañando sus palabras, la rubia se miraba las uñas como al descuido- entonces no puedo simplemente decirles a los dos mejores shinobis que tengo que se larguen así nada mas ¿verdad?-

-Porque no- a veces Tsunade se preguntaba como carajos, ese idiota pensaba convertirse en Hokage- yo no le veo problema-

-Veras Naruto- el ninja copia, se revolvió sus plateados cabellos- cuando…..-

-Tsk, no tenemos tiempo para eso- harta de la poca comprensión del rubio, la exuberante mujer interrumpió- que te lo explique luego-

-Pero-

-Pero nada Naruto- la rubia alargo una mano para entregarles un sobre, el oji azul lo recibió y Sasuke se lo rapo- en ese sobre tienen la información de su misión en Suna-

Abriendo el sobre el Uchiha se dispuso a leerlo, Naruto se colgó del hombro del oji negro para enterarse de lo que para él era la misión más importante de su vida, según él esa misión de seguro era tan difícil, que tendría que arriesgar su vida para lograrla, al hacerlo Suna lo recibiría como un héroe, Gaara lo felicitaría y Sakura, ahh Sakura vería lo valiente y maduro que se había vuelto, ella se arrojaría a sus brazos y…

-MAESTROS TEMPORALES- bien para el rubio esa no era la clase de misión que tenía en mente.

-No grites- Tsunade se llevo su mano a su sien derecha y la masajeo- es lo único que puedo darles-

-Hmpt, es broma verdad- a Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo ¿el maestro? Ni en sus peores pesadillas – no creo que sea alguien muy confiable para esa tarea-

-Ni que lo digas- Tsunade sonrió- pero es lo único que tengo, esa misión no tiene límite de duración y contando con que lo que ustedes necesitan es tiempo para "recuperarlas" pues que mejor manera que esa, o que pensaron, que solo era llagar a Suna y de inmediato ambas se tirarían a sus brazos, olvidando todo-

-Tks pero no sería algo muy raro que le Dobe y yo fuéramos enviados a una misión tan…..- al fina l el oji negro no supo como nombra aquello.

-Si fuera otra aldea de seguro que sospecharían- Kakashi intervino en la plática – pero hablamos de Suna después de todo-

-Tranquilos chicos- la rubia se levanto de su sillón y camino hasta posarse a un lado de Kakashi, clavando sus ojos en Naruto continuo- aunque tu Naruto, no seas muy inteligente – el Uchiha sonrió socarrón mientras al rubio le salía humo por la cabeza ante el insulto – se que puedes hacerlo, mira que Konohamaru es quien es, gracia a ti – ante la mención del pequeño Sarutobi, Naruto sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos como perlas.

-Seré el mejor maestro dattebayo- haciendo la señal de la victoria, el rubio se prometió a si mismo dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-Y en cuanto a ti Uchiha – la mujer ahora clavo sus sagaces ojos en le oji negro- si Gaara pudo tu también- ante la mención del peli rojo, Sasuke bufo, no es que el oji aguamarina le callera mal, todo lo contrario lo respetaba, no como Kazekage, lo respetaba por ser un digno rival y un fuerte aliado, podría decirse que para Sasuke, Gaara era algo así como un _amigo_, ya que el peli rojo también fue partícipe de el plan "salvemos a Sasuke", en fin el caso es que el es Uchiha Sasuke y no le gustaba que lo compararan con nadie.

-Supongo que todo estará bien-

-Claro teme, me tienes a mí para ayudarte-

-Hmpt la cosa será al revés- Sasuke le lanzo una mirada retadora que el rubio correspondió, de los ojos de ambos parecieron salir rayos.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- la aparentemente joven mujer le dio la razón la peli plata, esos dos parecían unos críos.

-Bueno- ambos dejaron de retarse y miraron a la Hokage- parten mañana al amanecer-

-Hai- el rubio y el peli negro sin más abandonaron aquella oficina, mientras Tsunade suspiraba _tenía un mal presentimiento._

-No sé porque pero- Kakashi le prestó toda su atención- tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a complicar- el ninja copia se encogió de hombros, ante eso no podía decir nada, por alguna extraña razón el tenia la misma sensación.

_Y cuánta razón tenían._

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por hoy.<p>

Mis mas sinceras gracias por su apoyo para mi es muy importante que me hagan saber su opinion.

Ahora a responder sus comentarios_:_

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga: **Gracias por tu comenterio, hay tienes la conti que espero sea de tu agrado, y la sigas considerando buena byeeeeee.

**maribelteka: **gracias por tu apoyo, me agrada ver tus comentarios en cada cap, es muy lindo que te tomes el trabajo de comentar, espero que la conti sea de tu agrado, pues lo que dijo Hinata al final del cap anterior lo dijo por su sentir osea a raiz de lo que paso con Sasuke, cuando sepamos que fue lo que hizo (mi si sabe jajajaja) pues le encontraras significado a sus palabras... besos y abrazos de mi para ti jajajajaajajaj

**nooyr-chan:** me alegro que te gustara el cap yo hando medio atariada pero bueno, espero que tu si no estes con ganas de arrancarte el cabello -en serio de lo ocupada que ando lo e pensado jejejeje-hay esta la conti que esparo te guste...bye

**alicexxshun: **olisss gracias por comentar y por decir que te gusto, espero que estes super y que la vida te sonria cada dia...byeeeee.**  
><strong>

**layill: **Pronto, pronto se sabra que fue lo que esos dos hicieron y pagaran, !por Kami que pagaran**!** muajajajajajaja, no mentis ya me volvi loca o_o, espero que este cap te deje igual de tencionada jajajajajajja. byee**  
><strong>

**sarah-gothic:** jajajajajajajja ya sabremos, pronto lo sabremos, es que si suelto todo de sopa , pues el fic no tendria mucha gracia jajajajajajaj (queridas lectoras la paciencia es una virtud jajajaja) te aseguro que te encantara como pondre a Sasuke verde de los celos, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. espero leernos en la proxima_._

Y eso seria todo dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, quejas, mandadas a la mi...-ok esa no- lo que quieran lo pueden dejar en un reviews.

Se despide:

HinataKazami._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Naruto no me pertenece,es de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utiliso para hacer realidad el SasuHina e imaginarme que Gaara es mio ahhhh algun dia XD.

Bueno no teniendo mas que decir los dejo con el cap, que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 6: El encuentro.**

Sakura Haruno se despertó esa mañana con un extraño revoloteo en el estomago, es más si parecía que tuviera mariposas dentro de él, su corazón tenía una rara opresión, como si algo fuera a suceder en ese día, la chica estaba por pensar que iba a sufrir un infarto, si no fuera medica de seguro se hubiera asustado, olvidándose de lo que según ella eran tonterías, se alisto para su turno en el hospital.

-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo-al salir de su cuarto se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose en la mesa su desayuno listo, con una nota doblada al lado de su plato, la oji jade la tomo y leyó.

"_tuve que salir a una misión de último momento, por lo que se llegare en la tarde, que tengas un buen día._

_Hinata Hyuga"_

Al terminar de leerla Sakura la doblo y la coloco de nuevo en la mesa, tomo asiento y se dispuso a comer.

-Me pregunto si algún día dejara de hacerlo- desde que habían llegado a compartir apartamento en Suna, Hinata le dejaba notas si salía o no llegaba, además de prepararle la comida y siendo sincera Sakura se sentía bien extraña, no en el sentido malo, solo que consideraba a la Hyuga demasiado amable para con ella, a veces Sakura se preguntaba si se merecia aquel trato, ya que la oji luna aun no conocía esa_ verdad, _y la rosadita no se sentía capaz de decírsela.

-Espero que no, es bastante lindo la manera en que me trata- viendo que se le hacía tarde apuro su masticar, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo al hospital.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

-Si no me equivoco ellos estarán aquí al caer la tarde- Gaara asintió, ese día se sentía fatal, todo le daba vueltas, pero como buen Kazekage no se podía dar el lujo de parecer débil – Gaara- el oji aguamarina levanto la vista de los papeles que leía y la clavo en su hermano – no te parece extraño.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Primero Sakura y Hinata-chan son transferidas aquí, digo eso fue algo bueno mira que Hinata está bien bue…..-

-Kankuro- Gaara lo miro feo y el castaño sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno a lo que iba, primero ellas llegan aquí y mira que es extraño siendo que Hinata es una Hyuga y tras del hecho es la heredera, no se supone que en ese clan son muy estrictos y no sé que mas- Kankuro chasqueo la lengua fastidiado- y luego envían a Naruto y al Uchiha a esta misión que cualquier chunnin podría hacer-

-Yo ya lo había pensado- a la mente se le vino _esa _noche en la que había conversado con Hinata al respecto, sin ser consiente sonrió ante el recuerdo- incluso se lo pregunte a Tsunade-

-Y que te dijo-

-Que confiara en ella- Gaara sintió que su respiración se estaba acelerando, trato- con éxito- de calmarse para que su hermano no notara su estado.

-y tu… ¿lo haces?- el castaño dudo un poco, pero al final decidió preguntar, no es que el no confiara en Konoha, solo era que el asunto se le hacía muy extraño y no solo era él, Temari también opinaba igual.

-Claro- tan tranquilo como siempre, el joven Kazekage respondió y por la mirada que le dedico, Kankuro supo que ante eso no había lugar a dudas.

-Ahí veces en las que no me creo todo lo que has cambiado- Gaara gruño, no le gustaba hablar sobre sus "facetas" Kankuro sonrió llevándose una mano a sus castaños cabellos.

-Bueno nos vemos en la tarde, cuando sea la hora iré a recogerlos en la entrada – dándose media vuelta, alzando una mano a modo de despedida, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta, se dispuso a irse- creo que le diré a Sakura que me acompañe, de seguro será una gran sorpresa-

-Nos vemos- volviendo su vista a los papeles el peli rojo suspiro, en serio se sentía mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas ¿era normal ver 10 dedos en una sola mano? De seguro que no, recargando su frente en el escritorio, cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa.

…

…**..**

Pacientes, curar, pacientes, curar, pacientes, curar, Sakura se la había pasado toda la mañana – y ya parte de la tarde- en ese trajín ¡mira que el día estaba movidito! El hospital estaba atareado y aunque a ella le encantara su trabajo, no podía negar que era agotador.

-Ahh- suspirando sonoramente y dejándose caer de manera poco femenina en una silla, la peli rosa se dispuso a descansar- es mi imaginación o hoy hace mucho calor, más de lo normal.

-No, de hecho aun para mí el calor esta insoportable- salido de quien sabe dónde y dándole de paso un susto mortal a Sakura, Kankuro se sentó en otra silla frente a la peli rosa, que rápidamente se enderezó en su puesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo- Señalándose el pecho con el pulgar, el Sabaku no se carcajeo- vine a invitarte a una cita-

-¿Qué?- sin querer hacerlo en realidad, la oji jade se sonrojo, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste, quiero que salgas conmigo- divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la reacción de la peli rosa, el castaño quiso seguir jugando con ella, pero como hablamos de Sakura pues…..

-No juegues conmigo- estrellando su puño en la mesa provocando que Kankuro se echara para atrás y sufriera un tic en el ojo, Sakura mostro su carácter.

-Ya….- sonriendo nerviosamente, el Sabaku no se prometió así mismo jamás de los jamases volver a bromear con la Haruno (no si quería seguir con vida) – tranquila venia a ver si me acompañabas a recibir a unos aliados que de seguro te agradara ver-

-Uh- con la curiosidad en su rostro, la oji jade clavo sus hermosos ojos en los cafés de el- ¿Quiénes son?-

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás-

-Bueno total y no creo que me necesiten aquí- visiblemente interesada Sakura sonrió, aceptando la propuesta, juntos salieron del hospital rumbo a la entrada principal de Suna.

Al llegar la guardia encargada de la seguridad los saludo, ambos caminaron hasta estar en la línea de división y esperaron, Kankuro miro al cielo y suspiro.

-Según mis cálculos ya debería estar aquí- Sakura bufo molesta y le dio la espalda al desierto.

-Pues te equivocaste- imitando un abanico con su mano, la rosadita se hecho viento en el rostro ¡si que hacía calor!- yo como que me voy…..

-Ahí vienen- sin parar a pensárselo en realidad, la peli rosa volteo dispuesta a ver a tan esperados visitantes, al hacerlo su corazón se detuvo por un instante, para al segundo siguiente latir de una manera frenética, frente a ella estaba la persona causante de su estadía en Suna, la culpable de su dolor, pero también la persona que más había deseado ver en esos últimos tres meses.

-Sakura-chan- como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada Naruto corrió dispuesto a abrazarla, pero la mala mirada que le dedico la peli rosa le hizo pensarse mejor las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo el ambiente cambio entorno a su compañera, Kankuro le puso una amigable mano en el hombro al rubio.

-Naruto un gusto tenerte aquí- si el castaño era sincero consigo mismo, al principio Naruto le había parecido un patético intento de ninja, pero tenía que aceptar que el rubio le había cerrado la boca –y bien cerrada- cuando venció a Gaara y mira que gracias a él, su peli rojo hermano se había salvado de la oscuridad y con eso se había ganado su total aprecio- y a ti también Uchiha- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, miro a Sakura y mas allá dándose cuenta cabal que de la oji luna ni rastro.

-Bueno Gaara estará contento de verlos- dando vuelta sobre sus talones, el jounin camino de regreso a la torre, el castaño ni cuenta se dio que Sakura estaba todo menos contenta de ver a esos dos- y el supuso que se alegraría- pero bueno, de camino a la torre, muchas personas se les quedaban mirando a los dos jóvenes de Konoha, algunos reconocían al rubio ¡y cómo olvidarlo! Gracias a èl, el Kazekage estaba vivito y ejerciendo su puesto, Naruto de vez en vez saludaba a los aldeanos alzando la mano, mientras el Uchiha era presa de las miradas devoradoras de las jovencitas que por allí se encontraban.

-Tsk, siempre es igual- sin querer la frase le salió de la boca, sus tres compañeros lo voltearon a mirar con clara burla en sus ojos.

-Teme ese es el precio que debemos pagar por ser tan guapos- pasándole amigablemente una mano por los hombros y alzando orgulloso la barbilla, el rubio se regodeo de las miradas que también le regalaban a él- oh Kami porque me hiciste tan genial-

-Baka- sorprendiéndose de gran manera, Naruto vio como su amada peli rosa lo jalaba de una oreja, separándolo del Uchiha, arrastrándolo por el camino murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-Sakura-chan no te pongas celosa-soltándolo como si el contacto con él la quemara, la oji jade salió de su burbuja y miro con ojos abiertos a el rubio, quien se sobaba la oreja y reía como masoquista.

-Yo…-sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor, volteo la mirada y siguió su camino.

-Ahh, chico las mujeres son muy complicadas- restándole importancia a la situación, Kankuro siguió a la Haruno, Naruto solo la vio alejarse mientras su cuerpo no atinaba a moverse, aquella mirada le había provocado una horrible sensación de culpa que lo dejo petrificado.

-Vamos dobe- trayéndolo a la realidad Sasuke le puso una conciliadora mano en el hombro al rubio que parpadeo y sonrió.

-Si teme- pero para Sasuke fue claro que aquella sonrisa era más falsa que las que en antaño utilizaba Sai, quitando su mano y retornado su marcha, el Uchiha no pudo evitar preguntarse qué reacción tendría la peli azul al verlo.

-Oe teme ahora que recuerdo Hinata no estaba ¿verdad?-

-Que yo recuerde la última vez que la vi, ella no sabía ningún jutsu de hacerse invisible- visiblemente molesto por la pregunta el oji negro le contesto con su acostumbrado tono, Naruto frunció el seño y se adelanto dos pasos de su amigo.

-Amargado- y antes de que Sasuke reaccionara, el oji azul echo a correr, pasando a Sakura y al castaño e ingreso a la torre.

Subiendo las escaleras el rubio sonrió contento porque vería de nuevo a su amigo ¿hace cuanto no lo veía? A ciencia cierta no sabía, pero eso no importaba lo vería de nuevo.

-Gaara-abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tener la decencia de golpear o anunciarse primero, Naruto entro en la oficina encontrándose con una imagen que nunca en su vida soñó posible.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

* * *

><p>Bueno y aqui termina, no me vayan a matar yo se que esta mas corto que el anterior pero cortarlo ahi fue lo mejor XD.<p>

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**hina phantomhive: **Jajajajaaj hicieron yaoi, si eso fuera asi yo creo que por mas que los amaran, no los perdonarian jajajajajaaja aunque seria muy interesante jajajaaja, ya gracias por tu comentario, ya sabras que fue lo que hicieron, aunque a estas alturas yo creeria que todas deben saber XD**.  
><strong>

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga: **gracias por tu comentario, esa parte del flash back fue tannnnnnn linda que ni yo crei que la hubiera escrito yo jejejeje, en cuanto a lo otro animo el futbol es asi y ya habra otras oportunidades.**  
><strong>

**megan uzumakii: **jajajajajaja gracias por comentar, creeme que me lo pense, me lo pense demasiado pero esto va a ser un Sasuhina y claro que habra Gaahina, para saber que va a pasar con estos tres debes seguir la historia (eso sono a chantaje jajajaj) pero bueno obvio que Gaara merece ser feliz y si en mis manos de escritora lo puedo lograr pues asi sera jajajaja**, **recuerda que en la vida no todo es lo que parese.**  
><strong>

**layill: **senseis jajajajaj imaginarme a Sasuke de sensei me hace rodar de la risa**, **pero todo tiene su razon de ser. pronto, pronto se sabra la verdad.**  
><strong>

**Dukih: **bienvenida, me alegra que lo que llevo de fic te este gustando, Sasuke va a pagar y caro lo hare sufrir siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, en cuanto a Naruto no se aun lo estoy pensando, es que no quiero ahondar tanto en esta pareja pero segun como lo vea lo pensare**,** este cap esta corto lo se pero espero no te desepciones es que si lo estendia mas se perdia la gracia.**  
><strong>

**maribelteka: **si que viva el SasuHina, tu tranquila que si, mi plan es mostrar flash back de su relacion asi me parese mas lindo, ademas que con lo que esos dos hicieron a Sasuke le tocoran empesar de nuevo y reconquistar a Hina con desventaja incluida ya que se le atravesara una sexi espinita roja jajajajajaj que estes super y bye.**  
><strong>

**sabakunoscuaar:** Tu tambien eres una nueva lectora, bienvenida a este humilde fic jajaja, me alegra que te guste, te traume jajaj nunca me habian dicho eso, pero si sigues leyendo y terminas mas traumada no sera mi culpa XD, conforme avance la historias todas sabremos que fue lo que paso, gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a esta historia, bye.

Bueno y eso seria todo muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fic, aun si no dejan un reviews.

Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatasos, lo que sea pueden dejarlo en un comentario (son gratis)

Se despide

HinataKazami


	7. Chapter 7

Holasssssssssssssss.

De nuevo yo reportandome con un nuevo cap.

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de Naruto, yo por mi lado le agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazon por haber creado a alguien como Gaara, !condenado peli rojo es el amor de mi vida¡

Bueno sin mas los dejo, que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 7:**

**De nuevo tù**.

Hinata se levanto muy temprano gracias a la pequeña ave que golpeaba su ventana, le abrió la misma y le quita la nota que traía el animal atada a la pata, cumpliendo con su trabajo el animalito desapareció en un puf.

-Bueno después de todo es mi deber-hizo una bola de papel con la nota y la boto en la papelera, con toda la paciencia que tenia, se dio un baño, al terminar se enrollo en una suave toalla, se seco y vistió con su traje ninja- que por cierto no había modificado mucho, solo decidió que el material de su chamarra era demasiado para el calor de Suna, así que la cambio por una más ligera, y que aunque no le gustara mucho se ceñía a su cintura y busto- se cepillo su cabello y tomo su mochila.

-Está haciendo mucho frio- la oji luna miro su cama y se dispuso a dejarla hecha, soltando un suspiro se dijo que en esos momentos prefería estar metida entre esas suaves colchas y no a punto de irse.

Según la nota, en un pueblo cercano a Suna, había unos bandidos causando terror, robando y destruyendo, hasta ahí no era nada de extrañarse, pero lo que preocupo al Kazekage es que al parecer el líder de esos bandidos era un shinobi renegado de la aldea de la Niebla y se decía era un hombre peligroso, la misión de Hinata era clara, debía detenerlos y capturar al líder, Gaara supuso que con un Jounin era suficiente por eso la enviaba a ella.

No se demoro si no tres horas al llegar al lugar indicado, activo su byakugan y en cuestión de minutos encontró a los sujetos –el pueblo no era muy grande- pasando inadvertida ante las pocas personas que se encontraban en las calles a esa hora, la peli azul se puso enfrente de ellos y los enfrento con la confianza –que antes no tenía ni por asomo- y que _él _le había infundido, sacando rápidamente de balance a los cinco que conformaban el grupo, solo faltaba el líder, que no resulto ser la gran cosa, aunque le causo leves rasguños en la cara, dañándole de paso su bonita chamarra, la Hyuga ato al hombre, durmiéndolo al presionar un punto de chacra especifico en su frente.

-Koshinose no jutsu- frente a ella apareció un gato, con una pañoleta en la nuca que tenía el inconfundible símbolo Uchiha , aquel animalito era un "regalo" de Sasuke ya que él le enseño a hacer un contrato con los gatos que le servían a su familia – llévale esto a Temari-san- amarrando un pergamino a la nuca del animalito, que contenía el resultado de la misión, Hinata le sonrió al gato, acariciándole las orejitas, el gato ronroneo y partió a cumplir lo encomendado.

Otras tres horas después llegaron cuatro shinobis, todos chunnin, ellos se encargarían de transportar a los bandidos a la cárcel de Suna, a la cual la oji luna no tenía el _placer_ de conocer, ya completada su misión y con los agradecimientos de los aldeanos –que se habían reunido por el alboroto de la pelea- Hinata se dispuso a regresar a Suna, pero una señora se planto frente a ella, con la excusa de que quería agradecerle por haberlos librado de esos bandidos, así que la invito al almorzar, incapaz de decir que no, la Hyuga acepto agradecida con la mujer, al entrar al hogar de la señora que respondía al nombre de Nagisa*, conoció a una hermosa niña llamada Ushio*, la niña tenía los ojos tan azules y el cabello tan rubio como Naruto, su piel era ligeramente más bronceada que la del rubio, al verla Hinata tuvo un ligero sobresalto ¡por dios esa niña podría ser hija del Uzumaki! Pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? A la oji luna algo muy en su interior le dijo que con Naruto y _Sasuke_ nada era imposible, incomoda trato de alejar el recuerdo de el hombre que amaba-si, todavía lo amaba- y que la había traicionado.

Al terminar de almorzar se despidió de aquella mujer y de la pequeña que supo era otra víctima de la guerra y había perdido a sus padres, por lo que Nagisa le conto, la pequeña se encontraba a punto de morir cuando su esposo la encontró, salvándola así de las garra de la muerte, ambos habían quedados tan prendados de la niña que decidieron criarla como propia, Hinata sonrió encantada con la historia, pues eso le demostró que son más los buenos que los malos.

El viaje de regreso a Suna se lo tomo mas con calma, desasiéndose de su destrozada chamarra, la Hyuga se tomo el tiempo suficiente para admirar el camino que la llevaría de vuelta a su _hogar._

Viendo que se estaba tomando más tiempo del debido, Hinata se dijo que mejor y se apuraba, no quería retrasarse más de lo recomendado.

Al entrar a Suna, dio el reporte de su llegada y se dirigió a la torre Kazekage a ver a aquel peli rojo por el que en un principio se había sentido un poco temerosa a tratar – aunque ella sabía que había cambiado, en su mente seguía la imagen de un Gaara de 13 años matando cruelmente a tres shinobis que lo doblaban en edad- pero luego se dio cuenta que Gaara era un chico tan inexpresivo como el mismo Sasuke, serio y sereno, cuando la Hyuga miraba esas orbes aguamarina sentía una paz y tranquilidad que muy pocas personas lograban trasmitirle, era algo _especial_ y _atrayente._

Sonrojada por su anterior pensamiento, subió las escaleras y toco la puerta , la voz calma pero fuerte del peli rojo se dejo oír, provocando un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo, haciendo a un lado el sentimiento abrió la puerta e ingreso.

-Gaara-san – dándose cuenta que el joven no portaba su túnica de Kazekage llevando solo una camiseta de rejillas negra que dicho sea de paso se le pegaba a los brazos y pecho –cosa que la sonrojo en demasiada- y su clásico pantalón vino tinto, la chica aparto la mirada y la poso a un lado.

-Llegaste- señalando lo obvio Gaara trato de normalizar -de nuevo- su respiración, aun se sentía mal pero él no era débil, el era Sabaku No Gaara, el Kazekage de Suna.

-Hai- dándose cuenta de una gota de sudor que bajada desde la frente del peli rojo hasta perderse en el cuello de su camiseta, a la peli azul le provoco abrir la boca y dejar escurrir la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su paladar – a-aquí tienes el informe de la misión- tragando disimuladamente, Hinata le entrego el papel, rosándole accidentalmente la mano al peli rojo, èl cual sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal la cual atribuyo a su estado, la oji luna se percato que su mano estaba demasiado sudorosa aun para estar en semejante clima.

-Gaara-san- abriendo los ojos sorprendida, la Hyuga se dio cuenta que Gaara tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos, sus mejillas empezaban a tomar un color rosado, su frente y cuello perlados en sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba como si le constara respirar, el oji aguamarina vio la sorpresa en la mirada de la kunoichi, se levanto de su silla caminando hacia la puerta, el peli rojo paso a un lado de la peli azul, al llegar a su objetivo, se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica, que seguía en la misma posición.

-Ya regre…..- pero no pudo terminar, su cuerpo cedió ante su enfermedad desplomándose hacia atrás, en un último intento por no verse tan patético el oji aguamarina volteo su cuerpo para tratar de frenar su caída con sus manos, pero estas no le respondían, sin mas opción espero el duro suelo, pero en su lugar unos brazos delgados y pálidos lo enrollaron en un abrazo, pero como Hinata no era tan fuerte como para amortiguar el cuerpo del Kazekage, ambos se fueron al suelo de rodillas.

-H-Hinata- se notaba en su voz el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar, asustada la oji perla apretó aun más el agarre que tenía en el.

-Gaara-san que s-sucede- sintiéndose estúpida por preguntar, la peli azul trato de ponerse en pie para poder ir por ayuda, pero Gaara recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, haciéndola cambiar de opinión.

-Gaara-san debo ir por ayuda, tienes fiebre- Hinata le toco la frente con la mano apartándola de inmediato ¡estaba ardiendo! Y él había seguido trabajando como si nada, era un _tonto._

Hinata intento de nuevo levantarse, siendo detenida de nueva cuenta por el peli rojo, ya que este enredo sus brazos en su cintura y se acomodo como si quisiera dormir, pegando un respingo por la acción del chico, Hinata tuvo el mal tino de sonrojarse.

-Gaara- el grito tuvo la cualidad de asustarla, la Hyuga miro en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose con los azules ojos de Naruto, sin pararse a preguntarse qué hacia el ahí, suspiro.

-Ayúdame- sin ser consciente de la urgencia en su voz, Hinata le rogo con la mirada que la ayudara.

-P-pero que pasa-

-Ayúdame el está mal- de un paso el rubio llego hasta ellos, arrodillándose se paso una mano del peli rojo por sus hombros, mientras Hinata se levantaba y hacia lo mismo.

-V-vamos a su cuarto- comenzando a caminar arrastrando al oji aguamarina con ellos Hinata continuo – l-luego buscare ayuda.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, si bien no estaba muy seguro, lo que sentía en la voz de Hinata era genuina preocupación, sonriendo se dijo así mismo que la oji luna no había cambiado en nada, lo que él no sabía era que la cosa no iba por ahí.

Llegando al cuarto del peli rojo, lo tendieron en la cama, Hinata corrió al baño, lleno un recipiente que encontró con agua fría y volvió al lado del joven Kazekage, coloco el recipiente en la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que no tenia paños.

-S-soy u-una i-idiota- visiblemente preocupada, Hinata saco un kunay y se desgarro la parte baja de su blusa , provocando un sonrojo en Naruto, que se había quedado en total silencio.

Remojando la tela en el agua, Hinata apoyo una rodilla en la cama agachando su cuerpo coloco el paño en la frente del Kazekage, que pego un respingo y susurro el nombre de la joven, tan bajo que solo ella alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Que paso Hinata-chan- preocupada por su amigo y saliendo del trance que le provoco ver la cintura y el perfecto abdomen de su compañera, el rubio busco respuestas.

-N-no se- recordándose que necesitaban ayuda, Hinata tuvo la idea de irse, pero como si Gaara se hubiera propuesto ese día el no apartarla de su lado, consiente o inconsciente –ella no sabía- la tomo de la mano, dando a entender que no la iba a soltar, preocupada por la salud del chico, Hinata se arrodillo, mordiéndose el pulgar susurro.

-Koshinose no jutsu- frente a ella apareció el mismo gato de la mañana, Naruto iba a preguntar para que hacia eso pero decidió callarse, la Hyuga acaricio al animalito y le sonrió.

-Ve y busca a Sakura-san- el animalito abrió grandes los ojos, prestándole toda la atención a su dueña- Tsuki no regreses sin ella- el gato corrió a cumplir la orden de la peli azul.

-Ahh- soltando un suspiro Hinata se zafo con delicadeza del agarre que Gaara mantenía en su mano, tomo el recipiente y se encamino al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad, se había olvidado que él estaba ahí, en Suna, y algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le dijo que él no había venido _solo._

-A-al baño el agua ya no está fría- asintiendo Naruto volteo la mirada a su peli rojo amigo, con la esperanza de que no tuviera nada grave.

…

…

…**.**

…

-¿Y Gaara donde esta?- entrando en la oficina del Kazekage seguido por Sakura y Sasuke, Kankuro pregunto algo que de obvia ninguno sabia.

-Naruto tampoco esta y él fue el primero en subir hacia acá-

-Quien sabe, de pronto y el dobe con su sola presencia ya arto a Gaara y en este momento está siendo enterrado en alguna parte del desierto-

Sakura se volteo dispuesta a regañar al Uchiha, pero unos suaves maullidos la hicieron cambiar de opinión, de un momento a otro una mata de pelo blanca salto hacia ella, Sakura la recibió con sus brazos.

-Tsuki- Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal, ese gato era de Hinata, eso quería decir que ella estaba por ahí – o eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente- el animalito lambio la mejilla de la Haruno, saltando de sus brazos, Tsuki le mordió la punta de sus botas ninja para que lo siguiera.

-Que sucede- la rosadita pregunto obteniendo como respuesta que el gato intensificara el jalón en el zapato.

-Quiere que lo sigas- la voz del Uchiha la sobresalto.

-Vamos- el gato tomo la delantera, la oji jade, el peli negro y Kankuro – que se había quedado mirando todo sin entender- lo siguieron hasta llegar al cuarto del Kazekage.

-Llegaron- Naruto suspiro al ver a la Haruno, ella de seguro si podría ayudar al oji aguamarina.

-¿Qué sucede?- al ver a su hermano tendido en la cama, Kankuro se asusto de sobremanera, ¿Qué le sucedía a su hermano?

-Las explicaciones luego, Sakura-chan tu puedes ayudarlo- la peli rosa asintió y camino hacia el, para revisarlo.

Hinata salió del baño con el recipiente nuevamente lleno de agua, sus ojos se enfocaron en Sakura, imagen que la hizo sonreír de puro alivio, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho, al sentir una mirada clavada en ella, buscando al dueño de aquella mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con unos tan negros como la noche, su corazón se acelero, sus manos la traicionaron dejando caer el recipiente al suelo, provocando que los tres restantes la voltearan a mirar.

-Sasuke-kun- y verlo fue tan doloroso como placentero, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, aun no era demasiado tarde.

_Ella no lo había olvidado._

* * *

><p>Y eso seria todo, espero que les haya gustado el cap.<p>

*Nagisa y Ushio: yo creo que la mayoria a de saber de donde saque esos nombres, pero las que no son de un anime llamado Clannad que me hizo llorar mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir, jejejeje.

Bueno con respecto al cap, nuestros prota ya se encontraron, ahora comienza el sufrimiento Muajajajajaajaja.

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios:

**maribelteka: **¿soy mala? no yo soy una niña muy buena jajajajajajaj - mentiras soy malvada- gracias por tu comentario, y la intriga es la base de mi fic, pero cada cossa tiene su tiempo y al final todo se destapa, espero que la conti te gusta bye.

** megan uzumakii: **si el chantaje manda jajajaja, graciads por comentar, una parte de mi, ama el GaaHina, por que ellos dos son los personajes que mas amo de todo Naruto, pero el SasuHina es tan...bueno me alegra que tambien te guste el SasuHina y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado**.  
><strong>

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: **Gracias por entender, si lo se el cap estuvo corto, pero a que no quedo emocionante, tu fuiste la unica que me comento ese detalle de Sakura, yo tambien odio que la emparejen con Sasuke, odio y aborresco el SasuSaku - pero respeto a las personas que les gusta- el simple hecho de imaginarla con Sasuke me da cosa, pero bueno respecto al remordimiento de la rosadita, ya sabremos a que se debe, lo que hicieron Naruto y Sasuke ya esta proximo a revelarse, yo creo que ya es hora de destaparlo todo jajaja bye.**  
><strong>

** andrea: **Gracias por comentar, aqui tienes la conti que espero que te agrade, nos estaremos leyendo bye**.  
><strong>

**Hinnatta123: **Jajajaja me dio risa tu comentario por que me dio la impresion de que si me tuvieras en frente, me hubieras sarandeado hasta sacarme la verdad, bueno en este cap ya sabes que fue lo que vio Naruto (puf me salve de una mechoneada jajajajajaaj) espero que haya sido de tu agrado, bye **  
><strong>

**Selene Uchiha Hyuga: **Gracias por comentar, espero que la conti haya sido de tu agrado, bye.**  
><strong>

**Bella Uchija:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que consideres este fic bueno, al principio tenia mis dudas por publicarlo, ya que la trama nos es muy original que digamos pero gracias a todas ustedes mis animos estan bien que la conti sea de tu total agrado bye.

!Vivan mis queridas lectoras¡

Bueno ahora si es el adios, cualquier duda, inquietud, sugerencia, queja, tomataso o lo que quieran, lo pueden enviar al apartado aereo numero ******** jajajajaja.

No mentis ya saben que todos sus comentarios seran recividos en un reviews.

Se despide

HinataKazami._  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, aqui reportandome con un nuevo cap.

Lamento la demora,pero bueno abajo les explicare.

Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece es del genial Kishimoto, si fuera mio haria maravillas con Gaara en mi cua... bueno ok, eso me lo reservo XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 8: **

**Supocisiones.**

Corriendo como loca subió las escaleras que la llevarían a los aposentos del Kazekage, Porque mierdas Gaara no estaba en su puesto, maldito Kankuro y sus malditas mañas, ya la oiría, ella no permitiría que el vago de su hermano le pegara sus _costumbres _a Gaara.

-Sabaku No Gaa…- entrando al cuarto Temari respiraba con dificulta por la carrera, sus ojos capturaron la imagen de todos los allí presentes, hasta que vio a su hermano menor tirado en la cama, camino dos pasos y miro a Kankuro buscando una explicación - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Temari- la peli rosa suspiro, agradeciendo la intervención de la rubia, ya que ese cuarto se había sumido en un ambiente _aterrador_.

-Kankuro- la rubia buscaba afanosa una respuesta que el castaño no sabía darle, pues él estaba en las mismas, el Sabaku No negó con la cabeza, la de cuatro coletas paseo su vista por toda la habitación, dándose cuenta cabal de la llegada del Uzumaki, que miraba al joven tendido en la cama con genuina preocupación, pero lo que más llamo su atención, era el hecho de que Hinata y el Uchiha parecían pasmados en sus respectivos lugares, mirándose fijamente como si en esa habitación solo estuvieran ellos dos.

-_Eso es imposible….no puede ser que esos dos_ – Hinata- sin saber porque lo hizo la oji verde corrió hacia la nombrada, pisando el charco de agua que allí había y la sacudió, la Hyuga pareció salir de su ensoñación, parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas dando vuelta para mirar a Temari.

-T-Temari-san- su voz se notaba entre aterrada y preocupada, cosa que pareció tener un efecto en el Uchiha, que también salió de el trance temporal, ¿Por qué Hinata parecía verdaderamente aterrada con su presencia?

-Hina….-pero el Uchiha no pudo terminar, Sakura lo cayo alzando su mano derecha, el oji negro frunció el seño, pero dada la situación en la que estaban decidió obedecer.

-Hinata ve y trae más agua, yo mientras revisare que tiene Gaara- la oji luna asintió, obligando a sus pies a moverse, se agacho recogiendo la vasija y corrió hacia el baño, mientras Sasuke en medio de todo se sentía extasiado con aquella imagen, hace tres meses que no la veía, y ahora le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, de hecho _siempre_ le pareció la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero verla después de tanto tiempo fue _increíblemente placentero_, ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello azul largo y liso, su perfecto rostro, su piel tan pálida como la propia aun después de llevar tanto tiempo en Suna, su cuerpo ¡oh Kami! Esa mujer era una diosa, su pecho, su cintura, ¡que caderas! Porque carajos tenía que tener la camiseta desgarrada, se veía excelente, tentadoramente _perfecta._

- Mierda- y es que con tan solo verla, el cuerpo y el alma de Uchiha Sasuke se había encendido, dándole a entender que el ya no era dueño de sí mismo, todo, todo él le pertenecía a Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Que carajos pasa aquí?- la rubia los miraba a todos buscando de una vez por todas que le respondieran, pero lo único que reinaba en el lugar era el silencio.

-A-aquí tienes Sa-Sakura-san- Hinata se acerco a la medí-ninja, coloco el reciente con agua en sima de la mesita y se quedo quieta esperando instrucciones.

-Ustedes- Sakura que ya había revisado superficialmente a Gaara se dio vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes- necesito que se vayan-

-Pero Sakura-chan- el rubio quería todo menos irse, pero la mirada de la rosadita no daba para alegatos.

-Naruto, ustedes aquí no ayudan- Temari y Kankuro asintieron, ellos tampoco querían irse pero, eran consientes de que lo único que hacían hay era estorbar el trabajo de la kunoichi- así que por favor salgan, el estará bien-

-Te lo encargamos Sakura- Temari sabía que en mejores manos su peli rojo hermano no podría, así que se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero las palabras de Hinata la detuvieron, de hecho todos se detuvieron en su idea de irse.

-Y-yo me quiero quedar- Sakura volteo a mirarla como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, Sasuke apretó los dientes, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, y la muy…..se estaba inventando una excusa para no tener que enfrentarlo, era una _cobarde_.

-Hinata no…-

-Sakura-san _por favor, _y-yo sé que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo- y el peli negro se helo, lo que en un principio creyó era cobardía, se vislumbro antes sus ojos como verdadera _preocupación, _Hinata estaba verdaderamente aterrada de que Gaara tuviera algo malo, o que le estuviera sucediendo algo grave, pero ¿Por qué esa mirada de desolación? ¿Por qué Hinata emanaba impotencia? ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo?

- Tenemos que hablar- la voz del Uchiha los dejo a todos petrificados, sonó amenazadora, la peli azul negó con la cabeza, en ese momento _había algo más importante_ que Sasuke.

-N-no Gaara-san- el oji negro le iba a gritar que le valía una mierda – aunque no era del todo cierto- el peli rojo, que para eso estaba Sakura y si necesitaba ayuda el idiota de Naruto podía desempeñar ese papel, pero previendo sus intenciones Sakura se adelanto.

-Largo todos necesito examinar a Gaara, Hinata- la oji luna la miro con ojos suplicantes- tu quédate me puedes ayudar-

-Hai- su rostro se ilumino, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno en esa habitación.

La primera en salir fue Temari, seguida por Kankuro que miro de soslayo a su hermano, el sabía que Gaara era fuerte y lo que sea que tuviera no iba a dejarse vencer, Naruto camino hasta la puerta, desde allí le echo una significativa mirada a su amigo, que parecía reacio a marcharse, el Uchiha bufo, a paso lento comenzó a caminar, pero no precisamente hacia la salida, la oji luna lo observo acercarse, experimentando de nueva cuenta una petrificación en su cuerpo, ante esos asechadores orbes negros, al llegar a ella, Sasuke le paso una mano por detrás del cabello, hasta posarla firmemente en su nuca, acerco su boca a la oreja de la peli azul, susurrándole.

-Esto aun no acaba- luego dejo como al descuido un beso en su cuello y Hinata sintió una electricidad demasiado buena para su gusto, recorrerle el cuerpo, el moreno la sintió estremecerse y sonrió cual demonio, se separo de ella abandonando la habitación, ante la sorpresiva mirada de sus dos compañeros, al verlo salir Naruto cerró la puerta dejando por fin solas a las dos kunoichis y al enfermo.

- vamos Hinata- Sakura se acerco a Gaara, mientras la oji luna aun no salía de la sensación que el oji negro le provoco.

-Hai- ordenándose a sí misma, recuperar el control, la peli azul se dijo que tenía algo _mucho_ más importante de que preocuparse.

-Gaara-san- y no supo porque pero sentía una opresión _horrible_ en el pecho, al verlo ahí tan _vulnerable._

…

…**..**

…**..**

-Sakura-chan se está tardando mucho- el Uzumaki caminaba de un lado para otro, dando la impresión de que terminaría gastando el piso y de paso sus sandalias ninja.

-Deja de moverte de una buena vez- el Uchiha gruño fastidiado- o quieres que te deje quieto de por vida- Naruto trago saliva.

-Tranquilo no es para tanto- los hermanos Sabaku No los miraban de forma burlona, esos dos nunca iban a cambiar.

-Ya ustedes dos- Temari se sentó en el sillón del peli rojo, la rubia decidió que esperar de pie frente a la puerta del dormitorio, no era apropiado, así que llevo a todos a la oficina del Kazekage- aunque Naruto tiene razón, se están demorando mucho-

De repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Haruno Sakura aliviada, la oji jade ingreso a la oficina, recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla.

-¿Y Gaara?- adelantándose a todos, Kankuro camino hasta posarse frente a ella, la Haruno suspiro.

-Está bien, ahora mismo iré por unas medicinas que lo ayudaran a reponerse de inmediato- los hermanos y Naruto suspiraron agradecidos, por otro lado los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con _confusión._

-¿Y que tenia?- Kankuro volvió a arremeter, quería asegurarse de que a su hermano, no le volvería a pasar nada.

-Pues vine a preguntarles algo, ¿Gaara a estado durmiendo y alimentándose bien?- Kankuro volteo a mirar a Temari, que asintió ante el interrogante- pues no parece, si no me equivoco Gaara a estado presionándose por algo, descuidándose lo que le provoco principios de anemia- decir que todos estaban con signos de interrogación en sus ojos, era poco, ¿que Gaara tenía anemia? Pero…..

-Ya está curado- Temari se levanto de la silla acercándose al castaño.

-No, pero con las medicinas y las recomendaciones que le hare, podrá curarse del todo, así que Temari te encargare que lo mantengas vigilado, se lo terco que es- la rubia asintió, ya la escucharía ese hombre, como se le ocurre descuidarse de esa manera, si tanto trabajo tenia debió haberle dicho a ella, que con gusto lo ayudaría, pero no, su maldito orgullo por delante.

-Sakura-chan- en un arrebato, el rubio empujo a los dos hermanos y apretó a la Haruno contra su cuerpo, la peli rosa se sonrojo furiosamente- eres la mejor-la medí- ninja tentaba estuvo de devolverle el abrazo y dejarse envolver por el masculino olor del rubio, pero recordó lo que él le había hecho, así que "muy sutilmente" mando al rubio hasta la esquina opuesta de esa oficina.

-B-baka como te atre…..-

-Sakura- la rosadita pego un brinco del susto- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- al voltear a mirarlo, Sakura se percato, que el peli negro tenía una mirada por demás _escalofriante_, tragando saliva le respondió.

-E-ella se quedo con Gaara- Temari sonrió complacida, el castaño acompaño el gesto de su hermana, Naruto que no entendía que tenia eso de malo, también sonrió por lo buena que era Hinata, mientras el único que parecía de todo menos feliz con eso, era el peli negro.

-Ya decía yo que no eran ideas mías- lanzando la frase como al descuido, la rubia sonrió aun mas, dejando a los tres hombres confundidos, Sakura ya tenía una idea de a lo que se refería y sin duda creía _ que eso no iba a terminar nada bien._

-Hmpt- el Uchiha salió disparado de esa oficina, Naruto por su lado solo corrió para alcanzarlo, pues se le hacía rara la actitud del peli negro.

-Ahh, kami ¿Por qué ahora?- Sakura también se marcho, aun tenía que ir por las medicinas del peli rojo.

-Temari que quisiste decir antes- la rubia no le respondió, en su lugar su sonrisa se ensancho, sus ojos brillaron, Kankuro opto por dejarlo así, según él no quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su loca hermana.

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

Bueno el nunca fue creyente, es mas él era de esas personas que creía solo en lo que veía, se le aplicaba bien esa frase de "ver para creer" pero mierda, por segunda vez en su vida, pidió, no más bien rogo, porque al volver a verla, ella lo mirara con profundo amor y sin el menor atisbo de duda se lanzara a él, rogándole que la besara, pero claro era consciente que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

En algún punto de su soledad, llego a pensar que Hinata, al volver a verlo, lo golpearía y le diría la escoria de ser humano que era, pero por supuesto sabía que eso tampoco pasaría.

Y cualquiera de esas opciones sonaba bien.

Hubiera preferido cualquiera.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, en su lugar se encontró así mismo siendo testigo, de cómo la causante de su visita en Suna, se moría –literalmente- de preocupación por otro que no era él.

Y es que Sasuke no era idiota, la Hyuga se veía a leguas verdaderamente dolida, por el estado del peli rojo- reacción que para él era exagerada- y aun no sabía que pensar respecto a eso, pues era cierto que Hinata se preocupaba por todo el mundo pero….

-Teme hasta que te alcance- Naruto respiro profundo, valla rapidez la de Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada dobe- el oji negro ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar y para el rubio era claro que si pasaba algo.

-Teme, no me mientas- ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosa juntos, y Naruto conocía demasiado bien a su _hermano_ – te conozco-

-Dobe solo es….-

-Hinata- Naruto decidió terminar la frase, conocía de sobra el orgullo de Sasuke.

-Tsk- internamente el peli negro se alegro de contar con el rubio, entre ellos muchas veces las palabras sobraban.

-No te preocupes, cuando Gaara esté bien- el Uzumaki coloco una mano en su hombro- tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella-

-Gaara ese es precisamente el problema- Naruto no entendía a lo que se refería y Sasuke no estaba de humor para explicárselo, así que apartándose de su amigo, decidió volver a la torre, total la Hyuga tendría que salir _tarde que temprano._

-Hu, espera teme- el Uzumaki le dio alcance- tranquilo, tú sabes que Hinata es una persona muy buena y se preocupa por todos, ya verás que cuando sea consciente que estas aquí, se alegrara- el Uchiha no supo cómo responder a eso, ojala y Naruto tuviera razón.

Ojala y Hinata solo estuviera preocupada por Gaara.

Ojala y sus suposiciones estuvieran erradas.

Porque si lo que estaba pensando, resultaba ser cierto, el jamás lo permitiría.

_Así tuviera como oponente al mismísimo Kazekage de Suna._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo por el momento, en serio lamento la demora, pero mi semana ante pasada fue horrible, me enferme y estuve en cama sin poder moverme durante cinco dias, lo que provoco que me atrasara en mis estudios, cuando logre volver a mi vida normal, me entere que habia nueva profesora y por un efimero momento me alegre - pues la anterior era una...- pero !oh sorpresa! la que llego es mucho peor<em>, <em>la muy desgraciada me hizo un examen de los temas que habiamos visto en la semana que estuve enferma, diciendome que era para ver si yo por lo menos sabia algo, maldita desgraciada XD, y la semana que paso la tuve ocupada adelantandome, bueno ya no los agobio con mis problemas._  
><em>

Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, le prometo que dentro de poco se revelara lo que paso, primero debo cuadrar unas cosas para que el tormento de Sasuke empiese jajajaaja (si Sasuke me desquitare contigo).

Ahora a responder sus comenterios.

**Hitory-Chan: **jajajajaaj yo creo que eso le paso a muchas, disculpa por no haber respondido a tu comentario pero bueno, me pasaron cosas XD, espero que el cap te guste y me dejes tu opinion, bye.**  
><strong>

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: **pues yo si creo que todavia lo ama jajajajja, mira que estoy por creer que Kami me castigo por enfermar a Gaara, jajajaja por que me dio lo mismo que le dio a el, solo que con mas dolor XD !el karma existe! espero y el cap sea de tu agrado, me disculpo por no responder a tu reviews, espero leernos pronto bye.**  
><strong>

**maribelteka: **eso es lo que quiero, que Sasuke sepa lo que sintio Hina y que vea lo valiosa que es y no la puede dejar ir**, **claro que se tendra que esforzar si la quiere recuperar, no por ser un Uchiha se las dejare facil XD, gracias por siempre comentar, me alegro que este fic te guste y el apoyo que me das me hace muy feliz, espero leerte pronto, besos y abrazos para ti.**  
><strong>

**layill: **Tranquis, solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y ya, yo creo que dentro de dos cap, ya sabremos que fue lo que paso, mi hermoso peli rojo no estara mucho tiempo enfermo, lo necesito sano para la accion jajajajaa, gracias por comentar y me disculpo por no haber contestado tu review, espero y el cap sea de tu agrado.**  
><strong>

** Ahome uchihahiuga: **una de las cosas que a todas mata es la sonrisa del Uchiha y yo creo que puede que todavia le funcione con Hina, jajajajja, pero tendra que hacer mucho mas que sonreir si quiere recuperarla, pero bueno aqui esta el cap que espero te guste, tanto como el anterior, gracias por todo tu apoyo, bye.**  
><strong>

**Shizuru-HiME: **jajajajaja tienes razon, Gaara es unico y yo lo amo XD, Hinata nunca a sabido disimular y ver a Sasuke por poco y le hace dar un ataque al corazon, para Sasuke las cosas se pondran dificiles, en efecto ahora hay un peli rojo de por medio -que a mi concepto haria dudar a cualquiera- lamento la demora y juro que no volvera a pasar, y tambien me disculpo por no haber contestado tu comentario, espero el cap sea de tu agrado, bye.

** andrea: **nah que va yo disfrutar con su sufrimiento para nada -mientras mira sus uñas distraidamente- es solo que los cap surgen asi y de igual manera terminan, no es mi culpa jajajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el cap nuevo no te haga sufrir -aunque yo creo que si XD- bye**.  
><strong>

**sabakunoscuaar:** Muchas gracias, me alegra de sobremanera que mi historia te guste para mi es todo un honor saber que no la estoy embarrando XD, espero este cap te guste tanto como los demas, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto bye.

Bueno ahora si me despido, de nuevo mil dsculpas a todas por no haber tenido tiempo de contestar sus review y por la tardansa, las dejo por que ya se hizo tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a verle la cara a esa profesora salida del mismo infierno T_T.

Se despide:

HinataKazami.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

De nuevo aqui reportandome con la conti.

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor del mundo de Naruto, yo solo me conformo con saber que Gaara algun dia sera mio (Muajajajajajajaj lo lograre)

Sin mas los dejo con el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 9:**

**Extrañas Sensaciones.**

Sabaku No Gaara se consideraba un hombre muy afortunado, por muchas cosas, por saber que ya no estaba _solo_ y que nunca más lo iba a estar, tenía a su pueblo, tenía a sus hermanos, tenía a Naruto y …

Abriendo sus ojos se topo con el techo de la que resultaba ser su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se acordaba de su malestar, luego Hinata.

-Hinata- se incorporo un poco en su cama dándose cuenta que había alguien hay con él, Hyuga Hinata se encontraba acurrucada en una silla, al lado de su cama, la joven se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse calor.

-Ya es de madrugada-teniendo cuidado, Gaara se levanto, se dirigió a su armario, tomo la capa que en ocasione usaba para viajar, camino hacia la oji perla y con una delicadeza impropia en él la cubrió, para evitar que la hermosa kunoichi siguiera sufriendo del inclemente frio de su aldea.

-Parece que ya estoy bien-arrodillándose frente a la peli azul, el oji aguamarina se dedico a examinarla, su malestar lo había abandonado, sin duda Sakura Haruno era una excelente ninja medico pues había hecho un buen trabajo con èl - ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro, sin esperar una repuesta, sin saber por qué lo hizo y sin pararse a analizarlo, alzo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla que estaba a su alcance, la suavidad de su piel no le sorprendió, la chica parecía una muñeca de porcelana y supuso – no equivocándose- que al tacto se debía sentir igual.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- se sentía un idiota por estar susurrándole a la chica, que bien dormida si estaba, algo en ella lo hacía sentirse extraño, sensaciones que nunca había tenido se despertaban con tan solo verla, en esos momentos era que su mente le preguntaba, ¿Qué diferente tenía esa menuda kunoichi? ¿Quién era? Y más importante aun _¿Qué estaba haciendo con él?_

-Sasuke- parándose abruptamente el joven se cuestiono si de verdad Hinata había dicho aquello, caminando en círculos el peli rojo se dio cuenta que nuevamente la chica le estaba haciendo sentir otra de esas _cosas_ que no tenía idea de que era ¡por Kami! Porque tenía unas tremendas ganas de levantarla y zarandearla para que le explicara que hacia susurrando el nombre de otro mientras dormía.

-Maldición- revolviéndose sus cabellos color fuego, Gaara volvió a su cama, tirándose de cualquier manera en ella, se dedico a mirar el techo – me pregunto si aceptarte en mi aldea fue buena idea-

…**.**

…

…**..**

_Llorar era un constante en su vida, Hinata siempre había vivido conociendo lo que era el dolor, pero saberlo no implicaba que dejara de doler, que se sintiera menos sola, por eso lloraba, en la soledad de su cuarto, donde nadie la juzgaría por ser débil._

_Si Hinata tuviera que mencionar una cosa que odiara con todas sus fuerzas esa era la lástima, odiaba que la miraran como una rechazada, como la niña patética que había nacido en el lugar y tiempo equivocado, ella era más que eso pero las personas a su alrededor parecían no verlo._

_Aun con todo lo que lucho por ganarse el respeto de todos, por ser feliz, había muchas cosas que aun no la dejaban serlo en realidad, su padre la seguía considerando inferior a Hanabi, muchos en su clan la seguían viendo como una vergüenza y su pequeña hermana cada vez estaba más lejos de ella, su corazón seguía vacio, vacio que desapareció cuando llego él._

_Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas frio e inexpresivo de todo el mundo ninja, se coloco en su corazón de una manera tan bizarra que Hinata no dudo que había caído en un genjutsu._

_Al principio su relación no fue más de un "konichiwa Uchiha-san" y un "Hyuga" por parte de él, pero el destino o lo que haya intervenido los hizo juntarse en esa particular noche en la que se celebraba la fundación de la aldea escondida entre las hojas._

_Y su vida dejo de parecerle triste y vacía, el llanto desapareció, sin ser consiente Uchiha Sasuke, ese ser al que todos consideraban oscuro y siniestro había traído a su vida los colores más hermosos del universo, dándole los mejores dos años de su existencia._

_Al menos hasta que descubrió lo que el Uchiha hizo esa noche._

-Si tan solo todo fuera mentira- susurrando la peli azul dejo que sus perlas se abrieran para encontrarse con los rayos de sol que se alzaban en lo alto de Suna e imponentes entraban a la habitación del Kazekage.

-L-la habitación de Gaara-san- y como si tuviera un resorte Hinata se levanto de la _cómoda _ silla, sintiendo de inmediato un dolor en su espalda por haber dormido en semejante posición, paseo su vista por toda la habitación, con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza, buscando la peli rojo, al no encontrarlo, pensó en salir a buscarlo pues el aun no estaba bien, pero paro al darse cuenta de una capa que estaba tirada, o mejor dicho que ella había tirado, arrodillándose recogió la susodicha prenda, todo bajo la atenta mirada de unos _hermosos_ ojos aguamarina.

-Ya despertaste- la oji luna empezaba a creer que de verdad tenía un par de resortes en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-G-Gaara-san- apretando la capa contra su pecho Hinata evitaba mirarla – no d-deberías estar d-de pie aun….-

-Ya estoy bien, además los medicamentos que Sakura te dejo servirán por si pasa algo- la peli azul giro su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta que el muchacho ya estaba listo, tenía su atuendo de Kazekage perfectamente acomodado, su cabello rojo se veía aun húmedo, por lo que la chica asumió que hace poco se había dado un baño, sonrojándose por quedársele viendo de esa manera la chica quiso decir algo, encontrando la razón perfecta para hablar.

-A-arigato- y decir que eso lo sorprendió era poco, ella le estaba dando las gracias ¿no se supone que debería ser al revés? Ella lo había ayudado, gracias a ella –supuso- Sakura había venido a atenderlo, además de que se había quedado a cuidarlo y aun así ella era la agradecida –p-por cubrirme con la c-capa- viendo la confusión en los ojos del chico, Hinata decidió explicarse, con pasos temblorosos la Hyuga se acerco a Gaara, alzando su delgado brazo le entrego la capa, que el recibió, con un nuevo sentimiento posándose en su corazón, uno cálido y al cual nuevamente no tenía un nombre para darle.

-No es nada, y el que debería darte las gracias soy yo- aunque su voz era tan plana y fria como siempre, algo en la peli azul se sintió contento _muy contento_ al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿S-sucede al-algo?- viendo que el chico se le había quedado mirando como si tuviera algo malo, Hinata se removió inquieta en su lugar.

-No- pero claro que sucedía, Gaara sabia apreciar la belleza femenina y bueno podía decir que la mujer frente a él no era bella ¡era jodidamente hermosa! Y cualquiera que estuviera viendo esa imagen le daría la razón, el cabello alborotado, las mejillas adornadas por ese sonrojo, los labios rosas, su cuerpo lleno de curvas por donde se le viera, ¡Kami que hacía con la blusa desgarrada! Se veía jodidamente inocente, sensual y _salvaje_, sin duda una combinación bastante rara pero hipnótica.

-Deberías cambiarte- y más que por el bien de ella, lo decía por él, ya que no quería dejarse llevar por esas _otras_ sensaciones que si conocía, no era de sorprenderse el ya no era un niño.

-L-lo siento, m-me iré ahora- avergonzada –como por variar- de estar tan expuesta ante otro ser humano, Hinata se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Espera- Gaara la detuvo sintiendo que había hecho algo malo- puedes cambiarte aquí, ahí está el baño- dijo señalando el lugar tras él, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-N-no tengo r-ropa y mi bl-blusa está dañada- la oji luna miro su prenda y suspiro- es me-mejor ir a mi aparta…..- sin dejarla terminar el oji aguamarina camino hasta su armario – mento.

-Toma, digamos que es el pago por la tuya- el peli rojo le alargo una de sus camisetas, aunque sabiendo que buena no le iba a quedar pero peor era nada- te espero afuera-

-Hai- Gaara se dio vuelta y camino hasta la puerta en donde las palabras de la Hyuga lo detuvieron – me alegra que estés bien, e-estaba preocupada, arigato Gaara-san- y el no respondió, prefirió salir de esa habitación antes de…. Antes de encerrase ahí con ella y averiguar qué era eso que ella le provocaba.

…**..**

…

Podría decirse que Sasuke había tenido noches horribles, pero la de ayer no se le quedaba atrás, el tormento de saber que su _hime_ se había quedado a cuidar de _otro_, no lo dejo pegar un ojo, malditos fueran los celos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? No sería mejor ir a su habitación para ver como sigue- Temari se sobo las sienes, Kankuro podía ser tan estresante como Naruto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- y hablando del rubio de roma y el que se asoma, ahora el turno de sobarse las sienes fue para Sakura.

-Los dos cállense- Temari golpeo el escritorio de la oficina del peli rojo, según la rubia, esperarlo ahí era lo mejor, de seguro su hermano ya estaba bien – además Hinata está con él, así que si hubiera pasado algo malo, ella nos habría avisado.

-Tienes razón- el castaño se alzo en hombros, ante la mención de la Hyuga, Naruto volvió a mirar a su amigo, el cual estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y su clásica parquedad.

Aunque de dientes para adentro Uchiha Sasuke estaba ardiendo, maldita rubia cizañera, para que tenía que restregarle en la cara que Hinata se había quedado _con otro._

-Hmpt-retirando automáticamente lo que pensó anteriormente, el moreno se dijo que ella no estaba quedándose con otro, simplemente estaba demostrando de nueva cuenta que era una tonta que se preocupaba por cualquiera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- y decir que aquel tono tan parco y frio los hizo brincar a todos – excepto a la única persona con un tono tan frio como aquel- era poco, los Sabaku No, Sakura y Naruto voltearon a mirar a la puerta de aquella oficina donde se encontraron con el rostro inexpresivo y diplomático de Sabaku No Gaara.

-Gaara- Temari y Kankuro a punto estuvieron de tirarse a abrazar a él peli rojo, pero en el último momento recordaron que, pues su hermano no era de esos y de seguro los enterraría en el desierto por la osadía.

-Gaara- el rubio corrió hasta su oji aguamarina amigo, el chico en cuestión dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se estirara en sus labios, Naruto Uzumaki estaba ahí, en su aldea ¿hace cuanto no lo veía? Bahh eso no importaba, ahora el estaba ahí.

-Naruto- el Uzumaki le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miro como si estuviera examinando a un ladrón.

-Ya estás bien- el rubio volvió a posar sus ojos en los del peli rojo- porque ayer te veías horrible- Gaara bufo- bueno, normalmente estas con esa cara de amargado, igual a la del teme- el turno de gruñir ahora fue para Sasuke- pero ¡amigo en serio me preocupe!- el rubio se cruzo de brazos terminando su examen.

-Estoy bien Naruto- el joven a paso diplomático camino hasta su silla, para sentarse- Sakura- la chica respingo- supongo que debo darte las gracias-

-N-no- tragando saliva la joven se dijo que debía tranquilizarse, pero es que ¡por Kami! Ese hombre era _ridículamente_ igual de atrayente a Sasuke, y si de niña no se había dado cuenta, era porque, bueno, el chico en cuestión solo pensaba en matar y eso le quitaba cualquier encanto- solo hice mi trabajo, además todo fue gracias a Hinata-chan- la peli rosa carraspeo para tratar de desaparecer el sonrojo que sin su permiso se había instalado en sus mejillas.

-Hinata- en un susurro, ambos, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku No Gaara, dejaron escapar el nombre de la chica _que sin saberlo_ había atado sus destinos volviéndolos un extraño _triangulo._

-¿Dónde está Hina…..ta –chan?- ante la mala mirada que Sasuke le dedico, Naruto trago saliva.

-Debe estar por venir- recordándose que tenía trabajo por hacer, el oji aguamarina se dirigió a sus hermanos – ustedes ya pueden volver a sus labores, Sakura tu también- los tres aludidos asintieron, saliendo de la oficina, dejando a los de Konoha con el que desde ese día seria su Kage.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado a salvo-y aunque su cara seguía tan parca como siempre, Naruto y hasta el mismo Sasuke sabían o sentían que decía la verdad-Tsunade ya les debió dar la información de su misión aquí- el asentimiento del rubio fue la respuesta.

-Pues si- el rayo naranja volteo los ojos- aunque la misión en cuestión no es que me guste mucho pero…-

-No sé porque los enviaron a ustedes- Gaara fijo sus sagaces ojos en ellos- pero supongo que no habrá problema-

-Te lo aseguramos- Naruto sonrió- necesitábamos venir a Suna para recuper…..-

-Dobe- el tono de Sasuke le dijo que mejor y se callaba.

-En fin- el peli rojo suspiro- solo les puedo decir que confió en ustedes y sé que harán lo mejor-

-Déjanoslo a nosotros- el rubio le paso una mano al azabache por los hombros y como el Uchiha estaba de todo menos de buen humor lo alejo de mala manera.

-Hmpt- de un momento a otro un conocido aroma se coló en las fosas nasales del moreno, algo en su estomago brinco y su corazón se acelero de manera abrupta. Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Gaara dio la orden de pase.

-G-Gaara-san- la Hyuga recorrió con su mirada la oficina encontrándose de nuevo con _él_- k-konichiwa Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san- la voz le falló al nombrarlo, Sasuke la observo pasando por alto el "san" se dedico a mirarla, y una furia subió desde la punta de su pie hasta el último de sus cabellos ¡que carajos hacia ella con _ropa_ de otro! Por una mierda ella, él, jodida vida el único que tenía el derecho de vestirla – o lo contrario- era él y ya se encargaría de recordárselo.

-Hinata-la voz del Uchiha se notaba furiosa- ¿Qué haces con…?- pero atinando lo que iba a preguntar la oji luna se le adelanto, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener a Sasuke tan cerca y a Gaara, bueno que él la mirara tan fijamente no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Gaara-san – hizo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear- el reporte de mi anterior misión está frente tuyo- se sonrojo por tener la atención de los tres hombres- si no es más me retiro.

-Hai- con voz calma Gaara respondió, aun tenia cosas que arreglar con sus visitantes.

-Espera- nuevamente la autoritaria voz del Uchiha se dejo oír, pasmando a Hinata de su intento de huida.

-Y-yo- pero el Uchiha camino hasta ella, cual depredador, ante la atenta mirada de un sorprendido Naruto y un confundido Gaara – n-no-

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente- el Uchiha hablaba en susurros que solo Hinata podía oír- y esta vez no escaparas- el aliento cálido de él en su oreja estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo- metete esto en la cabeza, _eres mía,_ y tú lo sabes-

Hinata obligo a sus pies a reaccionar, saliendo hecha un lio existencial de esa oficina, maldito fuera Sasuke y sus malditas mañas para descontrolarla.

Mientras aun en aquel espacio Sabaku No Gaara se encontraba confundido y porque no decirlo _furioso_, esa familiaridad con la que el Uchiha había tratado a la Hyuga no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

Y él lo iba a liberar.

_Así tuviera que obligar a Hinata, averiguaría que pasaba entre esos dos._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo por el momento, espero el cap haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Para el proximo cap !Les tengo sorpresa¡ mas les vale no perderselo jajajajajjaaja.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo !Son las mejores¡

A responder reviews:

**maribelteka: **Yo tambien te considero una, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, tranquis que a lo largo de la historia ire colocando fragmentos de su relacion de como se conocieron y como empesaron su relacion, espero la conti sea de tu agrado, besos y abrazos para ti. bye.

**Niki Hyuga: **jajajajajaj ves eso de enfermarse es horrible, yo creo que a ti este cap si te va a gustar XD, Sasukin va a sufrir, pero tambien tendra sus recompensas *-*.gracias por comentar y espero que tu salud este mucho mejor, cuidate y !Come bien¡, bye.**  
><strong>

**megan uzumakii: **jajajajajajaj Sasuke malo (tienes razon Uchiha malvado) la intriga ira desapareciendo conforme la historia avance, todo es cuestion de tiempo**, **asi mismo tambien va a ver Gaahina por que la cuestion es atormentar a Sasuke ¿verdad?, gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto bye.**  
><strong>

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: **Todas quieren que Sasuke sufra y yo lo hare realidad jajajajaa la palabra de las lectoras, es el poder de la autora jajajajaj (lo siento Sasuke Xd) gracias por comentar y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, bye.**  
><strong>

**layill: **siiii no se pero verlo celoso es tan... en fin todo comienza a tener sentido, ya es cuestion de que la historia se desarrolle y de a quien Hina va a elegir -pobre la va a tener dificil- pero asi es la vida XD, gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, espero el cap te guste bye.**  
><strong>

**andrea: **jajajajjajaaj !No te vayas a morir, no quiero ir a la carcel, SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA ESO¡ jajjaajjajaa muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste sonrojar y todo, muchas gracias por la opinion que tienes de mi historia y espero que hayas sobrevivido para leer este cap, y que te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos byeeee.**  
><strong>

**Mazii -chan:** pues si yo tambien creo eso, ellos en personalidad se parecen mucho, y sumandole que el Kazekage esta bien lindo, pues hohohohhoho pobre Hina, si en los bares siempre suceden este tipo de cosas, y lo digo por experiencia propia T_T (si a mi tambien me desilucionaron y fue en un bar XD) yo creo que es efecto del alcohol y las resvalosas jajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario y espero la conti te guste, ya sabras que es lo que se esta guardando Sakura jajaajaj, bye.

Ahora si eso seria todo, nos leemos en la proxima conti.

Se despide:

HinataKazami._  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Aqui de nuevo reportandome con la conti.

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de Naruto y todos sus personajes, lo unico que esta humilde servidora desea es hacerse de Gaara XD.

Sin mas los dejo, que tengan una happy lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo<strong>

**Cap 10:**

**Lo que sucedio.**

Estaba cansado, ese día –como el anterior- había sido un desastre, desde que llego a Suna tenía unas terribles ganas de golear a alguien y ahora se encontraba parado hay, en su nueva habitación.

-Jodida vida- después de que Hinata abandonara la oficina, Sabaku No Gaara les había hablado de su misión en Suna – mientras le lanzaba miradas cargadas de confusión a el- también el peli rojo les había asignado sus habitaciones en la torre Kazekage, Sasuke había pensado que su suerte estaba cambiando, pues si el viviría en la torre, tendría muchas más posibilidades de "encontrarse" con la Hyuga y echar a andar su plan.

-Hmpt, ni siquiera tengo un plan- pero nada le podía salir como él quería, Naruto al parecer había pensado lo mismo que él y ni corto ni perezoso se lo hizo saber al peli rojo "_**hey de seguro podre ver a Sakura-chan más seguido"**_ pero poco les duro la alegría, ya que el oji aguamarina les informo que ellas Vivian juntas en la zona comercial de Suna- maldita sea mi suerte-

Arrojándose de mala manera a la cama, el Uchiha miro el techo, pensando en _su hime._

-No todo ha ido una porquería- porque la había podido volver a ver, después de tres largos meses, había podido volver a ver sus ojos, sus labios, ese cuerpo salido del mismísimo infierno para complacerlo con tan solo mirarlo, pero no solo eso, había recuperado – aunque sea un poco- la luz que lo envolvía cuando ella se encontraba cerca, en definitiva el no iba a perder a su _ángel_ por nada ni por _nadie_.

-Bueno aun tengo algo que hacer- acordándose que le había _prometido_ a Hinata que hablarían, Sasuke se dirigió al baño, se desvistió, tomo una rápida ducha y se acomodo una camiseta negra, unos pantalones del mismo color junto a sus sandalias ninja, dejo a Kusanagi encima de la cama, partiendo rumbo a la zona comercial.

…**.**

…**..**

Como pasaba de rápido el tiempo, ayer estaba de regreso de su misión, para encontrarse con que lo que creía era su nueva _tranquila_ vida había dado de nuevo un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Sasuke estaba de regreso.

Y ella no sabía lo que_ sentía._

Bah, eso ni siquiera ella se lo creía, Hinata sabía que lo amaba _mas que ha nada_, pero había algo que la inquietaba.

_Algo en ella se estaba durmiendo._

_Algo referente a Sasuke se estaba helando._

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones internas, Hinata salió de su cuarto, preguntándose quién estaría golpeado en su departamento a esas horas.

-N-Naruto-kun- al abrir la puerta, la oji luna se encontró con la imagen del héroe de Konoha, la Hyuga sonrió, invitándolo a pasar.

-Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás?- la peli azul a leguas se dio cuenta que lo último que el rubio quería hacer era conversar con ella- ¿han estado bien? ¿Extrañan Konoha?- el rubio se rascaba su nuca nervioso.

-N-Naruto-kun- la oji luna se sentía mal pero se reprendió mentalmente, _ellos_ tenían la culpa, así que no había porque tener remordimientos- S-Sakura-san no está- y sin embargo el mentir nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Yo- dándose cuenta que había sido demasiado evidente-y como no si miraba para todo lado buscando a la peli rosa- el rubio se acerco a la peli azul- lo siento es que….-

-Naruto-y Hinata tentada estuvo de botarse al piso y rodar para que Naruto no la viera, ¡que vergüenza! Ella inventándose que la oji jade no se encontraba y ella quitada de la pena sale tan normal como si nada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hinata se sonrojo por la mirada que le dedico el rubio.

-G-Gomen- el rubio asintió y clavo sus ojos en _su _peli rosa.

-Sakura-chan- la nombrada frunció el seño- necesito hablar contigo-

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-cruzándose de brazos Sakura echo su cabeza hacia un lado- así que vete-

-No- Hinata respingo, la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki era _imponente, _la de un verdadero _hombre_, la rosadita trago saliva, eran muy pocas las veces en las que Naruto se dejaba ver de aquella manera y esa imagen tenía un ridículo atrayente para ella.

-Y-Yo- Hinata se sentía como violinista en medio de esos dos, temblorosamente volteo a mirar a Sakura- l-los dejare solos-al ver que la peli rosa iba a protestar la oji luna agrego- tra-tranquila iré a tomar aire- la peli azul inclino la cabeza y se marcho.

-¿Qué quieres?- visiblemente molesta por la presencia del rubio, la oji jade zapateo con su pie izquierdo- ya sacaste corriendo a Hinata así que habla-

-Te amo- y la boca de Sakura literalmente casi se le cae al piso, por un momento llego a imaginar que el Uzumaki le haría una de sus clásicas pataletas o le rogaría como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños, pero no, el Naruto frente a ella se veía maduro, _centrado_ y completamente _decidido_ y todo era por y para ella.

-Yo- Sakura sintió su corazón bombear más rápido, una ganas de reír de pura felicidad se apoderaron de ella y así lo hizo, rio y para Naruto hubiera sido maravilloso verla reír de esa manera, si las lagrimas no se desbordaran _incontrolables_ por sus mejillas-baka, baka, baka- la rosadita se acerco a él, lo tomo por el cuello de su chamarra, comenzando a zarandearlo.

-Baka c-como te atreves- el amargo llanto estaba haciendo estragos en su habla- e-eres un descarado, un m-maldito d-descarado- la peli rosa ya sin fuerzas, por todas las emociones que le desataban el verlo, hizo sus manos puños y débilmente golpeaba el pecho del Uzumaki, mientras moqueaba cual niña con resfriado.

-Sakura-chan- el oji azul se dejo _golpear_, le dolía ¡como le dolía! Verla de esa manera, por Dios, el se había prometido nunca lastimarla, es más si por ella era capaz de _todo_ y en el pasado – y aunque eso lo hubiera matado en vida- hubiera sido capaz de entregársela a Sasuke, si él la hubiera amado, como lo hacía su rubio corazón.

-¿C-Como fuiste capaz?- Naruto la encerró en un _protector _abrazo y ella no lo alejo, su corazón ansiaba esos fuertes y bronceados brazos alrededor de ella, sus pulmones exigían aspirar la esencia del Uzumaki y ella no haría nada por impedir los deseos de su _alma_.

-Te amo, te amo, solo, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo siento- el rubio se sentía una escoria, pero no pudo evitar sentirse _feliz_ al saber que ella no lo rechazo, no lo apartaba de su lado, como sabia lo merecía.

-Yo- y no supo que responder, ¿El la amaba? Si claro y ahora cuéntenle una de vaqueros, si supuestamente la amaba, ¿Por qué la engaño? Respuesta sencilla.

Porque era un malnacido.

Naruto al ver que ella ya no lloraba, dejo de abrazarla, con las palmas abiertas el tomo las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli rosa, el oji azul acerco sus labios a los de ella, esperando ansioso y _deseoso_ el contacto con los labios de la mujer de su vida.

-Oh y este es el momento en el que nuevamente me ves la cara de idiota- Naruto paro su avance, quedando a pocos centímetros de la boca de Sakura que dicho sea de paso, parecía la versión femenina y rosada de Sasuke, su expresión era tan fría como la del moreno.

-De que hablas- visiblemente confundido, Naruto no pudo reaccionar cuando la peli rosa lo empujo tan fuerte que lo estampo contra la puerta de entrada- Sakura-chan-

-Lárgate- su cara de _Uchiha_, se desvaneció de la misma manera en que apareció, verlo la estaba destrozando, el no poder besarlo y abrazarlo la estaba matando- vete ya, vete, regresa con esa maldita mujer por la que me cambiaste- y nuevamente las lagrimas se apoderaron cual ríos de sus ojos, desbordándose por sus mejillas, pero esta vez, no, no y no se iba a dejar vencer.

-No me iré, mierda Sakura déjame explicarte- Naruto se enderezo e intento acercarse a ella que interpuso un brazo delante de su cuerpo para parar el acercamiento del oji azul.

-Explicarme ¿Qué?-Sakura soltó una carcajada amarga- ¡que mierdas me vas a explicar! ¡Que mientras yo estoy de misión tu aprovechas y te acuestas con cuanta mujer te abra las piernas!- Naruto agacho la mirada, las cosas no eran así, el no la engaño, no _apropósito_, todo fue culpa del maldito alcohol, solo fue un maldito error.

-No, las cosas no son así- alzando un cuarto por encima de lo normal la voz, Naruto camino hasta estar a tres pasos de ella, que se cubría con desesperación el rostro –esa noche, maldición, no sé qué fue lo que paso, de lo único que me acuerdo es de haber ido con el teme al bar y luego….-

-y luego yo te encontré desnudo con esa zorra, en nada más y nada menos que la casa de tu mejor amigo-Sakura realizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- donde ¡oh sorpresa! El también se encontraba _disfrutando_ de otra- las lagrimas ya habían cesado y Sakura decidió que no quería seguir teniendo esa _charla_ con Naruto- vete, lárgate, no te quiero cerca de mi- la rosadita se dio vuelta dejando a Naruto tras ella, porque el ya no era parte de su _vida._

_-_Esa noche yo me fui a tomar porque quería celebrar- el Uzumaki dejo que su mente se trasladara hasta los eventos de hace tres meses, mientras al escuchar sus voz, Sakura detuvo su marcha pero no volteo.

_-Teme-Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa del Uchiha que al parecer no le quería abrir- se que estas ahí, así que sal de una buena vez teme-_

_-Que quieres dobe- el moreno se harto de los gritos del rubio y decidió abrirle._

_-Teme ya van cuatro días y Sakura-chan no llega- lloriqueo el rubio, pues hace días que su novia se había marchado de misión y el la extrañaba mucho- y supuestamente volvería ayer en la noche-_

_-y que carajos tengo que ver yo en eso- el Uchiha bufo, si lo que quería Naruto era un consuelo, que se fuera olvidando que él iba a hacer ese papel ¡ni loco que estuviera!_

_-Teme eres un mal amigo- el rubio puso cara de ofendido- te vengo a invitar a una noche de chicos- rápidamente su gesto ofendido fue remplazado por su zorruna sonrisa- vamos- el Uchiha arqueo una ceja._

_-Ya decía yo que tu tenias una extraña fijación por mi- el oji negro bufo- pero yo no le patino a ese lado- su sonrisa orgullosa se poso en su perfecto rostro._

_-Ehh- Naruto se puso tan rojo como tomate- y-yo no me refiero a eso, eres un cochino teme- el Uzumaki respiraba agitado, al ver la cara de idiota que puso Naruto, el oji negro sonrió socarrón, ahhh era tan fácil sacar de quicio a Naruto._

_-Hmpt no iré contigo- Sasuke retomo su fría actitud- no quiero salir a ningún lado-_

_-Amargado- Naruto volteo el rostro- ándale teme, te tengo que contar algo muy importante, además nada ganas lamentándote en la oscuridad de tu casa el que Hinata no esté-_

_-Tsk- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, era verdad estaba tan jodidamente frustrado, porque ella no regresaba, había partido de misión al mismo tiempo que Sakura, pero eran misiones diferentes y ella tendría que haber llagado ese mismo día, en la tarde, pero no, de ella ni rastro y ya estaba bien entrada la noche – idiota, te acompaño pero tu pagas- el Uchiha cerró la puerta de su casa y comenzó a caminar._

_-Si- el rubio grito emocionado mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba tener que vaciar a su ranita, de seguro Sasuke se sorprendería con lo que tenía que decirle- a disfrutar de la vida-_

…

_Juntos caminaron durante diez minutos, decidieron ir al bar que hace poco habían abierto en la zona oeste de Konoha, según Lee era un buen sitio, así que se decidieron por ese lugar, al llegar Sasuke camino hasta la mesa del fondo, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente y el bar tenía su buena clientela, Naruto lo siguió sin chistar, conocía a la perfección lo antisocial que era su amigo, pero bueno así lo quería._

_Al tomar asiento una linda joven de ojos lilas oscuro, cabello del mismo color y que vestía un short azul oscuro con una camisa roja, se les acerco para tomar su orden, el Uzumaki pidió una botella de sake, la muchacha les guiño un ojo y en un dos por tres les trajo lo pedido, se dio vuelta dejándolos solos._

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro copas y Naruto ya quería arrancarse sus rubios cabellos ¡Sasuke era un aburrido! No había mencionado palabra y el necesitaba saber si el Uchiha seguía vivo o que._

_-Teme- Naruto carraspeo- la razón por la que te invite aquí es para decirte que- Naruto hizo una pausa dramática provocando que el Uchiha arqueara una ceja._

_-Ya te dije que yo no soy de esos- el Uchiha bufo y el rubio por poco y se ahoga con el trago que se había llevado a la boca._

_-Que no es eso carajo-el oji azul se levanto golpeando la mesa, provocando la curiosidad de unos cuantos que se voltearon a mirar que pasaba, el anaranjadito se sonrojo, mientras Sasuke seguía tan imperturbable como siempre._

_-¿Y entonces?- el Uchiha se llevo la copa a la boca._

_-Quiero que seas mi padrino- el moreno clavo sus ojos en los de su compañero, el rubio sonrió verdaderamente feliz- cuando regrese le pediré a Sakura-chan que se case conmigo- el oji azul se tomo una nueva copa, mientras Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír de lado._

_-Hasta que por fin dobe- el oji negro era testigo directo de lo que el oji azul lucho por su loca compañera, así que le deseaba lo mejor._

El cuerpo de Sakura se convulsiono ante las palabras escuchadas, Naruto continuo sumido en sus recuerdos.

_Así entre trago y trago los dos siguieron cruzando tal cual palabra, Naruto con cada copa se ponía un poco- bastante- "alegrón" llamando la atención con sus vitoreos de felicidad, la gente alrededor lo oía gritar "Sakura-chan será mi esposa" "el futuro Hokage se casara pronto" "chicas ya no soy soltero" y un montón de cosas más que terminaron de hartar a un semi-ebrio Uchiha –si el también había bebido bastante, aunque no tanto como para actuar como idiota-_

_-Siéntate de una maldita vez- el moreno jalo del cuello de su chamarra a Naruto, que de sopetón cayo a la silla._

_-Amargadooooo- s i Naruto estaba ebrio- estas amargado porque Hinataaaa-chan no está-_

_-Hmpt lo que digas- el Uchiha se llevo la sexta botella de sake de la noche a la boca, tomándose todo el contenido, su amigo tenía razón, como extrañaba a su princesa ¡y a penas y se había ido hace cuatro días!_

_Mas trago, mas copas, Naruto logro – cosa que casi le cuesta la vida- sacarle a Sasuke la verdad de cómo conquisto a Hinata y como que al oji negro el alcohol le aflojaba la lengua pues – y aunque haya sido a regañadientes- le soltó toda la sopa al rubio, quien oía entre sorprendido y admirado como el Uchiha se quejaba de como su orgullo se había ido a la mierda por ella, que con solo mirarlo le hacía sentir que todo, todo estaría mejor._

_-Teme es hora de partir-ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y caminaron un poco tambaleantes hacia la salida, donde fueron detenidos por un joven que al parecer era el encargado de mantener el lugar limpio._

_-Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki- interrogo el joven con ojos de fan, los dos mencionados asintieron haciendo sonreír al chico- permítanme decirles que los admiro- comenzó con tono cortés el joven- son unos excelentes ninjas- Naruto sonrió y Sasuke bufo retomando su camino- esperen, me enviaron para decirles que hay una botella de sake para ustedes, es para celebrar la visita de los dos mejores shinobis de Konoha en este establecimiento- Naruto sonrió orgulloso, jalando a el moreno para recibir con agrado el regale, sin saber que con ese acto había cavado su propia tumba y de paso la de Sasuke ._

-Y de eso es lo último que me acuerdo, a ese joven regalándonos la botella de sake y luego despertar al día siguiente en el distrito Uchiha, contigo mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo malo- al percibir el suspiro de Naruto, Sakura se dio vuelta furiosa.

-Y no hiciste nada malo, verdad, solo te acostaste con una mujer que por lo que has dicho ni siquiera conoces, eres un pervertido- la oji jade lo señalo con gesto acusatorio, Naruto movió las manos repetidas veces negando con ellas.

-Sakura-chan fue una trampa, ese último trago tenía algo, alguien nos tendió una trampa y yo y por mi culpa el teme también resulto afectado- el Uzumaki se veía realmente triste, porque según él, por su culpa Sasuke también había salido perdiendo.

-No lo defiendas, el también tiene la culpa, nadie lo obligo a beber- Sakura suspiro, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano sus ojos- además fue un maldito desgraciado con Hinata- porque la peli rosa sabia que ambas eran víctimas de aquel engaño, pero la verdadera victima de todo era Hinata, porque ella aun se sentía una _desgraciada_ por haber sentido lo que sintió.

-Por el momento eso no importa, solo quiero saber si me darás una oportunidad- Naruto camino hasta estar a dos pasos de ella.

-No- la respuesta fue tan clara y contundente que los tomo por sorpresa a ambos.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo con ojos dolidos el Uzumaki.

-Ha, crees que se me va a olvidar así como así que me pusiste los cachos con una cualquiera- no, por más que él le hubiera asegurado que fue una trampa, ella no se olvidaría de todo lo que sufrió y ha venido sufriendo hasta hoy- ya me dijiste lo que querías ahora vete-

-Me lo debes- Sakura lo miro con confusión, mientras Naruto se mordía la lengua para calmarse- tu me lo debes, me debes una oportunidad-

-Yo no te debo nada-

-Claro que si- Naruto se irguió totalmente- desde niños te he rogado, me he humillado ante ti, me he tragado con una sonrisa tus malos tratos- la oji jade salto en su sitio sorprendida- solo he querido tu felicidad, aunque se me partió el alma, prometí traerte de vuelta a Sasuke y así he vivido, tratando de complacerte- el Uzumaki se dio vuelta- y ahora por un maldito error, por una maldita trampa, tu aprovechas y te libras de mi-

-Eh- Sakura abrió los ojos, ¿en qué momento se habían volteado las cosas de esa manera?-no, Naruto las cosas no son así-

-Si lo que digas, debiste ser sincera en lugar de fingir que me amabas- el Uzumaki salió del departamento, dejando a una Sakura mas que sorprendida.

-Es mentira- la peli rosa cayó al suelo, ya no pudiendo aguantar su dolor- yo en verdad te amo- la Haruno hasta ese momento fue consciente, que Naruto había vivido el mismo dolor – si no es que mas- que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque para él no debió ser nada fácil, verla babear por Sasuke- yo enserio te amo- la oji jade se levanto, prometiéndose así mismo, reevaluar sus prioridades, resolver de una vez por todas su situación con Naruto.

_Porque ella sabía que su prioridad era el rubio._

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

Al salir del departamento Naruto decidió dar un paseo, para tratar de despejar su mente, era verdad que muchas de sus últimas palabras eran ciertas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera miserable por habérselas dicho a ella, eso solo lo tenía que saber el, porque el aun se sentía inseguro, el temía, por una mierda que temía que su rosadita solo lo estuviera utilizando como plato de segunda mesa, ya que al que siempre ella amo fue a el Uchiha.

-Pero ella no….-ya no sabía que pensar, Sakura le había confesado que Sasuke siempre seria ese amor platónico de toda niña, pero que ella había madurado y se había dado cuenta que su corazón hace rato tenía otro dueño- soy un idiota- el rubio ceso su caminar mirando el cielo- ahora debo pensar, tratar de recordar algo que de seguro estoy pasando por alto-

_Y cuánta razón tenía._

_Naruto no recordaba que esa noche cuando ese joven se acerco a ellos, tres personas miraban ansiosas, como esperando su oportunidad para atacar, el rubio no recordaba que al tomar ese obsequio dos mujeres realmente hermosas se acercaron a ellos, mientras un tercero se quedaba escondido en las sombras, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, observando como aquel culpable de su dolor, a partir de esa noche sufriría, por un demonio que sufriría el haberle robado lo que más amaba. _

…**..**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y a decir verdad quería llegar a casa y dormir, pero le daba vergüenza sentiré como violinista en medio de esos dos.

-Podría ir con Temari-san pero ya es muy tarde- la oji luna suspiro, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que había llegado a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la torre Kage, sonriendo Hinata se encamino a un columpio sentándose, dejando que el helado viento la meciera.

- Te encontré- frente a ella y como si de un rayo se tratara, Uchiha Sasuke apareció, provocando que su cuerpo se echara para atrás, casi cayéndose del columpio, pero alcanzo a tomarse de las cuerdas que mantenían el juego atado a la estructura de metal.

-Sasuke- Hinata tentada estuvo de salir corriendo, pero con él, de pie frente a ella era un poco difícil- ¿Q-Qué haces…?- el Uchiha sonrió socarrón, acerco su mano derecha tomando con ella el mentón de la chica.

-Y no tienes escapatoria- la oji luna al ver frente a ella a semejante espécimen de hombre, se dijo que haría de todo menos escapar.

_Porque solo Uchiha Sasuke le hacía tener todas esas deliciosas sensaciones, con tan solo mirarla y rosarla._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso serio todo por el momento.<p>

Espero el cap haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios.

**Mazii-chan: **bueno aqui tienes la conti, lamento la demora pero no creo que con explicarte por que baste jajajaja en fin tambien tienes la respuesta o al menos una parte de lo que paso, tu teoria era interesante, pero y respetando mucho a sus fans, yo nunca escribiria una SasuSaku asi estuvieran los dos alcoholizados, en fin espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes otro lindo comentario XD, andate por el buen camino tu tambien que te tengo vigilada muajajajajajaja, mentis byeee.**  
><strong>

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga: **hola, mira que ya tienes al menos una parte de la respuesta de lo que hizo el Uchiha, gracias por tu comentario y espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado, espero leerte en el siguiente bye.

**megan uzumakii: **jajajajaj si Sasuke va a sufrir lo juro por el amor que le tengo a Gaara MUAJAJAJAJAJA- ok ya me chifle jejeje- gracias por comentar y espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, bye.

**maribelteka: **Holaaaaaaa espero este cap te guste y resuelva algunas de tus dudas, a mi en lo personal me parece que por eso el sasuhina seria una pareja tan bien complenmentada pues Sasuke es agrecivo, posesivo y todo lo demas y alguien como Hinata seria perfecta para aplacarlo un poco pero aceptandolo como es, ademas otra mujer se podria tomar esas reacciones mal, pero no Hina que no tiene una gota de malpensada jejejej por esto y muchas razones mas viva el SasuHina**  
><strong>

**andrea: **¿soy muy mala? jajajaja gracias por tu comentario, espero que estes mejor y no me acusen por mandarte al hospital jejejej, aqui tienes el cap que espero no te ponga los pelos de punta y hay si de plano ni la cuentes XD, ya veras la que le espera a Sasukin...**  
><strong>

**sayurichan: **bienvenida a este mi humilde fic XD, espero que este cap te guste como los demas y que decidas hacerte seguidora permanente de este fic jajajaja gracias por comentar y suerte para ti tambien bye.

Bueno yo como que las dejo porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero nadita de ganas de hacerlo -no me ayudan T-T- jajajaja

Si desean dejarme un review con lo que se les ocurra, con gusto yo los recibo.

Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion, sean felices y coman perdices.

Se Despide

HinataKazami


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaaaaaa

Bueno aquí los dejo con un cap mas de esta historia que espero y les guste.

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor del mundo de Naruto y al parecer el señor quiere provocarme un ataque con los últimos acontecimientos del manga O_O ahhh se me olvidaba Gaara algún día sera mio MUJAJAJAAJAAJA -eso nunca lo voy a dejar de decir- XD

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**CAP 11.**

**Consecuencias 1 (un buen consejo).**

Bueno en definitiva últimamente le estaban sucediendo cosas –muchas- por demás _extrañas._

Y la presente situación podía clasificar en la lista de las "5 situaciones más raras de Hinata".

-Y bien- volviendo a su actual presente, la oji luna alzo, lentamente la mirada, clavándola en _aquellos_ ojos que la miraban con lo que parecía ser _curiosidad_, aunque su rostro no demostrara lo mismo – ¿que sucedió?- Hinata se sonrojo levemente al recordar la situación en la que _él_ la encontró.

-B-bueno- sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos, por el llanto anterior y aun se sentía _emocionalmente _frágil, pero si a lo largo de su vida había aprendido algo, era a no derrumbarse frente a nadie, ya tendría tiempo para encerrarse en su habitación y soltar todo eso que la estaba ahogando.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas- al ver como la muchacha miraba al oscuro cielo con profunda tristeza, el peli rojo pensó que ella tal vez no quería compartir con él, lo que le estaba sucediendo pero es que ¡en que carajos estaba pensando! No hace mucho se conocían y sinceramente él sabía que no había sido una persona de fiar, entonces ¿por que esas ganas de saber que le pasaba, lo carcomían por dentro? El saber que ella no le tenía _confianza_, no le gustaba ni un rábano – no es como si te fuera a obligar- sin embargo en oji aguamarina no pudo evitar el ligero tono a reproche en su voz, dándose cuenta de esto, gruño entre dientes y clavo su mirada en el cielo de su aldea.

-N-no es eso- la oji luna se sintió mal al saber que _posiblemente_ lo estaba ofendiendo con su silencio, así que prefirió explicarse – n-no quiero m-molestarte con pe-pequeñeces- la Hyuga agacho su mirada escondiéndola de la vista de Gaara- tú debes es-estar can-cansado con todo lo que t-tuviste que…..-

-Solo dilo- ¿pequeñeces? Si claro, si la chica se veía a leguas realmente afectada por lo que anteriormente le pasara y ella que creía, que el se iba a comer ese cuento de que no le pasaba nada, ni idiota que fuera, además a el no le gustaba _ni poquito_ verla así.

_Él quería verla…. ¿sonreír? si, tal vez._

-Eh- nuevamente la Hyuga clavo sus ojos en el, que se veía bastante tranquilo, sentado ahí, en el techo de su torre, con una pierna estirada, la otra doblada de tal manera que su rodilla le servía de apoyo a su mano, mientras el frio viento le mecía sus rojos cabellos.

-Lo que te sucedió, tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata pego un leve brinco en su sitio, al lado de él, sentada, abrazando sus piernas, protegiéndose con ese sencillo acto de todo lo que en el mundo la pudiera dañar- ¿cierto?-

-H-Hai- la oji luna soltó un suspiro medio lastimero- n-nunca pensé que S-Sasuke vendría- Gaara asintió y decidió volver a hacer la pregunta.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?- la peli azul clavo sus perlas llorosas en las tranquilas aguamarina de el.

-Lo que sucedió- la chica se llevo una mano al lugar donde se ubica su corazón, apretando la tela que la cubría- es que Sasuke- kun me engaño-

…**.**

…

…**..**

-TSK mierda- en un puff el clon que estaba próximo a atacarlo desapareció, dejando solo a su creador y dos replicas más.

-Que esperan- Sasuke les lanzo una mirada furiosa a sus clones que se lanzaron dispuestos a acabar con su creador, pero bueno, debido a lo _furioso_ que se encontraba el Uchiha, ni siquiera dejo a los pobres acercarse cuando ya se había desasido de ellos, al primero lo atravesó con un kunay que previamente había invocado, en un limpio corte vertical, al segundo lo corto horizontalmente con un chidori convertido en una filosa cuchilla –y eso que eran sus clones-.

-Maldición- susurro- Maldición- alzo un poco la voz- MALDICION- termino gritando, volvió a acumular chacra en su mano derecha y termino estrellando el chidori en el suelo de aquel lugar, apartado de la zona comercial de Suna, al parecer era uno de los sitios diseñados para que los ninjas entrenaran – cabe aclarar que el suelo termino hecho polvo, mínimo Gaara se lo descontaría de su primer sueldo-

-¿Y ahora…..- una _fastidiosa_ voz llego a oídos del oji negro, que estaba de todos menos dispuesto a aguantarse a aquel ente desquiciante- que pasó?-

-No me jodas- Sasuke se irguió tan alto como era y paso de largo a su rubio amigo, que se quedo en la misma posición, esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-Valla destruiste el suelo- Naruto negó con la cabeza en gesto gracioso- ahh esto te saldrá caro-

-Cállate y lárgate- el oji negro se limpió el polvo de su ropa.

-Que sucedió con Hinata-chan- el oji azul se dio vuelta caminando para estar más cerca del Uchiha, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los negros de él.

-Que carajos te importa a ti- el peli negro no estaba para explicaciones, necesitaba romper algo, golpear algo –o alguien- necesitaba…. La necesitaba a _ella_- déjame en paz-

-Teme claro que me importa- el Uzumaki cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca- por algo vinimos aquí _juntos_-

-No quiero hablar de eso- aun tenia demasiada sangre en la cabeza y temía agarrarla contra Naruto por eso quería, no más bien _pedía_ que el rubio por una vez en su desgraciada vida lo dejara solo- lárgate de una buena vez-

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?- al parecer de verdad Naruto no apreciaba mucho su vida, pues tan terco como siempre no se rindió en su afán de conocer si a su amigo le había ido tan mal como a él.

-Es una estúpida- el moreno no aguanto más, si Kami le puso en su camino esa noche a Naruto para que liberara toda su frustración, pues que así- una idiota- fuera.

-T-Teme- para el rubio todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro, el oji negro lo había agarrado del cuello de su chamarra, con tal fuerza que él no dudaba que la prenda terminaría hecha jirones, mientras por su lado Sasuke se aseguraba de agarrar tan fuerte al rubio para evitar descontrolarse mas y terminar haciéndole algo al rubio que no quería.

-Es una maldita- escupía Sasuke su frustración- como se atreve, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y a mi nadie, ¡NADIE! Me _pisotea-_

-Oe tranquilo- el oji azul tomo con una de sus manos, las del Uchiha que en serio de tanto apretar la prenda ya lo estaba ahogando- ¿Qué te hizo Hinata-chan?-

-Ella- el oji negro aflojo el agarre que mantenía en el bronceadito- ella….-y su mente le trajo de inmediato lo que minutos atrás había pasado.

_Al verla ahí tan relajada, como niña chiquita disfrutando de un columpio, no pudo aguantar mas y se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, al ver la sorpresa reflejada en esos hermosos orbes, por tan solo verlo, el Uchiha se sintió bien, reconfortado al saber que ella –aunque tratara de negárselo- todavía lo sentía a él, solo a él._

_-Hinata es hora de hablar- el oji negro se separó un poco de ella, dándole un poco de espacio para que pudiera ponerse en pie, efectivamente así lo hizo ella, encogiéndose un poco para evitar estar tan cerca del moreno._

_-Tú y yo- por todos los cielos que no tartamudeara- no tenemos nada de qué hablar- y los milagros existen, pensó la Hyuga._

_-Claro que si- Sasuke sonrió socarrón- de hecho tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar- Hinata agacho la mirada, de repente le pareció más interesante contar cuantas hormigas había en el piso._

_-Lo siento pero debo volver a mi…..- por un efímero momento las peli azul, pensó que el la dejaría en paz, pero bueno se le estaba olvidando de quien estábamos hablando, Sasuke por su lado sin perder un segundo más, la tomo por los hombros, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la beso, nada tierno, nada tranquilo, sus labios devoraban literalmente los de la peli azul que no ofrecía mucha resistencia que digamos, la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo se estaba liberando ahí en ese parque._

_-Aun quieres marcharte- el peli negro se separó de ella para dejarla respirar, la Hyuga no quiso abrir sus ojos , sabia la expresión de victoria que él debería tener y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo, de hecho el Uchiha no la dejo pensar mucho que digamos ya que volvió a arremeter contra sus labios, el oji negro dejo que sus manos vagaran por los extremos del cuerpo de su peli azul, hasta dejarlas en su cintura, donde fuertemente la agarro para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, Hinata se dejó llevar por lo que en esos instantes estaba sintiendo, alzo las manos y las enredo en el suave cabello de su Uchiha._

_La morena parecía estar en una nube donde el engaño del peli negro no parecía existir, no quería que parara, no quería que el la dejara de besar, no quería que él se conformara solo con eso y al parecer Sasuke estaba pensando lo mismo, pues separo una de sus manos y la introdujo por debajo de la chamarra y blusa de la oji perla._

_Y todo pareció aclararse en ese momento._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?_

_-Ale-Aléjate- haciendo uso de sus fuerzas Hinata empujo al azabache lejos de ella, mientras retrocedía dos pasos para crear más distancia entre los dos, al moreno se le paso por la mente que la chica sí que se había vuelto bipolar._

_-¿Qué mierdas…?- la Hyuga apretó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, porque no se iba a humillar frente a él, no frente a él- Hina….-_

_-C-Cállate, no digas mi nombre- la pequeña Hyuga alzo la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, que no se permitiría derramar- n-no quiero hablar contigo, no q-quiero estar cerca de t-ti-_

_-Si claro, pero hace poco sí que estabas bien dispuesta a estar entre mis brazos- y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tonito que cada noche se repetía en sus pesadillas, ese tonito, el mismo que utilizo ese día, el día que se enteró que todo era una mentira._

_-Y-Yo- Hinata decidió que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, siendo honesta- n-no puedo negarte lo que s-siento por ti- los oídos del Uchiha se alegraron ante lo escuchado, ella lo estaba aceptando, la verdad que no era capaz de negar, que aún lo amaba- p-pero-_

_-Pero nada, Hinata tu eres mía y vine por ti para que volvamos a Konoha, o a donde se te dé la gana, lo único que me importa es que estés conmigo- la oji luna sonrió con amargura, porque el deseo de olvidar todo entre sus brazos era cada vez más fuerte y temía no poder controlarlo._

_Pero no podía_

_Porque él le había mentido y no solo eso la había humillado._

_-N-No tu me engañaste- el Uchiha estaba a punto de gritarle que eso había sido una trampa, estaba a punto de explicarle lo que en ese día por orgullo no le dijo, pero ella se le adelanto- y-y no so-solo fue eso, me hiciste darme cuenta de l-la peor ma-manera lo patética que soy-_

_-Esa no era mi intención- verla tan frágil, tratando de hacerse la valiente le provocaba un vacío en el estómago ¡por Kami! Nunca se imagino que por su tonto orgullo la iba a lastimar de tal manera, él no la consideraba patética, al contrario la admiraba, porque ella era mucho más fuerte que él, porque ella había vivido en la oscuridad tanto tiempo sin perderse en ella y dejarse dominar, como lo hizo él- simplemente estaba enojado y….-_

_-Y q-que te desquitaste conmigo-la chica no era del tipo de persona que hacia reclamos o echaba las cosas en cara a los demás, pero se sentía bastante mal, tenía la necesidad de gritarle a él, el causante de su dolor, todo eso que no la dejaba seguir su camino, tenía que liberarse- cuando todo tenía que haber sido al revés-_

_Y Sasuke le dio la razón, ella era la afectada, ella era la víctima y sin embargo él se había comportado como el malnacido que era y termino haciéndose el digno, la peli azul camino a paso nervioso, pasando de largo a Sasuke, que se había quedado estático buscando las palabras correctas para aquel momento._

_-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dejando caer su careta de "soy un hielo sin sentimientos" Uchiha Sasuke dejo escapar sus disculpas en un susurro, que a espaldas de él Hinata –milagrosamente- alcanzo a oír y que por más que se lo negara, le estremeció el corazón._

_-Arigato- la peli azul paro su caminar, espalda con espalda, ambos mirando a un frente distinto- pero t-tus d-disculpas- sin poder evitarlo, soltó amargas lágrimas que contenía por orgullo (el cual no sabía que tenía)- n-no s-sirven de nada- acto seguido, la peli azul se echo a correr, dejando a su paso lagrimas descomponiéndose en el aire._

_Al escucharla Uchiha Sasuke, el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke se quedó literalmente de piedra, él, a él con todo lo que le costó soltar esa simple disculpa y esa… y esa menuda ninja lo acababa de rechazar, le acababa de pisotear lo más grande que tenía._

_-Hyuga- escupió el apellido de su "novia" como si se tratara de un enemigo – al parecer aun no te enteras de quien soy yo-_

_Las cosas no se quedarían así._

-Ella que- Naruto esperaba paciente una explicación.

-A ti no te debe importar un carajo- el Uchiha lo soltó y le dio tremendo derechazo que lo mando al suelo- ahora déjame solo, si quieres seguir viviendo-

-Que no carajo- de un rápido movimiento Naruto se levantó devolviéndole el golpe – que no me iré hasta saber cómo te fue-

-Como una mierda- el moreno se agacho y le dio un golpe en el estomago- contento-

El rubio no le respondió, en su lugar, salto dando media vuelta en el aire, dándole una patada a su rival en el pecho, el Uchiha escupió saliva mientras se enderezaba, el oji azul lo imito.

-Siempre terminamos así- el Uzumaki lo miro con tristeza – se cómo eres Sasuke, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, como yo confió en ti-

-TSK mierda- el poseedor del sharingan relajo sus músculos, no era que el no confiara en Naruto, solo que se le hacía muy ridículo contarle como magdalena sus líos amorosos con Hinata- esa tonta me venció y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de pelear- el Uchiha se revolvió su azabache cabello.

-Ahh- Naruto sonrió burlón- te dio donde más te duele- comprendiendo de inmediato el rubio se dijo que después felicitaría a su amiga por derrotar a _ese_ Uchiha.

-Hmpt, pero eso no se quedara así- y el rubio tuvo que admitir que ese tono sonaba realmente amenazante, así que mejor reevaluó entre felicitar a Hinata o esconderla para que Sasuke no le hiciera nada.

-Sasuke- Naruto se puso serio- soy tu amigo y como amigo te digo- el oji azul se acercó con cautela al peli negro- que si la quieres recuperar debes dejar de lado esas estúpidas ansias de vengarte por cualquier idiotez-

-Me pisoteo- el moreno gruño- y de un Uchiha nadie, nadie se burla-

-¡Dios!- Naruto suspiro como si frente a él estuviera un caso perdido- tú y tu estúpido orgullo, no seas idiota, ella no se merece esto Sasuke- el rubio lo miro directo a los ojos- el destino te puso en el camino a una de las mujeres más maravillosas de este mundo, no lo arruines Sasuke, no de nuevo-

- Lo sé- el Uchiha sabía que el rubio tenía razón, demasiada de hecho, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera vengarse de cierta mujer que le había dado la estocada más grande de toda su vida – no tienes porque decírmelo- pero bueno había formas más_deliciosas_ y para nada sangrientas de vengarse y adivinen que, el ya tenía la forma perfecta de restaurar su orgullo y hacer pagar a Hinata- Dobe- el mencionado lo miro ¿Desde cuándo dices cosas tan inteligentes?- el oji azul se rio a carcajada suelta.

-Bueno siempre he sido genial, que te puedo decir esta en mi sangre- el rubio siguió riéndose con más fuerza, feliz de haber ayudado a su _hermano_, porque de alguna manera sintió como si sus palabras hubieran provocado un "clic" en el cerebro del Uchiha y cuánta razón tenía.

Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba como su amigo reía con total libertad, ¿Qué había hecho para tener a Naruto de amigo? Quien sabe, pero como agradecía tenerlo en su vida, esa mata amarilla de una u otra manera siempre lo hacía entrar en razón y cuanto se lo agradecía.

-Si tu lo dices- el Uchiha miro el oscuro cielo, prometiéndose tratar de ayudar a el rubio de alguna manera y también – y si era necesario- mandar su orgullo a la mierda con tal de recuperar a su hime.

…

…

…**.**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- Gaara miro como la chica a su lado asentía, al escucharla se sintió terriblemente furioso y todo ese sentimiento iba dirigido a una sola persona.

Uchiha Sasuke.

El solo recordar cómo había encontrado a la Hyuga una hora atrás, le daban ganas de ir y matarlo, al verla correr sin rumbo fijo ahogada en su propio llanto, lo hizo reaccionar de una manera extraña, simplemente se dejo guiar por una voz que le gritaba que fuera por ella, así lo hizo, corrió hacia ella e hizo que su arena los envolviera y los llevara a donde se encontraban en ese momento, lo único que él quería era parar ese amargo llanto y reemplazarlo por esa linda expresión que ella ponía cuando estaba feliz.

-Pero por la forma en que me has contado lo que paso- Hinata seguía con su mirada fija en sus pies- no es todo ¿verdad?- para el peli rojo aun faltaba algo en esa historia, faltaba la parte que a leguas más daño le había hecho a la peli azul.

-H-Hai- Hinata quería desahogarse, quería explotar y contarle a _alguien_ todo lo que se estaba guardando y no estaba muy segura de decirlo todo frente al Sabaku No, no por desconfianza – porque extrañamente él le producía una sensación tan liberadora- si no que pues, bueno ese pedacito de historia ni siquiera Sakura lo conocía bien así que daba para dudar.

-Me lo dirás- Gaara no era muy comunicativo, pero esa chiquilla a su lado lo hacía sentirse de una forma tan agradable que – y ahora entendía a Sasuke- era muy sencillo soltarse con ella.

-Bueno- Hinata levanto la vista al aun oscuro cielo- simplemente ese día comprendí la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke estaba conmigo

_Yo solo le producía lastima- _

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo espero que les agradara y lamento la demora, pero mi compu de repente se murio T-T y pues es mas complicado subir las actualizaciones, pero espero que la cosa se solucione.<p>

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**anai coug:** jajajaja gracias por tu comentario, para saber quien les puso la trampita hay que esperar por que no tendria chiste si lo suelto todo de una vez ¿verdad? jajaja, espero este cap sea de tu agrado y veas como nuestros dos hombres avansan o se atrasan con Hina. bye

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga: **ummmm puede ser como no puede ser XD para saber quien fue el responsable aun falta por que la cuestion es que Sasuke pueda recuperar a Hina asi que practicamente nos concentraremos en eso pero el responsable pagara...

**Mazii-chan: **eh bueno disculpa por la demora enserio no fue mi intencion, no me hagas nada XD, na en serio espero la conti te guste y pues Sakura tiene su guardado que pronto -yo si que utilizo ese advervio jejeje- sabremos, aunque es algo tarde espero que la hayas pasado super en tus mini vacaciones, sayo

**andrea: **jejeje si que son precavidos en tu casa O_O espero que la conti te guste bye.

**maribelteka:** les resuelvo unas dudas y les creo otras, en serio estoy como loca jajajaja, mentis ya sabremos quien es el causante y por que fue, Hinata tiene para pensar eso te lo aseguro, espero que la conti te guste y que me dejes un lindo comentario, besos y abrazos para ti bye.

**Niky Hyuga: **jejejeje yo nunca dije que la trampa se la hicieron a Naruto... ¿o si? puede ser quien sabe... espero que esta conti te guste mucho y no tardaremos mucho en hacer sufrir y poner verde de celos a Sasukin muajaajajaja.

**layill: **sip a mi tambien me gusta hacerlos sufrir XD se ven tan lindos jejejejeje, espero que la conti te guste, sayo.

Y eso seria todo por hoy, espero subir la conti pronto ya la tengo escrita solo es pasarla la compu y ya.

les agradesco todos sus comentarios y su apoyo para con este fic, en serio me alegra saber que mis locuras les pueden llegar a gustar XD.

No se les olvide dejarme un Review que son gratis *_*

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaaaaa.

Lamento la demora pero con gusto cuando terminen de leer el cap les expondre mi defensa.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece yo solo los utilizo para dar vida al SasuHina y soñar con que Gaara sera mio T-T.

Sin mas los dejo con la conti

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap:12**

**Consecuencias 2 (acercamiento).**

-Oh ya volvieron- Kotetsu se acercó a su compañero para que el también fijara su vista en las figuras que se acercaban a la entrada de Konoha.

-Sí y esta vez tardaron mucho- tres figuras atravesaron las grandes e imponentes puertas de la aldea, dirigiéndose a los dos vigilantes a reportar su regreso.

-Izumo, Kotetsu espero que su llama no se haya apagado en mi ausencia- alego uno de los recién llegados, los dos mencionados sonrieron con nerviosismo, ese hombre era impresionante, después de estar prácticamente cuatro meses por fuera de su hogar, regresaba con una sonrisa y al parecer con toda su inagotable energía.

-Bienvenido Guy-sensei y a ustedes también Ten Ten, Neji- Kotetsu tomo la vocería, la mujer del grupo sonrió en agradecimiento ¡por Kami! Gracias al cielo por fin pisaba suelo de Konoha, tenía tanto que hacer, tomar de nuevo un relajante baño después de mucho sin hacerlo, dormir en su cómoda cama, comer como la gente normal, en definitiva amaba ser una Kunoichi pero no negaba que el trabajo de una a veces podía ser muy agotador, sin mencionar las muchas privaciones que como mujer tenía.

-Ten Ten, Neji ustedes pueden irse yo le daré el informe a la Hokage y después visitare a mi pupilo- el de prominentes cejas salió corriendo tan alocado como siempre, mientras a los presentes no les cabía en la cabeza que un humano normal tuviera tanta energía.

-¿Qué nunca se cansa?- Izumo miraba la estela de polvo que el jounin había dejado como si con solo verla se hubiera cansado.

-No pero bueno que más da- la de conguitos volteo a mirar a su compañero- Neji te gustaría venir a comer más tarde conmigo-

-No- bueno pensaron Izumo y Kotetsu, no había que ser tan directos ¿verdad?- lo siento Ten Ten pero tengo que ir a la mansión- el muchacho se despidió con la cabeza de los presentes, a paso rápido y altivo se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga con solo una cosa en mente.

-Sera para otra ocasión- la joven castaña suspiro con tristeza, durante la misión se había percatado que Neji se encontraba extraño más bien preocupado y ella conocía la razón –o nombre- de esa preocupación- Ba él se lo pierde- la oji café se despidió de los dos chicos partiendo a su hogar.

-El aún no lo sabe- Kotetsu miro a su compañero con signos de interrogación a su alrededor – lo que sucedió con Hinata-sama- Izumo se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el muchacho, ya que aunque el castaño no lo sospechara, todos percibían la devoción que le profesaba a la bella peli azul ¿iría el Hyuga a cazar al demonio Uchiha? Si tuviera que responder diría que sí.

…**..**

…

…**..**

-Tú le dabas lastima- Gaara soltó la frase con incredulidad, el creía conocer lo suficiente a Sasuke, sabía que ambos se parecían – en muchos sentidos- así que no lo creía capaz de tal acto y menos con esa personita que inspiraba de todos menos ganas de lastimarla.

-E-Ese día yo re-regrese de mi mi-misión, como al medio día- Hinata suspiro para calamarse- despues de dar mi reporte m-me dirigí directamente a verlo-sonrió como tonta al acordarse de todos los sentimientos que experimentaba por Sasuke.

_Hinata caminaba a los solitarios territorios Uchiha, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de besarlo, de….._

_-B-Basta Hinata- la oji luna se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando, sonrojándose de paso, siguió caminando hasta que vislumbro la entrada al complejo Uchiha, sintiéndose un poco nostálgica por su peli negro pues él tenía que enfrentar constantemente los recuerdos de lo que allí sucedió, al llegar a la casa principal toco tres veces al minuto esta se abrió al ser que tanto había querido ver._

_-Sasuke-kun-la oji luna le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba con la idea de que pronto probaría de esos exquisitos labios, pero por más que espero eso no paso, en su lugar el Uchiha se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella capto la silenciosa petición, al ingresar el oji negro cerró la puerta tras el caminando con rumbo a la sala, Hinata siguiéndolo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- la peli azul se estaba preocupando, cierto que su novio no era muy demostrativo que digamos pero ¡ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla!- Sasuke-kun-_

_-Que- la peli azul no pudo evitar que su cuerpo retrocediera un paso, asustada por el rugido del Uchiha, mientras al ver el acto de la chica el peli negro bufo molesto, maldita fuera Sakura y sus malditas amenazas- no pasa nada-_

_-P-pero- y ahí estaba de nuevo, la evitaba, algo sucedía, algo realmente había pasado, Sasuke evitándola, eso era estúpido, él nunca se comportaba de esa manera tan ¿cobarde?- m-me estas evi…-_

_-¿Te estoy qué?- Sasuke se acercó a ella, cual lobo dispuesto a cazar a su presa, la oji luna lo miro sin entender un carajo – mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo Hyuga- Hinata abrió los ojos como si le fueran a echar gotas, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿de qué le hablaba? Es más ¡por que le hablaba de esa manera tan…. Repugnante!- tengo algo que decirte- Sasuke la tomo de un brazo de manera firme sin legar a hacerle daño._

_-¿Qué sucede?- por más raro que le pareciera, el oji negro aun tan cerca de ella, no la miraba y eso le estaba creando un desasosiego en su pecho que se expandía como fuego._

_-Mira no sé cómo paso, el caso es que termine acostándome con una mujer de la que por cierto ni me acuerdo- la Hyuga primero abrió la boca con incredulidad, luego se le paso la idea de que Sasuke la estaba molestando, si de seguro eso era, pero un momento…..!Sasuke no era de hacer bromas! El vacío en su pecho termino por subírsele a la garganta, ahogándola momentáneamente._

_-Es-Es-Estas bro-bromeando- la oji luna se alejó del agarre de él y retrocedió, quiso convencerse que lo que el Uchiha decía era solo porque hoy se le había despertado su fase humorística y la quería practicar con ella- ¿v-verdad?- no fue consiente del terror que se sentía en su voz._

_-No- no había que insistir más, él le estaba diciendo la verdad._

_-Y m-me lo dices t-tan tranquilo- la oji luna sintió sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas pero no le importó, necesitaba, por Dios que necesitaba oírle decir que estaba jugando- ¿n-no de-deberías estar… arrepentido?- se sintió estúpida pronunciando esas palabras._

_-…_

_-S-Sasuke- el llanto no la ayudaba mucho que digamos-MIRAME- el ojinegro levanto la vista de inmediato al oírla gritarlo, los clavo en aquellos ojos color luna que se encontraban abnegados en lágrimas, que mierdas estaba haciendo, porque no podía ser sincero y decirle que estaba dispuesto a besarle los pies con tal de que lo perdonara, ahh pero él sabía que eso nunca lo iba a exteriorizar, porque primero estaba su maldito orgullo._

_-Por una mierda- él se acercó de nuevo tomándola por los hombros la zarandeo, como si esa acción se la estuviera haciendo a el mismo- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que estoy arrepentido por algo de lo que ni me acuerdo, que me perdones y que no volverá a pasar- la peli azul lo escuchaba atenta mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte- ja, no me hagas reír Hyuga si te lo estoy contando es porque la zorra de la Sakura me amenazo con que te lo contaría ella, si hubiera sido por mí- el Uchiha tomo aire, parecía fuera de si- me hubiera quedado callado y continuaría fingiendo que me importas y tu seguirías pareciendo un poco menos patética por estar conmigo-_

_-Patética-al oír ese tono de voz carente de emoción, Sasuke pareció volver en sí, sin al parecer darse cuenta de todo el daño que sus palabras le había causado a la chica- así que eso es lo que en verdad piensas de mí- el llanto paro mágicamente llevándose también su tartamudeo._

_-Yo-el peli negro aún mantenía el agarre en los hombros de ella, de un momento a otro Hinata rompió ese agarre y le zampo tremenda cachetada, que termino por despertarlo- ¿Qué carajos te sucede? Maldita idiota- Hinata sonrió con cinismo._

_-Así que por eso estabas conmigo- Sasuke la miro sin entender- por lastima-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Ahora todo me queda claro, ya decía yo que era demasiado raro que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se fijara en alguien inferior como yo- la Hyuga se restregó los ojos- debo admitir que me creí tu actuación-_

_-Espera yo nunca- ya una vez le había dicho que callado se veía más bonito, mira que la había regado ¿Qué carajos le había dicho?_

_-B-Basta- la Hyuga esta vez sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo-arigato- Sasuke la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca- porque haya sido por lo que haya sido- de nuevo estaba llorando- me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo-_

_-Hinata no- pero la chica había salido como alma arrastrada por el diablo, ante la incrédula mirada del Uchiha que ahora si podía afirmar oficialmente que era un maldito bastardo._

-Después de lo que me dijo trato de buscarme – Hinata se limpió una lagrima- seguramente para seguirse burlando de mi- sonrió con amargura- pero yo siempre lo evitaba permanecía con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun o en la mansión-

-Pero- Hinata lo volteo a mirar mientras él pensaba que si Sasuke había estado con ella por lastima ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No vino por ella? Lo dicho él y Sasuke se parecían y por eso Gaara era capaz de entender que ese día el Uchiha estaba tratando de desahogar su frustración con Hinata, le dijo a ella lo que se quería decir a sí mismo- no nada- y sin embargo algo le dio al peli rojo que no le hiciera ese comentario a su acompañante.

-De todas maneras- Hinata se levantó con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí- yo creo que él tenía razón ¿Quién va a querer a alguien como yo?- al parecer a la oji luna se le olvido que estaban en un techo –bastante alto- con lozas muy resbalosas, sin haber dado escasos tres pasos la joven resbalo en su intento de huida, ante la atónita mirada del peli rojo que la veía caer como en cámara lenta, de un salto se puso de pie y usando toda su velocidad corrió tras ella, rogando que la pudiera alcanzar.

Al ir cayendo Hinata se dijo que definitivamente una Hinata despistada era una Hinata lastimada, se iba a morir ¡por Kami! Ni por más suerte que tuviera iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a tremenda caída, así que en una última acción cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando por el impacto en que sus huesos terminarían hechos polvo.

-Tsk por poco y no lo contamos- esa voz fría, calmada, ¿Por qué la escuchaba tan cerca de ella?, la peli azul abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba…. ¡sobre el Kazekague de Suna!- deberías tener más cuidado- uff gracias al cielo en medio de su caída el oji aguamarina la alcanzo a sostener, volteando en el aire, quedando el de espaldas contra el suelo y los rodeo a ambos con una capa bastante gruesa de arena, que afortunadamente amortiguo su caída.

-G-Gomen- visiblemente abochornada por su _estupidez_, Hinata trato de levantarse, pero como ella era especialista en enredarse sola, volvió a caer estrepitosamente sobre Gaara, pero esta vez su rodilla le dio de lleno en el costado derecho del peli rojo que soltó un gruñido.

-G-Gomen- y de nuevo trato de levantarse, pero esta vez Gaara la tomo por fuerte por la cintura, para evitar que realizara cualquier _peligroso_ movimiento.

-Quédate quieta- medio gruño Gaara- no lo parece pero pegas bastante fuerte- la Hyuga se sonrojo a niveles insospechados, ahogando una avergonzada disculpa, el peli rojo la ayudo a levantarse, al estar de pie y estable la peli azul le tendió una mano a su _héroe_, que no pudo evitar que un imperceptible tono rosa se posara en sus mejillas, al hacer contacto su mano con la de la Hyuga.

-Arigato- Hinata retiro su mano- por salvarme-

-Hmpt- Gaara miro para otro lado

-E-Es tarde volveré a el apartamento- la oji luna suspiro- arigato de nuevo por escucharme y perder tu tiempo en alguien como yo- el oji aguamarina gruño ante el comentario y antes de que ella se fuera la tomo por un brazo dándole la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, movido por quien sabe qué cosa le dijo:

-No te subestimes- susurro-créeme cuando te digo, que nadie y menos un hombre, estaría contigo por lastima, te lo aseguro- se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con la frente de una _estatua_ Hyuga.

-Nos veremos después- lentamente Gaara desapareció en un remolino de arena , mientras Hinata aun en estado de shock, dejaba que su lindo rostro, reflejara una sonrisa, una que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

_Una sonrisa de felicidad._

…**..**

…

…**.**

-Los estábamos esperando- Temari sonrió por lo que se avecinaba.

-Sí, si ya estamos aquí- Naruto volteo los ojos, la hora había llegado.

-Bueno sigan- la rubia abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que ellos ingresaran- senseis- un escalofrió recorrió las espalda de ambos chicos, sentían como si estuvieran caminando al matadero. Al ingresar totalmente al salón los recibió un bullicio provocado por muchos niños que gritaban y al parecer se divertían con bolitas de papel golpeándose unos a otros.

-Escuchen- Temari se paró frente a todos, frunciendo el ceño molesta por lo que hacían esos chiquillos, al verla los futuros ninjas dejaron sus anteriores actividades y volvieron como angelitos a sus respectivos puestos –ellos sabían que Temari-sensei se veía realmente aterradora cuando se enojaba-

-A partir de ahora los dejare con estos dos- señalo a los dos jóvenes que se encontraba detrás de ella-así que más les vale que se porten bien o se las verán conmigo- los pequeños asintieron de manera frenética, al verlos la rubia sonrió y se marchó sin siquiera presentar a los jóvenes que supuestamente estarían a cargo de los chicos.

-Ehh- viendo que tenía la mirada curiosa de esos infantes en el –o más bien en ellos- Naruto sintió que debía decir algo, aclarándose la garganta hablo- soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré su nuevo maestro en las impresionantes artes ninjas- terminando su pequeño discurso el rubio alzo su pulgar con la señal de la victoria.

-Ahhh- exclamación general.

-Esto-un pequeño de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos cafés, se levantó de su asiento mirando con desconfianza al rubio hablo- no me tome a mal señor, pero usted tiene cara de idiota y- miro a sus compañeros- no queremos que un idiota nos enseñe-

-si- nuevamente exclamación general.

-TEME- el oji azul levanto su mano hecha puño dispuesto a golpear a ese insolente pero fue detenido por Sasuke que por fin hacia algo distinto a parecer un cubo de hielo inamovible.

-Vez no soy el único que lo piensa- el oji negro se burló de su amigo, aunque muy dentro de si creía que esto de ser maestros iba a resultar _problemático._

-No empieces teme- Naruto trago saliva y volvió su mirada a los pequeños que lo miraban con desconfianza y algunos otros con burla, por Kami, no lo quería aceptar, pero sí.

_Había ido a parar al infierno y el parecía el único asustado._

* * *

><p>Y eso seria todo espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado como ven ya era hora de que la mision por la que ese par fueron a Suna apareciera !eso sera divertido!<p>

Ante ustedes les dejo mi defensa:

1. El trabajo se a complicado un poco y me deja con ganas de hacer NADA, literalmente me deja muerta.

2. Creo que les habia comentado que mi compu se murio y pues tuve que esperar a que me pagaran para poder comprar una nueva, eso de ir al cafe internet todos los dias no era rentable jajajaja.

3. Y ultimo se me atraveso en le camino de la vida cierto fresita con el que me tenia que poner al dia y del que por cierto me enamore de cierto personaje de tal menera que cuando se murio llore como loca y aun hoy en dia no lo supero XD.

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**layill:** jajaja gracias por tu comentario, yo creo que este cap te va a dar mas rabia con Sasuke, espero que te guste y nos leemos luego bye.

**maribelteka:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, ni que lo digas ese condenado peli rojo se hace querer jajajajja y mi tambien me gustan los arranques de orgullo de Hina se ve tannnnnnnnn linda, espero el cap te guste besos y abrazos para ti byeeeeeee._  
><em>

**Shizuru- Valkyre Amethyst**: Hola espero que el cap te haya gustado y bueno Sasuke es un orgulloso de la m, pero bueno que mas da, ya veremos si le quedan ganas de seguir con su orgullo cuando vea que Hina se le va a ir MUAJAJAJAJA, Gaara ahhh de el no digo mucho por que de seguro me muero aqui describiendo todas sus cualidades XD, espero que ya estes recuperada de tu bloqueo de inspiraccion y ya uqe tengo compu nueva me podre poner al dia con todos los fics que habia dejado de leer, en cuanto al lemon, uhh, ahhh, jejeje hay veremos, nos leemos pronto byeeeee.

**megan uzumakii**: Si Hina siempre sufre de una u otra manera, pero bueno tendra su recompensa XD, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el cap te haya gustado- estoy mas que seguro que tu parte favorita tendra que ver con lo que paso con Gaara jajajajaja- nos leemos pronto byeeeeee.

** Hitory-Chan:** tu tranquis que aqui todos sabemos lo que es estar ocupados, gracias por comentar, ya veremos lo que planean esos dos para quedarse con la princesa de cabello azul jajajaja nos leemos pronto byeeeeeee.

**andrea:** jejeje perdona la demora pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿nee? gracias por comentar y espero el cap te haya gustado, bye.

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga**: Si que viva Hina, ya era hora de que alguien le diera un golpe a ese Uchiha desgraciado y orgulloso jajajajaja - nop yo no odio a Sasuke *-*- espero el cap te guste y nos leeremos despues bye.

**Mizuki:** jajajaja gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y enserio lamento la demora, espero este cap te guste como los demas y me dejes otro super comentario jajajajaja, bye.

Gracias por todo su apoyo nunca me imagine que llegaria a pasar los 100 reviews, me alegra mucho que esto que escribo les guste y me hagan sentir que no la estoy regando jajajajja

Les deseo Feliz Navidad que la pasen de maravilla con los seres a los que aman

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaaaaaaas

Aquí reportandome con el nuevo cap.

Lamento la demora, mis excusas con gusto se las expondre abajo.

Naruto no me pertenece es del Gran Kishimoto yo solo me conformo -y como ya podrán adivinar- con soñar que Gaara es mio.

Sin mas le deseo una feliz lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo<strong>

**Cap 13: **

**Arriésgate.**

-Uh, uh- el sol estaba en lo alto de Suna despertando a sus habitantes a un nuevo día y Uzumaki Naruto no era la excepción, colándose por la ventana de la habitación que amablemente le fue ofrecida en la torre Kage los rayos de luz lo despertaron de un _reparador_ sueño, que solo Kami era consiente de cuento necesitaba- tengo sueño- bostezando y rascándose un ojo el rubio confirmo sus palabras, su descanso fue tal que aun quería seguir en él, pero su trabajo y deber se lo impedían.

-Demonios eso me pasa por querer ser un modelo a seguir- y es que a punto estuvo de volver a tirarse a sus sabanas y no despertarse, pero recordó el rostro de aquellos infantes de Konoha que lo admiraban y él no podía decepcionarlos ¡de veras!

Levantándose a rastras el rubio camino a darse un baño, se vistió y desayuno ramen instantáneo que logro conseguir en uno de los puestos de Suna, no era tan bueno como el de Ichiraku pero peor era nada, una vez listo partió a cumplir sus deberes, prometiéndose dar todo de sí mismo por los que algún día serian el futuro del mundo ninja y….

-Malditos niños mi futuro esta arruinado- a mitad de camino, Naruto decidió exteriorizar todas sus blasfemias internas para sus _alumnos_ y es que de solo recordar el día anterior hacia que un sudor frio bajara por su columna ¿Cómo era posible tal irrespeto? A los niños ya no los educaban como antaño, que el recordara nunca había sido tan…

-¿A quién engaño? Yo era peor- sonriéndole al cielo el Uzumaki confirmo aquella teoría que decía "lo que haces tarde o temprano se te regresa" ahora entendía como se debía sentir Iruka-sensei, tratando de lidiar con él, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji.

-Je, pero era divertido- retomando su camino el oji azul, se prometió una vez más jamás rendirse, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por guiar a esos pequeños que no eran de su aldea pero pertenecían a la generación que reflejaría el cambio del mundo ninja y que de seguro si los pudiera ver Jiraya estaría muy feliz- ero sennin- el rubio volvió a mirar al cielo como confirmando que su _sensei_ lo seguía vigilando desde allí, evitando así que cometiera asesinato con esos niños que no tenían la _culpa_ de ser unos mal educados, jodidos e insoportables _canijos._

-Naruto-san- el rubio volteo al lugar donde provino la voz y unos castaños ojos le devolvieron la mirada, Matsuri le sonrió contenta por estar frente al hombre que le había salvado la vida a aquella persona _muy importante para ella_, el oji azul levanto la mano en el aire saludando a la chica-Naruto-san estas aquí-

-Matsuri, me alegra verte ¿Dónde te habías metido?- si era sincero, el rubio no se había preguntado por la chica en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Suna, pero bueno ella no tenía por qué saberlo-no te había visto desde que llegue-

-Estaba de misión- señalo la castaña- en la aldea de la roca, una misión que tomo su tiempo-Naruto asintió quitándole importancia a la conversación que el mismo inicio, retomando su camino ahora junto a la Kunoichi.

-Y tu ¿Qué haces en Suna?- la chica le regalo una mirada curiosa, suponía que el rubio debería estar en la aldea por algo realmente importante.

-Una misión- Naruto se rasco la nuca- el Teme y yo somos los maestros temporales que necesitaban, así que para eso vinimos-

-Maestros- la oji café le hizo gesto de no entender- demo ustedes….-

-Hay algo mas- el oji azul se puso serio- tenemos otra misión en esta aldea y si te soy sincero- el rubio suspiro- prefiero a esos endemoniados chiquillos-

-¿Uh?-

-No me hagas caso- el rubio volvió a sonreír, alejándose para continuar su camino, Matsuri sin entender nada se despidió de el con un suave "hasta pronto Naruto-san" retomando su camino a un lugar que quería y a la vez no visitar.

-Gaara-sama- porque con tan solo verlo, Matsuri sabía que caería, sucumbiría a aquellos posos aguamarina, que la harían hacer _lo que fuera._

…**..**

…**..**

-Sakura-san ya está listo- la peli rosa sonrió a su similar de Suna, habían acabado un nuevo antídoto y ella no podía estar más feliz, tardaron más de una semana, pero por fin en ese diminuto frasco estaba el fruto de su esfuerzo.

-Arigato Yumi- chan tu ayuda a sido muy favorable- la mencionada sonrió dejando a Sakura solo en aquella habitación, la oji jade se desato su cabello y suspiro.

-De hoy no pasa- sus hermosos ojos jade miraron a la nada , había tomado una decisión y creía con todo su corazón que estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde- no, aún tengo una oportunidad, aún estoy a tiempo-

Sonriendo la rosadita camino con folder en mano, esa noche, esa noche se decidiría su futuro y con Kami de su lado, todo saldría color de _rosa._

…**..**

…

-Sigue- la rubia de cuatro coletas ingreso a la oficina del Kazekage, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, Gaara la había mandado llamar y bueno eso no tenía nada de raro, el asunto era que, ella sabía que no había ninguna misión que solicitara de su presencia entonces ¿para que la necesitaba su hermano?

-Bueno aquí estoy- el peli rojo volteo la silla para clavar la mirada en el gran ventanal de su oficina- sucede algo- Temari ya se estaba preocupando.

-Temari- comenzó con tono solemne el joven- necesito un consejo- la Sabaku No abrió ligeramente los ojos ¿Gaara pidiendo consejos? El mundo se iba a acabar o la anemia lo tenía delirando, a propósito de su enfermedad, tenía que decirle un par de cosas, pero ahorita al parecer eso no venía al caso.

-Te pidieron algo esos viejos del consejo-a no si esos vejestorios querían obligar a algo a su hermano, se las verían con ella, aunque Gaara no necesitara que lo defendieran, ella estaría hay, ya sea para apoyarlo o para evitar que su hermano cometiera asesinato- Gaara-

-No- el peli rojo pensó sus siguientes palabras- necesito que…..- el oji aguamarina no continuo.

-¡Que!- pocas o ninguna vez Temari había visto a su hermano dudar y eso no le estaba generando muy buena espina.

-¿Cómo…como se lo que estoy sintiendo?- realmente él no era de los que daban rodeos así que sintiéndose un ser totalmente estúpido por lo que acababa de decir, Gaara espero con todo su ser que su hermana lo hubiera entendido y no tuviera que explicar tan vergonzosa situación.

-Gaara- la rubia tentada estuvo de echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo, comprendiendo de inmediato el por qué Gaara no le mostraba la cara, era sencillo darse cuenta de que se sentía humillado al tener que exteriorizar sus sentimientos y ella sabía _para donde_ iban esos sentimientos- solo te puedo decir una cosa, arriésgate-

-Explícate- la rubia bufo, se sentía como si le estuviera dando clases de amor a un cubo de hielo, que al parecer no eran tan de hielo.

-Mira no soy un virus que se pueda meter en tu cuerpo para averiguar qué es lo que estas sintiendo, solo te puedo explicar cómo me siento yo cuando eso s-sucede- al final no pudo evitar el titubeo en su voz, conto mentalmente hasta diez, evocando la imagen de cierto ninja de la sombras- cuando uno está al _lado de esa persona _todo es diferente- Gaara gruño, esa era la parte que no entendía, ¿Por qué con ella se sentía tan…._raro_? Adivinando –o tratando- lo que estaba pensando su hermano, Temari retomo la conversación - ¡Dios! Ya sé que no me debiste entender ni un comino y siéndote sincera no creo que con explicaciones lo entiendas, por eso te digo que lo mejor- la de cuatro coletas tomo aire- es que te enfrentes cara a cara con lo que provoca tu confusión y lo aclares-

-Creo que es lo mejor- Temari miro el respaldo de la silla del máximo líder de Suna con dos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la _alegría_ al saber que se hermano al parecer estaba – y aunque el aún no lo aceptara- enamorado y por otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse _preocupada_ pues si bien la susodicha era una excelente mujer que sin duda haría muy feliz a su hermano aun había algo que no cuadraba bien en esa ecuación, y ese algo era muy _peligroso_.

Porque todos sabían de lo que era capaz Uchiha Sasuke.

…**.**

…

-Entonces cuando se llega a manejar completamente el chacra es posible moldearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo y utilizarlo para caminar sobre el agua o escalar arboles – Naruto cruzo sus brazos sobre su torso esperando la reacción de los pequeños- les quedo claro- todos asistieron ganándose una mirada desconfiada del rubio, no era posible que esos fueran los mismos mocosos que el día anterior lo habían hecho sudar de _miedo_.

-¿Sucede algo?- los pequeños negaron en perfecta sincronía, y el rubio lo sintió, la razón por la que esos diablos se estaban comportando como ángeles, tragando saliva el oji azul volteo su rostro hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba la razón de tal actuar, Uchiha Sasuke desprendía un aura que francamente los tenia aterrados a _todos_, su mirada no daba para reclamos, burlas o el menor gesto de desaprobación de los pequeños, Naruto reconocía que tener a Sasuke como apoyo era muy beneficioso pues sin él, el día anterior esos niños lo hubieran hecho picadillo, aun recordaba la mirada de hielo que les mando el heredero del sharingan y gracias a ello había acallado los comentarios que lo tildaban de "idiota". Pero la actual situación era un poco _siniestra._

-Eh bueno- Naruto carraspeo- creo que es todo por hoy, mañana comenzamos con las clases prácticas- el anaranjadito volteo a mirar a su amigo- la primera practica será de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Prepárense no porque sean niños lo van a tener más fácil- otra vez los presentes asistieron frenéticamente, aunque no podían evitar sentirse emocionados con su primera practica de combate, uno a uno fueron dejando el salón hasta que solo estuvieron los dos ninjas de Konoha, acompañados de dos chiquillos que lentamente se acercaban a ellos.

-Sensei- algo en el rubio se removió al mirar aquellos ojos soñadores, además que lo llamaran de aquella manera lo hacía sentirse _especial_.

-Que sucede Shinji- el niño se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Arigato- Uzumaki lo miro con curiosidad- por la clase de hoy- el rubio sonrió revolviéndole el cabello con gesto cariñoso, mientras una niña con lo que al parecer era miedo se acercaba a Sasuke.

-U-U-Uchiha-sensei- Sasuke clavo sus oscuros ojos en los azules de ella- a-arigato a u-usted también- el rostro del oji negro no cambio en lo más mínimo, la pequeña agacho la mirada pensando que había hecho algo malo, el moreno salió del salón con su clásico tranquilo caminar.

-No te preocupes Kotoko-chan- la pequeña peli negra alzo sus azules ojos que se encontraban cristalizados para fijarlos en su sensei- él es alguien difícil de tratar pero es una buena persona-

-Pues no parece- Shinji hablo con lo que parecía rencor en su voz- ese hombre, no me gusta su mirada-

-Shin-Shinji-kun- la pequeña se acercó a el- si Naruto-sensei dice que U-Uchiha-sensei es bueno , yo le creo- Kotoko sonrió satisfecha por su discurso, mientras Naruto no pudo más que quedarse como espectador de la pequeña charla que habían armado los dos niños , con un grato recuerdo que esa niña le había revivido.

_Na-Naruto-kun y-yo creo en ti, sin importar lo que p-pase yo siempre, siempre cre-creeré en ti._

-Hinata-chan- el rubio miro a través del cristal de aquel salón- necesito tu apoyo- porque aunque Naruto nunca se haya parado a pensarlo, Hinata tenía el poder de devolverle el ánimo con sus palabras, con su presencia, Uzumaki Naruto necesitaba que Hinata le levantara la moral, que lo hiciera creer nuevamente que él podía hacerlo_ todo_. Hasta recuperar a Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto necesitaba a _su mejor amiga._

…

…**..**

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto- la noche ya había caído en Suna y ella se dirigía a resolver de una buen vez por todas su destino, hablaría con él, le diría que es un idiota, le pediría disculpas y lo golpearía para que él se las pidiera- estoy haciendo lo correcto.

_Me lo debes Sakura, me debes una oportunidad._

-Baka- la peli rosa nunca pensó que el gamberro ese fuera capaz de hablarle de esa manera, pero ella sabía –y le repateaba admitirlo- que él tenía razón, ella lo había lastimado, durante mucho tiempo y en lugar de recibir odio o desprecio por parte de él, nada de eso sucedió, en lugar de eso él siempre le brindo todo su amor, porque ella sabía que Naruto nunca tendría a nadie en el pedestal que la tenía a ella.

-Bueno aquí estoy- la peli rosa se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, Temari le había indicado cuales eran las dos habitaciones que serían ocupadas por los dos jóvenes, tocando dos veces la oji jade espero, que el rubio abriera.

-Sakura-chan- y esa voz no vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, la Haruno viro su cabeza a la derecha donde Uzumaki Naruto la observaba, al parecer el chico salía de la habitación del moreno.

-Na-Na…-y las palabras se le atoraron, los ojos se le nublaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a los brazos del único hombre que sabía siempre la iba a amar y al que ella sabía le entregaría hasta su alma.

-Sakura-chan- feliz el rubio la recibió entre sus brazos- suce….- pero se vio cortado por los labios de una ansiosa peli rosa que literalmente, lo estaba devorando y precisamente eso era lo que quería Sakura, quería tener todo de él, que Uzumaki Naruto solo fuera suyo.

_Y eso lo conseguiría esa noche, eso y mucho más._

* * *

><p><em><em>Y eso seria todo, el cap estuvo medio flojo - a mi parecer- y no las culpo si quieren lincharme despues de tanta espera, pero a mi parecer era necesario que este cap se viera tan suave ya que es la puerta para que entre en accion Gaara y por ende Sasuke.

Bueno primero les pido disculpas por la demora, pero digamos que para mi no fue un buen inicio de año, pues me paso de todo y para acabarla de completar !NO TENGO INTERNET! y al parecer el asunto va para rato y como entenderan entre el trabajo y el estudio y si me queda tiempo es un milagro, !pero no me rendire este es mi camino de escritora! jajajajjaaja.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que alguien todavia se acuerde de este fic T-T

Ahora a responder -por fin- sus comentarios:

**andrea:** Gracias jajajajajaja la verdad para mi Sasuke si es un idiota O_O y Naruto nunca podra borrar su estigma de idiota pobre XD, ya habra timpo para ponerlos verdes con los niños y con otros asuntos,espero te guste el cap, bye.

**megan uzumakii:** jajjajaja yo estoy de acuerdo contigo !sufre Sasuke! gracias por tu comentario y espero este cap te guste, y QUE VIVA GAARA - no se a que vino eso pero- que viva jajajaja bye.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst:** Holaaaaaaaaa y se que esto te va a sonar raro y todo pero FELIZ AÑO atrasado pero dado jejejeje a mi en lo personal se me haria que Sasuke es de esos que tienden a hacer -o decir- las cosas a la ligera sin tomar en cuenta el poder que tienen las palabras - y eso que no lo describo por sus acciones que hay si es que el deserebrado la termina de embarrar- pero bueno ya lo hare agachar la cabeza MUAJAJAJAJA pero no tanto que si no deja de ser Sasukito, a mi el me caliente más que el sol de verano es otro *_*, si el timpo es una cosa que se va pero como chasquido y a mi no me gusta esperar y por eso me disculpo como gelatina por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero enserio que la cuestion se pone cada vez mas dificil, pero ya me las arreglare, espero que el cap te guste y besos y abrazos gigantes para ti, byeee.

sasuhina fan: hola y gracias por tu comentario aqui tienes la conti que espero te guste, bye.

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** sentí tu desesperación jajajaja, no te preocupes ya sabremos quien fue por lo pronto aquí tienes la conti que espero te guste bye.

Y ahora si nos leemos en la proxima

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	14. Chapter 14

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Aquí reportándome con otro cap que como siempre espero sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto que por cierto estoy planeando secuestrar para quedarme con Gaara O_O.

Sin más, que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap: 14**

**Soluciones.**

Tsunade nunca creyó que la simple decisión de 2 Kunoichis de marcharse de Konoha desembocara tantas cosas, primero el dolor de sentirse como una madre que ha perdido a sus hijas, luego el hecho de dejar marchar a sus –sin duda- dos mejores Shinobis por temor a que estos hicieran alguna soberana estupidez y para acabar de completar la historia estaba _esto_.

-Creo que no te escuche bien ¿Qué me dijiste?- la Hokage miraba al ser frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, esa generación podía haber heredado –y de qué manera- la voluntad del fuego, pero no quitaba el hecho de que eran ¡una panda de irrespetuosos!

-Deme una misión- la siempre neutral voz de Neji Hyuga se dejó oír en aquella oficina, su rostro inexpresivo pero su tono de voz demostraba lo que en realidad sentía – a Suna- _frustración._

-Se supone que debo tomar eso como una orden- la rubia parpadeo, apoyo sus codos en el escritorio cruzo sus dedos descansando su mentón en sus manos, suspiro- quien te crees que eres- y no grito, no, para que perder los estribos con ese mocoso.

-Un Shinobi de Konoha y un Hyuga- Neji clavo sus perlas en las miel de su líder, maldito fuera ese sujeto, maldito fuera el día en que su prima creyó en la bondad de ese ser y es que de solo recordar la frase que le soltó Hiashi-sama cuando después de llegar de su última misión y pregunto por su prima, le invadía una rabia _asesina_.

"_Hinata se fue, no se ha donde, ni me interesa, solo sé que de misión no está y muy posiblemente nunca vuelva a Konoha, es una cobarde"._

-Decida me da la misión- el patriarca Hyuga lo había soltado como si del clima se tratase, _ como si no le importara_ y el resto para Neji fue cuestión de averiguarlo, en toda la aldea había un rumor extraño, nada en concreto pero se decía que Hinata se había escapado sin razón aparente, Hanabi le dijo que Hinata había estado muy triste y extraña y según su parecer eran problemas con el Uchiha, el genio Hyuga decido preguntarle a Naruto pero se llevó la sorpresa que este y el Uchiha también se habían ido de misión y algo no le cuadraba y como caída del cielo apareció Ino, sin preguntárselo siquiera la rubia le conto que Sakura se había marchado con la peli azul desde hace ya bastante tiempo, para su mente privilegiada no fue mucho problema llegar a la conclusión, Sasuke Uchiha había hecho algo y en donde el estuviera, estaría su prima – o me la autorizo yo mismo-

-¿Por qué a Suna?- la exuberante mujer estaba segura que nadie en la aldea sabia la ubicación de las Kunoichis, entonces ¿Cómo carajos sabia el Hyuga?- quien te dijo que Hinata está ahí, porque si estas armando tanto jaleo es por ella, o me equivoco Hyuga-

-No, no se equivoca, yo soy el guardián de Hinata-sama- a pesar de que el castaño sabia estaba quedando como un _patético_, no le importaba en lo absoluto, el sentía que Hinata, la pequeña Hinata lo necesitaba y esta vez él no la ignoraría, esta vez el haría caso a su llamado – es mi deber protegerla y evitar que _ese_ le haga más daño-

-Aja, pero volvemos a lo mismo y si no están en Suna ¿Qué? Te pondrás a recorrer todo el mundo ninja hasta encontrarla- la oji miel sonrió socarrona.

-Si es necesario lo hare, pero- turno de sonreír para Neji- sé que Naruto salió de misión a Suna con el Uchiha- escupió el apellido de Sasuke con rencor- y teniendo en cuenta que Hinata se fue con Haruno, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta uno más uno- la rubia lo miro feo, maldito fuera el responsable de hacer de ese chico lo que era _un genio_.

-Supongamos que tienes razón- el oji perla arqueo una ceja- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré una misión?- la de dos coletas acentuó mas su ceño fruncido.

-Ya se lo dije, si usted no me autoriza- el chico se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse- yo me iré y no me interesan sus amenazas- abrió la puerta se estaba jugando su última carta, esperaba que la Hokage se tragara su cuento de _ninja indiferente_ porque si no la cosa se pondría fea.

-Espera- la Senju se puso de pie- está bien, tenía pensado enviar a un grupo de chunnis a entregarle un pergamino al Kazekage, pero te enviare a ti- la Hokage viro sus ojos fastidiada mientras Neji se daba de nuevo la vuelta luchando por no sonreír como lo haría un ganador.

_Maldito mocoso._

-Pero tu realizaras tu misión en el tiempo establecido ni un día más ni un día menos- la rubia esperaba una mirada matadora por parte del chico, acción que la dejaría como ganadora de esa _batalla_ pero eso no sucedió en su lugar el Hyuga levanto su ceja derecha sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Créame aunque solo fuera un día con eso me basta- el genio salió de la oficina con un firme propósito, no permitiría que su prima tropezara dos veces con la misma piedra ¡no señor! Por su cuenta corría que _esa _piedra dejara de _existir_, al menos para la Hyuga.

-Dios- al ver salir al castaño, Shizune ingreso al despacho, encontrándose a la aparentemente joven mujer, literalmente recostada en su sillón- estoy empezando a pensar- la oji miel fijo su vista en el techo- que me quedare sin mis mejores Shinobis- la pelinegra sonrió eso le pasaba por ponerse de buena samaritana.

-Eso no pasara Tsunade-sama-

…

…

-No, cállate maldita cosa- con movimientos somnolientos, Naruto estiro un bronceado brazo para apagar el _maldito despertador_ que osaba interrumpir su maravilloso sueño- así está mejor- quería seguir sumergido en esa fantasía donde él y Sakura disfrutaban de una muy _apasionada_ reconciliación, sus traviesas manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de su amada, hasta acariciar sus….

-Quita esa cara- el oji azul se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, quedando sentado en su cama, con solo una sábana tapando de su cintura para abajo- pervertido-

-S-Sa-Sakura-chan- la peli rosa bufo ¡y ahora se le daba por sonrojarse! Después de _todo_ lo que habían hecho, en definitiva era un idiota- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu qué crees idiota- la oji jade le dio un zape, mientras se sostenía la otra sabana para que tapara su desnudes.

-Entonces no estaba soñando- Naruto hablo como si se hubiera enterado del porqué de la vida, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión- eso significa- se puso serio, Sakura trago saliva, era hora de hablar ya que anoche- y bien entrada la madrugada- se dedicaron a otras cosas y eso de hablar más bien poco- ¡que no tuve un sueño húmedo!- Haruno estuvo a un paso de caerse de la cama, ese estúpido, idiota, descerebrado, la peli rosa se acercó a él dispuesta a golpearlo por esos aportes tan _magníficos_.

-Si serás bestia- y por su enojo la rosadita no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando demasiado a Naruto, recostando su pecho en el torso desnudo de él, acción que mando un escalofrió a la espina dorsal del rubio pues aun con la tela de por medio pudo sentir los pequeños pero redondos senos de su amada.

-Sakura-chan- medio gruño el rubio –al fin y al cabo era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra- tragando saliva el oji azul agarro de la cintura a la chica dándose vuelta, dejando a la Haruno debajo de su cuerpo, aun con la sabana de la chica interponiéndose entre los dos ya que la de él, con el movimiento había quedado arrugada a un costado de la cama.

-Y ahora qué te pasa baka- la oji jade lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la posición, en un descuido Naruto ya estaba entre sus piernas- se te olvida que tenemos trabajo, quítate o te…- pero el rubio la cayo, besándola sin ninguna clase de reparo , introduciendo su lengua en la calidad cavidad de la chica, recorriéndola por entero, mientras Haruno suspiraba ahogada por la _pasión _del rubio, sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer la amplia espalda del futuro Hokage , hasta llegar al cabello, el cual jalo con ansiedad.

-Y-Yo tengo mejores planes- su mano retiro rápidamente la sabana que se interponía entre él y la suave piel de Sakura, ella por su lado suspiro por la cálida brisa que se coló por la ventana.

-Que no idio…ahh- el rubio descendió sus labios al cuello de la oji jade haciéndola de paso suspirar, su mano decidió emprender un camino que la llevo a abarcar el pequeño pero _apetitoso_ seno derecho de la chica que gimió más fuerte, si el rubio mal no recordaba, había dicho algo como que el deber era lo primero y algo de no decepcionar a alguien, pero ¡ya ni siquiera se acordaba! Tener a Sakura enterita para él, después de tanto tiempo era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, él era idiota pero no tanto, además su _gran amigo_ podría encargarse de todo ¿verdad?

-Y en-entonces te quedas- Naruto alzo su cabeza que ya estaba enterrada en el pecho de la rosadita, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Idiota- la Haruno sonrió, con sus manos jalo al rubio de sus cabellos hasta tenerlo a la altura de su boca, besándolo, ya se encargaría después de disculparse por abandonar sus deberes en el hospital, por ahora estaba más concentrada en _eso _que Naruto tenía entre sus piernas.

…**.**

…

-Dobe, desgraciado hijo de…..- el moreno miro a su alrededor bufando, se le había olvidado que estaba rodeado de pequeños que no eran actos para escuchar sus vulgaridades- tsk-

-¿Y Naruto-sensei?- pregunto uno de los pequeños, que se ganó una clara mirada del Uchiha que decía "cállate y siéntate" el pequeño trago saliva, su sensei era un amargado.

-Yo que carajos voy a saber- ahh no él no se iba a poner a hablar como un idiota, si esos mocosos resultaban con _mañas_, eso era culpa de la Hokage por mandarlo a él a ser maestro – empecemos-

Al levantarse esta mañana Sasuke pensó que su estúpido amigo iría a amargarle la vida con sus ruidos y de paso irse juntos a la academia, pero de esa suposición ni rastro, al salir de su habitación pensó en golpear la puerta del rubio pero no escucho ruido, así que supuso –de nuevo- que por un milagro de la existencia Naruto se adelantó y ya estaba camino a su lugar de trabajo, sin esperar más el Uchiha emprendió su camino a la mismo lugar y al llegar ¡oh sorpresa! Del rubio ni la sombra y de eso ya había pasado una hora y el cabeza hueca no se había presentado.

-Pero-Shinji se paró derechito, ese hombre le daba miedo, pero él no se iba a dejar amedrentar, eso no- como vamos a hacer prácticas de combates si Naruto-sensei no está para que sea su pareja- la última palabra le dio escalofríos a Sasuke.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente- ese niño le caía mal, pero él era muy maduro como para ponerse a reñir con un mocoso- formen parejas- en ese momento se encontraban en uno de los patios de la academia, lugar que el moreno decidió era el mejor para la actividad- que esperan, que les mande invitación- y era mejor moverse o exponerse a un _ogro _Uchiha.

Así cada uno fue armando equipo con su amigo o con la niña o niño de sus sueños – cosa que fastidio al oji negro, al parecer eso no era epidemia exclusiva de Konoha- o con el que quedara libre, el poseedor del sharingan los mando a formarse en una fila horizontal cada uno al lado de su pareja.

-Ya que el dobe no está- insulto que se cuadriplico en la mente del peli negro- haremos la práctica así- el oji negro realizo un sello murmurando algo inentendible para los niños y al segundo siguiente apareció una réplica del joven maestro- tendré un pequeño combate con mi clon, ustedes observaran, al terminar cada uno tendrá su enfrentamiento con su compañero donde mirare su retentiva y su capacidad de ataque ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- por ultimo nada de armas ni de trucos, es combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Hai- exclamación general, la fila de niños retrocedió dos pasos, mientras el Uchiha y su clon se hacían adelante uno frente al otro, listos para la demostración, con un asentimiento del original, la lucha comenzó, el oji negro se adelantó listo a propinarle un puño a su clon, pero este se agacho adelantando su pierna izquierda para que el original perdiera el equilibrio, Sasuke salto encogiendo sus pies, la copia retrocedió un paso, pero su creador ya no estaba en su campo visual, utilizando su velocidad el moreno apareció detrás de su clon, dándole una patada en la espalda que lo mando a rodar por el suelo.

-Wow- los futuros ninjas estaban asombrados y una que otra futura Kunoichi ya estaba pensando que el sensei parecía un limón, pero sin duda era _genial_.

-Levántate- el clon como buen Uchiha gruño ¡quien se creía ese! Ahh si era el original, Sasuke sonrió confiado mientras su clon se erguía, la copia balanceó su peso de un pie a otro desapareciendo, rápidamente el oji negro se dio vuelta deteniendo la patada que provenía desde atrás, al verse atrapado el clon dio un giro en el aire provocando que el original soltara su pierna – que Sasuke aún mantenía presa tras detener la patada- aun en el aire el Uchiha clon utilizo su otra pierna dándole un golpe en el costado a el oji negro que apretó los dientes para no maldecir –ese golpe le había dolido- el peli negro de inmediato respondió realizando la sucesión de golpes denominada "combo del león" acabando así con su contrincante.

-Estupendo- fue el grito de los chicos.

-Uchiha-sensei es maravilloso- ya sabemos quiénes gritaron eso.

-Si a si te tratas a ti mismo- el moreno se irguió cual alto era, con la respiración un poco acelerada, dirigiendo sus negras orbes a la persona que le hablaba- no quiero ni imaginar cómo eres con tus enemigos-

-Como si me importara lo que pienses- Temari gruño dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a ese engreído, pero su acompañante intervino.

-T-Temari-san r-recuerda a que viniste- el Uchiha miro a la dueña de esa vocecita, sintiéndose estúpidamente hipnotizado.

-Sí, si- la rubia camino hasta el temporalmente sensei- Uchiha ¿y Naruto?-

-Yo que se- el oji negro se encogió de hombros, mirando aun a Hinata que inevitablemente se sonrojo.

-¿Dónde carajos estará?- la de cuatro coletas refunfuñaba, mientras se alejaba del moreno, Gaara necesitaba al rubio ese y el muy idiota ni si quiera se había dignado a aparecer ¿y así pretendía ser Hokage? Sin duda Konoha se iría a un hueco con Naruto como líder- bueno supongo tendré que buscarlo-

-T-Temari-san si q-quieres- la rubio negó sonriéndole a la que consideraba su _futura cuñada_.

-Tranquila tu quédate aquí, Gaara no demora- y se fue, al escucharla Hinata se sonrojo aún más, ¿para que querría Temari que ella esperara a Gaara? Quien sabe, pero una vez el peli rojo le dijo que la rubia estaba loca y mejor era no hacerle caso.

-Hmpt- molesto por la mención del Kazekage y la reacción de la oji luna, el moreno se dio vuelta para mirar a sus estudiantes- tsk ¿Qué piensan, quedarse ahí a mirar? Comiencen de una buena vez-

-Hai- sin chistar cada equipo se fue dispersando por el área, para comenzar sus "combates" Hinata por su lado sonrió, aunque a muchos les causaba temor a ella le _gustaba_ esa presencia que –sin ninguna dificultad- imponía Sasuke, debía aceptar que era bastante _sexi_.

-Deja de perder el tiempo- el Uchiha sonrió socarrón al voltear a verla- en vez de mirarme como tu _cena_, vigila a esos mocosos que están cerca de ti- sí, se había dado cuenta que la Hyuga lo miraba como si se lo quisiera _comer _y ¡cómo le hubiera gustado que en vez de mirar, actuara!

-Y-Yo no te estaba mirando a ti- la peli azul hizo un puchero bastante tierno.

-Hyuga eres la primera persona a la que le encantaría comerse una pared- Sasuke camino hacia ella- además tú no sabes mentir- al llegar a su lado simplemente se dedicó a eso, a acompañarla, a mirar a sus estudiantes enfrentarse, tal acción –y muy a su pesar- a Hinata le extraño.

Sasuke no la estaba ¿acosando, tentado? Eso sí era extraño y bueno ese hecho no le gustó mucho que digamos, lo que Hinata al parecer paso por alto es que estaban en un área llena de niños que sin duda eran lo que detenían a Sasuke de _provocarla_. Juntos observaron como los chibi-ninjas se enfrentaban, a lo lejos Shinji entrenaba con Kotoko, la niña no quería pelear con su amigo y aunque sabía era un entrenamiento, no le provocaba hacerlo, al verlos sin hacer nada, el poseedor del sharingan se encamino hacia ellos, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata.

-Ustedes dos- Kotoko brinco- por que no están entrenando- Shinji lo miro mal, Sasuke no se quedó atrás.

-Kotoko-chan no es muy hábil, así que yo solo le estoy dando un par de consejos-

-Katsura ¿algún problema?- la niña lo miro con ojos llorosos, preocupada por la infante la peli azul se acercó.

-S-Sensei n-no sucede nada- la pequeña se refugió tras su amigo- s-solo que no soy muy buena y no quiero que Shinji pierda su tiempo conmigo- aquel comentario le pareció tan familiar a Hinata que la acongojo, el Uchiha la miro de reojo pasando luego su penetrante mirada a la niña.

-Tonterías- Kotoko se escondió aún más, Shinji a punto estuvo de contestar, pero el oji negro se le adelanto- solo tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo y ya- la oji azul asomo la cabecita- conozco un par de personas que se creían unos perdedores y ahora son grandes Shinobis- el Uchiha se marchó a atender a unos niños que lo llamaban, fastidiado por lo que dijo, mientras Kotoko se alejó de Shinji, sonrojada por las palabras de su sensei.

-Uchiha-sensei- la peli negra lo miraba con ojos soñadores, la Hyuga seguía con su vista fija en Sasuke, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y los ojos brillándole de _amor- _arigato-

…**.**

…**..**

-Estas seguro—Kankuro miro a su hermano no muy convencido- yo te puedo acompañar-

-Solo iré a la academia- su voz tan solemne como siempre- no es necesario que estén detrás de mí, me se cuidar solo- gruño el joven Kazekage, en serio que ese par exageraba, aun mas desde que supieron que estaba enfermo – cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado, no es como si se fuera a morir- con Sakura y sus _recomendaciones _ya tenía más que suficiente.

-Bueno iré a mi taller entonces- el peli rojo se acomodó su túnica, saliendo de la oficina- insolente ya ni se despide- el castaño también se marchó.

…**.**

…**.**

Debía reconocer que la actividad no había estado nada mal, es más el Uchiha estaba seguro que de haber venido Naruto, todo hubiera sido un desastre.

-Ya se pueden ir- los niños asintieron, los más decentes realizaron una reverencia, dejando al sensei y a la Hyuga solos.

-¿A d-dónde vas?- al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a caminar Hinata lo interrogo.

-Al salón- el Uchiha ni se tomó el trabajo de voltear a mirarla, era cierto que estaba estupidizado por la morena, pero no se iba a poner a rendirle pleitesía- aún hay algo que tengo que hacer- siguió su camino, convencido en que ella lo seguiría.

-E-Espérame- efectivamente ella lo siguió y Sasuke no pudo quedar más _satisfecho_ por la acción de la joven, nadie podría asegurar que no la conocía. Al llegar al salón, el oji negro se dirigió al escritorio, firmo la hoja de asistencia, la guardo junto a otros documentos en el compartimiento que dicho escritorio tenia para tal fin cerrándolo con llave.

-Listo- la oji luna que se había recargado en la puerta al cerrarla, asintió, separándose de la antes mencionada intento darse la vuelta para abrirla, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Hyuga- Hinata viro su cabeza para mirarlo- ven un momento- la peli azul dudo un instante, pero al final se fue acercando al peli negro, seguro quería que le ayudara en algo, al estar frente a frente la oji clara parpadeo, acción que le dio al Uchiha el segundo que necesitaba para empujar a la chica, acorralándola entre el tablero y él, la Hyuga soltó un quedo gemido por el impacto, abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con el _perfecto_ rostro del poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Q-Qué h-haces?- la chica trato de empujarlo, pero Sasuke le inmovilizo las manos con las propias.

-Tu qué crees- el peli negro beso la mejilla derecha de su prisionera, luego su mentón, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, Hinata suspiro _ansiosa_, el moreno sonrió besándola de una buena vez, al principio la oji luna trato de resistirse, pero al segundo siguiente la resistencia se fue al _carajo, _al ver como su compañera le correspondía, el peli negro acerco su cuerpo aún más al de la peli azul, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, el chico deslizo su lengua delineando el labio inferior de la peli azul, cosa que la hizo gemir, gemido que él sin dudarlo aprovecho introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Hinata, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, la Hyuga alzo sus manos enredándolas en el cuello del peli negro, ella tampoco se quedaría atrás, muy delicadamente – como era propio en ella- comenzó a introducir su propia lengua en la cavidad contraria, sorprendido el Uchiha no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de su garganta, la morena sonrió pensando que indudablemente ante él, ella era tan _débil _y sorprendentemente eso no le afecto.

-Hinata- se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke alzo su mano derecha acariciándole con ella la mejilla a la oji luna, la cual se encontraba sonrojada, con la respiración acelerada y a punto de dejar tomar el control de su cuerpo a su corazón y ella _no quería eso_.

Al ver una chispa de _duda_ en la mirada de _su mujer_, el moreno volvió a besarla, no permitiría que se echara para atrás, él quería que eso pasara y por como reaccionaba, ella también lo quería, entonces ¿Qué carajos se los impedía?

_La traición._

Conforme seguía besándola el Uchiha deslizo una de sus manos al muslo derecho de la peli azul, sin ser consiente de como lo hizo Hinata sintió que el moreno le había separado las piernas introduciendo una de él, mientras los besos de Sasuke habían descendido al cuello de la oji luna, sus manos ahora estaban en su cadera apretándola contra su propio cuerpo, Hinata era consiente que de seguir así, terminarían por hacer _otras cosas_ y quería detenerlo ¡por Dios que quería! Pero no podía, su corazón y su cuerpo terminaron de ceder a lo que _deseaba._

La temperatura en aquel salón –o en ellos- comenzó a aumentar, Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de despojar a su presa de tan molesta chaqueta, mientras la volvía a besar en la boca, fue bajando lentamente el cierre de la prenda, cuando iba por el final, algo llamo la atención de ambos, eran pasos, alguien se acercaba, el moreno chasqueo, pero no se retiró esperando que el malnacido que estuviera por ahí, no viniera precisamente a ese salón.

-A-Aléjate- y no lo dijo en mal plan, solo que no quería que quien quiera que fuera la o los encontrara en semejante situación a regañadientes el Uchiha le hizo caso, a velocidad sorprendente la oji luna se subió el cierre de la chaqueta justo en el instante en que los pasos paraban y la perilla perteneciente al salón donde ellos se encontraban, comenzaba a girar.

-_Mierda- _pensó el peli negro, ya le habían dañado el momento, con pasos rápidos el joven se alejó aún más de la chica.

-Hinata- la voz y presencia de Sabaku No Gaara penetro aquel salón, devolviéndole – sin saber cómo- lo pies a la tierra a Hinata, el oji aguamarina la observo para después posar su mirada en el moreno- Sasuke y ¿Naruto?- cuestiono el del tatuaje, Sasuke volvió a gruñir, encima que le interrumpían _su jodida oportunidad_ lo tenía que hacer preciso _él_.

-No sé- siseo con rabia el oji negro, Gaara decidió pasar por alto ese hecho, para él, era normal oír hablar así al de Konoha, no era un hecho por el que sorprenderse o _molestarse_.

-Hinata- la chica brinco, por un momento se sintió afortunada porque al parecer a esos dos se les había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, pero no todo era perfecto- viste a Temari-

-H-Hai- respondió con nerviosismo la peli azul- e-ella me dijo que te e-esperara, au-aunque no se para q-que- el peli rojo soltó el aire que sin ser consiente había venido reteniendo, con que por esa razón ella estaba ahí, menos mal, ya se estaba empezando a imaginar _otras cosas._

-Sasuke necesito hablar con ustedes, asegúrate de informarle a Naruto, ahora seguiré con el recorrido- el joven Kazekage se dio vuelta- me acompañas Hinata- la chica se sonrojo, pero no se movió, ¡por Kami! Que hacer, se _quedaba_ con Sasuke o _se iba _con Gaara y ahora ¿Qué idiotez le pasaba? Ella no tenía _nada_ que hacer con Sasuke, además no es que estuviera decidiendo su futuro, eso, por su puesto ya era exagerar ¿cierto?

-H-Hai- sus pies se movieron solos, guiándola hacia el peli rojo, Sasuke la miro sin creérselo ¡lo iba a dejar así! Que desgraciada.

-Hyuga- la llamo con tono frio el Uchiha, Gaara estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta, pero no lo hizo _aun no era el momento,_ la peli azul por su lado, voltio su cabeza para mirarlo, negando con la misma y a Sasuke le quedó muy claro que ella sí que lo iba a dejar ahí, tirado.

-Joder- al verse solo, el Uchiha estrello su puño contra la pared más cercana, por un minuto se había sentido ganador, la había acorralado, la había besado y por poco y…..carajo pensó que Hinata había cedido –y sí que lo había hecho- pero luego llego el jodido rarito y arruino todo y de paso se llevó a Hinata.

-Maldito- si hubiera sido otro el que interrumpiera ¿Hinata se hubiera ido? No, se hubiera avergonzado pero estaría ahí, con él y aunque le doliera aceptarlo al parecer sus sospechas sí que eran ciertas y el peli rojo iba a la cabeza por uno.

Pero él no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, viendo como le bajaban algo que era suyo además Hinata le había correspondido con la misma pasión con la que él la había _atacado_, así que la _batalla_ recién comenzaba y el sin duda seria el ganador.

_Pero mientras tendría que hacer una parada al baño para solucionar_ _cierto problema._

* * *

><p>Bueno no sería más, como pudieron ver el cap estuvo medio raro ¬¬ pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, ya hay más acción SasuHina así que no se pueden quejar porque de hecho Gaara aún no ha hecho nada XD –ya llegara tu desquite Gaarita-<p>

Espero sus comentarios y agradezco de antemano que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**andrea:** Gracias por tu comentario y ya de plano no le quería meter tanto rollo a la relación de Naruto y Sakura pues eso seria retrasar la historia de nuestros protagonistas, espero este cap te haya gustado y aunque aun no se ve el enfrentamiento si se da un inicio a el, bye.

**megan uzumakii:** Jejejeeje bueno como lo habia dicho en el cap anterior, pues si ya se ve que nuestro lindo peli rojo esta enamorado la cuestión ahora es que lo acepte o mas bien que haga algo !carajo Sasuke se la va ganar! jejejeje mentis tan asi no es. en fin ya empece a desvariar, espero que te guste el cap -aunque me late que tanto no te va a agradar- jejejeje tranquis ya llegara el desquite Muajajajajjaja, bye

**Annii Gabiiz:** Bienvenida me alegra que te este gustando esta humilde creación de mi loca mente XD, espero el cap te haya gustado y te siga dejando intrigada, byeeee.

No siendo mas los dejo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaaaaaaass

Aqui reportandome con la conti -tarde pero la traje-

Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor del mundo de Naruto, yo estoy planeando armar la tercera guerra mundial para quedarme con Gaara XD.

Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 15:**

**Dolor.  
><strong>

_Él nunca se había parado a pensar en que le deparaba el futuro, no, para que perder tiempo en eso, alguien como él, definitivamente no tenía futuro._

_Solo iba hacia adelante, luchando por cumplir su meta, su sueño de venganza, después de cumplida, solo después de cumplida los demonios del infierno podían luchar por llevarse su alma –si es que aún le quedaba- y así por fin acabar de consumir en la oscuridad la existencia de quien era conocido como Sasuke Uchiha._

_¿Restablecer su clan? Nah, lo único que perduraría para siempre seria el apellido Uchiha, todo el mundo recordaría la grandeza y poder de los miembros de tan emblemático clan y él, el tonto hermanito menor, sería el encargado de devolverle el honor a los suyos, de tatuar a fuego el símbolo que los representaba a todo el mundo shinobi, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pues de una manera poco convencional._

_¿Cómo hacer para que el nombre de su clan viviera por siempre? Y no que todos los relacionaran con los pobres que fueron aniquilados en tan solo una noche, por un adolecente que para colmo pertenecía a la misma familia. La respuesta no era tan complicada. Sangre, así como Itachi marco el nombre de los Uchiha al exterminarlos, él lo levantaría acabando con toda la aldea de Konoha – responsable directa de su dolor- arrasando con cada habitante que disfrutaba de la felicidad que se construyeron a base de su desgracia._

_Pero – y por suerte- no todo salió como él lo había planeado, Naruto apareció – de nuevo- como ese héroe que Sasuke no pidió, pero y sin el mismo ser consiente necesitaba. Y lo salvo ¡claro que lo salvo! Cumplió su palabra, sin importar que por poco y les cuesta la vida a ambos._

_Si él se pusiera a hacer cuentas – no es que las hiciera- tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas a ese estúpido rubio, no es que lo fuera hacer, en primera nadie le mando a Naruto a obsesionarse con su persona, pero bueno era consiente que Uzumaki Naruto era responsable directo de que él pudiera pensar en algo así como, volver a tener una vida._

_Le salvo la vida, le dio una oportunidad que muchos le negaron, nunca lo desprecio por sus actos y también, gracias a él y a su hostigante insistencia de arrastrarlo a la celebración de la fundación de Konoha – según el oji azul para que empezara una vida social- supo que el mundo o el destino o le que sea aún tenía algo preparado para él._

_Esa noche en particular cambio muchas cosas en su vida, encontrarse a la heredera Hyuga simplemente le había parecido algo sin importancia, ella alejada de todo el mundo, sentada en la colina que desprendía los rostros de los Kages, observando a todos como si de un ángel se tratara, ataviada en un bonito kimono, sin duda a el moreno se le hizo un tanto extraño ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba con los suyos? Y ¿por qué por su mente pasaba el traicionero pensamiento de que se veía más hermosa de lo normal? En serio eso de andar con Naruto era contraproducente, según él ya se le estaba contagiando la idiotez del rubio._

_Ya, en serio había que aceptarlo, la Hyuga se veía preciosa y el por mas cubo de hielo, controla hormonas, inmune a mujeres que se creyera, era después de todo un __**hombre**__, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella a paso calmo y con aire desinteresado, uniéndose a ella en la exploración que ahora le hacían al cielo bañado de fuegos artificiales._

_Por un buen rato no se hablaron, no hicieron más que mirar el cielo, hasta que la peli azul con delicadeza se puso de pie y en un acto que él no se esperaba, le tendió la mano sonriéndole, por cómo era el peli negro no la acepto y nuevamente para su sorpresa a ella pareció no importarle._

_-S-Siempre se p-puede e-empezar de nuevo- dicho esto la oji luna se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y nuevamente sin razón aparente él la siguió, esa simple acción, por estúpida que le haya parecido, le dio sentido a algo que pensaba no tenía._

_Futuro._

_Si, gracias a ella, a la tímida y pequeña Hyuga, el comprendió que aun tenia futuro, que aún había algo para él, para su vida y tal y como ella le dijo siempre se podía empezar de nuevo, muy por el contrario de lo que una vez pensó, Sasuke Uchiha tenía claro –muy claro- con quien construiría lo que él consideraba estaba destruido._

_Su vida._

-Tsk jodido día el que se me ocurrió enamorarme- ¡oh vendito karma! Sasuke se caracterizaba por muchas cosas, entre ellas por dejar por donde pasase a _todas_ las mujeres botando la baba, cosa que él siempre considero ridícula, estúpidas ilusas que creían que él se fijaría en alguna de ellas, pero –y comprobando de primera mano que el dichoso karma si existía- el _baboso_ ahora era el, porque ¿para qué negarlo? Hinata lo traía de un ala –literalmente- se había colado tanto con esa chica que reemplazarla o dejarla no era opción.

-Primero muerto- él era egoísta ¿y qué? Todo el mundo sabía cómo era, es más él nunca se mostró diferente o trato de aparentar cosas que no era, Hinata lo conoció como era con todos sus defectos y sus pocas virtudes, ella era consciente de su forma de ser, sabía que era frio, serio, indiferente, amargado…..bueno ¡no era perfecto! Parecía pero no lo era, todo lo contrario estaba jodido por dentro, pero la oji luna lo había aceptado tal cual, sin reproches, ni condiciones, ella lo había amado por quien era y él lo había arruinado _todo_.

-Nii-san si me vieras en este momento seguro que el tonto hermanito menor se te quedaría corto para lo que me he convertido- recostado en su cama Sasuke se apretó el puente de su nariz para calmarse, ¿Cuánto llevaba en Suna? Quien sabe ¿Cuánto había logrado en ese tiempo? Nada, su relación con Hinata aun permanecía en estado "suspendido", la última vez que la había visto – y eso fue hace una semana- las cosa habían avanzado un poco, pero tenía que haber llegado el…_ese_ y arruinarle su buen rato.

-Gaara- clavo su vista en el techo con el sharingan activado, susurro el nombre del Kazekage con rencor, ya no había por que hacerse el tonto a _ese_ le gustaba su Hinata, era –al menos para el- obvio y no, él no iba a permitir que se la quitaran, ella era de él, en el mismo instante en que la peli azul acepto sus besos, acepto entregarse a él, no solo lo hizo en cuerpo, también entrego su alma, firmando como propietario a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cuando pensara volver- se había enterado por ahí, que Hinata se había marchado de misión, con un grupo de chunnis, así que no se deleitaría con su presencia al menos hasta que acabara la misión- Tsk debería dormirme de una puta vez- y es que por tanto maldito pensamiento rondándole la cabeza no había podido pegar ojo y ya pintaban como la tres de la madrugada.

…

…

-Buenos días- el rubio sonrió mientras perezosamente habría lo ojos para empezar lo que sería un nuevo día, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa oji jade – te hice el desayuno- toda la felicidad de despertar al lado de su amada se fue al escucharla decir aquello ¡no! Por kami como podía empezar un buen día comiendo lo que sea que haya preparado Sakura.

-Eh, tengo más sueño que hambre- intento esconderse de nuevo entre sus sabanas, pero la peli rosa no se lo permitió, se las quito de un jalón, el oji azul suspiro resignado, si no quería hacerla enfadar mejor y se ponía de pie- ok, ya entendí-

-Idiota, todavía que te cocino y así me agradeces- la rosadita volteo la vista ofendida, Naruto de un salto llego hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Sakura-chan, solo estaba bromeando- su plan de hacerse la maltratada había funcionado, de hecho siempre le funcionaba con Naruto claro está- yo me comería hasta lo que tu cocinas- ¿Qué? Ahora si estaba enojada de verdad, ¿Cómo así que _hasta_ lo que ella cocinaba? Vale no era una excelente chef ¡pero se defendía!

-Idiota- después de unos cuantos golpes, besos, insultos y prisas, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando, la Haruno había "invitado" a Naruto a pasar la noche con ella –más bien la semana- en el departamento, aprovechando que Hinata si estaba cumpliendo sus deberes como kunoichi.

-Naruto- la peli rosa fijo su vista en el oji azul- tengo algo que preguntarte- el rubio asintió sin mucho interés- esa noche tú me dijiste que al parecer los habían drogado, pero ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?- si era sincera a Sakura no le cavia en la cabeza que dos shinobis de la talla del Uchiha y el Uzumaki hayan caído en semejante trampa.

-No sé, supongo que nuestros sentidos ya estaban aletargados por tanto alcohol- sus perlas azules brillaban con sinceridad.

-A estas alturas ya es imposible saber qué tipo de alucinógeno utilizaron en ustedes- Sakura frunció el ceño, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado desde el principio, habría podido examinar su sangre y así saber que utilizaron y tal vez llegar al responsable de lo que paso.

-Ya que- quitándole importancia el Uzumaki continúo reposando lo consumido.

-Sabes por qué les hicieron eso- aún tenía muchas dudas ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Alguien buscaba hacerles daño, pero a ¿quién? A Naruto, a Sasuke o a _ellas- _tienes alguna sospecha-

-No-el rubio suspiro- nada, en Konoha fuimos varias veces a ese bar a buscar a ese chico que nos detuvo- sonrió- si vieras que por poco y el teme destruye el lugar, pero menos mal estaba yo- pose heroica por parte del Uzumaki.

-No sería al revés- la peli rosa le lanzo una mirada ceñuda, el rubio puso ojos de conejo degollado.

-Pero Sakura-chan- chillo el naranjito, la Haruno sonrió por la actitud del chico frente a ella, que a pesar del tiempo y el poder no dejaba de ser el mismo.

-Volviendo al tema-se puso seria nuevamente- necesitamos investigar quien fue, puede que quiera volver a hacer daño de alguna otra manera- el chico asintió- y esta vez yo te ayudare-

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Naruto alargo una mano para alcanzar la de su compañera- y también podremos ayudar al teme y a Hinata-chan- los ojos de la Haruno se ensombrecieron por un instante, al parecer su novio –y no esperaba menos- no se había percatado de la _situación_ entorno a la Hyuga, además la mención de Sasuke le trajo un amargo recuerdo a la chica.

-Naruto- Sakura decidió que lo correcto sería contárselo, al menos a él, porque Naruto no la juzgaría y de seguro la entendería, era él, después de todo, el hombre que lo había dado todo por ella- hay algo que quiero contarte- el oji azul le presto toda su atención al ver el repentino cambio en su semblante- entenderé si te enojas, pero recuerda que te amo- tal vez estaba exagerando y su novio ni en serio se lo tomaría, pero bueno dentro de poco conocería su reacción, mientras por su lado Naruto habría grandes sus ojos al escucharla no pudiendo evitar sentir como sus miedos se hacían realidad y el no pasaba de ser el segundo, siempre el segundo.

…**..**

…**..**

Aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Gaara, al asignarle la misión hace días, el Kazekage de Suna le había confiado a ella como jounin y líder a cargo cinco pergaminos dirigidos al señor del viento, dichos pergaminos contenían información de Suna, desde lo económico, social, político, poblacional, hasta el más importante que iba protegido con un sello especial, este objeto contenía información valiosa sobre las nuevas estrategias militares de ataque y defensa de la aldea y era de vital importancia que el señor del viento se enterara de ellas.

-_Confió en ti, Hinata- _luego esos hermosos ojos aguamarina mirándola con un brillo especial, que jamás le había visto y que no supo identificar.

Ahora bien la misión parecía ser sencilla, ir al palacio del dichoso señor, enseñarle los pergaminos y esperar la respuesta que este le mandaría al Kazekage, luego volver a Suna con los pergaminos firmados y la respuesta para Gaara, si definitivamente no parecía muy complicado, pero para asegurar sus preciados mensajes, el peli rojo decidió enviar a cuatro chunnis y un jounin – siendo este último Hinata- así si algún ninja renegado quería hacerse de los documentos, el equipo podría controlar la situación y salvaguardar el botín, no se podían permitir que los pergaminos cayeran en_ malas_ manos, principalmente el que contenía las nuevas tácticas de la aldea – por razones obvias este era el más importante-

Todo había marchado bien, de Suna al palacio se tomaron dos días en llegar, no faltaron las emboscadas de ninjas renegados, pero estas no habían sido la gran cosa, muy cordialmente el rey del país del viento los recibió, tomo los documentos analizándolos, posteriormente los invito a quedarse por esa noche en sus instalaciones, así lo hicieron y al día siguiente partieron de regreso, con la mitad de la misión cumplida.

Todo había marchado normal, demasiado normal para gusto de Hinata y tal vez, solo tal vez por no hacerle caso a su intuición femenina era que se encontraba metida en aquella situación.

-Y se supone que esos- señalo uno a uno a los cuatro chunins de Suna que se encontraban tirados en el piso inconscientes o posiblemente muertos- son ninjas- el hombre frente a ella la miraba con sus rojizos ojos de abajo a arriba, como si estuviera frente a algo muy _interesante_- debo admitir que tú eres algo diferente a esos inútiles- su cabello blanco se movía junto al viento, mientras el inclinaba la cabeza, como quitándole importancia a lo anteriormente dicho.

-¿Q-Que q-quiere?- estaba acabada, tenía un feo corte en un costado de su abdomen que a su parecer estaba derramando más sangre de la que debía, su brazo derecho estaba posiblemente roto y de su ceja izquierda chorreaba sangre profusamente, nublándole la visión, si, _estaba acabada_, no había podido hacer mucho por sus compañeros ¿ya había mencionado que tras ella había tres hombres más? Seguramente no, pero eso no importaba, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero ¡no se dejaría vencer! Ese era su camino ninja.

-Tu qué crees bonita- el hombre le sonrió con sorna y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de su campo visual, la Hyuga lo sintió acercarse a ella, con su brazo sano paro la patada que se dirigía a sus costillas, dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

-Bravo, bravo- el oji rojo parecía bastante divertido con la situación- eres buena ninja, además de ser bonita- la oji luna lo miro con confusión- pero- el hombre negó con su dedo índice- no te engañes somos cuatro y tú no puedes más pequeña- la Hyuga sabía que aquel sujeto tenía razón, por Kami ya ni las piernas sentía, pero no podía rendirse, no podía fallarle a _él_, no, ya había decepcionado a mucha gente y en definitiva no quería que Gaara formara parte de esa lista.

-_Confió en ti Hinata- _ de nuevo esas palabras, de nuevo esos ojos, no se rendiría, ella jamás se rendiría.

-Vamos muñequita, no quiero hacerte _más_ daño- no teniendo más opción, la peli azul se arrojó al hombre que fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques, activando –con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- su Byakugan, concentro todo su escaso chacra en su dedo índice y corazón, confiada en poder cerrar ese punto de chacra en específico, ese que estaba cerca, muy cerca al corazón.

-Auh- una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, el peli blanco había parada el ataque y no contento con eso le doblo la muñeca –por donde la había interceptado- con su otra mano le dio un certero golpe en la nuca, dejándola fuera de juego.

-A-Aun n-no- los tres restantes registraban a los ninjas de Suna, dejándolos sin armas y apoderándose de las cosas que consideraban de valor, al parecer su líder podía solo con el trabajo de deshacerse del _estorbo _y dicho sea de paso su líder ya no tenía trabajo.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero de esto es de lo que vivo- con algo de pesar – muy retorcido a ojos de Hinata- el hombre la dejo caer al suelo mientras se apoderaba de su mochila, extrayendo de ella _cuatro pergaminos_ que lo hicieron sonreír con autosuficiencia- muchachos el botín está en nuestras manos, vámonos- alzando la mano para ratificar sus palabras el hombre desapareció seguido de los otros tres, mientras en el piso y medio inconsciente, la Hyuga mostraba su frustración dejando libre un rio de lágrimas que caían directo a la tierra, el cuerpo le hormigueaba y su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa, pensó con horror que muy posiblemente moriría, tal vez por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido o porque no tenía ni una gota de chacra, que más daba la razón, el resultado no cambiaría.

Pensó en su vida, pensó en Hanabi, en su padre y en su siempre amado Nii-san, recordó a Naruto y Sakura, sintió felicidad al recordar a Shino y Kiba, las primera personas en aceptarla tal cual era, se vio sonriendo cuando en su mente se dibujó el perfecto rostro de Sasuke, sonriéndole, con esa mueca que solo le quedaba bien a él, que solo él era capaz de hacer perfectamente, sus ojos oscuros mirándola a ella, solo a ella, su musculoso brazo extendiéndose hacia ella, invitándola a hundirse en un mar de amor y deseo. Sin poder evitarlo, lloro, lloro aún más fuerte, porque ya no sentía el dolor que se supone debe sentir una persona que tiene el abdomen atravesado, pero su mente se negaba a rendirse mostrándole imágenes que –para su sorpresa- se transformaron de _negro_ a _rojo_ y lo vio, vio sus ojos clavados en ella, con confianza, como si le quisieran transmitir algo que ella no comprendía, vio sus cabellos mecerse junto al viento, su boca moverse lentamente pronunciando su nombre, llamándola.

El entendimiento llego a ella, entendió que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre terminaba siendo un fracaso, una decepción para todos y esta vez la decepción llegaba hasta él, ¡dolía! Por Kami que dolía – más de lo que llego a imaginar- enterarse que había fracasado, que le había fallado, que muy posiblemente Sabaku No Gaara, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Gaara-san- un último suspiro, no más lágrimas, no más dolor, no más imágenes, su mente al fin se había dejado caer en la inconsciencia, con solo un nombre revoloteando por lo que aún le quedaba de pensamiento.

…**.**

…**..**

-Matsuri ¿y los demás?- la castaña pego un brinco al oír su nombre.

-Satoshi-san y Mikari-san están en la habitación 421, estables mientras Mayuri-san y Riruka-san se encuentran en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, aún no han dado noticias- Temari asintió, había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida, miro al frente frunciendo el ceño- ¿Dónde está Kankuro?-

-Se encuentra con Gaara-sama, hablando con Mayuri-san ahora que se encuentra consiente- la chica se restregó un ojo con fastidio, eran como las cinco de la tarde y desde el día anterior no había pegado ojo, pero bueno ese era su deber después de todo.

-Bien- recargada en la pared, la rubia vislumbro una cabellera rosa que se acercaba a ella con –al igual que ellas- el cansancio reflejado en el rostro.

-Temari- la oji jade llego hasta la nombrada, que se despegó de inmediato de la pared- Hinata será trasladada a la habitación, está dormida pero no tardara en despertar- por tercera ocasión la Sabaku No asintió, encaminándose las tres a ver a la peli azul.

…**.**

-Huh ¿Q-Que s-suce…?- sin abrir los ojos la Hyuga trato de incorporarse, pero unas manos en sus hombros la detuvieron, frenando también su desorientada pregunta.

-No es conveniente que te sientes, podrías lastimar aún más tu abdomen- Sakura le hablo cariñosamente, la oji luna se obligó a abrir los ojos aunque al hacerlo un horrible dolor atravesara su cabeza, ¿no se supone que tendría que estar desangrándose en algún lugar del desierto? Entonces ¿Qué hacía en el hospital?

-S-Sakura-san- su voz salió rasposa desde su garganta, al darle una inspección a la habitación Hinata se percató que la rosadita no era la única presente en ella, frente a su cama se encontraba Temari que le dedicaba una mirada realmente aliviada, Naruto, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de tirarse a ella y abrazarla – más que todo por la mirada de Sakura- Matsuri que aunque no era cercana a ella, parecía feliz al verla despierta, supuso que por el hecho de ver a un camarada bien y por sobre todo Sasuke que –y no se explicaba cómo no se había dado cuenta- estaba aún lado de ella, en la cabecera de la cama, con los puños cerrados de frustración o alivio, no sabía precisar, con sus negras orbes fijas en algún lugar de su cuerpo –posiblemente tratando de traspasar la sabana que cubría su estómago, o recorriendo sus vendados brazos- el Uchiha sentía unas tremendas ganas de destrozar algo o _alguien_ de la impotencia que sentía, pero como él no era de hacer escenas pues se conformó con apretar fuertemente sus puños, para sentirse en que sea _un poco mejor_.

-Estas bien- susurro las palabras que solo llegaron a oídos de la peli azul, Hinata volteo su rostro para mirarlo, sus bellas platas brillando por las lágrimas que se querían escapar al recordar todo lo que había pasado- estas bien- repitió lo dicho, como para confirmar que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, la Hyuga asintió, aun cuando no era una pregunta lo que Sasuke susurraba.

Naruto se sentía en una de esas novelas donde los protagonistas se perdían en los ojos del otro y así el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, ellos no dejarían de mirarse- y no es que él se la pasara bien novelas, no señor- por suerte para el rubio, él no era el único con esa sensación. Si alguno de los presentes pudiera ver los ojos del Uchiha estaban seguros que no seguirían siendo tan _negros_, si su perfil no fuera cubierto por sus rebeldes mechones, estaban más que seguros que verían el alivio y _amor _ en sus facciones y no era que fuera muy necesario verlo a él, con observar a Hinata bastaba.

-S-Sasu…-

-Gaara-sama- Matsuri que no era muy íntima de los protagonistas interrumpió la atmosfera al percatarse, que su siempre altivo Kazekage entraba a la habitación, seguido de su hermano mayor.

-Matsuri- el tono de voz le hizo entender a la castaña, que mejor y guardaba su emoción para otro lugar- de preferencia uno que no necesitara de silencio-

-G-Gaara-s-san- al oír el grito de fan de la kunoichi, sus ojos se desprendieron de los de Sasuke, en automático giro de nuevo la cabeza sin importarle mucho lo que le dijo Sakura, se apoyó en sus manos, provocándose más daño en su muñeca izquierda hasta recargar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama – l-lo s-siento- ¿para que se disculpaba? Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, además una simple disculpa no le iba a devolver la información tan valiosa que había dejado escapar.

-Hinata- trato de sonar lo más amable que un hombre como él podía serlo – fallando miserablemente en el intento- el joven probo de contar hasta diez, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y _todos_ los pergaminos habían caído en malas manos, su aldea, su gente estarían en peligro – perdiste los pergaminos- lo que pretendía ser una pregunta termino siendo una afirmación, bueno, que más podría decirle, dada la situación necesitaba, al menos saber quiénes fueron los responsables del hurto.

-L-Lo s-siento- a concepto de Hinata, el peli rojo se oía realmente aterrador, pero no le había dicho o reclamado nada – aun- ¡Por kami! Le había fallado en una misión que él mismo había clasificado como "importante" – d-de ver-verdad l-lo siento- su corazón no pudo más, volcando todas las emociones a sus ojos, que no tardaron en liberar surcos de lágrimas que como ríos se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sintiéndose aún más patética, la oji luna se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, omitiendo el doloroso corrientaso que le provoco doblar su brazo izquierdo, que para su suerte no estaba roto pero sí bastante lastimado, agachando en el proceso la cabeza.

-L-Lo s-siento, l-lo s-s-siento- su llanto era silencioso, pero sin dudas a todos se les removió _algo_ al verla así, al ver la imagen de una niña desamparada, de una mujer lastimada, el Uchiha retrocedió un paso, sintiendo como cada una de esas lagrimas abrían agujeros en su alma, estaba enojado con él, con ella, pero sobretodo con Sabaku No Gaara.

Por qué a la mente de Sasuke no entraban razones más que el simple hecho de que ese desgraciado peli rojo era el causante del estado –y llanto- de su _hime_, él tenía la culpa de todo. En estos casos era que uno se preguntaba si de verdad él era un genio, pues al parecer no alcanzaba a comprender que en esta situación, quien tenía la razón era el Sabaku No, Gaara se estaba jugando el futuro de su aldea y como Kazekage él no podía dar pie a la _debilidad_, pero para Sasuke todo eso valía una mierda, ese idiota estaba ahí, con su cara de nada culpándola a ella, ¡que fuera a reclamarle a los intentos de ninja que envió con ella!

-Gaara- dispuesto a liberar toda su frustración, Sasuke volteo hacia el nombrado-

-Salgan-pero el oji aguamarina no estaba muy por la labor de servir de desahogo, ver a Hinata ahogada –literalmente- en su propio llanto, le produjo una sensación de vacío en el estómago que termino por _aclararlo todo_.

-¿Qué?- esa fue la Haruno que no creía muy conveniente dejar a un –al parecer- furioso Kazekage, con su frágil amiga.

-Salgan- volvió a hablar el joven, sin alterar ni una pizca su tono de voz ni su postura.

-Pero Gaara- la de cuatro coletas adelanto un pie, no es que creyera que Gaara le fuera a hacer algo a la chica pero…..- ella no…-

-Que salgan-alzo un cuarto por encima de lo normal la voz, provocando un respingo en los presentes – a excepción de Sasuke- Matsuri trago saliva, Gaara, su Kazekage parecía realmente molesto.

-No- ahora era el turno de fijar toda la atención en el peli negro que totalmente erguido aun lado de Hinata, parecía querer matar a Gaara con los ojos.

-Teme- Naruto ya se estaba empezando a asustar, esos dos parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a tirar el uno sobre el otro y no precisamente con buenos términos- mejor nos va…- al parecer ese día nadie estaba dispuesto a completar sus frases.

-Dije que no – el moreno no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, mientras Hinata seguía hundiéndose más en su miseria.

-Uchiha- hablo en tono solemne el oji aguamarina- estas aquí como un subordinado- una gota de sudor se deslizo por la frente de Kankuro, los ojos de su hermano tenían un brillo amenazador, sus brazos cruzados y tensionados, su cuerpo totalmente enderezado y la forma en que lenta y roncamente las palabras salían de su boca le daban a entender que sí, él estaba _muy _enojado y todos sabían que ese estado en Gaara no era muy conveniente- y te guste o no yo soy tu superior- el oji negro bufo- te estoy dando una orden directa, no pienso volver a repetirlo, salgan ahora- la primera en salir fue Matsuri, le siguieron los hermanos del joven, ellos sabían que era mejor obedecerlo, Sakura miraba a los restantes sin saber muy bien que hacer, así que le hecho una mirada a Naruto, que pareció comprender lo que le pedía.

-Teme- Uchiha Sasuke estaba realmente enojado, a él nadie. Absolutamente nadie le daba órdenes y por más que con anterioridad haya reconocido que el idiota frente a él, era algo así como su "amigo" eso no evitaba el hecho de que quisiera clavarle un chidori por atrevido, ¿Quién se creía ese? Hablándole así y por si fuera poco, sacándolo de la habitación donde se encontraba _su mujer_.

En un movimiento que a la Haruno y al Uzumaki se les hizo endemoniadamente lento, Sasuke desenvaino a Kusanagi, arremetiendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia Gaara, que alzo como si nada su brazo derecho, formando con las partículas de arena una espada, chocando así las dos armas ante las miradas asustadas de los presentes.

-Y-Yo- Hinata había levantado la vista justo para encontrarse con esa imagen, un poco más calmada pero aun con las lágrimas saliendo de sus rojizos ojos hablo- p-por fa-favor S-Sasuke-kun- _ no quiero causarles problemas_, termino pensando la Hyuga, al escucharla el Uchiha retrocedió, apretó –hasta hacerse daño- la empuñadura de su espada, maldiciendo de paso a todos los dioses que pudo.

-Hmpt- Digno y orgulloso como era, salió de esa habitación, Naruto y Sakura corrieron tras él.

-Hinata- para sorpresa de la nombrada, el tono del chico ya no parecía tan amenazador, aun así Hinata volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, el joven camino a paso lento hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro, retomo ahora su camino hacia la peli azul.

-L-Lo siento- y no parecía saber decir otra cosa- y-yo… fa-fallarte… n-no….. l-lo siento-balbuceando cosas inentendibles, la oji perla volvió a sumirse en su patético llanto.

-Hinata- su voz sonaba demasiado cerca, asustada la morena levanto la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro del peli rojo.

-Gaa-Gaa-ra-san- sin poder sostenerle la mirada por más de un segundo, la Hyuga agacho su rostro, sin esperarse la acción del joven, Gaara le tomo el mentón con una de sus manos obligándola a mirarlo, aun y con todo la Hyuga se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Tranquila- ella ya no lloraba, pero por mero instinto el oji aguamarina le acaricio la mejilla, sintiendo el líquido que se secaba en su suave piel- ya hablaremos después de eso- su voz por increíble que parezca sonaba como un arrullo, uno muy encantador- por ahora- su mano descendió nuevamente, tomando con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla el mentón de Hinata- me alegra que estés bien- la peli azul le iba a contestar, pero para su sorpresa –grata sorpresa- su boca fue interceptada en media oración por los labios del Kazekage, en un beso que hasta ahora se daba cuenta ella había estado _deseando_.

Ambos sabían que estaba _mal, _si mal no recordaba ella _amaba a _Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué le estaba correspondiendo con el mismo ímpetu ese beso? Por otro lado Gaara era consiente que en ese momento el debería estar haciendo otra cosa, como interrogándola o reprendiéndola por mostrar debilidad o tal vez armando una comitiva para recuperar los pergaminos, no, pero que va, en lugar de eso se encontraba besando a la directamente involucrada como si su vida se le fuera en ello, sus labios se movían sobre los de ella con tranquilidad, como si quisiera explorar, reconocer la exquisitez que ofrecía la boca de Hinata Hyuga.

Al iniciar el beso el peli rojo pensó que la oji luna lo alejaría, pero no al verse totalmente correspondido, Gaara se sentó a un costado de la cama, apoyo sus manos en el barandal de la misma para evitar que su peso cayera en ella y terminara por lastimarla, continuo besándola, delineo sus labios con su lengua sin atreverse a ir mas haya y hubiera podido pues Hinata al notarlo hacer aquello soltó un leve suspiro abriendo de paso su boca, el aire escaseaba, así que ambos decidieron separarse para poder hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-Y-Yo eto- mortalmente avergonzada y sin saber que decir, Hinata llevo sus manos hasta la altura de su corazón, el Kazekage la observo un tanto divertido por su reacción.

-Debes descansar- como si no hubiera dejado a la chica apunto de un colapso nervioso, el continuo como si nada – vendré mas tarde- sin poder hacer nada más, la Hyuga soltó un leve h-hai -Hinata- con vergüenza la nombrada fijo su mirada en él, que parecía querer decirle algo, pero que a la final no soltó.

Según había oído por ahí una acción vale más que mil palabras y como él no era de los habladores, decidió actuar, volviendo a besarla, esta vez abriendo un poco más la boca, obligando con su lengua a que ella también la abriera, para así poder explorar más de esa dulce cavidad que lo envolvía con su calor, al necesitar aire-de nuevo- Gaara mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la peli azul, que por segunda vez suspiro, provocando algo así como una sonrisa en el apuesto peli rojo.

-Nos vemos- el oji aguamarina le dedico una última mirada, saliendo a paso lento. Al estar totalmente afuera de esa habitación y con la puerta ya cerrada, se recargo en la misma, sopesando lo que en medio del llanto de ella, había aceptado.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de Hinata. Y por lo visto él no le era indiferente.

Tres personas, tres puntas de un mismo triangulo, ahora solo quedaba esperar, porque ninguna de esas tres almas saliera lastimada.

_Porque la actual situación no se convirtiera en tragedia._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo por el momento. Aclaro que no les explico el motivo de mis continuos retrasos por que a la larga la explicacion terminaria siendo mas larga que el capitulo y que mamera ¿verdad? tambien quiero dar las mas sinceras gracias a las personas que aun leen esta historia a pesar de todo y que al parecer cuentan con algo que yo no tengo ni por asomo -paciencia- SE LES QUIERE.<p>

Como recomendacion !no se pueden perder el manga! esta de muerte, a mi se me hace que estan hablando mucho, pero supongo que es necesario, ademas ¿a quien no le sorprendio la actitud de Sasuke? me esta cayendo un poquito mejor el condenado ese, ojala y no la embarre.

Bueno por ultimo respondere a los comentarios que me dejaron en el cap anterior, trate de hacerlo por privado pero no me dejaba, lo intente y me salio un avisito en ingles del que no entendi ni papa y a la final lo deje porque pense que era problema del servidor .

**Hitory-Chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad lo de Naruto y Sakura no lo queria hacer muy profundo, despues de todo esto gira alrededor del trio jejjeejej, espero te guste la conti, bye

**andrea:** Gracias por comentar, jajajajaja la verdad que si un Sasuke celoso vende¬¬ ya lo veremos en esa faces y tambien lo dejaran muy seguido con las ganas Muajajajajja, espero que la conti te guste bye.

**MeganWeasleyGranger:** Bienvenida como cuentafacfitionista - no se de donde salio esa palabra- aqui esta lo que muy posiblemente te va a gustar el GaaHina, no es mucho pero es un comienzo ¿verdad? hay que entender a Hinata pues ella misma acepto que era debil ante el Uchiha, pero eso debera cambiar con la entrada del rojito ¿cierto? no te preocupes porque si debo confesar algo es uqe soy fanatica del SasuHina pero no asi de Sasuke y la verdad yo tambien me doy risa, porque eso como loca jejejejje bye.

** princesshina:** Bienvenida y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, efectivamente ellos no tuvieron la culpa del engaño fue una trampa de la que ya se sabra el culpable, tengo grandes planes para Gaara que comenzaran desde este punto, espero te guste la conti bye.

** Annii GabiiZ**: Hola gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que de verdad te guste el fic, bueno primero creo que con este cap se da inicio al enfrentamiento entre el Uchiha y el Sabaku No y ya veremos quien ganara XD, no te preocupes Sasuke tendra que aprender que de vez en cuando en bueno tragarse el orgullo, la otra parejita claro que le ayudara, en cuanto a tus preguntas sobre Sakura espero haber resuelto en que sea un poquito de estas con este cap - no es que se me haya olvidado, mas bien es que ese secretito de la rosadita afectara de alguna manera a Hina, ya veremos si positiva o negativamente- lo de los culpables se sabra mas tarde cuendo sea el momento adecuado XD, gracias tambien por que por ti me acorde que no habia colgado la conti, si no es por tu comentario yo ni me acuerdo O_o espero que te guste la conti, besos y abrazos para ti bye.

** LG93:** gracias por tu comentario y claro que me pasare por tu prefil, de hecho tengo que retomar algunas historias que deje abandonadas jejejejeje, lo de Naruto y Sakura lo queria hacer mas especifico pero no me salio XD es que nunca he provado con ese tipo de escritura y primero tendria que escribir un shot o algo asi como prueba para saber si me sale bien o de plano no sirvo para eso, jejejee aqui tienes la conti que espero te guste, bye

: **:**Tranquis la disculpa la deberia pedir yo por tardar tanto XD, gracias por tu comentario y el que Gaara sufra o no depende de Hinata XD, nah ya veremos que pasara, yo no lo quiero hacer sufrir porque lo AMO, pero quien sabe...jajajaa espero te guste la conti bye.

Bueno gracias por todo y nos leeremos en la proxima.

Se despide.

HinataKazami.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio de Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mi imaginacion y mi perversion por Gaara O_o

Bueno aqui reportandome con otro cap, que no habia subido antes, por que se me desperto la epoca emo y no he querido hacer nada XD.

Esta nueva entrega esta dedicada a** Annii GabiiZ**. Linda lamento la tardansa y gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, si no es por eso te aseguro que este cap no estaria aun TKM.

Los dejo con la lectura, que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 16: Es hora de aceptarlo.  
><strong>

-Es mentira- la joven kunoichi sin poder soportar más se dejó deslizar por aquella pared que le había estado sirviendo de apoyo, sin quererlo había escuchado la conversación que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo, obteniendo como resultado de su curiosidad el indudable sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, al haber captado los vocablos que las dos personas en esa oficina emitían- e-es mentira- su vos era apenas un murmullo, no quería que la descubrieran.

-Gaara-sama- la castaña recordaba haber ido a la oficina del nombrado para entregarle un documento de –ahora no se acordaba- que sabe qué cosa, al estar aún paso de tocar la puerta, unas voces la hicieron cambiar de opinión, pensó en dar marcha atrás y regresar más tarde, pues al parecer el Kazekage se encontraba en una reunión, pero una conocida voz pronuncio dos simples palabras que –de nuevo- la hicieron cambiar de opinión, silenciosamente se apoyó en la pared y con el mismo cuidado acerco su cabeza para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Esta enamorado!- la curiosidad de Matsuri fue mayor a su educación – esa que dice que está prohibido escuchar conversaciones ajenas-pues la voz que reconoció como la de Kankuro se oía francamente sorprendida.

-Ahora grítalo a todo Suna- Temari frunció su seño, hecho que por obvias razones la kunoichi al otro lado de la puerta no pudo ver, supuso que la rubia se encontraba enojada.

-Pero es Gaara….!Gaara¡- ese nombre más la anterior frase la hicieron soltar un jadeo sorprendido, seguro, ahí adentro, Temari le estaba gastando una muy mala _broma _a su hermano.

-Si lo sé, pero es humano después de todo- la pelicorta seguía atenta escuchando la conversación- solo espero que no lo valla a arruinar-

-Tú estás loca- Kankuro a concepto de la espía sonaba incrédulo- como puedes afirmar que Gaara está enamorado de Hinata, es ¡Es ilógico!- la oyente no autorizada dio un brinco al escuchar la frase completa, eso no podía ser verdad ¿cierto? Su sensei, su Kazekage, su _amor_, no podía haberse fijado en esa…._ Chica_, era mentira, Sabaku No Gaara no dejaba que _nadie_ se le acercara de esa manera – lo sabía porque ella indirectamente lo había intentado- siempre rechazaba de manera muy cortes –sin dejar de ser frio- las invitaciones que muchas kunoichis le hacían. Y si habláramos de alguna mujer ajena a su familia que había logrado obtener más de él, que simples monosílabos cargados de hielo, era precisamente ella, hay la única que se merecía el cariño del peli rojo, era ella.

_Ninguna otra._

-Baja de una jodida vez la voz- la de cuatro coletas amenazo- si no me crees haya tú, por mi parte estoy más que segura de esto, el mismo Gaara me pidió consejo- por unos minutos todo fue silencio, la noticia parecía ser asimilada por el castaño, otros minutos más y Kankuro rompió el silencio con voz alegre.

-Si es así, estoy contento por él- soltó una carcajada- espero que Hinata no se la ponga tan fácil- la peli café se deslizo por la pared, dejando que sus ojos liberaran pequeñas lágrimas, mientras se decía así misma que lo que había escuchado eran, sin duda puras mentiras, que el peli rojo, no podía permitir que ninguna _extraña_ se metiera en su vida, en su corazón, ese lugar solo le pertenecía a ella.

-Porque él es mi maestro- musito mientras se ponía se pie- mi Kazekage- se alejó con pasos trémulos- simplemente mío-

…**.**

…**.**

…

-Ya me siento mucho mejor- la hermosa oji perla traspasaba la puerta del hospital de Suna, con Sakura a sus espaldas- arigato por todo Sakura-san- realizo una pequeña reverencia para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-No tienes por qué dármelas Hinata- la Haruno se colocó a la par de la nombrada- me alegro que lo único que te lleves de este lugar sea un par de vendas- la oji jade recorrió con sus perlas los brazos de su amiga, que efectivamente se encontraban totalmente cubiertos por la tela blanca.

-Sakura-san- la peli rosa espero a que su amiga continuara- tu…- giro su cabeza para fijar su mirar en la peli azul que parecía querer y a la vez no decirle algo- eto…eh…nada, nada- la Hyuga se encontraba en un lio existencial, pedía a gritos un consejo, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, que alguien la escuchara, sin juzgar, sin tomar partido por alguna de las partes _involucradas_, solo necesitaba un guía, alguien que de nuevo le devolviera el camino correcto, porque sinceramente se sentía _perdida_.

-¿Te sucede algo?- era predecible a simple vista que algo le pasaba- sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigas Hinata- la rosadita no entendía por que -al parecer- Hinata no quería comentarle lo que a leguas la tenía preocupada.

-Hai Sakura-san- la Hyuga agacho la mirada- es solo que… que aún me siento mal por lo de la misión- fijo su mira ahora en el camino, de sobra sabía que no era buena mintiendo así que prefería evadir la mirada de su compañera, para evitar ser descubierta.

-Hinata no te preocupes- la peli rosa sonrió- además aunque no lo creas, hiciste buen trabajo al salvar ese pergamino- la peli azul suspiro, recordando como por andar en su _depresión_, se le había olvidado el _pequeñísimo_ detalle de informarle al Kazekage que no había perdido _todos _los pergaminos.

-Pero perdí los demás- la oji jade no dijo nada, por ser ninja, por ser Kunoichi, sabia de la frustración que se sentía al fallar en alguna misión y es que después de todo ¿a qué ninja le gusta fallar?

-Bueno Hinata ve a casa y descansa, ahora mismo tengo que ir con Temari al parecer Gaara me solicita- la nombrada asintió disimulando un pequeño sonrojo que se apareció ante la mención de _él_, le sonrió a su compañera, despidiéndose así de ella.

-Supongo que también tendré que contártelo a ti- la delicada figura de su compañera se alejaba cada vez más, Sakura suspiro, estaba decidida a dejar atrás cualquier _cosa _o_ sentimiento _que interfiriera –directa o indirectamente- en su relación con Naruto, ya se había sincerado con él, ahora faltaba Hinata.

Siguió su camino hasta que llega a la torre kage, subió las escaleras sin prisa, golpeo la puerta del despacho de Gaara y espero la autorización que no demoro en recibir.

-Sakura- Temari la invito con un gesto de su mano, a acercarse- ahora si dinos ¿para qué nos llamaste?- el cuestionado despego la vista de los documentos que estaba rellenando, para fijarlas en las dos mujeres que estaban de pie, frente a él.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes- espero alguna palabra de las presentes, pero a falta de estas decidió continuar- tenemos información sobre los renegados que atacaron el grupo de Hinata Hyuga, Baki será enviado con ustedes- el peli rojo afilo la mirada- Temari, tu misión al igual que la de Baki, es recuperar los pergaminos, así como aprender a los responsables- la rubia asintió.

-Como ya sabrán son cuatro los pergaminos que se deben recuperar, gracias a Hinata el pergamino con las estrategias militares no cayó en las posibles manos del enemigo- sin ser consiente sus labios se medió estiraron en una medio sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las mujeres- según se ella, temiendo alguna emboscada de regreso invoco a su mascota, dándole a custodiar el pergamino que se consideraba más valioso- la seriedad volvió a su rostro- pero tampoco debemos dejar que la demás información vuele por ahí- las dos asintieron comprendiendo a la perfección.

-Hinata actuó como toda una ninja de Suna- la de cuatro coletas no pudo evitar el tono de orgullo que se distinguía en su voz.

-En fin, con las descripciones de Hinata y nuestros Anbus rastreadores hemos obtenido la posible ubicación de los responsables, Baki ya está informado de todo lo que les he dicho- el oji aguamarina fijo su mirara en la Haruno- Sakura tu iras como refuerzo médico, no intervendrás en la posible confrontación, solo velaras por el bienestar de los otros- la oji jade asintió.

-¿Solo iremos nosotros tres?- y no es que estuviera asustada, eso nunca y mucho menos que estuviera cuestionándose sus muy desarrolladas habilidades ninja, pero Temari era consiente que si esos hombres dejaron en tal estado a cuatro ninjas de Suna y a la primogénita Hyuga, era porque de seguro, eran fuertes.

-Ustedes tres irán adelante, una vez hayan partido y habiendo pasado un lapso de 30 minutos partirá otro equipo, más que nada por seguridad- el oji aguamarina parpadeo- no se meterán en su camino, irán como posible apoyo- la rubia quedo complacida por las palabras de su hermano, que aunque no fuera muy claro indirectamente les estaba diciendo que ellos no tendrían problemas, que confiaba_ plenamente _ en sus habilidades.

-Partirán en una hora, Baki las esperara en la salida rocosa- las dos asintieron en sincronía, juntas salieron de la oficina.

Al verlas partir el peli rojo se levantó de su sillón, revolviéndose sus fogosos cabellos, aún tenía un asunto que atender, uno muy importante.

-Hinata- desde hace tres días y ocho horas exactamente –y no, él no las contaba, solo tenía buena memoria- la había besado, no habiendo hablado con ella de ese asunto pues –y para su desagrado- sus deberes como Kazekage lo absorbían, de reuniones, en reuniones, firmando montañas de papeles, ordenando equipos y distribuyendo misiones en fin, su vida seguía el mismo curso y no podía frenarlo, solo porque su….. Su aun nada, Hinata se encontraba en el hospital.

La había podido ver en unas pocas ocasiones durante esos tres días, principalmente por que como Kazekage debía estar pendiente de cualquier información que los involucrados en la fallida misión le pudieran dar – la peli azul incluida- al menos así había podido verla, porque de resto no podía hacer nada mas – como besarla por ejemplo- ya que con él siempre estaban sus hermanos , estudiando junto a él la información o las enfermeras que tenían que estar al tanto de su paciente y no es que importara mucho de todas formas porque Hinata tampoco hacia mucho por sacar el tema, es más, a su parecer ella parecía _evitarlo_, tanto su mirada como su lenguaje corporal, le daban a entender que algo la estaba _molestando_ y esperaba, sinceramente esperaba que ese algo no tuviera que ver con lo que paso entre los dos.

-Supongo que debo hablar contigo- eso tenía pensado hacer, hablar con ella, analizar su reacción y porque no, intentar persuadirla para que – y rogaba porque así fuera- no se arrepintiera de _nada._

Porque él no lo hacía.

…**..**

…

…**.**

Tensión.

Si a los futuros ninjas de Suna les preguntaran que sentían el día de hoy en su clase, ellos sin duda responderían eso.

Tensión era lo que se respiraba en el aire, tensión era lo que se sentía entorno a los dos senseis presentes, tensión era lo que desprendían ambos jóvenes, eso sumado a las nada amigables miradas que el Uchiha le lanzaba a el rubio, que intentaba por todos los medios hacerse el desentendido, más que todo para _evitar_ unos de sus tan comunes enfrentamientos que indudablemente terminaría en una pelea, que nuevamente terminaría _traumando_ a más de un niño – o en el mejor de los casos que terminaran por perder el poco respeto que le tenían-

-Ya pueden irse- dicho y hecho los niños salieron disparados de ese salón, soltando suspiros agradecidos por poder respirar _normalmente _de nuevo - ¿No me esperas teme?- viendo que Sasuke se dirigía a la salida, sin siquiera dignarse a despedirse, el rubio lo increpo.

-No tengo porque- siguió caminando, salió del salón, también de la academia, sin saber muy bien a donde ir continuo caminando, estaba _confundido _ y porque no decirlo _triste_, desde que Hinata estaba en el hospital, solo la había podido ver ¿Qué? Una vez, _ consiente _claro está, porque oh si, él como buen idiota durante tres noches se había escabullido a la habitación de la Hyuga, mirándola dormir, comprobando que ella se encontraba bien y aceptando el hecho de que él estaría dispuesto a cuidarla, aunque ella no quisiera tenerlo cerca.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?-la pregunta paso por su mente sin ser exteriorizada, la vez que la había visto –para ser más preciso hace como diecisiete horas y cuarenta minutos- ella parecía _más_ reacia, no lo miraba, es más se puso exageradamente nerviosa cuando el intento acercársele y estaba dispuesto a apostar por su orgullo Uchiha, a que ella estaba _ocultando _algo, algo que está de más decir la tenía _atormentada_.

Ahora bien ¿Qué era ese algo? No lo sabía, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que podría ser y se lo hubiera preguntado, pero como por esas jodidas cosas del destino en ese encuentro, no la dejaron ni un minuto _sola_ y ya estaba, sinceramente pensando que todos en Suna, conspiraban contra él.

-Tonterías- paro en seco al ver donde estaba, la gran e imponente estructura se alzó ante sus inexpresivos ojos, había terminado en la torre kage, su temporal _hogar_ y también el hogar de _él._ Gaara su actual- y no declarado- rival, bah él era muy inteligente –un genio- y sabía que el rarito ese se traía algo con Hinata, las acciones del oji aguamarina en el hospital, hablaban por si solas, si, Uchiha Sasuke se había dado cuenta que _ese, _no estaba actuando en ese momento como Kazekage, no que va, el actuó como hombre, como aquel que está preocupado por perder algo _muy preciado_ y el moreno no era tan idiota para pensar que eso muy preciado eran los dichosos pergaminos.

La cuestión ahora era ¿Qué hacer?

Por más que el peli rojo estuviera experimentando el amor – con alguien que ya tenía dueño- el no dejaría que eso sucediera, es decir, Sasuke nunca dejaría que él le quitara algo que _era suyo_, completamente suyo, lastima por el rarito, pero él no iba a ser el sacrificado, ni la iba a ser de mártir, solo para que el traumado del Kazekage encontrara la felicidad.

El también merecía eso.

Y para infortunio de Gaara, solo Hinata podría brindárselo.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado demasiado tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, se despabilo al ver una túnica blanca siendo ligeramente mecida por el viento, sin saber porque decidió ocultar su presencia de la vista de aquel ser que a paso calmo, se dirigía a algún lugar y nuevamente sin tener ninguna razón aparente, decidió seguirlo.

Sinceramente estaba considerando la posibilidad de clavarse a Kusanagi para a ver si así se le quitaba lo _paranoico_.

…

…

…**..**

Listo, ahí estaba, ya solo era cuestión de tocar y ya, entonces ¿Por qué mierdas no lo hacía?

Nerviosismo.

Esa era la jodida razón por la que no había podido tocar a la jodida puerta, ¡Carajo! Que parecía un niño, le temblaban ligeramente las manos, su corazón latía errático, su pulso estaba disparado y ¡Ni siquiera la había visto! Por Kami esto sí que era _problemático_.

Soltó un suspiro para calmarse y dejar de pensar en tantas idioteces, alzo su mano hecha puño tocando dos veces a la puerta, al segundo siguiente escucho pasos, enseguida la puerta se abrió, revelando a una hermosa figura, causante de su estadía ahí.

-G-Gaara-san- el nombrado noto para su agrado como ella se sonrojaba con su presencia, de seguro que no había olvidado lo que había pasado _entre ellos_.

-Hinata- él la observo, fijándose en sus brazos vendados pero indudablemente de mejor semblante que hace tres días- puedo pasar- y no parecía estar preguntando, la peli azul se sobresaltó por la cuestión e inmediatamente se retiró de la puerta hecha un mar de nervios por su descortesía.

-L-Lo siento- el peli rojo no le hizo mucho caso, se internó en el departamento, mientras la Hyuga cerraba la puerta invitándolo a sentarse en la sala.

-Q-Quieres a-algo- efectivamente estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, ¡Por Dios! Ella no quería verlo, no después de lo que paso, no después de lo que ella hizo, no cuando se encontraba tan _confundida_.

-Necesito hablar contigo- la oji luna asintió sentándose a un lado de el – no tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos-

-T-Tú dirás- uno, dos, tres, tenía que respirar sino terminaría desmayada, ya sabía sobre que tenían que hablar, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

-Quiero saber qué pasa con nosotros- directo al punto, como siempre- después de lo que paso en el hospital- la Hyuga se sonrojo- no creo que todo sea igual- termino con tono solemne el peli rojo.

-Y-Yo….-obvio que nada iba a ser igual, se había besado, ¡Besado! El y ella… eso…y ahora no tenía un pito de idea de que hacer, había que ser sinceros, ese contacto con el….le gusto, claro que le gusto, mas sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dijo que estaba actuando mal.

Porque estaba engañando a Sasuke.

Perdón ¿engañando? Ella no tenía nada con Sasuke, no lo estaba engañando, ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Aun así, esa vocecita- que muy seguramente era su conciencia-aun le seguía recriminando su accionar, reprochándole como si de verdad estuviera cometiendo un _error_.

-Hinata-

-…..-

-Hinata- el oji aguamarina al ver que al parecer ella estaba perdida en su mundo interno, decidió volver a llamarla, pero nada.

-Hinata- con esta eran tres y ella nada que reaccionaba.

-Hyuga Hinata- acompañando sus palabras el peli rojo estiro su mano para tocar levemente el hombro de la joven, que ante el mínimo contacto brinco del sillón, quedando de pie, el kazekage suspiro ante el acto de la Hyuga, al parecer y sin querer hacerlo, la había _asustado_.

-G-Gomen es que yo…..- y no supo que más decir, ¿Qué quería él? Olvidar todo o intentar _algo _más, no, no, no, el seguramente venía a decirle que su actuar era porque…..por cosas del momento, que no se hiciera ninguna ilusión, porque alguien como él, tan guapo, fuerte, serio, honesto…y se desvió del tema, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí en que alguien como él, no se fijaría en ella.

Y lo decía por su _anterior experiencia_.

-Hinata- sonaba francamente cansado y a la Hyuga se le llego a pasar por la mente que lo estaba aburriendo con su falta de expresión- mira solo….solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad- ¿eh? Se perdió alguna parte de la conversación o de verdad había escuchado bien, eso era algo así como una declaración, él, él de verdad le estaba pidiendo _algo más_.

-¿Q-Que?- era mejor asegurarse, el joven se levantó del sillón, dio un paso quedando frente a ella, que por instinto se recogió sobre si misma, colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Lo que oíste- no lo iba volver a repetir- el Sabaku No se agacho para poder nuevamente capturar esos exquisitos labios, lo que no se espero fue que Hinata diera un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él, frunciendo el ceño, Gaara se irguió tan alto como era.

-G-Gomen, g-gomen pero yo…..- trago saliva para ver si se le iba el nudo que tenía en la garganta- yo…no- nada el nudo no se iba- no quiero hacerte daño, _no a ti_- termino hablando en un susurro que fue oído por el peli rojo.

-¿Te desagrado?- tenía que comprender que esta situación tampoco era fácil para ella.

-No- ni lo pensó, porque el _jamás_ le desagradaría.

-¿Te atraigo?- se sentía estúpido preguntando semejantes cosas, pero supuso era necesario- de alguna manera-

-Si-

-¿De qué manera?- Hinata suspiro, repitiéndose cual mantra que él merecía saber la verdad y que de nueva cuenta, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-M-Me gustas pero….- Gaara no la dejo continuar, rompiendo nuevamente la distancia entre los dos, la abrazo, con suavidad, sin ninguna presión, sin nada que demostrara más que _comprensión_ en aquel contacto y para su sorpresa Hinata rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, devolviéndole el contacto- Gaara-san y-yo…..-

-Shh- la silencio más que nada porque presentía que ella traería a la conversación _aquel nombre_ y él no quería escucharlo, este momento era de él y de ella- ya escuche lo que quería- para él ese "me gustas" sin duda era una puerta para poder entrar a ella, a su corazón, para poder arrancar el lugar que sabía Sasuke Uchiha ocupaba.

Se quedaron así un minuto, quizás más, no saben, el caso es que el oji aguamarina rompió el contacto, retrocediendo un paso para darle espacio a ella.

-Hinata no te obligare a nada y tampoco te presionare- la oji luna levanto la mirada, que hasta entonces había estado clavada en el suelo, para posarla en él – lo único que quiero es que no huyas de mi- el peli rojo se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- porque yo no me alejare de ti- salió por donde entro, dejando a una atónita Hinata, que al terminar de procesar toda la información, sonrió, feliz, contenta, porque ella no estaba actuando mal, porque ella no mentía, porque se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Solo, solo tenía que dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso y ella también lo haría, pero bajo su propio ritmo, no permitiría que su vida se estancara y tampoco permitiría que el destino la arrastrara tal corriente de rio, pensaría, aclararía su situación, pondría en orden sus sentimientos y solo el tiempo le diría, la ayudaría a decidir que pesaba más en su actual vida, que color iluminaba más su alma, que ojos llenaban más su corazón. Porque ahora podía aceptar que estaba entre el negro y el rojo.

…**..**

…**.**

…

No sabía que era peor, haber visto lo que vio o no poder ver lo que en ese lugar estaba pasando, al verlo entrar al hogar de Hinata, quiso intervenir, por una mierda que quiso hacerlo, pero eso significaba exponerse – aún más- a que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de nuevo, quizás por ella al preferir quedarse con él, quizás por él al correrlo y ponerlo en ridículo como la última vez, quizás por los dos al demostrarle que él ya no tenía peso en la vida de la Hyuga y ella ya le había encontrado reemplazo, el caso era que se estaba imaginando un montón de situaciones –nada agradables- que posiblemente estaban sucediendo en ese apartamento.

Y las ganas de armar un kirin y destruir el lugar lo consumían, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, principalmente por el clima.

-Tsk- como deseaba ver lo que allí pasaba, pero como ya lo había dicho no podía, porque uno las dos ventanas que tenía el apartamento daban una a la cocina y ahí no estaban y la más pequeña daba a un cuarto y gracias al cielo tampoco se encontraban ahí. Dos, su sharingan no servía para esa clase de situaciones así que ni modo, solo le quedaba esperar, pero esperar ¿Qué? Los sonidos que delataran lo grandioso que se la estaban pasando o a que después de horas Gaara saliera con una sonrisa de satisfacción del apartamento.

-No- Hinata no era así, ella no era una cualquiera, ella no le haría eso, ella no lo traicionaría- no- sin darse cuenta estaba expulsando electricidad de sus puños fuertemente apretados, provocándose obviamente daño, poco o nada le importo, necesitaba liberar la tensión que de un momento a otro se instaló en su cuerpo, de alguna manera necesitaba hacerlo, pero de ahí no se movía, no hasta ver salir a ese idiota.

Para su suerte, escucho los goznes de la puerta sonar, así que sigilosamente se deslizo a la esquina del techo – en donde había estado todo ese rato- para ver como el peli rojo abandonaba la casa con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que lo caracterizaba.

-Hmpt- calmándose por fin y de paso a su _electrizante _cuerpo, el Uchiha suspiro aliviado, por el tiempo transcurrido entre que llego y se fue, Sasuke supo que no había pasado nada, al menos nada considerado como detonante para que fuera acusado por matar al Kazekage, no quería ver a la Hyuga, no en ese momento que presentía ella no estaría muy dispuesta a verlo y no, él no se estaba dando por vencido, no estaba dando un paso al lado, para dejarle el camino libre al Sabaku No, eso _nunca_.

-Solo espera Hinata- saltando de tejado en tejado, se dispuso a ir a su habitación- y más te vale que no te engañes, tu sabes que solo soy yo, solo yo- confiado como era se alejó del lugar, ya vería luego como acercase a su _luz_ de lo que si estaba más que seguro era que la guerra había empezado y él seria el ganador.

_**Jodido orgulloso**_**.**

…**.**

…

…

-Por fin- caminando por las arenosas calles de Suna, sus ojos como perlas esperaban cruzarse con la razón por la que se encontraba en aquella aldea- bueno ya la buscare luego- siguió caminando hasta que reconoció a una figura que al parecer se dirigía al mismo lugar que él.

-Matsuri-san-la mencionada al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente volteo, encontrándose la imponente –y bastante agraciada- figura de un ninja de la hoja al que reconocía por ser partícipe del rescate de _su_ Kazekage.

-Hyuga-san- Neji inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo, la chica le dio la bienvenida, preguntándole si se encontraba en alguna misión.

-Efectivamente, me dirijo a la oficina del Kazekage- la castaña asintió, ofreciéndole de paso su compañía ya que ella se dirigía al mismo lugar, esperando con el corazón en la mano, que Gaara _aceptara._

Por su lado Neji quería llegar lo más rápido posible con el peli rojo, terminar su misión, localizar a su prima, evitar que nuevamente cometiera un _error_ y porque no, hacerle una _visita_ al Uchiha, para dejarle en claro que Hinata no estaba sola, nunca lo estuvo y _jamás_ lo estará.

El, Neji Hyuga haría todo lo posible para que Sasuke Uchiha no se volviera a acercar a su prima.

_Todo lo posible._

* * *

><p>Eso seria todo por el momento, agradesco de antemano a las personas que leyeron el cap, a los que llevan siguiendo el fic y a los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y demas.<em><br>_

En cuanto a la historia, por fin aparecio Neji y aunque no sera por mucho les aseguro que su aparicion sera vital para Hina, Matsuri es un personaje que no se si me quedo muy Occ, digo no es que haya salido mucho pero cuando Gaara revivio se vio que ella tenia ciertas actitudes de fanatica - como Sakura en aquellos tiempos- y pues por eso la puse un tanto ¿posesiva? si es asi me gustaria que me escribieran su opinion sobre ella y como la estoy manejando.

En un par de caps se sabra quien fue el de la trampa y lo que tanto preocupa a Sakura.

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**Hitory-Chan:** jajajaja ggracias por tu comentario, de hecho cuando yo lo escribi, se me paso casi la misma frase por la cabeza, solo que con el "Gaara manda" espero te guste el cap. bye.

**Annii GabiiZ:** Bueno linda hay la tienes, gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que el cap te haya gustado, prometo no tardar tanto para la proxima actualizacion, lo juro por Gaara jajajajaja ya enserio, yo creo que mas de una comprendera la que esconde Sakura - eso espero XD- ademas habia que darle algo a Gaara aunque sea un beso, que toda la atencion se la estaba llevando el Uchiha, segun como este mi humor puede que si termine en tragedia *_* nah mentiras, no voy a matar a nadie - creo ¬¬ byeeeeeeeee.

**nory234**: Yo creo que si me hubieras tenido al frente, me pegas O_O gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que me expreses lo que te provoco el cap, bueno es tu opinion y la respeto, pero debo decir que discrepo en ciertos puntos, primero el tema de NaruSaku no se puede comparar con Hinata y Sasuke pues la rosadita escucho y perdono a Naruto mas que todo movida por la culpa al este recordarle todo lo que el sufrio por ella en el pasado, luego cuendo lo termino de oir y mas sus sentimientos pues se reconciliaron, mientras por otro lado Sasuke en vez de pedirle disculpas o algo a Hinata, se hizo -tras de lo hecho- el ofendido como si la culpa la tuviera ella, a Hinata lo que mas le dolio fue el hecho de que el la humillara y no la traicion en si, la oji luna no lo quiere escuchar porque ¿quien le asegura que él le va a decir la verdad? ya una vez la engaño - y no me refiero a la cachonada- no odies a Hina , odiame a mi por hacerla una cobarde - yo cargare con toda la culpa jajajajaja- espero que leas este cap, me encanto tu comentario, sobre todo por la posibilidad de debatir opiniones. bye.

**andrea:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara, en el proximo cap -espero- Sakura le confesara a Hinata su sentir, y sabremos lo que esconde -aunque yo creo que ya se habran hecho una idea- espero que te guste la conti byeeeeee.

**:** siiiiiiiiiiii Gaara es el mejor, es genial, es superrrrrrrrrrrr, dentro de mis planes no esta hacerlo sufrir yo no podria escribir eso T-T, ya vere como manejare sus descubiertas emociones, espero la conti te guste. bye.

**Magui:** Gracias por tu comentario, la idea era sorprenderlas, porque la mayoria creyeron que Hinata minimo se espantaria XD, la verdad no he visto eclipse asi que no se de que escena me hablas, pero bueno me alegra que te este gustando y espero me sigas dejando tus opiniones bye.

**LilyHime:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, tranquis yo tambien amo el SasuHina y este es un fic de ellos, no te enojes que te hace daño ¬¬ espero te guste la conti bye.

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** gracias por tu comentario y aqui tienes la conti que espero te guste bye.

Ahora si eso seria todo, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y paciencia les deseo lo mejor y nos leeremos en la proxima actualizacion.

Se despide

HinataKazami.


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaaaas

Esta vez les presentare la formula de mi retraso XD: trabajo+Eurocopa+trabajo= una HinataKazami con el tiempo contado T-T

Jejejeje ya en serio, aqui esta la conti, que espero disfruten, pero antes he de dejar unos puntos claros:

1) Muy posiblemente piensen que el cap esta un poco -muy- OCC, si es asi les pido disculpas pero era necesario para la historia, al terminar el cap les dire mi punto de vista sobre el porque yo pienso que no estan tan fuera de sus personalidades.

2) Como ya han de suponer Naruto no me pertenece, es del Gran Kishimoto- ohh odiado y amado- Masashi, y solo por esta vez dejare mi loca obsecion por cierto peli rojo para declarar TE AMO ITACHI UCHIHA (si estan al dia con el manga sabran por que tales palabras)

Ahora a leer se ha dicho ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 17: **

**Es mejor una verdad negra, que una mentira blanca**

-Kazekage-Sama, Hyuga Neji reportándose con el mensaje de Hokage-Sama- acto seguido el ilegible muchacho estiro su mano, entregándole el pergamino al joven líder de Suna.

-Le enviare una respuesta, así que te hospedaras por esta noche – rompió después de unos minutos el silencio- mandare a adecuar una habitación, si gustas puedes recorrer la aldea, mientras se adecua el espacio- Neji asintió.

-Arigato Kazekage-Sama- dio una respetuosa reverencia antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Necesitas algo?- la tercera persona en esa oficina, soltó un suspiro, desde que había entrado con el recientemente ausente muchacho, ella se había mantenido al margen de la conversación –si a eso se le podía llamar así- que mantuvieran Gaara y el Hyuga, perdida en sus pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez, el cómo podría pedirle _eso_ a él.

-Hai- Gaara espero a que ella exteriorizara el motivo por el cual estaba en su despacho, pero ella no parecía muy por la labor de comunicárselo; pasaron varios segundos que a la castaña se le hicieron horas, definitivamente la mirada aguamarina clavada en su persona no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Yo- trago saliva, _confianza, _se repetía una y otra vez la nerviosa Kunoichi, tenía que creer en ella y en el _lazo_ que la unía con él- quiero pedirte algo-

-Sí, ya se- era más que obvio que necesitaba algo, para eso estaba ahí ¿No? Extrañado de la actitud de su ex –alumna, Gaara considero que lo más prudente era mantener silencio y esperar a que ella le informara que quería. Lo que él no sabía era que precisamente su mirada y falta de comunicación estaban matando –literalmente- de los nervios a Matsuri.

-H-He, creo que eso es obvio- soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras trataba de controlar el rubor que se apoderaba de su rostro, _genial,_ pensó con desaliento, _quede como una idiota_. Si el Sabaku No tenía algún comentario, prefirió guardárselo.

-En fin- la oji café se paró derechita frente al Kazekage, como si le fuera a declarar el resultado de alguna misión- ¿S-Saldrías conmigo….e-esta noche?- Matsuri se puso más roja que el cabello de su oyente, agacho su mirada para evitar ver la reacción del líder.

-…-

-…..-

-….-

Pero dicha reacción nunca se expresó en palabras, la castaña no había escuchado nada ¡Nada! Que proviniera del peli rojo, llegándosele a pasar por la cabeza – en sentido de humor bastante desesperado- que quizás y a el oji aguamarina le hubiera cansado su indecisión y se dedicó a _dormir_.

-Matsuri- su tranquilo tono de voz la sobresalto, ¡Por fin reacciono! La peli corta sonrió levantando con lentitud su rostro, para ver directamente al del hombre –que según ella- _amaba_, segura con que se encontraría con una sonrisa de felicidad enmarcando su perfecto rostro. Pero esa muestra de felicidad nunca vino – ahora se daba cuenta que eso hubiera sido raro en él- en su lugar se encontró con la seria y hasta un punto –que no quiso reconocer- indiferente expresión del joven – creí haberte mencionado las razones por las que _siempr_e rechazo cualquier invitación- la peli café asintió, recordando que una vez estaba presente cuando una Kunoichi –cabe decir bastante linda- se le acercó al peli rojo, haciéndole la misma invitación que ella, obteniendo como respuesta el NO rotundo del oji aguamarina, curiosa y _aliviada_, Matsuri le pregunto el por qué nunca salía con ninguna chica, él, por toda respuesta le clavo su penetrante mirada diciéndole:

"_No tengo tiempo para perder, te recuerdo que soy el Kazekage"._

-P-Pero- dejando de lado sus recuerdos, la castaña tomo de nuevo la palabra- solo, yo solo quiero salir contigo- Gaara frunció el ceño, Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa- yo lo único que busco es…es ¡Que te relajes!- medio mintió, lo dicho en parte era verdad, pues ella era _consciente_ de lo _presionado_ que debía sentirse él al tener la responsabilidad de toda una aldea en sus jóvenes hombros, Gaara vivía y respiraba por Suna y siendo sincera ella creía que no era _justo_ con él, después de todo el Sabaku No era joven, atractivo, fuerte y tenía toda su vida por delante, como para que la _desperdiciara_ obsesionado con su trabajo.

Después de todo la vida es para vivirla.

-No necesito salir contigo para relajarme- decir que la actitud e invitación de la joven no lo había sorprendido, seria mentir, después de todo Matsuri era su compañera – o lo que sea- más cercana, la primera mujer –ajena a su familia- con la que había creado una _amistad_, ella no le temía, nunca lo hizo y él la _apreciaba _¡Claro que la apreciaba! Pero ¿Salir con ella? ¿Salir en que plan? Como _amigos_ o…..No, la castaña no lo veía de esa forma ¿Verdad? Ella no era parte de las muchas –modestia aparte- admiradoras que se había ganado en la aldea ¿Cierto?- agradezco tu preocupación mas no la necesito- era mejor dejar las cosas en claro, si era que la chica frente a él lo veía con _otros ojos_ – que no creía- él no se iba poner a alimentar _falsas esperanzas_.

-Pero no es justo- susurro la oji café- ¡No es justo contigo!- el Kazekage abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos, medio sorprendido, medio harto- eres…eres un humano, tienes derecho a vivir, a divertirte, a _enamorarte_- la Kunoichi apretó fuertemente sus manos para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas- yo…solo-

-Tu solo ¿Qué?- sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las palabras escuchadas, el peli rojo se levantó de su silla, rodeo el escritorio hasta estar frente a ella, que siguió atenta todos sus movimientos.

-Yo…..Gaara-Sama yo- Matsuri adelanto un paso para estar más cerca de él- quiero que seas feliz, quiero que vivas y experimentes lo que un ser humano debe vivir- otro paso que la dejo más cerca- quiero estar contigo y ….hacerte feliz- la joven lo miro a los ojos avergonzada; listo lo había dicho, lo había soltado, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que él le respondiera, dándose cuenta que su persona era la más indicada para estar con él y _solo_ ella lo podría hacer feliz.

Ni Hinata, ni ninguna otra, solo ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?- bueno sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas, al parecer sub ex –alumna sí que lo veía con otros ojos, pero el no y eso no iba a cambiar, por más que la chica frente a él le ofreciera esta vida y la otra y no, no estaba siendo mal agradecido o arrogante, simplemente él no tenía esos sentimientos por ella, de hecho hasta hace poco no tenía esa clase de _sentimientos_ por ninguna fémina- acaso he dado razones para que pienses eso- una vez aclarado el punto de su aparente "infelicidad" dejaría el otro punto en claro.

-No, pero vives metido en tu trabajo, tu vida no es tuya sino de Suna- sabía que estaba hablando de mas, que se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le _concernían_, que muy posiblemente lo estaba enojando – y ella sabía lo mal que se podían poner las cosas cuando él se enojaba- pero ¡Por Kami! Ella tenía _derecho_, era su deber hacerle entender que todo no era Suna, que ella también _merecía_ su atención y otras cosas…- sufriste un altibajo en tu salud por tanto trabajo- sí, ella se había enterado y sin duda ese era un punto que le daba la razón- al menos para mí está claro que pareces evitar al mundo y refugiarte en _tu_ aldea-

En ningún momento Gaara hizo otra cosa que no fuera respirar o mantener la mirada fija en ella, la cercanía de la castaña – siempre y cuando no intentara _algo_ mas- no le molestaba, no es como si la chica le desagradara, porque no era así, simplemente tendría que dejarle en claro que la relación que mantenían – llámese compañerismo o amistad- no iba a cambiar solo porque ella así lo quería.

_El amor es un sentimiento de dos._

-Ya expusiste tus razones, ahora es mi turno- irguiéndose en su totalidad el apuesto peli rojo cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su torso- solo espero que escuches y no interrumpas- Matsuri asintió- reconozco tu punto al decirme que mi vida gira alrededor de mi aldea- su voz sonaba _peligrosamente_ lenta- pero eso es porque yo decidí que así fuera- la castaña fue testigo de cómo un peculiar brillo, aparecía en sus aguamarina perlas- mi decisión es proteger mi aldea, mi vida es una de las muchas cosas que daría por verla a salvo- la peli corta sonrió con tristeza, de lo dicho por el joven ella era totalmente consiente, ya había pasado una vez y era precisamente eso, ese amor desmedido que Gaara sentía por su pueblo, lo que la hacía temer, ella no era tan fuerte como para soportar verlo, sin vida _una vez más_.

-A pesar de tus suposiciones-continuo- he llegado a sentir lo que llaman _felicidad_ desde que Uzumaki Naruto se cruzó en mi vida- la imagen del joven de rubios cabellos llego a la mente del líder de la Arena- tengo el agradecimiento de mi gente, el apoyo de mis hermanos, el reconocimiento de mis similares ¿No te parece eso suficiente para ser feliz?- la castaña se sobresaltó, tanto por sus palabras, como por su expresión, que aunque no había variado mucho, se veía a leguas _satisfecha_.

-Gaara-Sama- a pesar que prometió no decir ni pio, la peli corta quería decirle que ella podría ofrecerle lo que terminaría por _completar_ su vida y por ende su felicidad.

-No- la silencio con la mirada- en cuanto a tu otra….._solicitud_- al final no supo que nombre darle- nunca te di argumentos para que pensaras que nuestra relación era de índole romántico- claridad ante todo, Matsuri sintió como esas palabras se clavaban cual puñal en su corazón, sin proponérselo dos rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, ella levanto su mano derecha limpiándolas con fuerza.

-P-Pero yo…si tú me das la oportunidad, yo puedo hacer que me _quieras_- Gaara soltó un bufido, no quería parecer cruel y lastimarla, pero tampoco podía mentirle prometiéndole cosas que jamás le iba a cumplir, él era sincero y directo con todos y ella no iba a ser la excepción- yo te conozco mejor que nadie, yo fui la primera…-

-Matsuri- ni se alteró el Sabaku No- te respondí porque considere que te merecías mis respuestas, no porque tengas algún derecho sobre mi o te deba explicaciones- la castaña jadeo, pestañeando repetidamente trato de espantar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos- no confundas, para mi eres una _compañera, _una _amiga_- palabras que terminaron por hundir aquel puñal en su corazón, terminando con su esperanza- solo eso-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?- la oji café respiro hondo- ¿Por qué Hinata y no yo?- termino por alzar la voz, la sorpresa cruzo por un instante la inexpresiva fas del oji aguamarina, al segundo después su rostro estaba como siempre, mientras la castaña frente a él sentía la impotencia recorriendo sus venas, ¿Por qué? Desde que había escuchado del "supuesto enamoramiento de Gaara" se había sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar una respuesta al por que el peli rojo se había fijado en _esa_, ¿Qué tenía Hinata, que ella no?

-Eso no tengo por qué responderlo- ni negó, ni afirmo nada, el nombre de la Hyuga en la conversación lo tomo desprevenido, preguntándose como Matsuri se enteró de eso, no era que le importara mucho que toda la aldea se enterara, solo….solo no quería _presionar_ a la oji luna – ahora déjame solo, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-No- sintiéndose humillada, la peli café acabo con la distancia entre ellos, arrojándose al pecho del peli rojo, este al percatarse del movimiento la freno, alejándola de su cuerpo, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica y empujándola con suavidad- e-eres mi se-sensei, e-eres..-

-Tu amigo, nada más- con esas palabras estaba más que claro que el tema quedaba zanjado, la Kunoichi sin poder evitarlo, soltó gruesas lágrimas. Se dio vuelta saliendo de la oficina y azotando la puerta con su partida- fue lo mejor-

Suspirando, el joven volvió a tomar asiento, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios, pues recordó el momento en que le dejaba en claro a Matsuri las razones por las que era feliz, como claramente el rostro de Hinata Hyuga se colaba en su mente, dándole otra razón a la lista.

_La ilusión de estar con ella._

…

…

…**.**

-Aquí tienes, gracias por tu compra- la oji luna le sonrió a la amable vendedora, recibiendo el paquete que ella le tendía y dándole el dinero correspondiente por la compra. Retomando su camino con tranquilidad, la chica hizo repaso mental de sus compras, segura de que no se había olvidado de nada para realizar el almuerzo, apuro un poco más el paso, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-L-Lastima que Sakura-san no esté- susurro la peli azul- me sentiré muy sola- sonrió al percatarse que de nuevo estaba hablando aparentemente con el aire.

-Entonces ya tiene compañía- del sobresalto que tuvo la Hyuga dejo caer al piso la bolsa con sus compras, esa voz….era, cual autómata, la Kunoichi dio vuelta lentamente –sí, muy lentamente- para fijar su mirar al lugar donde escucho esa voz – Hinata-Sama-

-N-Nii-s-san- con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, Hinata veía frente a ella a unos ojos _similares _a los suyos, aun rostro que por muchas noches quiso ver, al ser que consideraba más que su primo, a su _hermano._

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- la pregunta se atraganto en su garganta, al sentir comoliteralmente su _prima_ volaba hacia él, que sin perder tiempo la recibió en sus brazos, hundiéndose en un fraternal abrazo.

-Neji-ni san- feliz como estaba a Hinata se le olvido la vergüenza ¡Él estaba ahí! ¿Cuánto lo había extrañado? Al verlo, supo que un montón, hundiéndose más en el abrazo, la preciosa chica hundió su rostro en el masculino pecho, Neji no pudo más que _sonreír_, se veía igual que siempre, como la recordaba, frágil, delicada, con sus bellos ojos tan puros como los de nadie, sin que la _oscuridad_ transformara su esencia.

-G-Gomen- después de unos minutos la Hyuga se separó avergonzada hasta las pestañas por sus súbitas demostraciones de afecto.

-No importa- Neji dio unos cuantos pasos, agacho su cuerpo para recoger lo que su prima había dejado caer, Hinata se sonrojo aún más al ser tan descuidada- a mí también me alegra verla- su inmaculado rostro dejo estirar una pequeña sonrisa, que le llego al alma a la peli larga.

-Ahh… pero que d-descuidada soy- la oji luna avanzo hasta estar a la par del Hyuga- d-debes estar cansado, ¿Cuándo llegaste?... ¿Ya comiste?... ¿Estás de misión?- el joven miro al frente divertido ¡Como había extrañado esas reacciones! -g-gomen, g-gomen, te pregunto y ni siquiera te dejo contestar- el oji perla negó, restándole importancia, la Kunoichi sonrió cándidamente – vamos te invito a _mi casa_- la frase salió con la alegría pintada en la boca de la chica, el castaño abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos…._casa_….al parecer su prima se había acostumbrado más de lo que él esperaba a Suna.

Hinata lo guio hasta la casa que compartía con la Haruno, al llegar lo invito a la sala, mientras ella se perdía en la cocina, la oji luna coloco los alimentos que correspondía al almuerzo en la lumbre, mientras tomaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té recién preparadas y se dirigía a la sala con su primo.

-Arigato- al recibir la bebida el chico dio el correspondiente agradecimiento- y ¿Cómo ha estado?- al ver a la oji luna sentarse en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba frente al que él ocupaba, decidió comenzar la conversación hasta llegar a _ese_ punto.

-B-Bien- la peli azul sorbió su te- es muy agradable estar aquí- sonrió al recordar cuantos nuevos camaradas había hecho.

-¿No extraña Konoha?- extrañado por la obvia felicidad que destilaba su prima, Neji decidió cuestionarla.

-C-Claro que si- la Hyuga agacho la mirada- extraño a mis amigos, a Kurenai-sensei, a mi familia, se podría decir que a toda la aldea- sonrió con nostalgia.

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?- el castaño paro su pregunta al ver como la joven frente a él, negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-E-Es verdad que e-extraño Konoha, pero- alzo su brillosa mirada- Suna se ha convertido en mi _hogar_- el chico cerro los ojos por un momento, meditando las palabras de su prima, algo no cuadraba para él, supuestamente Hinata se había ido de la Hoja para _huir_ de cierto desgraciado, entonces ¿Por qué permanecía aun en Suna? Si ese desgraciado se encontraba presente –desde hace ya un buen tiempo- en la Arena, ¿Por qué esta vez, Hinata no había _escapado_?

-Hinata- la aludida respingo ante el tono de seria solemnidad con que Neji la nombro- ¿Qué le hizo dejar _nuestra aldea_?- la peli larga ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo es que él sabía que no estaba de misión, teniendo en cuenta que con las palabras anteriores, ella solita se había echado la soga al cuello.

-Nii-san yo- sus lindas facciones de entristecieron al recordar lo sucedido-n-no….-

-Fue por el Uchiha ¿verdad?- la peli azul no tuvo que responder, el estremecimiento que sufrió su cuerpo por la declaración del castaño fue suficiente respuesta para el considerado genio Hyuga.

-H-Hai- si mal no recordaba, esa misma mañana ella había estado pensando en que necesitaba de _alguien_ que la iluminara en su perdido camino, ahora bien, por esas cosas del destino su primo se encontraba de misión en Suna, entonces podía contarle y _confiarle_ a él todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ¿cierto?

-Le hizo algo- la pregunta era por demás estúpida, pero el castaño considero, era la mejor para hacer hablar a la delicada chica- puede confiarme lo que sea- sin necesidad de hacerlo, la oji luna asintió- entonces….- dejo las palabras en el aire hasta que ella decidiera continuarlas.

La Hyuga tomo bastante aire, dejo la tasa de vuelta en la bandeja – la cual no había soltado en lo que llevaban de conversación- y se dispuso a hablar.

Le conto a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado hace meses, omitiendo por supuesto, las humillantes palabras de Sasuke, no quería que su primo buscara al Uchiha y se enfrascaran en una lucha, que ella sabía no sería para nada bueno.

-La engaño- repitió el Hyuga y Hinata asintió, para sorpresa del oji perla, ella no había derramado ni una sola lagrima en todo su relato, sus ojos demostraban tristeza, pero de aquellas muestras de dolor ni rastro. Lo que le dio a entender o _suponer_ que eso a Hinata no es que le importara mucho que digamos - paso algo mas- la chica suprimió un brinco, ahogando un jadeo nervioso, sabia de sobra que él no sería muy fácil de engañar, pero tenía que convencerlo que eso era todo, por el bien de Sasuke y por supuesto el bien del Hyuga.

-N-No- el peli castaño asintió, ni una gota convencido, Hinata ocultaba algo, se le notaba a leguas pero ¿Qué era? Algo más acerca del Uchiha o la razón por la cual parecía no importarle tener al mismo hombre por el que había escapado de su villa, en la aldea en la cual ahora vivía – d-debo ir a la cocina- al ver que su familiar se preparaba para decir algo, la oji luna salió despavorida hacia dicho lugar, confiaba en él, ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero no quería agobiarlo, lo dejaría descansar y luego…. Si tenía la suficiente fuerza le contaría el _resto_ de la situación.

Confirmando con la actitud de la Hyuga sus sospechas, el castaño la dejo irse, total más temprano que tarde ella terminaría contándole todo.

Por su lado Hinata se refugió en la cocina, no saliendo de allí hasta que el almuerzo estuvo, lo sirvió, preparo la mesa que se encontraba en el mismo espacio donde se cocinaba, repartió las respectivas porciones para su invitado y ella, salió de la cocina avisándole al Hyuga que ya todo estaba listo, Neji la siguió y juntos se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida.

Hablaron más bien nada, cuando terminaron el Hyuga felicito a su prima por su excelente sazón, ella sonrojada por el alago le dio las gracias, antes de que Neji se ofreciera si quiera a ayudarla con los trastos, Hinata se puso de pie recogió la mesa, realizando el respectivo lavado de la misma.

-Nii-san- de nuevo estaban en la sala, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde y Neji no había vuelto a decir ni mu del anterior tema que tratara con su prima, más que nada porque estaba esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa y tal parece que funciono- m-me gustaría saber….. t-tu opinión s-sobre u-un asunto- dudosa la oji luna miro el semblante serio de su familiar.

-Si con mi opinión la puedo ayudar, con gusto lo hare- ella asintió con una encantadora sonrisa, el castaño cruzo sus brazos sobre su torso, esperando.

-Siento que….- no supo cómo continuar, que le iba a decir: "Neji-nisan siento que estoy _enamorada _de Gaara-san, pero aun amo a Sasuke-kun ¿eso es posible?". Sonaba horriblemente mal y estaba más que segura que Neji la miraría como si de una loca se tratara.

-Hinata-sama- el chico la miro con calidez- tranquila, prometo no decir nada, hasta que usted me lo permita- como por no sé qué vez, la chica volvió a asentir.

-Nii-san s-se ¿S-Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?- Hinata decidió empezar por preguntar algo que estaba más que claro, ella no entendía, hasta hace relativamente poco la cuestión había estado sencilla, ella _amaba_ a Sasuke, simple, sencillo, eso era todo, entonces ¿Qué había cambiado? No es que ella estuviera aceptando que sentía _algo más_ que atracción por el Kazekage, pero…..

-Y esa pregunta se debe a….- el Hyuga medito – de nuevo- lo escuchado, analizando rápidamente la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos más las anteriores reacciones de Hinata, llego a una conclusión.

_Alguien había aparecido._

Pero ¿Quién?

-B-Bueno- la hermosa ninja tentada estuvo a decir que era simple curiosidad, pero sabía que a él no podría engañarlo, de hecho ella no podría engañar a _nadie_ – Hay alguien q-que es-esta….t-tu s-sabes- sonrió con nerviosismo- c-confundida p-pues- suspiro con frustración- no sabe lo que siente- el castaño percibió el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a su prima, sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio, decidió contestarle.

-Es demasiado fácil confundir nuestros sentimientos- Hinata no levanto la mirada (la cual desde hace un buen tiempo estaba fija en el piso)- somos creaturas que se engañan con relativa facilidad, todo depende de la persona y la perspectiva que esta tenga de lo que siente- la Hyuga lo miro de reojo con confusión, Neji cerró los ojos acomodándose mejor en el sillón.- lo que intento decirte es que nosotros mismos tendemos a engañarnos, un claro ejemplo seria el hecho de que usted vea las nubes azules pero eso no cambia el hecho de que en realidad son blancas-

-No te entiendo- Neji suspiro aun en su lugar.

-Hinata- la Hyuga levanto su vista a su primo, encontrándose el semblante tranquilo de su _ni-san_, al percatarse que él tenía los ojos cerrados, ella no aparto la mirada.

-Se cree que se puede amar a dos personas de manera romántica, pero eso es mentira, al final el corazón siempre termina escogiendo una, pero es fácil confundirse- Hinata oía atenta cada palabra- la amistad se confunde con amor, la admiración se confunde con amor, el amor se confunde con gratitud, la atracción se confunde con amor, el dolor se confunde con odio- Neji abrió sus blancas perlas- pero solo aquí- el castaño levanto su mano derecha hasta dejarla donde se ubica el corazón- todas esas confusiones desaparecen- Hinata siguió el movimiento del chico- si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar solo la verdad-

-Neji-ni san- profundamente admirada por las palabras de su primo, la oji luna le regalo una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, que dejo satisfecho al chico.

-Bueno- el peli largo se puso de pie, irguiéndose cual alto que era, la peli azul lo imito- ya se hizo tarde- y tenía toda la razón, el cielo ya de claro tenía muy poco- debo regresar a la torre del Kazekage- la Hyuga asintió, comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta, el Hyuga estiro su mano hasta el pomo de dicho objeto, abriéndola, al salir se dio vuelta para ver a su prima, con la vista clavada en él, apoyada en el marco del objeto que él con anterioridad había abierto.

-Nii-san- la oji perla sonrió con tristeza en su mirar- arigato- de nuevo se arrojó a los brazos de su primo, que gustoso la recibió, estrechándola con fuerza en sus brazos- arigato por todo, arigato- tragándose las ganas de llorar, la joven se hundió aún más en el pecho del joven, triste porque consideraba ese, como el ultimo abrazo que muy posiblemente le daría a su hermano, él debía regresar a Konoha y ella…..ella seguiría siendo ninja de Suna.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Hinata-sama- el oji perla levantó su mano izquierda para acariciarle la cabeza a su frágil prima- recuerde que- ella separo su cabecita para mirarlo- que a pesar de las circunstancias, yo estaré para usted cuando me necesite- ella afirmo con la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, Neji agacho su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la oreja de la chica, le susurro unas palabras que la dejaron pasmada, el Hyuga volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, retirándose así del hogar de la joven.

-Neji-ni san- al ver al joven a una distancia ya considerable, la chica se espabilo- t-todo lo que dijiste es muy cierto, gracias a ti puedo volver al punto donde me perdí, arigato Ni-san- y es que las últimas palabras del Hyuga encerraban todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo, ahora solo….solo tenía que ser fuerte y escuchar a su corazón para no terminar viendo las nubes azules.

_Por más que se sienta herida, engañada o humillada, nunca olvide Hinata-sama que querer no es lo mismo que amar._

…

…**..**

…**.**

-Eso es todo- Temari suspiro, frente a ella tres ninjas se encontraban fuertemente amarrados , lo cual no es que importara mucho ya que estaban bien inconscientes, pero según Baki mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Tu- Baki camino hacia un cuarto hombre, que tirado en el piso intentaba –inútilmente- ponerse de pie- ¿Dónde están los pergaminos?- el cuestionado chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, logrando con sumo esfuerzo sentarse en el suelo, respirando agitado por la acción y las múltiples heridas que tenía – no se su-supone que es t-tu trabajo encontrarlos- el tono de voz cargado con sorna era palpable.

-Tienes razón- el terrorífico rostro de Baki no logro ni inmutar al herido- digamos que solo jugaba contigo- el peli blanco en el piso miro con clara confusión al ninja que estaba frente a él, percatándose que de la nada apareció una mata rosada que se dirigía a la rubia que vigilaba –sin necesidad- a sus camaradas.

-Temari- la de cuatro coletas la recibió con un gesto de su mano- ¿Estas bien?- la cuestionada sonrió con suficiencia mientras asentía, Sakura le dedico una mirada a los tres ninjas a los pies de la rubia, acto seguido dio media vuelta caminando hacia Baki, ante la atenta vista de unos ojos rojos que la miraban con satisfacción.

-Baki-san ¿Se encuentra…?- su cuestión se vio interrumpida por una estridente risa.

-Haruno Sakura- la nombrada fijo sus hermosas perlas jade en el sujeto anteriormente vencido- al parecer mi plan fue todo un éxito- la rosadita abrió sus ojos con espanto, sin saber que carajos sucedía, sin conocer el motivo por el que ese hombre –por como la miraba- parecía conocerla de toda la vida.

_Pero pronto lo descubriría._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo.<p>

Como ya les habia comentado arriba, si creen que estuvo muy fuera de contexto en cuanto a las personalidades de Gaara, Neji y Matsuri disculpenme, pero bueno en el anterior cap les habia comentado que de Matsuri no sabemos realmente mucho para basarnos en una personalidad definida, asi que por eso la puse asi¬¬, en cuanto a Gaara si, yo se que el no habla mucho O_O pero despues del discurso que dio a sus camarada en la guerra, no me van a negar que tiene o hace buen uso de la comunicacion *_* XD y a Neji siempre lo he persibido como una persona sabia - a pesar de su edad- pero les reitero si desean hacerme algun comentario respecto a este punto no duden por favor, se los agradeceria mucho.

Tambien se que en el anterior cap dije que en este se sabria lo que esconde Sakura, pero no pude ponerlo porque no me cuadraba, lo siento, pero prometo no darle demora a eso, pero todo es en haras de la historia.

Resuelto este punto les tengo una pregunta ¿Que creen que hicieron las palabras de Neji? ¿Ayudar a Sasuke o terminar de abrirle las puertas a Gaara? tu-tu-tu

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**nory234: **Culpa totalmente aceptada jajajajaja, no te preocupes de hecho te comprendo muy bien, supongo que eso de Sasuke malo, Hinata buena, se debe a sus personalidades pero tienes mucha razon al decir que no debe ser regla general, pero bueno la mayoria nos apegamos -o por lo menos yo- a eso, a mi me gusto tu comentario, se me hizo super raro ¬¬ en el sentido bueno XD, gracias de nuevo por comentar y lamento que Sasuke no apareciera en este cap, pero necesitaba sacar de la ecuacion a Neji y de paso a Matsuri, byeeeeee.

**andrea:  
><strong>¿No te has hecho una idea? que raro yo que pensaba que estaba siendo muy obvia, pero mejor para mi jajajajja, gracias por tu comentario, espero el cap te guste. bye

**maribelteka: **Bienvenida de nuevo, yo ya creia que te habia perdido T-T, me alegra que me dejaras ese monton de reviews, en cuanto a esas escenas habran varias que le atrofiaran la mente a mi Hina XD, en cuanto a Matsuri me alegra que concuerdes en que esa seria su actitud, en cuanto al culpable de la trampa, ¿sera que este cap nos mostro al culpable? jajajajajajaja gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo, besos y abrazos.

**Magiu:** Gomen, Gomen,Gomen por la tardanza, no queria abandonarlas y se que en el anterior me tarde bastante, bueno Neji es un sobre protector con Hina y eso me parece super lindo, pero lo que mas me gusta es que el muy dificilmente se deja llevar por las circustacias, simpre esta analizando, aproveche ese aspecto de él, para que se mantuviera neutral ante la situacion de Hinata y pudiera aconsejarla sin estar de un lado en especifico,en cuanto a Gaara pues el ya sabe de la situacion de Hinata y Sasuke, la misma Hyuga se lo conto, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el cap fuera de tu gusto, byeeeeeeeeee.

El resto los respondere por privado ahora mismo, con el fin de no hacer mas larga la cosa XD.

De nuevo gracias por todo y nos leemos en otra ocasion.

Se despide

HinataKazami

Pos: cuando ingresas a la pagina y te das cuenta que han cambiado todo, es por que has estado muchoooooo tiempo ausente ¬¬


	18. Chapter 18

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Esta vez si merezco que me crucifiquen por la tardanza. Si les interesa (y aun alguien se acuerda de este Fic TT_TT) dejare mi debida explicacion al final.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del señor Kishimoto. Que ojala y no se le ocurra hacerle -de nuevo- algo malo a mi peli rojo porque si no...No la cuenta xD.

Sin mas que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap: 18**

**La verdad nos liberara.**

– Resumiendo– la estoica expresión del Kazekage se vio momentáneamente interrumpida por una clara confusión, que se reflejó en la forma como observaba a cada uno de los presentes en aquella fría sala – Esta– señalo con su cabeza al hombre que amarrado de pies y manos, se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo. – Persona. Es el líder del grupo acusado de robo de información a nuestra aldea – Temari y Sakura asintieron– Comprendo el motivo por el que puede estar aquí y no en la cárcel; Como debería de ser. – imaginándose que posiblemente la idea de su hermana, había sido traer al jefe de la dichosa banda a las instalaciones de interrogación, para saber que había hecho con la información que había hurtado. De hecho el procedimiento no era precisamente erróneo.

– Ahora, lo que no entiendo. Y espero lo expliquen; Es porque están ustedes tres aquí– paseo su vista por las tres personas que anteriormente mencionara, Hinata negó en señal de no saber que hacia ahí. Naruto parecía feliz de la vida al conocer ese lugar "secreto"; Que aunque feo y mohoso no le quitaba lo interesante, Sasuke como por variar se mantenía de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y aire de "me importa un carajo todo" que francamente ya a nadie le afectaba (lo que llegaba a hacer la costumbre). – Y lo más importante, porque estoy _yo_ aquí– Volvió a clavar sus penetrantes ojos en la rubia y Haruno, dándole un especial énfasis al pronombre personal.

– Gaara-san veras– Sakura dio un paso al frente, el recién capturado alzo la mirada por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en ese horrendo lugar. Posándola en la ninja medico agregándole una sonrisa burlona, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes– Cuando atrapamos a los involucrados, él fue el único que permaneció consiente– suspiro con nerviosismo. – En cuanto me vio, menciono algo de que su plan había salido a la perfección y...Y puede que me esté equivocando pero, algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con lo que paso – sus esmeraldas se posaron en Naruto – hace ya un tiempo en Konoha– Uzumaki respingo. Uchiha abrió los ojos para posarlos en el ser sentado en el piso. De manera para nada amable, la oji luna se preguntaba mentalmente con el corazón literalmente en mano; Si la peli rosa se refería a _aquel_ _incidente_. Haruno continuo – No quise preguntarle allí que sucedía. Le solicite a Baki-san trasladarlo a la sala de interrogación, Temari estuvo de acuerdo, pero me explico que en este lugar no podía ingresar personal ajeno. Por eso te cito y en cuanto– la peli corta sentía que se ahogaba con tanta palabrería – a ellos tres, requerí de su presencia…..Porque….Porque si es lo que creo, esto nos involucra a los cuatro– Termino su discurso con un suspiro, mitad de alivio, mitad de tristeza.

– Comprendo– fue la simple respuesta del peli rojo.

– Bueno….Bueno– Resonó con sorna la voz del oji rojo – tienes todo bastante calculado Kunoichi– sentándose de manera más cómoda ( dentro de lo que su condición se lo permitía) soltó una carcajada bastante irónica –pero que te hace pensar que hablare–

– Hay maneras bastante efectivas para obtener información– la ronca voz de Sasuke lleno todos los rincones del lugar, seguido del sonido de una espada siendo liberada de su funda – Y que toman bastante menos tiempo que en un interrogatorio _legal_– la punta de Kusanagi se clavó sin delicadeza alguna en el hombro derecho del peli blanco. Que se tragó el grito de dolor – habla– la única que parecía realmente aterrada con el acto; Era Hinata, que inútilmente trataba de decir algo. Pero las palabras parecían perderse al pasar por su garganta.

– Y-Y a ti que jodidos te importa l-lo que tenga que decir– jadeando por el dolor, el preso intento mantener la compostura (no se las iba a poner así de fácil) – y más importante aún. Quien jodidos eres tu– Sasuke afilo la mirada. Posibilidad número uno descartada, si no lo conocía claramente significaba que _aquella venganza_ no estaba dirigida a el – Auch– gruño el albino al sentir la punta de la espada un poco más adentro. Causando que la sangre tiñera la hoja del arma.

– Habla– tres aspas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos antaño negros. Gaara no perdía de vista los movimientos del Uchiha, si presenciaran la actual situación, de seguro muchos de sus Shinobis se preguntarían: ¿Por qué no detenía al joven? Pero ¿Para qué detenerlo? Total Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo que harían los ninjas encargados de esas funciones (solo que actuaba de una manera por decirlo "clandestina"). Entonces detenerlo carecía de racionalidad. El rubio alternaba la mirada entre sus dos amigos y el hombre en el suelo, cuestionándose si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto. No que fuera tan ingenuo y pensara que los métodos de Konoha para soltarle la lengua a sus capturados fueran más…._Bonitos_; Pero había algo que no lo dejaba deshacerse de ese extraño nudo en la garganta.

– Sasuke-kun n-no creo que…..– el Uchiha la silencio al dirigirle una mirada inyectada en rojo. La peli rosa trago saliva. Si no se equivocaba era muy posible que el oji negro terminara matando al susodicho antes de que el pobre desgraciado hablara.

– Arggg– el grito ahogado que profirió el oji rojo, al sentir como el peli negro frente a él sacaba lentamente la espada de su hombro. Tuvo la cualidad de aguarle los ojos a la única persona allí presente que temblaba de frustración.- – Hijo de pu….Arggg– el azabache sonrió con malicia.

– Patético. Eres tan poca cosa que ni cuenta te das de la clara desventaja en la que estas– Sasuke corto el aire con la espada, provocando con ese movimiento que la sangre que se le había adherido a su arma colisionara con el piso. Con otro limpio movimiento la Katana ingreso a su funda. – Estas herido, no le diste batalla a Sakura y piensas enfrentarte a mí en la condición en la que estas– prepotencia por delante, digna de un Uchiha- no me servirías ni para el arranque. Entonces esto se reduce a hablas o….– las aspas en sus ojos comenzaron a girar frenéticamente. Atrapado en esa hipnótica espiral, el peli blanco era consciente del peligro al que se estaba enfrentando al ser la posible víctima de un genjutsu con el sello Uchiha como presentación.

– Deten…Detente– y no solo fue el grito lo que tomo por sorpresa al moreno, pues sin que se diera cuenta. Del franco derecho del oji rojo unos brazos conectaron con su pecho, empujándolo, haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos de su presa.

– Hinata– fue la exclamación general (con la obvia excepción del capturado) – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – ya sin Sharingan activado, Uchiha hablo con irritación, la Hyuga se encogió sobre si misma cubriendo con su cuerpo al hombre que una vez estuvo a punto de matarla.

– Y-Yo….No se– Gaara avanzo hasta estar a la par de Sasuke, no lo bastante cerca para rosarse con el oji negro, pero si lo suficiente para entrar en el campo visual de la oji luna- – quiero hablar con él– la sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos y no era para menos, era de conocimiento _mundial_ que la heredera de los Hyuga era demasiado suave, para intentar siquiera sonsacarle información a un delincuente. Ella definitivamente no lucia como alguien amenazante.

– Estas segura– los claros ojos de la joven viajaron del piso al dueño de tan solemne voz, la peli larga asintió; Por su lado Sabaku No Gaara le dedico una mirada de incomprensión, pero decidió darle la oportunidad. Total si el hombre en cuestión intentaba hacerle algo (dadas la condiciones lo creía imposible) hay estaba él para evitarlo – Bien. Hazlo– y eso fue todo lo que Hinata necesito para proceder, camino tres pasos al frente, dio media vuelta agachándose para quedar a la altura del oji rojo. El heredero del Sharingan gruño al verla tan cerca del maldito ese ¿Qué tal si ese estúpido se liberaba de sus amarres y la atacaba? No que él lo fuera a permitir, pero seguro mato a confianza.

– ¿C-Como te llamas? – la suave voz de la heredera se dejó oír, el hombre frente a ella abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al reconocerla, no es que su situación actual le permitiera fijarse de manera precisa en los rostros que lo rodeaban (gajes de ser atrapado. Supuso).

– Eres tu– sin ser realmente consiente las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios sin la permanente sorna con que hablaba. – Ho. Veo que no me equivoque al pensar que eras diferente, después de todo saliste viva – el tono de su voz transmitía una inusual alegría que a todos, incluido él mismo, los tomo por sorpresa.

–Emm s-si…. Gracias a Sakura-san estoy bien– el ceño del hombre frente a ella se frunció en desagrado, Hinata decidió no darle importancia a dicha acción. Internamente la oji luna se repetía una y otra vez que de esa manera, estaba más que segura no se interrogaba a los sospechosos.

– Hiroki... –

– ¿Eh? – perdida en sus reflexiones internas sobre los métodos que se utilizaran para hacer hablar a los reclusos, la Hyuga no comprendió a que se refería el hombre.

– Mi nombre es Hiroki– el hombre medio sonrió al ver el tono rosa que se apoderaba de las mejillas de la chica, al saberse tan distraída.

–M-Mucho gusto. Soy Hinata Hyuga– pensando que de seguro se vería bastante-mas- raro el que se pusiera de pie y le realizara una reverencia. Decidió inclinar lo cabeza de manera respetuosa. Cosas que nunca cambian.

–Ahora que ya se conocen, porque no vamos todos a tomar té– la rabia se sentía en cada una de las palabras que mencionara el moreno– Hyuga te recuerdo que él no está aquí, precisamente para iniciar su vida social– aunque sonara cruel todos estaban de acuerdo con el oji negro. Hinata ladeo la cabeza para mirar al peli negro que se encontraba a su espalda. Sasuke ni modifico su expresión de nada; Mientras a su lado el peli rojo asintió dándole la razón al Uchiha. La peli larga se mordió el labio al ver la acción del Kazekage. Regreso de nuevo su cabeza a la posición inicial.

–Y-Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer esto– Hiroki clavo sus ojos en ella, que por sorprendente que fuera le sostuvo la mirada.

– No me digas. Si no hace falta ser un genio para ver que no tienes madera para ser ninja– fingiendo no notar el sarcasmo con el que le hablo. La Hyuga le sonrió con tristeza, al peli blanco se le atoro la siguiente frase petulante que iba a soltar al ver la congoja en ese bonito rostro. –No sé ni porque estás aquí. Tú no sirves para esto– tratando de olvidar su anterior sentimiento. Decidió seguir con su _ataque _– Vete a tu _palacio_ la _princesas _como tú, son lo primero que los _mostros_ como yo cazamos– Gaara apretó los puños. Sasuke dio un paso dispuesto a partirle hasta la madre a ese estúpido. Por haberle dicho inútil a _su_ mujer. Los demás parecían haberse hecho uno con el suelo que pisaban.

– P-Puede que tengas razón– la Hyuga negó. Deteniendo así las intenciones del heredero del Sharingan– Si tantas personas piensan l-lo mismo. Algo d-de razón han de tener– sonrió. Y al oji rojo de nuevo se le removió algo, esta vez en el estómago. –Pero…. Solo quiero s-saber que f-fue lo que p-paso. No entiendo m-muy bien por-porque es-estoy aquí– suspiro –pero según Sakura-san tú tienes la respuesta a un…._suceso_– dudo un momento – q-que tuvo lugar en Konoha y quiero…. – Apretó los puños – quiero s-saber toda la verdad– La delicada joven en ningún momento aparto la mirada del peli blanco. Que sin saber por qué, tenía un extraño brillo en sus rojizas perlas.

–Oye– le hablo a Gaara – ¿Qué se siente saber que le quitaste una gran _joya _ a Konoha? – Sonrió con ironía –Podrías aprovechar su carita. Te aseguro que lograría más que tus arcaicos métodos de interrogación. – Rio con satisfacción –Kazekage-sama mis respetos por su nueva arma–

–Ella no es un arma– siseo el oji aguamarina. Hinata se sonrojo por lo anteriormente escuchado. ¿Su cara? Pues ¿De qué se había perdido? No entendía nada.

–Lo que tú digas– Si Hiroki hubiese tenido sus manos sin amarres las habría sacudido dándole más énfasis a sus palabras. Gaara frunció el ceño ante el claro "no me importa lo que pienses" que el peli blanco le mando. Regresando su atención a Hinata, el preso volvió a hablar –Bonita– sonrojo Hyuga, Gruñido que solo pudo salir de dos personas y risa ahogada fue lo que se percibió en aquel salón – Por ser tú. Te diré la verdad– con toda la desfachatez del mundo le guiño un ojo. Acción que casi hace caer al suelo a la chica, el peli rojo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho con fastidio; Mientras el peli negro estaba más concentrado en matar (mentalmente claro está) al _pobre_ hombre sentado en el suelo.

Al ver el cambio en el ambiente, desde que la Hyuga se hiciera presente. Naruto trataba –inútilmente- de ahogar su risa, al ver como su amigo atravesaba al prisionero, como si sus ojos fueran dagas. Susodicho que parecía sufrir de doble personalidad, pues al principio actuaba reacio, burlón y socarrón; Y ahora -con Hinata al frente- con toda la actitud cool del mundo parecía coquetearle a su amiga. ¡Qué situación más rara!

–G-Gracias… supongo– la Hyuga apretó con nerviosismo las mangas de su chamarra, se puso de pie para escuchar la historia (aunque también porque se le estaban acalambrando las piernas)

– Ya que. Cuando sucedió la cuarta guerra ninja, de antemano se sabía que los territorios de las aldeas pequeñas se verían afectados. Ya fuera por los propios causantes del enfrentamiento o por delincuentes que buscarían aprovechar la situación– el ambiente que rodeo el lugar se tornó serio –Yo vivía en un poblado llamada Kuroi. No sé si se alcanzaba a considerar una aldea ya que era pequeña; La mayoría de sus habitantes eran civiles– se removió en su sitio –nunca fui muy devoto a mi aldea, es más hasta el son de hoy no me afecta para nada su destrucción– la oji clara jadeo. Así que su hogar como muchos otros, habían desaparecido por el egoísmo y las falsas creencias de un hombre que bajo el título de "felicidad" lo único que buscaba era creerse Dios.

–Pero…– trago saliva – Yo no vivía solo. Lo único que le agradezco a esa aldea fue el haber conocido a Homura. Mi esposa– sus ojos rojos parecieron oscurecerse. –Cuando estalló la guerra, no hace mucho. Le dije que huyéramos y ella así lo hizo; Nos manteníamos en constante movimiento. Homura no era Kunoichi, pero yo si era un Shinobi y la pude mantener a salvo hasta que…. – Su voz se apagó.

– ¿Hasta qué? – apurando la respuesta, Naruto inclino su cuerpo en expectación. Ganándose un zape de Sakura y un mirada de _rencor _de Hiroki.

–Habíamos decidido escondernos en una choza abandonada. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque así que nos pareció adecuado, al caer el sol escuchamos mucho ruido; Decidí salir a investigar, no sin antes advertirle a Homura que no se moviera. Al poner un pie fuera de la casa me topé con unas cosas extrañas, eran blancas y sin ton ni son me atacaron.–

–Zetsus– corroboro Sakura.

–No sé en qué momento, pero la endeble estructura colapso, en ese momento corrí para ver a Homura. Afortunadamente ella había sido capaz de salir, pero algo _extraño _atravesaba su hombro; Corrí hacia ella pero esos extraños seres no me dejaban tregua– Hiroki encogió su cuerpo de la rabia que sentía –le grite que huyera, que la esperaría en el lago. Reacia ella me obedeció, nunca debí dejarla sola. Nunca debí separarme de ella. – El dolor se hizo presente en cada una de sus facciones, la Hyuga estiro su mano en un intento de consolarlo, pero no siendo capaz de hacerlo. La contrajo hasta posarla en su pecho.

– ¿Y qué paso? – Temari insto al oji rojo a continuar con la historia.

–Que más…– regresaba la sorna a sus palabras. –Ah sí…. Homura fue asesinada por ese sujeto que se encuentra ahí– su mirada se posó en los azules ojos del Uzumaki, el rencor que esa mirada transmitía era comparable solo con el dolor de perder a la mujer más importante de su vida.

–Yo– visiblemente perturbado. Naruto se señaló como para confirmar –pero de que mierda hablas– su carácter explosivo salió a flote y pensar que antes estaba la mar de divertido disfrutando de como el sujeto ese le ponía los nervios de punta a su amigo –yo no soy ningún asesino– apretó los dientes para tratar de controlarse ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto?

–Eres un Shinobi. Eso ya te convierte en un asesino– le dedico una mirada burlona –aunque te niegues a aceptarlo–

–Desgraciado– la oji jade previendo que el rubio estaba a punto de lanzársele a Hiroki, camino hasta el sujetándolo del brazo.

–Naruto cálmate– al sentir el agarre de la muchacha, el oji azul dejo su pose ofensiva relajando de paso la mandíbula.

–Explícate– con voz calma Gaara lo encaro –dices que fueron emboscados por los Zetsus ¿No pudieron ser ellos? –

–No. A menos que tuvieran ojos azules, cabello rubio, cara de idiotas– el Uzumaki gruño – fuesen conocidos como "héroe de Konoha" y para rematarla tuviesen en su interior al zorro de nueve colas – el Kazekage frunció el ceño. Su prisionero no había aclarado nada –me dirigí al lugar donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, según habíamos escuchado una armada se encontraba en combate con los enemigos. Así que era primordial salir de ahí, para evitar quedar involucrados en el fuego cruzado– ladeo la cabeza – al llegar vi su cuerpo bañado en sangre– el peli blanco hablaba como si no le importara, pero era a leguas visible lo que ese recuerdo le provocaba – ella seguía viva, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Yo… trate, trate pero no pude ni acercarme– sus hermosos ojos rojos miraban el piso, Hiroki ya no parecía hablar con ellos –ese lugar estaba rodeado de un extraño chacra rojo– un brillo de locura fue lo que Naruto pudo ver en los ojos del peli blanco, al este clavar su mirada en él. – Chacra que reconocí como el del Kyubi– Uzumaki parpadeo confundido – ¡Su cuerpo se consumió frente a mí! Jamás podre olvidar su rostro – Trato de ponerse de pie sin ningún éxito – sus labios se movieron una última vez, en una última palabra. No le importaba que se estuviera muriendo ni el dolor que sentía al estarse quemando. Cada parte de su cuerpo se volvía cenizas frente a mí….Homura. ¡Ella no se merecía eso! Ella…. –

–Ya basta– Hinata se arrodillo de nuevo frente a Hiroki, apoyando sus manos en el piso – Lo siento…L-Lo sien-siento no tenía po-porque haberte pre-preguntado– ahogo un sollozo –no si-sigas, por f-f-favor ya no sigas– se tapó la boca con una mano, estaba aterrada, el escuchar ese relato fue sumamente escalofriante. Imaginarse a Homura envuelta en _fuego_ y aún viva, le provoco una dolorosa arcada.

– ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!– el grito de Naruto resonó en el lugar –no soy ningún asesino– camino hasta estar frente al peli blanco, inclino un poco su cuerpo tomando al oji rojo de su ramera y levantándolo del suelo. – Yo nunca alzaría mi mano contra alguien indefenso, menos una mujer, atacarla de manera tan cobarde…..Yo no soy así– el hombre frente a él ni se inmuto. Hinata ya de pie estiro sus manos hasta posarlas en las del rubio.

–N-Naruto-kun n-no…. – sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por la ronca voz del peli rojo.

–Naruto cuando escapaste de la isla ¿Cuál fue el primer lugar al que te dirigiste? – el cuestionado parpadeo confundido.

–Yo…– Miro a Gaara – yo utilice el Kage Bushin, así que me dirigí a todas las divisiones– el oji aguamarina asintió –pero aun así. Ninguno de mis clones ataco a nadie, que no fueran esas cosas o…– Hiroki rio despectivo.

–No me importa– se removió del agarre del rubio, acción que provoco que Naruto lo soltara –tu eres el culpable y punto– logro mantener el equilibrio, quedando de pie.

–Tu... –

–Qué historia tan interesante– interrumpiendo al rubio. Sasuke tomo la palabra –No que me importe. Habla, di que fue lo que hiciste en ese bar–

–Ya, ya– Hiroki sonrió ante la indiferencia del moreno. La tristeza en sus ojos no había disminuido por mas burlón que se comportara. –Bueno, pues decidí vengarme. Al principio tenía contemplado matar al idiota. Cosa que no era tan fácil como pensaba– chasqueo fastidiado ante la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el rubio de pacotilla, de idiota solo tenía la cara – al vagar de un lado a otro conocí ciertos ninjas renegados. Estúpidos que no les interesaba la supuesta paz que se generó tras la guerra– clavo sus rojizas perlas en Hinata –los que tu conociste bonita– sonrojada ella asintió. –De alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir– alzo los hombros – forme una banda, conseguí dinero, compre armamento ninja y por supuesto mejore mis habilidades como Shinobi. Uno de mis hombres me mantenía informado sobre los movimientos de Uzumaki Naruto. Planee el ataque y una noche hace seis meses me infiltre en Konoha– Hiroki negó con la cabeza. –Deberían hacer algo con la seguridad de esa aldea. Es tan sencillo entrar– Naruto apretó los dientes fastidiado.

–En fin, te busque. Quería enfrentarme contigo, pero te vi con una chica– fijo su vista en Sakura. –Tú estabas viviendo tu vida feliz con tu noviecita– su cara se transformó en una mueca de repugnancia –mientras yo tuve que enterrar a mi mujer– de nuevo su rostro adquirió la apariencia burlona que siempre cargara – así que decidí quitarte lo que más amabas– la peli rosa desvió la mirada –Matarla hubiese sido muy sencillo– Uzumaki abrió los ojos espantado ante aquella posibilidad. –Haría que te odiara, la apartaría de tu lado y luego me acercaría a ella. Me ganaría su confianza, para matarla frente a tus ilusos ojos– y ese fue el acabose, Naruto ya no pudo seguir conteniendo su ira.

–Desgraciado– un duro puño se estrelló en la cara de Hiroki, lo que provocó la caída del mismo, arrastrándolo dos metros por el suelo.

–Naruto– jadeo la oji verde al ver como la rabia parecía consumir el cuerpo del rubio.

Hinata ahogo un jadeo llevándose las manos a la boca. Gaara y Sasuke parecieron inmutables ante lo escuchado, aunque en su fuero interno otro fuera el sentimiento. Temari que no tenía que ver mucho en la situación, llevo su mano a su espalda. Dispuesta a acabar con el show utilizando su abanico. Acción que no se llevó a cabo, pues se vio detenida por las palabras del peli blanco

–Increíble ¿No? Grandes Shinobis, guerras monstruosas, enormes masacres– el oji rojo probo sentarse, cosa que logro con dificultad. – todo eso puede ocurrir por un simple y hermoso motivo. Una mujer–

–En-Entonces– Hinata se acercó a Hiroki –todo lo que p-paso esa n-noche fue una tr-trampa – afirmo la Hyuga –p-pero ¿Cómo….?– no termino su cuestionamiento al ver la sonrisa en la cara del peli blanco.

–Bonita. Los hombres somos idiotas y el alcohol nos vuelve aún más idiotas– alzo los hombros como quitándole importancia a sus palabras –simplemente utilice un fuerte alucinógeno. – Miro a Sakura –no deberían tener ese tipo de libros en una biblioteca pública. Ya ven lo que puede pasar–

–Maldito– el naranjita estaba dispuesto a volver a golpear a Hiroki, pero la profunda voz del Uchiha lo detuvo.

–Ahora que sabes lo que ocurrió– el moreno se acercó a Hinata, que volteo a verlo al escucharlo hablar. Quedando frente a frente– ¿No te arrepientes de no haberme escuchado y huir con tus estúpidas ideas de verdad? – su tono de voz daba a entender que el ofendido con la situación era él.

–Tu…– con ojos acuosos la oji luna lo miro fijamente. Sintiéndose infinitamente confundida, pero con una idea fija e inamovible en su mente.

Nada había cambiado. Sasuke si la había engañado.

–No– la peli larga cambio su mirada a una de dolor y determinación –n-no– se alejó de Hiroki y Sasuke –y-yo…. tú me en-engañaste– el Uchiha gruño con fastidio. – N-Nada cam-cambiara– Hinata de espaldas a la salida, retrocedía paso a paso, nerviosa, confundida pero sobretodo _dolida_.

–Lo siento– aquella disculpa detuvo sus temblorosos pasos– al parecer mis acciones te involucraron. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero por alguna razón. Tu cara me hace pensar que hice algo realmente malo– dentro de todo, la disculpa de Hiroki se le hizo muy sincera. La Hyuga sonrió de dientes para afuera, negando con su cabeza, intento que su voz no sonara tan lastimera.

–N-No soy q-quien para juzgarte– paso saliva – p-puede q-que tu proceder no f-fuera el c-correcto. P-Pero perdiste algo m-muy v-valioso para ti. Sé que en lo pri-primero que se piensa e-es en hacerle sentir al m-mundo lo miserables q-que s-somos. En buscar venganza– la pálida chica retrocedió otro paso –m-mi dolor no se co-compara al tuyo y no e-es a mí a la que de-debes pedir dis-disculpas– el oji rojo la miro, a leguas se notaba el dolor en esos exóticos ojos blancos, sin embargo ella era incapaz de culparlo a él, que había provocado sin dudas el llanto en su alma.

No sabía decir si era noble o muy idiota.

–Hinata– fuerte y clara se escuchó la voz del peli negro – asume lo que sucedió. No fui consiente de mis actos esa noche– la heredera del Byakugan lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras apretaba sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños. –Todo lo sucedido fueron los resultados de un estúpido plan dirigido al dobe. Puede que yo no sea del todo inocente, pero tú no eres precisamente la victima de este cuento Hyuga– crudas palabras que desembocaron la ira en la oji luna.

– ¡Yo nunca he dicho que sea una víctima! – medio levanto la voz, Sakura y Naruto alternaban si mirada del oji negro a la Hyuga. Temari hacia porras internas para que su amiga le cantara la tabla al engreído ese y Gaara parecía haber intercambiado papeles con el Uchiha. Ahora era él el que se fusionaba con el ambiente– tu ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Q-Que ol-olvide así como a-así lo que m-me dijiste? N-No…– Negó frenéticamente – no….C-Comprendo porque S-Sakura-san re-regreso con N-Naruto-kun. P-Pero y-yo….n-no– había comenzado a llorar – n-no…. ¡Tú no eres como Naruto-kun! – Volvió a alzar la voz – ¡T-Te odio! – puso fin a su discurso, dando media vuelta y escapando de aquel subterráneo. Con unos ojos que todos se dieron cuenta, estaban abnegados en lágrimas.

_Te odio._

Aquellas dos simples palabras –nada nuevas para él- se repetían una y otra vez; Cual mantra en sus oídos. Petrificándolo en su lugar, frunció el ceño, chasqueo, afilo la mirada. Para cualquiera que lo viera era evidente que se encontraba molesto, herido en su amor propio, humillado.

Pero eso era solo en apariencia.

Más que herido se sentía _dolido_ y por Kami que quería darse de topes contra una pared. ¡Que jodidos le pasaba! ¡Por favor! ¿Que acaso utilizar el Sussano también le había podrido el cerebro? Era un reverendo idiota, tenía el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella y de nuevo tuvo que dejar hablar a su orgullo por él. Lo había vuelto a hacer, la había vuelto a lastimar al hablar movido por su estúpida arrogancia. La cual le estaba constando el recuperar a la única mujer por la que daría su vida y más.

–Sasuke-kun– consiente o inconscientemente. El gran Sasuke Uchiha bajo su rostro _derrotado_, sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, sueltas. Sin fuerzas si quiera para apretarse en puños y contener su _rabia_.

Sakura sabía que estaba mal. Ella no tenía que estar sintiendo _eso_.

Pero lo hacía, ese maldito sentimiento había regresado. Fue su sentir lo que la impulso a salir corriendo, fue la imagen de Sasuke _destrozado_ lo que hizo que la adrenalina corriera por su cuerpo. Fue _aquel_ recuerdo lo que la impulso a ir tras su _amiga_.

–Sakura-chan espera– pero ella no lo escucho. Siguió su camino con solo un objetivo en mente.

–Hombre que esto es mejor que una novela– el comentario de la de cuatro coletas, la hizo acreedora de una mala mirada por parte de su hermano menor. Naruto camino hacia su amigo. El Kazekage decidió que hay ya no tenían nada que hacer, le ordeno a su hermana tomar al prisionero. Ya le diría a algunos ninjas que lo trasladaran a la cárcel, los tres salieron de la sala de interrogación. Dejando a los dos ninjas de Konoha atrás.

–Estúpida– una vez marchados los anteriormente nombrados, Sasuke dejó escapar en un susurro esa palabra. Naruto se ubicó a su costado derecho para hacerle entender que él estaba ahí, apoyándolo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar – a pesar del rostro cubierto por el fleco azabache- una delgada y única línea que se deslizaba tan transparente por la mejilla derecha de su hermano.

–T-Teme– de la impresión trato de convencerse mentalmente que estaba viendo mal, que debía ser un error, que seguro _eso_ era sudor. Si… Porque…

Sasuke Uchiha no lloraba.

…**..**

…

…**.**

Ya llevaba un buen rato buscándola, le faltaba el aliento pero eso ahora carecía de sentido. Necesitaba hablar con ella…. Necesitaba….

–Hinata– al internarse en una de las arenosas calles de Suna. Diviso en una de las murallas rocosas que rodeaban la aldea una cabellera azulina. Camino desacelerando el paso hasta donde ella se encontraba de pie mirando hacia ningún lado. Llego hasta ella, la llamo pero la Hyuga parecía ida.

–Hinata– la peli rosa frunció el ceño al verse ignorada por la susodicha, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales la peli larga se abrazó a sí misma. Al ver su acción la rosadita volvió a llamarla.

–Hina…–

–No tiene por qué cambiar– la suave voz de la chica la sorprendió. Parecía hablar más para ella misma o el aire que para la Haruno. –Y-Yo no quiero…No quiero que me vuelva a humillar– se restregó un ojo – Además– soltó una risita bastante perturbadora a oídos de la peli rosa – ya demostró que él puede estar con la que quiera. E-Es Sasuke Uchiha d-des…. –

–Cállate– harta de la forma de hablar de la oji luna. Haruno la interrumpió – Tu sabes que él…. Te…Te quiere solo…–

–Me quiere– susurro – Umm si me quisiera no me habría tratado como lo hizo – la mirada de la Hyuga era tan vacía como la de alguien sin alma. Sin vida – P-Pero que más podría esperar de él. Del re…– no pudo terminar sus vocablos ya que su acompañante la tomo de los hombros, para estar cara a cara y sin que la Hyuga se lo esperara. Sakura levanto su mano dándole una cachetada que le enrojeció la mejilla.

– ¿Q-Que? – Como auto reflejo Hinata se soltó del agarre de la oji verde, llevando su mano derecha al lugar golpeado.

–Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun te eligió a ti– Sakura frunció el ceño –de entre todas, se fijó en ti– bien sabia la rosadita que la oji luna nunca había pertenecido al global club de fans del Uchiha, pero la frustración en esos momentos no la dejaba pensar con objetividad – y yo te... – la suave voz de la heredera le impidió continuar.

–Sa-Sakura-san y-yo…Solo ¿No sé por qué te importa tanto? – Lejos de hablarle con rencor o rabia por lo que le había hecho. Hinata la interrogo con voz desolada.

–Hinata– la peli rosa suspiro, había llegado la hora de la verdad – yo te _odie_ cuando supe que estabas saliendo con Sasuke-kun. – Arrepentida, avergonzada o simplemente por temor de ver la decepcion en su inocente amiga. La peli corta agacho la mirada.

–M-Me odiabas p-pero N-Naruto-kun– aquel sentimiento que siempre parecía perseguirla, le abrió una nueva herida a su corazón. La primera amiga mujer que había tenido realmente parecía verla como todo menos como una _amiga_.

–Es cierto que– al percatarse que Hinata daba un paso para atrás, la ninja medico alzo su brazo para atrapar uno de los de la Hyuga. Esta vez no huiría. –Para esas fechas yo ya salía con Naruto. Pero….Pero cuando te vi de la mano de Sasuke-kun me dio rabia, envidia quizás– la delicada oji luna le prestaba toda su atención. Francamente aterrada – Cada vez que te veía sentía que te odiaba, por más que me decía a mí misma que estaba mal, que estaba equivocada. No podía frenar ese horrible sentimiento cuando los veía juntos–

–En-Entonces por-por qué…– _fingiste ser mi amiga_. La oji luna no pudo terminar sus palabras al sentir un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

–Hinata yo lo siento– al mirarla de reojo y ver su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y el _dolor_. Sakura se sintió un horrible ser humano, pero debía seguir, contarle la peor parte y esperar. Esperar por no regresar sin su preciada amiga. Por no recibir el odio de la misma. –Cuando paso _eso_ que nos obligó a venir a Suna, me sentí muy mal al saber lo que Naruto presuntamente me hizo– hora de la peor parte. –Pero cuando vi a S-Sasuke-kun por un momento me _alegre_ al saber que nunca nadie ocuparía un lugar más importante que el mío en la vida de Sasuke-kun. Que ninguna mujer sería más _importante_ que yo para él– dejando correr en completa libertad sus lágrimas. Sakura soltó la mano de Hinata, que se quedó el completo shock por aquella confesión.

Como podía ser que una persona como Sakura Haruno a la que ella admiraba por su fortaleza. Le confesara todo aquello sin ni siquiera dudar. Era cinismo acaso ¿Sus lágrimas eran reales? ¿Tanto como la supuesta amistad que tenían?

Tanto la odiaba como para herirla aún más. O….

Tanto amaba a Sasuke como para no importarle las demás personas.

Y Naruto…. ¡Pobre Naruto!

Hinata sabía el esfuerzo que el Uzumaki tuvo que hacer para ganarse el "amor" de la Haruno. Humillación, dolor, golpes. Él se aguantó todo con una sonrisa, soporto que su compañera se _arrastrara_ por el que consideraba su mejor amigo y a ella le dolía ver que su _meta_ sufría de aquella manera. Que su _héroe_ se tragaba su sentir por ver a Sakura feliz. Podía pasar por alto, perdonar o incluso olvidar que se metieran con ella. Total sabía que no era una persona muy valiosa que digamos. Pero que hicieran sufrir a Naruto. Eso…Eso jamás lo perdonaría.

–N-No te lo mereces– al escuchar la voz de su compañera. La Haruno levanto el rostro, encontrándose con la firme mirada clara. – Naruto-kun te ama y tu….Le pagas engañándolo– la confusión se adueñó de los húmedos ojos jade.

– ¿Qué? No– chillo completamente contrariada la peli rosa.

–Vete. –

–Hinata espera no…. – la médico ninja adelanto un paso para acercarse a la peli larga. Pero ella retrocedió.

–Vete– Sakura negó – Tu y el son iguales….Son _tal _para _cual_– y no dijo más; Salió corriendo de nuevo, quería dejarlo todo atrás. Quería olvidar que su persona parecía atraer los malos sentimientos. Que todos en algún momento parecían odiarla.

_Que no podía confiar en nadie._

–Hinata– realmente arrepentida, Sakura decidió no seguirla. Esperanzada que en cuanto se calmara, ella le dejaría explicarse totalmente. Tenía que decirle que en realidad nunca la odio, que lo que siempre había sentido era puro y físico miedo de que alguien le quitara ese pedacito de lugar que tenía en el corazón del Uchiha. Por qué queriéndolo o no, Sasuke había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión y ella aun lo _quería_. Pero había aprendido a diferenciar.

Sí. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, como un amigo. Como alguien muy valioso para ella, por ser él la causa que la impulso a crecer, a madurar. A ser más fuerte.

Pero.

Naruto era todo por lo que su mundo giraba, él era su mayor motivación. Por ese rubio idiota ella haría hasta lo que muchos consideraban imposible (como olvidar a Sasuke. Por ejemplo.) Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki como hombre. Como el hombre con el que quería compartir una vida, un futuro, un todo.

–Lo siento. En verdad lo siento– Ahora lo único que esperaba, era que Hinata la disculpara y fuera feliz junto a Sasuke. Como los dos se lo merecían.

Lo que ha Sakura nunca se le paso por la cabeza es que muy posiblemente.

_Había empeorado las cosas. _

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo. Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, esta vez no fue culpa del trabajo y el estudio. Mas bien tuve un problema personal. Digamos que atravese por una crisis emocional que fuf (mejor ni les digo) pero que para mal o para bien me hizo ver mi realidad de otra manera y descubrir que ser "De mente abierta" puede llevarte a ver cosas que realmente te hacen feliz ^^.

¡Pero ya regrese!

Si leyeron este cap. ¿Me dejarian un Review? Pueden enviarme su opinión sobre el cap y lo que quieran (incluidos los regaños por demorarme. Los merezco)

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

**Annii GabiiZ:** Hola hermosa ¿Como estas? Espero que estes super, tranquis que aqui la que se desaparece soy yo. No te preocupes se cuan dificil es la vida, haya fuera de Fanfiction. Sasuke se desparecio en el anterior cap, pero aqui ya regreso y bueno... hizo lo que hizo (Que mala soy) en cuanto a Neji creo que ya no volvera a salir, pero sus palabras seran fundamentales para el camino que decida tomar la Hyuga. Gracias por tus palabras (se sintieron bonitas) y espero que el cap te haya gustado. Bye.

Y creo que eso seria todo (Que rapido jajjajaj). Los demas los respondi por PM.

Ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus opiniones del fic atraves de un review !Son gratis¡ xD

Ahora si se despide.

HinataKazami.


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaaaaaaaa._  
><em>

Bueno aqui un nuevo cap de esta historia. Quiero dedicarselo a LaCrazyWriter mi hermanita a la que debo decir que tiene un familiar con pesima memoria TT-TT y tambien a alicexxshun ¡Niña yo jamas me olvidaria de ti! Espero que las dos lean el cap y me dejen sus valiosas opiniones.

Naruto no me pertenece y estoy enojada con su creador (él sabe porque xD). Yo solo quiero que algun dia un Gaara me caiga del cielo ^W^.

Ahora sin mas que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Entre el negro y el rojo.**

**Cap 19:**

**Encuentro Predestinado.**

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Exactamente y si era sincera con ella misma no lo habría olvidado jamás. Un año, hace 12 meses que salía con el que se considerara uno de los Shinobis más fuertes y sexis de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Con el cubo de hielo Sasuke Uchiha._

_Para muchos "salir" con el moreno significaba algo como "tocas su cama y no lo vuelves a ver" (lo que lo chismes generan). Sasuke tenía esa aura de macho que no busca más que un buen revolcón, un acostón sin compromisos que llaman; Simplemente para satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre, después de todo no era un robot. Era de conocimiento público que con lo único con lo que el oji negro podía lidiar, era con la soledad._

_Que equivocados estaban._

_Eso Hinata lo sabía muy bien. Lejos de ser un mujeriego el peli negro se caracterizaba por ser tan parco y apático ante las miles de mujeres que sin importarles mostrar sus atributos, se le ofrecían por doquier. Llegando a provocar con su accionar estar de nuevo en boca de los aldeanos, los cuales se cuestionaban la orientación sexual del muchacho, como si la respuesta pudiese detener una guerra o provocarla._

_Pero Hinata sabia (o de eso se convencía) el porqué de la aversión que Sasuke mostrara ante aquellas féminas que olvidándose de que existe algo llamado dignidad, le declaraban su amor y besaban el piso por el que él escupía. Patéticas, le oía mascullar con frecuencia a su novio y no es que Hinata no pensara lo mismo, solo no se atrevía a juzgar a las demás personas sin conocer el porqué de su accionar._

_Aun así la palabra "superficiales" se repetía una y otra vez al ver al club de fans del Uchiha._

_Personalmente Hyuga nunca se creyó aquel rumor que decía que Sasuke se acostaba con cualquiera y luego las botaba como eso, como cualquier bolsa de basura. No lo creía capaz de eso, si nunca le prestaba atención a las locas que lo perseguían ¿Como de un momento a otro, podía llevárselas a la cama. Así sin más? No. Uchiha se veía demasiado serio para eso, la oji luna se atrevía a asegurar que el poseedor del sharingan era más de la filosofía de hacer el amor a tener sexo._

_Y no estaba tan mal encaminada._

_Tres meses atrás ella había decidido movida por sus sentimientos, por la noche de luna llena y porque no, sus hormonas que se habían alborotado al ver a su novio salir de la ducha con su torso desnudo, mostrando su bien marcada fisionomía. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma al que consideraba seria el hombre al que amaría por el resto de su vida; Esa noche descubrió lo que era la lujuria, el placer, lo increíble que se sentía tener a Sasuke sobre ella. Encontró que en medio de su ser apasionado, el moreno podía ser dulce, atento y que tenía más experiencia de la que ella pensaba que poseía._

_Pasado el momento de desenfreno corporal y con un Uchiha supuestamente dormido la peli larga no pudo evitar recordar todos los comentarios que a sus oídos habían llegado, sobre la vida personal del hombre que descansaba a su lado. Con un suspiro que transmitía tristeza la joven deslizo una mano por los rebeldes cabellos azabaches susurrando un: "Y mañana ¿Me seguirás tratando igual?" Sin percatarse que el moreno estaba despierto y por consiguiente la había escuchado. Abriendo los orbes negros, Sasuke se fijó en la posición de Hinata. Apoyada en el espaldar de la cama, rodillas pegadas a su pecho, su delicada mano acariciándole el cabello y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta del cuarto._

_̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ Sorprendida la oji luna quito la mano de los sedosos cabellos de su novio, como si pensara que el contacto de pronto y le molestara. Intrigado el Uchiha recargo su espalda en la cama quedando en la misma posición que la Hyuga, con la diferencia que él tenía sus piernas estiradas en todo su largo. ̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ Le cuestiono con un atisbo de preocupación que la peli azul no supo o quiso reconocer._

_̶ N-Nada. ̶ Por el movimiento del azabache la sabana que la cubría se deslizo unos centímetros, ella muerta de la vergüenza se aferró a la tela para que no la dejara al descubierto frente a su novio._

_̶ Hmpt. No creo que eso sea necesario ̶ la peli larga se sonrojo hasta la medula entendiendo a lo que se refería Sasuke. No quiso responder, mejor y lo dejaba así. ̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ Cuestiono de nuevo._

_̶ Bue…Bueno ̶ ella no quería quedarse con la duda y no que le importara la respuesta del moreno (que en parte si le importaba) solo quería asegurarse que al amanecer, Sasuke no la botara como se rumoreaba, hacía con la demás. ̶ Y-Yo… Tu sabes…No sabía que ha-hacer hace un...Em, un momento ̶ se sonrojo al recordarlo. ̶ Pero tu…..B-Bueno t-tu parecías muy….̶ El suspiro del peli negro no la dejo terminar, apartando la mirada de la puerta la fijo en el perfil del apuesto muchacho. Ninguno abandono su posición._

_̶ No soy ni fui ningún santo Hinata ̶ sin saber que responder la poseedora del Byakugan asintió, él continuo. ̶ Que recuerde siempre he estado en boca de la gente ̶ y no era mentira desde que sucediera lo de su clan y se convirtiera en shinobi. De Sasuke siempre se vivía hablando. ̶ Ya sabes de mí se dicen muchas cosas, de las cuales el 99% son mentiras. ̶ La oji perla volvió a asentir apenada por dejarse llevar por chismeríos._

_̶ Cuando forme Hebi, vivíamos en constante movimiento y no creo que tenga que explicarte lo que pasó. ̶ Ella negó, no quería escuchar de los furtivos encuentros del hombre a su lado. El sonrió de medio lado. ̶ De todas maneras ̶ sin Hinata saber cómo termino sentada en la cintura del oji negro, abochornada por la posición y porque por el movimiento Sasuke la dejo sin lo único que cubría su desnudez. Busco refugio en el torso del azabache para evitar que esta la viera, Uchiha rodo los ojos divertido. Primero ya la había visto totalmente desnuda (y no solamente había observado) segundo, lo que ella hizo fue aún más placentero y es que al parecer a la pálida kunoichi se le paso por alto que el tampoco traía prenda encima._

_̶ Hinata ̶ soltó en un medio gruñido. ̶ Haz sido la única en pisar esta casa, este cuarto ̶ engancho la cintura de la peli azul a sus brazos, deslizo su rostro hasta dar con la oreja de la mujer. ̶ Esta cama ̶ soplo su aliento en el lugar, mordiendo posteriormente el lóbulo, la oji perla suspiro encantada, revolviéndose levemente por el delicioso cosquilleo que se deslizaba por su columna vertebral. ̶ Y no pienso permitir que eso cambie ̶ el ex vengador se apodero del cuello de la peli larga dispuesto a reavivar lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrido entre ellos._

_Después de aquello, el tiempo siguió su curso y en ese día se cumplía un año, doce meses en los que había estado con él, penetrando, descubriendo lo que tras esas paredes se escondía. Cayendo inevitablemente enamorada del hombre de los ojos negros._

_̶ Que tanto piensas ̶ _

_̶ ¡AH!…. S-Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo...? ̶ Como cosa rara la Hyuga se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que desde su espalda el Uchiha llegaba a su encuentro. ̶ Emm Hola ̶ el oji negro medio sonrió, tomando asiento frente a Hinata se percató con una breve mirada del sobrio lugar al que ella lo había citado._

_̶ Y estamos aquí por…̶ Dejo la cuestión al aire, bien que sabía cuál era el motivo, pero prefería hacerla avergonzarse. Era bastante entretenido observar por la cantidad de tonos por los que podía pasar su rostro._

_̶ B-Bueno es para ce-celebrar ̶ se ruborizo, como él había predicho. ̶ P-Por nuestro día e-especial ̶ sonrió entre apenada y encantada. Sasuke por toda respuesta la miro con esas perlas que lejos estaban de ser fríos o altaneros. Brillaban, los ojos normalmente oscuros resplandecían con algo que Hinata no supo definir. Pero que le produjo un temblar en sus piernas y un palpitar aún más errático._

_̶ T-Te amo ̶ mirándolo con una dulzura infinita, la Hyuga le agradeció con esa mirada el haber estado un año a su lado. ̶ F-Feliz aniversario Sasuke-kun ̶ sin importarle estar en medio de un restaurante en plena tarde. Uchiha se medió levanto de su silla, inclino su cuerpo sobre la mesa capturando los labios de su novia que aunque abochornada, lejos de alejarse estiro un poco su cuello para intensificar el contacto._

_̶ Feliz aniversario Hinata ̶ su aliento choco en los labios de la kunoichi. ̶ Ten por seguro que serán muchos más ̶ y eso era lo único que la Hyuga pedía, que fueran más. Muchos más._

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

̶ Uh. Después de todo si soy una ingenua ̶ la oji perla sonrió con tristeza, hace una semana que se encontraba fuera de Suna en una misión que _convenientemente_ Gaara le había asignado y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea. Un paso más y tendría que enfrentar de nuevo lo que hace días pasara. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de hacerlo.

Después de enterarse de la _traición _de Sakura, corriendo sin lugar fijo. Pensando en que tan mala persona era para merecerse ese sin fin de actos deshonestos, sin una sola lagrima más que derramar se dejó caer en el parque cerca de la torre Kage. Con el tiempo corriendo como viento, ella no supo cuánto paso allí hundida en su propia miseria. Temari de un momento a otro apareció indicándole que el Kazekage la solicitaba en su despacho, tratando de limpiar lo más que pudo su rostro le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia y se dirigió a ver al oji aguamarina.

Al llegar el líder de la aldea le dedico una mirada entre preocupada y _enojada_ pero no pronuncio palabra, Hinata se lo agradeció; Lo último que quería era hablar sobre lo anteriormente sucedido. Volviendo a su parquedad el Sabaku No le dio los detalles de la misión y ella partió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora estaba de regreso y por más que no quisiera saber nada de Sakura o de Sasuke, sabía que a alguno de los dos se tendría que cruzar. No tenía la menor idea de cómo debería actuar y la verdad ganas de ser hipócrita o indiferente no tenia, así que por lo pronto iría con el peli rojo luego pensaría en lo demás.

̶ ¡Hinata! ̶ Un castaño con extraño maquillaje en su rostro se acercó a la aludida a paso calmo, por lo visto venia saliendo de la oficina de su hermano. ̶ ¡Ya regresaste! ̶ Exclamo divertido, al darle alcance le acaricio la cabeza como si la chica frente a él fuese un indefenso animalito. Ella sonrió ̶ Kankuro-san ̶ asintió. ̶ Ya he vuelto ̶ sin hacerse notar, el marionetista la recorrió con la mirada percatándose que la oji perla no tenía ninguna herida. Suspiro aliviado, no sabía cuál era exactamente la razón pero la peli larga le inspiraba esas ganas de protegerla que el simplemente no podía ignorar ese sentir.

̶ Yo te dejo. Ese engreído me puso de mal genio así que mejor me largo ̶ apretó los dientes, al parecer Gaara hoy estaba más arisco de lo normal. La Hyuga lo observo preocupada.

̶ ¿L-Le sucede algo a Gaara-san? ̶ El Sabaku No fijo su mirada en ella, recordando lo que le dijera su hermana. Ahora que lo pensaba esos dos podían hacer una bonita pero _extraña_ pareja.

̶ Nah. Sabes que es un amargado ̶ la oji perla medio rio ̶ ve con él. Tal vez verte le alegre el día ̶ el oji café le palmeo un hombro y dejando a una Hinata avergonzada se marchó, su taller necesitaba una remodelación.

Sonrojada por lo anteriormente escuchado, la Hyuga alzo los hombros, paso a paso llego hasta la puerta que guardaba al peli rojo. Toco la puerta esperando el tan conocido _pase_, que no tardó en llegar.

̶ Hinata ̶ desde su sillón tras el escritorio, el Sabaku No le dedico toda su atención al verla atravesar la puerta.

̶ Kaze… ̶ El peli rojo frunció el ceño, provocando con ese gesto que la chica se corrigiera. ̶ Gaara-san la misión fue completada con éxito ̶ el antiguo amante de la sangre asintió realizando, como siempre el protocolo de entrega y reporte de misiones. Al terminar lo oji luna no realizo gesto alguno de querer marcharse de la oficina.

̶ ¿Necesitas algo? ̶ No es que la estuviera echando, solo se le hacía raro que la joven no se marchara a descansar o algo.

̶ B-Bueno ̶ se sonrojo. Había algo que quería preguntarle pero le daba cierta vergüenza.

̶ Dilo ̶ exclamo el Kazekage, palabra que sin intención le salió como una orden.

̶ Y-Yo me preguntaba ¿Qué sucedió con Hiroki-san? ̶ A la Hyuga le preocupaba el hombre de los ojos rojos. Si bien le había dicho que no era quien para juzgar su accionar, sabía que para el resto del mundo él era un criminal y como tal debía pagar por sus acciones. Pero la peli azul consideraba hasta cierto punto que el peli blanco fue víctima del destino, él no merecía pasar el resto de su vida encerrado. Si Sasuke Uchiha había recibido una segunda oportunidad ¿Por qué el joven Hiroki, no merecía el mismo trato?

Gaara bufo.

̶ Está encerrado en una de las celdas del área de interrogación ̶ Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. ̶ No di la orden de trasladarlo a la prisión ̶ la mirada de la Hyuga transmitía un claro ¿Por qué? ̶ Él no ha confesado cuales eran sus intenciones al robar información de nuestra aldea. No nos ha dicho mayor cosa ̶ el pálido chico se alzó en hombros, parte de lo dicho era cierto. El peli blanco no había dicho porque ni mucho menos por quien había atacado a Hinata para robarle esos pergaminos sin embargo Gaara se estaba guardando una parte de la razón por la que no lo había trasladado.

La historia del hombre no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo, él no era alguien muy empático en cuanto al sufrimiento ajeno. El dolor en un mundo como en el que ellos viven era algo común. Sabaku No mismo lo había experimentado y su mejor amigo era una clara muestra de que tan cruel podía ser la vida.

Simplemente se le hacía un tanto _injusto_ juzgar a un hombre como _malo_, cuando sus razones para obrar como renegado venían de un sufrimiento que solo alguien que ha amado con la misma intensidad podía entender.

Y no que él lo entendiera. No del todo.

Recordaba una vez haberle mencionado al Uchiha que todos tenían una oportunidad, una luz que los podría salvar del abismo que era la soledad y de la sangre que acarreaba moverse en pos de la venganza. Si Sasuke había encontrado _esa luz_ ¿Qué le impedía a Hiroki hallarla?

En síntesis el solo quería hacer lo correcto, aun si fuera por un hombre que lastimo a la mujer frente a él. Susodicha que parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de que el hombre por el que parecía tan mortificada, casi la mata.

̶ Oh ̶ gratamente sorprendida por saber que aún había una oportunidad para el peli blanco. La peli larga dejo a sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que a Gaara le _volcó_ el estómago ̶ m-me alegro que aun haya tiempo. ̶ Haciendo a un lado su revoloteo _emocional _el Sabaku No fijo con más ahínco su mirada en la Hyuga, ella totalmente decidida volvió a tomar la palabra.

̶ Gaara-san me gustaría pedirte un favor….̶

…**..**

…

…**..**

Naruto caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia de la arena total y absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que sucedió hace una semana lo había descolocado de tal manera que aún le dolía el estómago al saberse acusado de matar a una mujer de esa manera tan…._ Despiadada._

Él había saltado enfurecido con aquel hombre que lo acusaba, así, si más. Defendiéndose con uñas y dientes; Él no había matado a esa mujer.

Pero….

Y eso era lo que lo tenía en tal estado. El jodido _pero_, según lo que recordaba de la guerra (no es que hubiese pasado hace siglos. Pero hablamos de Naruto después de todo) él había escapado de la isla con Bee, en algún punto había decidido hacer clones para desplazarse a todos los escuadrones y servir de ayuda para diferenciar a todos los Zetsus infiltrados. Luego venia su encuentro con Madara y Tobi, el resto ya era historia.

En ningún momento se había encontrado con una mujer. En ningún momento había atacado a un civil.

Es decir...Volviendo al punto del puñetero pero ¿Qué tal la hubiera atacado estando inconsciente? Lo cual tampoco le cuadraba, él no se había transformado en el Kyuubi y perdido la razón. Principalmente porque Kurama estaba de su parte y ya no le robaba la conciencia convirtiéndolo de paso en un moustro que lo único que hacía era destruir todo a su paso.

Entonces ¿Por qué se atormentaba? Las pruebas de su inocencia estaban todas sobre la mesa, es más estaba más que claro que él no había sido el culpable. Entonces ¿Por qué Hiroki lo acusaba con tanta vehemencia?

̶ Naruto ̶ el oji azul se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Ni siquiera había reaccionado al llamado ̶ ¿Sucede algo? Estas más distraído de lo usual ̶ el naranjita se dio vuelta, encontrándose con una amable mirada jade.

̶ ¡Sakura-chan! ̶ Recuperando su ánimo al verla, el rubio ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó a ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

̶ B-Baka ̶ se revolvió ella del agarre del Uzumaki ̶ ¡Estamos en la academia! ̶ logrando zafarse de la prisión en la que se encontraba. La peli rosa le dio un zape a su novio que carecía de cualquier furia, más bien parecía una de las extrañas _caricias_ de la Haruno.

̶ Auch ̶ fingiendo que le había dolido el golpe Naruto se froto la cabeza, una encantadora sonrisa adornando su faz.

̶ Llorón ̶ la rosadita rio quedo ̶ Bueno y dime ¿Por qué no estás dando clase? ¡Le dejaste todo el trabajo a Sasuke-kun! ̶ Con puño en alto la oji jade amenazo al vago frente a ella. Uzumaki negó frenéticamente con sus manos, no se quería arriesgar a recibir un golpe _de verdad_ de la peli corta.

̶ N-No Sakura-chan veras ̶ se alejó un paso de ella. ̶ Hoy es teoría de genjutsu y yo no soy muy bueno en eso ̶ frunció el ceño ̶ así que el teme es el indicado para enseñarles a esos niños ̶ Haruno lo miro con desconfianza, total si tenía razón. Naruto le había dejado todo al Uchiha.

̶ Y por qué no lo estás ayudando en…̶ Dudo ̶ en lo que sea ̶

̶ ¡El muy desgraciado dijo que yo le estorbaba! ̶ Enojado el Namikaze tomo de los hombros a la medic ninja sacudiéndola. Ella se soltó de mala gana ̶ se cree muy superior por sus ojitos ̶ con actitud de yo-soy-mejor-que-ese-. Naruto bufo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

̶ Ya, ya ̶ hay estaba una de las tantas fases de su novio, aun a pesar de su edad había momentos en los que se comportaba tan infantil que Sakura dudaba que ese fuera el hombre que muy pronto se convertiría en el Hokage. ̶ Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído? ̶ El rostro de Naruto se volvió serio. Una mueca de malestar se instaló en su cara.

̶ No es nada ̶ Sakura lo miro con preocupación, le sujeto el antebrazo para que él entendiera que a ella le podía confiar lo que fuera. Viendo el interés en los ojos verdes, el de las perlas azules aclaro. ̶ De verdad no es algo de qué preocuparse ̶ Haruno asintió poco convencida ̶ es solo que aún no le encuentro sentido a la acusación de ese sujeto ̶

̶ Yo también lo he estado pensando ̶ libero el agarre que ejercía en el Namikaze. ̶ Pero tú no pudiste haberlo hecho. No solo es porque te creo incapaz, es que los hechos indican eso ̶ los ojos de Naruto brillaron con emoción.

̶ ¡Lo sé! Pero tu viste lo convencido que estaba ese maldito ̶ la peli rosa volvió a asentir ̶ y eso por alguna razón me hace sentir…Extraño ̶ la ninja medico comprendía el sentimiento que su novio experimentara. Escuchar a Hiroki narrar tan espeluznante historia a ella la hizo entender que el tipo no era forzosamente _malo_, simplemente se había movido por su lastimado corazón, ese que partió con su amada.

̶ Entiendo lo que me dices ̶ acaricio la morena mejilla ̶ yo pienso que Hiroki se aferró a la idea que tú eres el culpable. ̶ Lo miro con ternura ̶ sabes que a veces es más fácil llevar una perdida cuando se tiene a quien culpar ̶ Uzumaki asintió, retirando la mano de su rostro abrazo a la chica frente a él. Sakura correspondió gustosa el contacto, aferrando las manos a la chaqueta negra. Embriagándose con ese suave y varonil aroma.

̶ Te amo ̶ susurro risueño el naranjito ̶ te amo ̶ repitió dejando plasmadas en esas cinco letras aquel sentir que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, que lo alegraba. Que lo impulsaba.

̶ B-Baka ̶ la peli corta lo agarro con más fuerza ̶ yo también te amo ̶ sonrojándose, una dulce sonrisa se posó en su rostro, cerrando los ojos dejo su vida, su cuerpo, su corazón. En las manos del mejor hombre del mundo.

̶ ¡Sakura-chan! ̶ Dándole que sabe qué cosa al Uzumaki, coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rosadita. Alejándola un tanto brusco de su torso. ̶ El teme ¿Qué…? ̶ Sakura no lo dejo terminar, volviendo su mano un peligroso puño. Con un visible tic en su ojo Haruno lo golpeo en la cabeza, mejor hombre del mundo. Si como no ¡Era un verdadero bruto!

̶ ¡Estúpido! ̶ respiro hondo ̶ ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar el momento! ̶ Naruto se sobaba su adolorida cabecita, mientras miraba como la furia en su novia menguaba, cuando ella relajo sus manos el rubio pronuncio su nombre tratando de calmarla. Sakura se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

̶ Gomen… Sakura-chan ̶ ella ni se molestó en mirarlo. ̶ Auch ̶ aun dolía si rubia cabeza ̶ en fin. Sakura-chan el teme…. Digo ¿Qué paso con Hinata-chan? Creo que hoy regresaba ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ̶ Volviéndose a interesar en la conversación, la rosadita relajo los brazos. Con un halo de tristeza suspiro.

̶ No. La fui a buscar a la entrada de la aldea pero un guardia me aviso que ella hacia poco había ingresado y que seguramente ya se encontraba con Gaara-san. ̶ El oji azul se rasco la nuca nervioso ̶ vine a verte porque necesitaba prepararme….Para verla ̶ agacho la vista.

̶ Mira reconozco que cuando me dijiste eso. Sentí que nunca había dejado de ser el _segundo_ en tu vida ̶ con ojos llorosos la peli rosa fijo sus perlas jade en la contrarias ̶ pero aprendí a conocerte desde que éramos niños. Sakura-chan es humana y como cualquiera se puede confundir, además el teme hace parte de tu vida. De nuestra vida ̶ añadió ̶ ese hecho me sirvió para darme cuenta que por más que lo hayas amado eso está en el pasado ̶ le dedico una sonrisa, mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes. ̶ Tus sentimientos por mí son reales. Aunque lo demuestre golpeándome ̶ se hizo el ofendido ̶ qué más da. No todo puede ser perfecto ̶ se rio de su propio comentario.

Por su lado, sorprendida por el derroche de sensibilidad demostrada por su novio. Sakura no sabía si llorar como fangirl con canon confirmado, por la _confianza_ inyectada en sus palabras. O reírse como loca por ser testigo de uno de los momentos de lucidez e inteligencia que Uzumaki Naruto demostraba en contadas ocasiones y que lo hacían lucir tan _jodidamente interesante_.

̶ Eh…. Gracias Naruto ̶ se tiro de nuevo a sus brazos ̶ por confiar en mi a pesar que no lo merezca ̶ el oji claro la estrecho aún más fuerte.

̶ No te sientas culpable. Hinata-chan no te guarda rencor, ella es incapaz de eso ̶ Sakura lo sabía que la Hyuga era incapaz de odiar a cualquiera, por más daño que le provocaran. Conociendo eso la Haruno no podía evitar sentirse peor por haber traicionado la _amistad_ que tenía con un ser tan puro. ̶ Solo compréndela. No sé muy bien que paso pero al parecer el teme _hizo algo más_. La situación de Hinata-chan es más _complicada; _Ella y el teme necesitan nuestro apoyo ̶

̶ Si ̶ escondió su rostro en el torso masculino. ̶ Hablare con ella, sé que Sasuke-kun la _ama_ y aunque Hinata se sienta entre la _espada _y la _pared. _Ella también lo ama, solo a él. ̶

No entendiendo el significado implícito en la frase de la chica, Naruto se perdió en el dulce aroma a cerezos de su chica. Para el no todo el asunto estaba en manos de la Hyuga, apoyaba a su hermano pero a decir verdad, el Uchiha se portaba como un verdadero idiota engreído.

Sasuke debía tomar una decisión. Se dice que si amas a alguien el orgullo sale sobrando y eso el poseedor del sharingan lo _tenía _que entender.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

La tarde sí que se había pasado rápido y él sí que agradecía ese hecho, estar rodeado de niños todo el santo día no era muy agradable. Apartando ese hecho, la clase había resultado bien; La mayoría de mocosos no eran tan retrasados como él creía que eran.

También tenía que agradecer el que Naruto no lo estuviera jodiendo en toda la tarde. No que no _apreciara_ la presencia del rubio en el aula. Era solo que cuando Uzumaki no sabía explicar algo a los infantes (o de plano no tenía idea del tema) se le pegaba como lapa para que su persona le explicara y así no quedar como tonto frente a la clase.

Pero si esos chiquillos no lo bajaban de idiota ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

Ni que le importara. Ya había anochecido, al terminar su turno en la academia había decidido quedarse para entrenar en uno de los campos destinados para ese fin. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le escurrió como agua entre los dedos, ahora exhausto por las horas de ejercicio se dirigía a su habitación en la torre Kage.

Decidió desviarse un poco de su camino, tenía hambre. Paro en un puesto comprando algunas bolas de arroz y te. Consumió lo comprado, pago y retomo su camino a su vivienda provisional. Solo faltaba pasar aquella casa, el parque central y listo podría darse un baño y acostarse de una jodida vez.

Al cruzar la esquina de la casa una voz lo hizo detenerse _convenientemente_ la esquina de la construcción daba directo con la sección de juegos del parque. Más exactamente con lo que se conocía como columpios, esos donde no hace mucho había encontrado a Hinata perdida en sus pensamientos. Ese mismo parque en el que discutieron ahora nuevamente estaba ocupado por ella, que sentada en ese juego miraba al cielo a su lado nada más y nada menos estaba el _kazekage_.

Al divisarlos Sasuke suprimio su chacra, escondiendo su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien el porqué de ese acto solo era consiente que no quería que _ellos_ lo vieran. Para una persona normal sería imposible escuchar lo que los dos jóvenes en el juego infantil hablaran, pero para un shinobi (y más para uno de su nivel) bastaba con afinar el oído y listo. Y no, él no estaba espiando, era culpa de ellos por cruzarse en su camino.

̶ E-Entonces ya está hecho ̶ le escucho pronunciar con felicidad mal disimulada a la oji luna.

̶ Si ̶ fue la seca respuesta del hombre al lado de ella.

̶ Me alegro por él ̶ está de más decir que el moreno no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. ̶ Espero que Hiroki-san pueda…̶ el moreno la vio dudar sin saber porque. Ella misma se encargó de responderle ̶ confiar en Gaara-san y en…. Suna. ̶ Por cómo estaban ubicados el oji negro podía ver las reacciones de ambos. La peli azul había agachado el rostro mientras el peli rojo había fruncido su seño.

̶ Hinata ̶ ahora fue el oji aguamarina el que fijo su vista en el cielo ̶ ¿Sucedió algo hace una semana? ̶ El joven de las ojeras aun recordaba los ojos rojos de la chica a su lado, ese día no le había preguntado nada por temor a alterarla. Ahora ya había pasado una semana y si ella quería podía hablarlo con él.

̶ N-No mucho ̶ apretó las cuerdas del juego. ̶ Al parecer solo genero odio o lastima en los demás ̶ el de cabellos de fuego aun mirando el oscuro manto afilo más la mirada, Sasuke que atento escuchaba no pudo evitar que una punzada se hiciera presente al escuchar la congoja en esa bonita voz.

̶ Si puedo preguntar ¿A qué te refieres? ̶ Si mal no recordaba hace una semana la peli azul había salido corriendo del área de interrogación y tras ella había salido Haruno Sakura. Así que algo sucedió entre ellas.

Uchiha llego a la misma conclusión.

̶ N-Nada en particular. ̶ la chica no dijo nada más, Gaara no cuestiono de nuevo al parecer _por esta vez_ la Hyuga no tenía intenciones de desahogarse con él.

El moreno asomo su cabeza un poco más. Ambos chicos se habían quedado en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a salir de su _escondite_ para de una vez poder llegar a su dormitorio provisional. Carajo que estaba cansado.

̶ T-Tu ̶ la suave vocecita de Hinata lo hizo detenerse en su intento de caminar, el peli rojo sentado en el columpio despego su mirar del cielo posándolo en la joven que aun miraba el piso y apretaba las cuerdas del juego infantil, de una forma que de seguro le maltrataría las palmas de las manos.

̶ Si ̶ calma salió la respuesta del oji aguamarina. ̶ Creo haberte dicho en alguna ocasión que _podías confiar_ en mi ̶ Hinata suspiro, el oyente escondido apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Esperando lo que tuviera que decir la oji perla.

̶ ¿E-En verdad pu-puedo hacerlo? ̶ la pálida kunoichi levanto el rostro, sus ojos sin un rastro de lágrimas su mirada lejos de estar iluminada como la luna. Estaba _vacía_. ̶ Es de-decir no me dejaras ̶ Gaara sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, continuaba escuchándola. ̶ No terminaras _mintiéndome_ ̶ el ex vengador chasqueo como si la frase fuera dicha para él ̶ no terminaras _odiándome ̶ _ y como si estuvieran en sincronía el de Konoha y el de Suna abrieron más de lo normal los ojos. El peli rojo se levantó del juego, camino dos pasos girando su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con la peli larga que sentada, aún mantenía fija su mirada en el Kazekage.

̶ Hinata ̶ dio un paso más, invadiendo el espacio personal de la Hyuga ̶ deja de pensar de esa manera. ̶ Alargando su mano hasta posarla en la derecha de ella obligándola a aflojar el agarre de la cuerda. Al conseguirlo con una delicadeza impropia en el acaricio la palma y los dedos, hasta enredar sus propios dedos con los de ella. ̶ Nadie tiene tal mal imagen de ti. No como tú piensas. ̶ ella sorprendida por el contacto se sintió _reconfortada _por aquellas simples palabras y estaba convencida que era porque las pronunciaba _él_.

Uchiha aumento la presión en sus manos. El rarito ese tenía toda la puta razón, Hinata a raíz de lo que vivió en su niñez se había convencido que era una persona que no merecía pisar el suelo por el que su padre y similares transitaban. Y si bien había ido ganando confianza y autoestima, también era cierto que aún quedaban secuelas y por más que la chica se fortaleciera habían cosas o _acciones _que la _derrumbaban_. Devolviéndola en el tiempo, recordándole lo que Hiashi siempre decía de ella.

Lo que más rabia le hacía sentir era que él conocía todo eso y se había conformado con hacerle saber a ella que no estaba sola, que el siempre estaría ahí. Pero nunca se lo expreso en palabras, solo lo hacía notar con su presencia confiando en que Hinata entendiera que él se definía mas como un hombre de acciones y no de vocablos. Al parecer ella no lo había entendido o él erro en demostrarlo.

Lo que al parecer Sasuke no conocía es que la Hyuga de lejos había comprendido su accionar, su forma de ser y esa fue una de las _miles_ de cosas que la habían enamorado de él. Porque ella sabía que lo que definía a Sasuke eran sus actos, cuando quería decir algo, no utilizaba su boca él lo hacía a través de su ojos. El brillo que se adueñaba de esas hermosas perlas negras, hablaba por sí solo.

̶ Gracias a ti conozco una parte de tu historia ̶ el oji aguamarina apretó un poco el agarre que los unía ̶ porque decidiste confiar en mí. Yo…. ̶ El peli rojo inclino un poco su cuerpo en dirección de la chica. ̶ Estaré contigo el tiempo que tú quieras que este ̶ acaricio, ante la incrédula mirada del poseedor del sharingan. La mejilla izquierda de la peli azul. ̶ Pase lo que pase. Yo jamás te odiare ̶ rozo levemente los labios de la kunoichi ̶ No a ti ̶ la beso, manteniendo sus manos agarradas. La beso con delicadeza transmitiéndole de nuevo lo que sentía por ella, con ese contacto. Hinata coloco su mano encima de la del joven que aun mimaba su mejilla. Correspondiendo la muestra de afecto del guapo Kazekage; Gaara le aseguraba que estaría con ella siempre, que no le mentiría ni mucho menos la odiaría. Aunque ella temía que _si llegara a hacerlo._

Se separaron por la falta de aire. El de Suna irguió de nuevo su cuerpo y en un gesto sumamente _extraño _separo la mano del rostro de la chica posándola en su cabeza, despeinándola cual gatito. Conservando la unión es sus dedos.

̶ Fe-li-ci-ta-ci-o-nes ̶ aunque el significado de la palabra denotara alegría, la persona que la pronunciara lo hizo con evidente sorna.

Sin hacerle caso a su mente que le decía que se fuera de allí ya que evidentemente Hinata le había encontrado _reemplazo_ y él no era hombre de rogarle a ninguna mujer (de hecho era todo lo contrario). Sus pies se movieron sin su permiso dirigiéndolo hacia esas dos personas que seguían ajenas a su presencia.

Sabaku No Gaara la había besado y Hinata Hyuga consintió el contacto. El que salía sobrando era por supuesto _Sasuke Uchiha._

̶ Veo que Konoha y Suna muy pronto tendrán una relación _estrecha_ ̶ sonrió con sarcasmo ante sus propias palabras.

̶ S-Sasuke-kun ̶ como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, Hinata separo su mano de la del Kazekage. Que no dijo nada por el acto de la joven. ̶ Q-Que… ̶

̶ ¿Qué hago aquí? ̶ la miro como si ella fuera del _montón_. ̶ Caminar. Ya ves que es una aldea libre ̶

̶ Uchiha ̶ el moreno fijo sus ojos en él y la cosa hay si cambio, poco a poco sus perlas fueron cambiando de color a un rojo sangre. ̶ ¿Buscas algo? ̶ Sabaku No le mantuvo la mirada enfrentándose a través de sus orbes. Por la postura de Sasuke, el Kazekage supo que este estaba dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento.

̶ De ti. Ni afortunado que fueras ̶ escupió el oji negro. La Hyuga se encogió sobre si misma al ver lo imponente de la postura del Uchiha y el peli rojo no se le quedaba atrás.

̶ Entonces que esperas ̶ refuto el oji aguamarina.

̶ Simplemente comprobar que la _mártir_. No lo es tanto ̶ dio un paso al frente. ̶ Hyuga…Hyuga predicas pero no aplicas ̶ veneno puro eran sus frases. Hinata desconcertada, no sabía a qué se refería el oji negro, que ella supiera era _libre_. No tenía compromiso ni con él ni con nadie; Entonces ¿Por qué venia y se plantaba frente ella como si le hubiese puesto los cachos?

Sasuke sabia eso, que no tenía derechos sobre ella, que la kunoichi no lo había engañado y mucho menos cambiado de un día para otro. Pero verla corresponder al _beso_ de otro fue más de lo que pudo soportar, ver sus labios presionados por otro que no era _él_ lo hizo arder en celos. Su sangre se transformó en lava que corría por sus venas.

Y como era bien sabido Uchiha liberaba su frustración con cualquiera que tuviera en frente, por más que el ente en si no tuviera la culpa. Tenía ganas de moler a golpes al tan afamado Kazekage y no aguantaría mucho sin hacer esa _fantasía_ realidad. El chacra bullía en su interior siendo claramente percibido por la oji luna y el joven a su lado.

̶ S-Sasuke…̶ El nombrado no la dejo continuar.

̶ Vete ̶ exclamo el peli negro.

̶ N-No ̶

̶ ¡Que te vayas! ̶ Era precisamente ella la que sin saberlo estaba retrasando el comienzo del _inevitable_ enfrentamiento, Sasuke. Ese mismo que tendía a desquitarse con cualquiera, no quería lastimarla. No a ella, no a la mujer que más amaba.

Ya suficiente daño emocional le había causado, jamás se perdonaría herirla _físicamente_. Si ella derramaba una sola gota de sangre por su culpa. Se odiaría por el resto de su existencia.

̶ P-Pero…̶ Inmutable ante el evidente alce en el tono de la voz del moreno. Gaara se dirigió a la Hyuga siendo el esta vez el que la interrumpiera.

̶ Vete. ̶ Hyuga lo miro aterrada ̶ no pasara nada ̶ el oji aguamarina no sabría decir si ella estaba preocupada por el Uchiha o por su persona.

En contra de lo que todo su cuerpo le gritaba Hinata comenzó a caminar, le dedico una última mirada al peli rojo. Al observarla Gaara se turbo por un segundo o se había equivocado o de verdad esos ojos tenían un brillo de _advertencia._

Al pasar frente a Sasuke su caminar se alentó un poco. Susurrando unas palabras que provocaron que el joven fijara sus orbes en los de ella que solo reflejaban _preocupación. _Dicha que el no supo interpretar.

Al verse solos en aquel parque el peli rojo rompió el mutismo.

̶ Si es posible me gustaría evitar cualquier enfrentamiento ̶ Sasuke le sonrió prepotente. ̶ Aunque al parecer tu no entiendes de otra forma ̶ Sabaku No suspiro, como máximo líder de Suna tenía una reputación que cuidar. No podía ir por ahí enfrentándose con cuanto celoso, posesivo se encontrara.

̶ Te enseñare ̶ las palabras de la oji luna se repitieron de nuevo en su mente. Confundiéndolo. ̶ Que con Uchiha Sasuke y lo que le _pertenece_. Nadie se mete ̶ Gaara arrugo el entrecejo.

El peli negro conocía que tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar con el ojeroso, ya habían tenido _ciertos roses_. Lo supuso desde que piso la habitación del nombrado, desde que vio el estado en el que estaba la mujer que había ido a recuperar, al ver como ella apretaba sus ropas con _impotencia_ al presenciar al líder de Suna inconsciente sobre su cama.

_Era inevitable._

Y las palabras que mencionara Hinata volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente, abrigándole (sin que él quisiera) el corazón. Con una calidez que el moreno decidió nombrar como _esperanza._

_Ten cuidado por favor._

* * *

><p><em><em>Eso seria todo por el momento. Espero que esta nueva entrega haya sido de su agrado. Ya se que me tardo un buen en actualizar pero pueden estar seguros que jamas abandonare el fic. !Que lo termino lo termino¡ Aproposito de eso Entre el negro y el rojo esta llegando a su fin...

Dejando eso de lado ya saben que pueden enviarme sus opiniones del capitulo o lo que deseen decirme a travez de un review. Me alegraria mucho recibir sus comentarios.

Gracias a:

**LaCrazyWriter:** Por tus lindos comentarios.

** Annie Thompson:** Te agradesco tu comentario. aqui ta la conti y espero que la leas y te guste xD. Sasuke es un idiota y yo lo hago ver mas idiota aun pero asi es la vida ;)

**LylyHime100:** Hola y gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes que esto es un SasuHina perooooooo no puedo evitar amargarle la vida al Uchiha ^^ solo sigue leyendo ejemnoeschantajeejem y lo descubriras :)

**idatakimasu18:** Hola y Bienvenida **inserta bombos y platillos aqui** gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón Sasuke es un patan y pues en este cap no la paso muy bien (No me mires a si Sasukito !El pueblo quiere que sufras¡ Y yo no soy quien para arruinar sus deseos n.n) pero bueno habra que esperar para que se de cuenta que esta haciendo mal las cosas ¿Como que se esta tardando no? Jajajajaja en fin espero que leas la conti y me dejes tu opinion. Bye.

Ahora si me despido. Espero no tardarme con la conti ya que al fic no le quedan muchos cap.

Se despide.

HinataKazami.


	20. Chapter 20

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Si ya se que me tarde mas de la cuenta. Sorry por eso pero estoy en la etapa practica de mi estudio y mi unico contacto con la tecnolgia es mi cel xD.

En fin aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que espero que disfruten.

Sin mas les digo que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto peroooooo como siempre digo Gaara algun dia sera mio y (algo nuevo) !Odio a Sasuke Uchiha!

Que disfruten la lectura...

* * *

><p><strong>Entre el negro y el rojo.<strong>

**Cap 20:**

**En orden amigo.**

─Tsunade ─ la mencionada frunció el ceño ante el poco respeto con la que _esas_ personas ingresaban a su oficina y le hablaban de esa manera. ─ ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ─

─ Sobre qué. ─ Dos individuos caminaron hasta estar totalmente dentro de aquel espacio, que anteriormente fuese ocupado por la Hokage. El último en entrar cerró la puerta.

─ ¡Tsunade! ─ medio elevo la voz uno de los visitantes, de género femenino. ─ Tu deber como Hokage es proteger la aldea; ¡No hacer todo lo contrario! ─ Término mirando a la de dos coletas con lo que esta interpreto era molestia.

─ Haa. En serio no sé qué estupideces…..─ El segundo visitante, un hombre con la experiencia marcada en su viejo rostro interrumpió las palabras de la oji caramelo.

─ Cuida tus palabras niña ─ la Senju frunció el ceño. ─ Nos referimos a la partida para nada justificada y por ya bastante tiempo del Jinchuuriki y el Uchiha. ─ El rostro serio de la mujer de gran delantera no dejo entrever ningún signo de nerviosismo o _debilidad_, ya sabía ella que tarde o temprano vendrían esos viejos fastidiosos a joderle la vida ya sea de esto o aquello. Bah deberían pensionarse y librar a Konoha de sus presencias.

─ Se equivoca Homura-san. ─ La rubia sonrió ─ su partida está totalmente justificada. Son ninjas y como tal es su deber realizar misiones.

─ Eso no se discute ─ la mayor de las mujeres hablo. ─Pero no esta _clase_ de misiones; Estamos hablando de los dos shinobis más fuertes de nuestra aldea. ─ el hombre dio un paso atrás ─ su deber es con Konoha ¡No los pongas al servicio de Suna! ─ Término aireada la _sabía_ consejera.

─ ¡No están al servicio de Suna! ─ Y la rubia no se quedó atrás, Tsunade se levantó de su cómoda silla estrellando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio. ─ Simplemente están cumpliendo su deber, en cualquier momento regresaran. ─ Totalmente cabreada con la simple presencia de esos dos seres que nunca le agradaron mucho que digamos, la del rombo en la frente mantuvo su posición con aura amenazante.

─ De verdad ─ sin querer hacerlo en realidad Homura Mitokado retrocedió dos pasos más, no que le tuviera miedo a la mujer frente a él, pero….Bien sabía que la Hokage no era uno de los 3 Sannin legendarios por nada.

─ Eso esperamos Tsunade ─ tomo la vocería Koharu Utatane. ─ Esa misión se ha alargado mucho. Su deber está en nuestras filas ─ así como vinieron se marcharon, al verse libre de _visitas_ la de gran delantera suspiro arrojándose a su sillón sin ninguna delicadeza. Malditos fueran esos dos ¿Cómo carajos se enteraban de todo?

─ Tsk ─ sus caramelos iris se fijaron en el techo de su despacho, más bien se habían tardado en aparecer. La rubia aceptaba que algo de razón tenían esos dos, había enviada a sus dos mejores Shinobis a cumplir una misión de rango D y ni la escases de las mismas eran suficiente excusa para haber enviado por tanto tiempo a Uchiha y Uzumaki a entrenar a futuros ninjas que ni de su aldea eran. Totalmente ilógico.

─ Ni modos, el tiempo se les acabo. ─ Ahora lo que necesitaba era una buena copa (o dos, tres…) de Sake ¡Si señor!

…**..**

…

¿Cuándo había oscurecido? ¿Por qué precisamente _ahora_ se venía a dar cuenta del horrible frio que hacía de noche en el desierto? ¿Qué no llevaba viviendo en ese lugar unos cinco meses?

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas?

Siguió corriendo, con Byakugan activado. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que ir tras la única persona que podía detener lo que se avecinaba; Algo que ella no quería que pasara.

─ Sasuke-kun─ cada minuto, cada segundo era crucial, él… No, no solo él. ─ Gaara-san─ ellos podrían salir lastimados y eso Hinata no lo podría soportar, ninguno merecía ser herido, no por alguien como ella. Hyuga consideraba que ambos eran más de lo que alguna vez ella llego a merecer.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke _le había hecho_, él le había regalado dos años de absoluta felicidad, veinticuatro meses en los que se sintió una persona única, _especial_; Uchiha le había hecho vivir eso y mucho más. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada entrega, cada "_te amo" _y "_eres mía"_ la elevaron al cielo; Concediéndole ese lugar al que ella siempre quiso pertenecer y que descubrió que _estaba_ en los brazos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y Gaara ¡Oh Gaara! Ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella, le devolvió la alegría sin necesidad de palabras, la autoestima, le ayudo (sin él saberlo en realidad) a adaptarse a una aldea que no era la suya, pero que gracias al peli rojo veía como su hogar. Sabaku No Gaara también la había hecho sentir_ especial, _con cada mirada que le dedicaba y que ahora que lo pensaba siempre iban dirigidas a ella, _exclusivamente _para ella. Que lastima que lo haya conocido (tal cual era) bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Dos hombres, _y ella seguía corriendo. _Tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo _y Hinata continuaba con su carrera_, sentimientos tan iguales provocados por distintas personas _y ella continuaba corriendo…._

_Porque querer y amar no es lo mismo._

─ Naruto-kun ─ ¡Por fin! Después de tanto correr se vino a dar cuenta (gracias a su Kekei Genkai) que el Uzumaki se encontraba en su _casa_ con Sakura. Sin importarle mucho que digamos lo que pensaran de ella le dio un patadon a la puerta, sin aminorar su carrera ingreso a la sala de dicha estructura encontrando a los dos jóvenes entretenidos en una conversación. ─ ¡Naruto-kun! ─ ahí estaba el héroe, la persona que la iba a ayudar a detener al par que se habían atravesado en su camino y ahora estaban a punto de herirse por alguien que _no lo merecía._

─Hi-Hinata ─ levantándose como impulsada por un resorte, Haruno fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a la oji luna que respiraba agitadamente y dicho sea de paso no le puso ni pisca de cuidado a su compañera peli rosa. ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─

─ Ayúdame ─ Naruto sintió que estaba en uno de esos ¿Dera vu? No...¿Dewa ku? No así tampoco iba. Ah en fin eso él ya lo había vivido.

─ Hinata…─ Y no tuvo que pedir explicaciones, su chacra se agito, sus ojos fueron recubiertos con una capa naranja, sus iris otrora azules ahora se percibían de un claro amarillo con dos líneas negras horizontales. El modo sabio le explico lo que la peli azul no tuvo oportunidad y lo peor de todo es que sentía a dos grandes energías llenas de un sentimiento oscuro…..Escalofriante.

─Teme. ─ La oji luna asintió ─ ¡Mierda! ─ Naruto desaparecio ni bien terminada esa palabra, dejando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos cual platos.

─ ¿Qué carajos pasa? ─ la peli larga tomo aire preparándose para una nueva maratón, percatándose de ese hecho la oji jade le freno la intención. ─ ¡Hinata! ─

─ N-No tengo tiempo para explicarte. ─ Adelanto un paso ─ ven conmigo. ─ Así juntas salieron disparadas hacia ese lugar, una con la clara confusión pintada en su rostro, la otra con el corazón literalmente en la mano.

…**..**

…**.**

Ni bien Hinata los había dejado solos, ambos se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente como _estudiándose. _No perdían movimiento del otro y no es que se perdieran de mucho si se desconcentraban, los dos parecían viles piedras.

─Esto es absurdo ─ hablo con su siempre monótono tono el Kage, Uchiha arqueo una ceja, maldito peli rojo petulante. ─ Uchiha ¿Qué esperas? ─

─ Tsk. Tu ─ Gaara repaso de nuevo la postura de su oponente, no estaba dispuesto a atacar, eso se leía claramente en su cuerpo. Entonces ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quedarse ahí a echar raíces? ¡Joder que él si tenía trabajo! ─ Todo es tu culpa ─ siseo el moreno.

─ Hmpt ─ no se podía negar que esos dos sí que tenían un lenguaje bastante enriquecido. ─ No vengas a culparme por tus errores Uchiha, ya no eres un niño. Asume tu responsabilidad ─ no hacía falta explicación para saber lo que Sasuke le quería transmitir.

─ Cierra tu jodida boca, no hables de lo que…─ El oji aguamarina lo interrumpió.

─ ¿No sé? ─ sonrió con arrogancia. ─ Gracias a Hinata estoy enterado de una buena parte de la historia. Ella me permitió conocerla ─ así como vino la sonrisa desapareció.

─ No sabía que fungías como doctora corazón Kazekage-sama ─ y el sarcasmo era notorio. ─ ¿Qué no ganas suficiente como líder de Suna? ─ Gaara ni se inmuto ante la burla en las palabras del azabache.

─ Bueno más que tu si gano. ─ ¡Punto para Gaara! Sasuke frunció el ceño, maldiciendo al joven Kage ─ pero no estamos aquí para discutir de mí y mis finanzas. ─ El peli rojo se cruzó de brazos.

─ Gaara─ el nombrado fijo sus ojos en los negros ante la forma en que lo nombro, sin insultos ni burla de por medio. ─ Ella…─ Dudo y un Uchiha no duda. ─ Ella es mía, Hinata me pertenece y jamás la dejare ni aunque tú o el mismísimo Naruto fuesen mis rival ─ declaro con total seguridad.

─ Sasuke ─ Sabaku No también decidió adoptar la seriedad del joven frente a él. ─ Si no mal recuerdo creí haberte dicho en dos ocasiones que tú y yo éramos bastantes similares ─ el oji negro no dijo nada. ─ Hoy reafirmo esa opinión, hemos cometido los mismos errores, odiado a nuestras aldeas. Fuimos ─ miro por un segundo el oscuro cielo ─ salvados por el mismo _perdedor_. ─ Ambos sin quererlo en realidad sonrieron ante el recuerdo de una mata amarilla bastante revoltosa. ─ Y ahora _nos volvemos a enfrentar_─ si Gaara era sincero consigo mismo eso que dijo no quería hacerlo ¡Mierda! ¡Él no quería enfrentarse con él! No por miedo o temor; Que va, la razón que tenía era que aun y con todo lo sucedido, el shinobi frente a él en algún momento paso a ser algo así como su _segundo amigo_, uno bastante extraño y que tenía conductas parecidas a las de su persona, pero cercano que es lo que cuenta.

Ambos habían caminado senderos casi iguales. Oscuridad, luz, sangre y paz, él y Uchiha comprendían lo que era la soledad, la sed de poder, el perderse y encontrarse a ellos mismos a sus _almas_. Sasuke Uchiha representaba un camarada, un compañero y más importante aún _un amigo_.

Al hermano de Naruto.

Y los pensamientos del peli negro no distaban tanto de los del poseedor del kanji del amor.

En algún momento él ya había reconocido que el Kazekage era algo así como un amigo, que sin tener porque había hecho mucho por salvarlo, entendiendo que Gaara veía en él a su antiguo yo y por eso se empeñó tanto en "rescatarlo" (por eso y por Naruto) en hacerle ver cuál era el camino; Junto con el rubio experimentaron muchas cosas y sentido otras tantas que los unieron, aun sin dedicarse muchas palabras.

Supuso que a eso era lo que se le denominaba _lazo._

─ Enfrentarnos… ¿Ya cuantas van? ─ Quiso olvidarse de sus extraños pensamientos, volviendo a su actitud socarrona de siempre, el ojeroso muchacho lo observo relajando sin querer su postura.

─ Ni quien lleve la cuenta. ─ Le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, estaban retrasando lo inevitable en cuanto el nombre de la mujer que los mantenía en ese lugar cruzara sus mentes, la hostilidad regresaría.

Y así sucedió.

Sasuke fue el primero en moverse, de un rápido movimiento se acercó al peli rojo para darle una patada en el costado derecho, el oji aguamarina amortiguo el golpe alzando su brazo en pose de escudo, salto hacia un lado unos dos metros, se irguieron al mismo tiempo sin esperar un segundo de tregua el moreno se lanzó de nuevo dando una rápida sucesión de golpes repartidos por sus extremidades inferiores y superiores. Para su mala suerte cada uno de ellos era frenado por el joven de Suna, el peli rojo estiro su brazo derecho dispuesto a encajarle un puño en la quijada pero Sasuke atrapo su mano al vuelo con su similar izquierda, mientras con la derecha planeaba hacerle lo mismo al líder de la arena; Llevándose la sorpresa que Sabaku No imito su movimiento y ahora ambos se encontraban apresando al otro.

Totalmente frustrado el Uchiha flexiono su rodilla con intensión de enterrársela en el estómago a su contrincante, el del kanji en la frente evadió el golpe impulsándose en las plantas de sus pies y saltando hacia atrás, liberándose y por consiguiente liberando la mano del poseedor del Sharingan.

─Tu…─ Gaara enfrento su mirada y le respondió sin necesidad de que terminara la cuestión.

─ Como Kazekage no me puedo permitir tener alguna debilidad en batalla. ─ El peli negro asintió sin saber muy bien porque ─ mi fuerte es el combate a larga distancia. ─ Fijo su vista hacia una de las murallas de su aldea ─ por eso me vi en la necesidad de aprender taijutsu ─ volvió su rostro a su escucha. ─ Tómalo como un seguro. ─ Alzo sus hombros restándole importancia a lo anteriormente dicho.

─ Estas muy hablador hoy ─ el otro ni mudo su expresión.

─Igual tú.─

─ Hora de ponerse serios ─ tomando desprevenido al antiguo jinchuuriki y haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad, Sasuke se trasladó a espaldas del chico sin que este se lo esperara le planto una patada en el costado a la altura del tórax, mandándolo al piso y de paso rompiéndole una costilla o dos…Quien sabe.

─ Tsk─ el Sabaku No apoyo una mano en el suelo, sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca, supuso que la patada le había roto un par de costillas cuando al levantarse un dolor punzante lo obligo a aguantar la respiración y colocar inconscientemente su mano en el área afectada. ─ Uchiha ─ siseo liberando el aire contenido.

─ Que. ─ le contesto con ironía, ladeando el rostro como si la cosa no fuera con su persona.

El oji aguamarina no le contesto, con una velocidad inferior a la de Sasuke pero que no dejaba de ser sorprendente se acercó al moreno con puño en alto. Uchiha esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su cara, sonrió orgulloso pero la expresión le duro poco al ver como su contrincante lo miraba con burla; De repente el brazo que había esquivado se disolvió en partículas de arena mientras con su verdadera extremidad superior el peli rojo le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago, con la otra un puño en la quijada. Elevando al poseedor del Kekei Genkai unos metros del suelo y por efecto de la gravedad cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

─Joder ─ apretó los dientes ¡Eso le había dolido! Con el orgullo herido, se levantó sin importarle un carajo que se había quedado sin aire a causa del golpe. Corrió hacia el ojeroso que lo esperaba listo para continuar con su _extraño_ enfrentamiento.

Si, extraño.

Gaara sintió un dolor bastante feo en su pómulo derecho, ignorándolo le dio un rodillazo a Sasuke en su costado izquierdo, igualando posiblemente los huesos que el tenia rotos, el oji negro bufo molesto ¿Cuánto iban en eso? Diez minutos consideraba ¡Y ya estaba así! Y que ni se diga de su _enemigo_. Ambos parecían viles delincuentes callejeros.

─ ¿Por qué no utilizas tu arena? ─ Estaba cansado a causa del esfuerzo y los golpes no por eso iba a permitir que su voz saliera ahogada y mucho menos fatigada.

─ Por la misma razón que tu no utilizas tu Sharingan ─ tomo aire. ─ O tu Chidori o cualquiera de tus técnicas ─ Sasuke volteo el rostro ofendido.

─ No necesito de mi Sharingan o de Ninjutsu para derrotarte ─ hay iba otra vez con su arrogancia. ─ Así de poca cosa eres. ─

─ Hmpt ¿De verdad? ─ el joven Kage no se ofendió, empezaba a sospechar que a Sasuke le hinchaba el ego tratar mal a los demás. Que chico más idiota ─ lo mismo va para ti entonces ─ Sabaku No se cruzó de brazos, Uchiha se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, aunque le dio la misma. Continuaba hecho un asco.

Ninguno hizo amago por decir en voz alta el por qué no utilizaban sus poderes como ninjas en ese combate, ni siquiera estaban utilizando chacra. Simplemente daban y devolvían golpes como cualquier aldeano ordinario, más fuertes y dolorosos pero no dejaban de ser simples golpes para los estándares de un Shinobi.

_Como cualquier callejero._

Una ceja chorreaba sangre, una nariz se encontraba por la misma labor. Furioso por el dolor en su tabique, el oji negro le propino un topetazo al bonito ojo color aguamarina provocando el gruñir de Gaara, que le devolvió la misma agresión solo que en el ojo contrario.

Se separaron para atrapar un tanto de aire.

─ Simples hombres. ─ Respondió el Kazekage limpiándose la ceja que botaba sangre con copiosidad, impidiéndole la visión.

─ Enfrentándose por una mujer─ le contesto el Uchiha, develando entre líneas el porqué, sin haberse puesto previamente de acuerdo, habían decidió luchar de aquella manera.

─ Patéticos ─ exclamo el peli rojo y Sasuke le dio la razón mentalmente ¡Lo que provocaba la tonta de Hinata! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba le empezaba a entrar el gusto por agarrar a Sabaku No como saco de boxeo.

─ Eso lo serás tu ─ el chico con ojeras bufo ¿Qué ese hombre no podía pasar cinco segundos sin anteponer su orgullo? Que infantil era.

─ Lo que digas. ─ bien estuvo tentado de responderle un: "No tu", menos mal se mordió la lengua él si tenía una dignidad que proteger.

Aunque peleándose como borracho no ayudaba mucho que digamos a proteger su imagen inalterable.

─ Bah ─ se alzó en hombros. El peli negro lo miro como bicho raro ante el gesto que realizo. ─ Deja de mirarme Uchiha, si te gusto una foto dura más ─ el mencionado lo miro esta vez sorprendido. Que mocoso le había resultado el Kazekage.

─ Y por esto me cambiaste. ─ Menciono por lo bajo, aun así el oji aguamarina escucho. Ambos permitieron que sus labios se estiraran en una media sonrisa sin que el otro se percatara. ¡Sin que eran raros los hombres! ¿O solo eran ellos dos? Eso sin duda era todo un misterio.

Se estiraron en su totalidad, tan altos como eran. Para quien los viera sudados, con la ropa llena de polvo, llenos de moretones y sangre; Aun con todo eso ninguno perdía la imagen imponente y fuerte que siempre proyectaran. Dos hombres con errores, defectos y virtudes que los hacían los ninjas _excepcionales _que eran, lo tanto que valían porque ambos eran supremamente valiosos para sus amigos y familia en el caso de Gaara, para sus maestros y similares.

_Para Hyuga Hinata._

─Hinata Hyuga. ─ Mascullaron ambos hombres en total sincronía, con notable rapidez se fueron acercando uno al otro para reanudar la pelea que ya los estaba sacando de casillas. Cuando estaban dispuestos a continuar "rompiéndose lo que fuera", un zarpazo directo en la mandíbula mando a Gaara a barrer literalmente el piso, Sasuke apenas y tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el atacante del Sabaku No le propino el mismo golpe en la misma zona a su persona, mandándolo a barrer el extremo contrario del Kazekage.

─ Par de idiotas. ─ Los aludidos miraron al invasor luego cada uno fijo su mirar en el contrario, exclamaron un Tsk, dejándose caer cual costales al asfalto compartiendo un mutuo pensamiento.

Ojala y el estúpido no les haya tumbado los dientes.

…**..**

…

Al salir de la casa que compartían, Sakura se conformo con seguir a la Hyuga que parecía mortalmente preocupada por algo que de obvia no le quería contar.

─ Hinata ─ la peli azul seguía concentrada en correr sin prestarle atención a la Haruno. ─ Yo quería decirte algo pero…─ La oji luna la regreso a mirar por un instante.

─ Sakura-san ahora no. ─ No tenía tiempo ni para tartamudear ¡Tenia afán! Pero la peli rosa estaba por otra labor, interrumpiéndola.

─Solo escucha ─ tomo aire, hablar y correr no era buena combinación. ─ Puedes seguir pendiente del camino mientras lo haces ─ a Hinata eso le sonó a reproche. ─ Yo... ─ repensó un momento ─ Sasuke-kun te ama ─ la peli larga se tensó sin embargo no volteo la mirada, Haruno continuo. ─ Es mejor decirte esto ahora, sospecho que si no aprovecho el momento luego no me escucharas. ─ La oji jade agacho la mirada medio dolida.

─ De verdad no creo que…─ nuevamente no la dejo terminar, si Sakura permitía que Hinata pensara luego no querría escucharla y escaparía como venía haciéndolo últimamente.

─ No hables, escucha. ─ Regaño Haruno ─ lo que te dije fue verdad. ─ Hinata se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño, pensando que no quera revivir el sentimiento del que fue presa aquel día ─ pero no escuchaste lo demás. ─ Sakura percibió como los músculos de su acompañante se tensionaban aún más. ─ No me permitiste disculparme ─ sonrió. ─ Gomenasai Hinata, gomen por ser…..Por ocultarte mi sentir. ─ Freno su carrera ─ lo siento, en verdad siento lo que paso ─

Al sentirla parar la Hyuga también lo hizo pero no giro su mirada a su hablante. ─ Yo no amo a Sasuke y lo que tenía era miedo, miedo a que me quitaras ese lugarcito que me había ganado en su corazón, _ en su vida_ ─ a la peli azul le entraron ganas de llorar. ─ Que idiota fui ─ la ninja medico sorbió ¡No iba llorar! No señor, se mantendría fuerte para hacerle ver a su amiga que no mentía.

─ Toda una idiota─ rio con suavidad. ─ Yo no perdería mi lugar en la vida de Sasuke ─ Hyuga continuaba dándole la espalda. ─ Al menos no contigo ─ se apresuró a continuar antes que la poseedora del Byakugan malinterpretara sus palabras. ─ Por que tú eres su _vida_ Hinata ─ aquello sí que tomo desprevenida a la joven Kunoichi, la frase desencadeno una cantidad de sentimientos en ella que junto a su rápido palpitar la marearon.

_Como si se hubiese liberado un candando._

Hinata giro su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos y asustados clavo su mirar en la peli rosa que creyó estar viendo una niña perdida buscando a sus padres, totalmente aterrada del mundo.

─ Hinata ─ al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la medic-ninja, de sus ojos y sin su consentimiento brotaron lágrimas de dolor o arrepentimiento. ─ Hinata no…No ─ la de frente amplia se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo tan maternal y reconfortante que lejos de calmarla la hicieron llorar con más ahínco.

─ S-Sakura-san soy….Soy d-de lo pe-peor─ la Haruno presintió que lo dicho tenía más de un significado. ─ P-Perdón me porte ma-mal con-contigo y ─ hipo, Sakura aprovecho la pausa para separarse y palmearle la cabeza.

─ No tienes que disculparte conmigo, somos amigas ¿No? ─ La oji luna asintió, ambas se sintieron felices al saber que las cosas al menos entre ellas se habían arreglado. ─ Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ─ Hinata se limpió las lágrimas que habían parado de salir ─ escuchar aquí. ─ Señalo con su índice el pecho de la joven donde se ubica el principal órgano del sistema circulatorio. ─ No te ensordezcas Hinata, no permitas que el ─ el corazón ─ salga lastimado y tampoco permitas que _ellos _lo hagan─ tomada por sorpresa la peli lisa entendió perfectamente lo que su compañera le quería decir. Fijo su mirar en la rosadita dedicándole una sonrisa tan encantadora que por poco y ruboriza a la oji jade. Hinata se dio vuelta con una mirada de total determinación, era hora de poner las cosas en orden.

─ Vamos ─ su suave voz llego a oídos de la Haruno que alegre la siguió sintiéndose con un gran peso menos en su alma, esperando que la Hyuga tomara la decisión que en realidad la hiciese feliz.

Sin importar si fuera con Sasuke….O con Gaara.

…**.**

…**.**

─ Huh ─ unos hermosos ojos azules se abrieron todo lo humanamente posible ante el panorama que presenciaba. ─ Pero sin duda son ustedes… Entonces ─ miro arriba, aun lado al otro. Fijo su vista en Sasuke que tirado como cualquier trapo parecía de lo más cómodo descansando en el suelo, luego miro a Gaara que parecía competir con su hermano para ver quien _descansaba más_ de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. ─ ¿Dónde está la destrucción? ─ Se encogió sobre sí mismo como si estuviese _decepcionado_ de sus amigos o de sí mismo que había imaginado un y mil escenarios posibles donde su rubio ser no encontraba nada bueno.

─ ¡Joder que me pegaron el susto de mi vida! ¡Desgraciados! ─ Grito apunto de jalarse sus claros cabellos ─ y a Hinata también. ─ Los señalo ─ yo que me apure pensando que me encontraría con todo demolido, que bien sé que ambos son capaces de hacerlo. ─ Se sentó como si nada en el piso en medio de ambos cuerpos ─ aunque debería alegrarme ¿No? ─ parecía meditarlo ─ en fin ¿Qué hacían? ─ Y los dos antiguos contrincantes tuvieron unas enormes ganas de asesinar al naranja ese. Mira que era idiota, venia salido del mismo país del ramen, les acababa de dar un golpe que dolió como el mismo infierno (¿Desde cuándo ese Dobe tenía semejante fuerza?) y luego con toda la desfachatez del mundo les taladraba los oídos con su irritante y escandalosa voz.

Que desconsiderado.

─ Cállate bulloso ─ mascullo el Uchiha, levantando su cuerpo quedando esta vez sentado con su mirar de frente a Naruto. ─ Que no ves que tomábamos te ─ no podía evitar responder de manera sarcástica, al escucharlo el joven Kazekage imito la acción previa del oji negro quedando de frente con el mismo, Uzumaki en el medio no dándole la espalda a ninguno dando una imagen de tres apuestos ninjas cómodamente sentados como si el parque fuese la sala de sus casas.

─ Oh ─ fue lo primero que pudo exclamar el rubio al ladear su rostro para fijar su mirada en su hermano, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo él llego como loco pensando en parar una matanza y resultaba que…No lo entendía. ─ ¿Que te paso? ─ El moreno rodo los ojos, ese Uzumaki era verdaderamente estúpido sin embargo si se viese desde la perspectiva del oji azul entendería que tan inesperado era encontrarse con un Sasuke Uchiha con un ojo morado, la nariz ligeramente inflamada y con rastros de sangre. El extremo de su labio derecho partido agregándole un tono verdoso que indicaba un futuro y feo moretón. ─ No me digas….─ Dejo su cuestión en el aire, girando su cara para detallar al otro ente que les hacía compañía.

─ Por kami ─ Uzumaki no pudo detener el tono de diversión y burla que se filtró en sus palabras y es que no todos los días te encuentras con la máxima autoridad de Suna en semejante estado. De su ceja aun brotaba sangre al igual que Uchiha tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto con pómulo inflado incluidos en el paquete. Naruto sospecho que las lesiones no solo se limitaban al rostro.

Pobres.

Paseo su mirar de uno a otro, estudiándolos, hasta que no pudo más y sin importarle un carajo que esos dos lo pudieran matar por su osadía, se hecho a reír como desquiciado provocando la molestia en los otros dos. Jodido idiota, pensaron los jóvenes restantes al mismo tiempo, mira que regodearse en su _desgracia_ ¡Pero qué clase de amigo se mandaban!

─ Ya párala Naruto ─ hablo por primera vez desde que llegara el Namikaze, Gaara que ya estaba harto de la estruendosa risa del joven con afición al ramen.

─ Hai ─ otro risotada. ─ Hai ─ tomo aire ─ ya… Je ya me calmo. ─

─ Retrasado ─ escupió el moreno.

─ Te oí teme ─ frunció el ceño por el insulto. ─ No busques que te maquille el otro ojo ─ silencio, tenso y ahogante silencio…Y si Naruto lo rompió al estallar en una nueva ola de carcajadas ante su propio comentario pero se calló abruptamente al sentir un dolor en su cabeza.

─ Auch ─ se fijó en una pequeña bolita de arena que se deciso frente a sus ojos. ─ Todos me maltratan ─ el peli rojo bajo el brazo con media sonrisa ante la actitud de su amigo.

─ Por fin sirves para algo. ─ Hablo no, ofendió Uchiha, Gaara ni caso le hizo.

─ De nada. ─

─ Bueno. Bueno ahora si explíquenme ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo? ─ miro a Sasuke ─ y no me vayas a salir con tus estúpidas respuestas teme. ─ Lo señalo, el aludido se limitó a mirarlo mal.

─ Nada. ─ Naruto lo miro con sospecha ─ llámalo una simple liberación de tensiones. ─ Le restó importancia al asunto el moreno.

─ Pero Hinata parecía muy nerviosa ─ al oír el nombre de la chica en _disputa_ ambos le dedicaron todo su atención. ─ Cuando me fue a buscar, sentí sus chacras algo….No, muy inestables ─ se abrazó dramáticamente ─ pensé que se iban a matar como han estado tan extraños últimamente. ─ Paso sus brazos tras su nuca ─ y yo que llego y los encuentro peleando como niñitas ─ se rio de nuevo. Uchiha chasqueo fastidiado.

─ Dobe ─ era una clara advertencia.

─ Ya, ya ─ se puso serio ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ silencio ─ ¿Tiene que ver con Hinata? ─ Ambos se tensaron, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ninja número uno de todo el _mundo _─ sé que ustedes no me bajan de idiota ─ se hizo el dolido. ─ Pero no lo soy…Bueno no tanto ─ alzo los hombros. ─ Cuando ella está cerca algo en ustedes _cambia_, es raro. ─ Concentro su atención ahora en Sabaku No ─ de Sasuke-teme lo entiendo al fin y al cabo es su novia. ─ El peli rojo frunció el ceño molesto ante la afirmación, respondiéndole sin querer la pregunta no hecha por el Namikaze.

_¿Ven? Tan idiota no era._

Si fuese otra persona (alguien como Kiba por poner ejemplo) Uchiha Sasuke se hubiese puesto de pie y gritado un "En tu cara rarito" pero no, él no era ningún payaso sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir cierto fresquito ante las palabras del dobe y la cara de Sabaku No.

─ Estas imaginando cosas─ el ex amante de la sangre cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como una clase de opresión. Era una sensación que ya había sentido antes.

Y no le gustaba.

─ Ummm─ gruño algo inentendible el rubio luego para asombro de los dos chicos, se puso en pie suspirando. Se acercó primero al peli negro tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie. De mala gana este la acepto volviendo a quedar apoyado sobre sus dos extremidades. ─ Eres mi hermano ─ le dijo cuándo lo tuvo a su misma altura, Uchiha lo miro sin entender. Naruto le dio la espalda caminando para esta vez tenderle la mano al oji aguamarina.

─ Y tu mi amigo, uno al que aprecio en demasía ─ mascullo cuando sus azules ojos se encontraron con los del peli rojo. Gaara se sintió ligeramente abochornado por la sinceridad del futuro Hokage sin embargo agradeció las palabras de este. Naruto Uzumaki era una persona tan importante en su vida que la palabra _mejor amigo_ se quedaba sencillamente corta. ─ Pase lo que pase entre ustedes dos yo siempre los apoyare. ─ Se alejó un paso de Sabaku No, ladeo su hermoso rostro para llamar a Sasuke, este a regañadientes se acercó quedando cerca del Uzumaki y el Kage. ─ Así que ─ pausa dramática por parte del Namikaze ─ ¡No se peleen por mí! Yo los quiero a…─ un zape lo interrumpió ─ los dos. ─ Término con lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ Idiota ─ le grito. Si, le grito totalmente cabreado el Uchiha causante del atentado a las neuronas del Uzumaki, mira que era pendejo. El que pensaba que estaba presenciando uno de esos místicos momentos en donde el chico rubio demostraba que podía ser un ser humano pensante, normal y ahora le salía con esas. ¡Definitivamente ¿Cómo lo podía considerar su hermano?! Porque si, aunque él no lo proclamara en voz alta, lo que más lo jodia era que su persona también lo consideraba su familiar.

─ Era una broma ─ se sobo el chichón el humano agredido, Naruto ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto entre esos dos y solo pretendía aligerar el ambiente también quitarle un poco de _miel_ a su discurso. Gaara por su lado había negado en son de resignación, el rubiales frente a él _jamás iba a cambiar._

─ Se que los hombres─ recupero la seriedad ─ nos entendemos con los puños. ─ Sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes a sus amigos. ─ Ahora dense la mano y acabemos con esto. ─ Uchiha y Sabaku No se percataron que el oji azul ya sabía cuál era el inconveniente entre ellos, solo no lo había querido sacar a relucir.

En cuanto a la propuesta los dos chicos fijaron su correspondiente iris en la mata amarilla frente a ellos. En conclusión se había vuelto loco, al ver que ninguno movía musculo Naruto frunció el ceño ¡Carajo que eran orgullosos esos dos!

─ Teme…─ Nada.

─ Gaara…─ Solo faltaba la planta rodadora.

─ Teme. ─ el insultado chasqueo, era mejor hacerle caso o ahí lo tendrían jodiendoles la existencia. De todas maneras él no iba a dar el primer paso, no señor.

─ Gaara ─ el nombrado arrugo la frente, sí que molestaba ese chico pero mejor y obedecía para salir de una vez de ese embrollo. Le dolían las costillas.

─ Teme... ─

─ Ya está bien ─ exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sin mirarse extendieron cada uno el brazo correspondiente sellando sus manos en un apretón que a ambos les dejo una sensación de _alivio_.

─ Siiiiiiii ─ extendiendo más de la cuenta la "i" Naruto celebro su logro colgándose a los hombros de los dos chicos, acercándolos hasta que sus cabezas se chocaban.

─ ¿Qué hacen? ─ La pregunta venia de dos extremos diferentes. Sasuke y Gaara se separaron como si el contacto con el Namikaze les quemara, Naruto parpadeo confundido hasta que un manchón rosado llamo su atención.

─ Sakura-chan─ canturreo feliz dejando a sus dos amigos solos para ir corriendo al encuentro de su novia, ambas mujeres pararon su trote al ver al Uzumaki.

─ Gaara ─ la voz venia de la otra punta del parque, Temari se acercó deprisa a su hermano y al ninja de Konoha que parecían querer ignorar algo o _alguien_ ─ ¿Qué te paso? ─ Alzo la voz asustada al ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano, luego fijo la vista en el Uchiha comprendiendo enseguida la situación.

─ Uchiha…Tu ─ Sabaku No menor no la dejo terminar.

─ Nada sucedió Temari, no hagas escándalo. ─ La rubia iba a protestar pero la mirada de su líder y familiar la silencio.

─ ¡Sasuke-kun! ─ Esa fue Sakura.

─ Ya escuchaste a Sabaku No, no empieces tú también Sakura. ─ Al irse acercando con el rubio la oji jade se percató del estado de los dos jóvenes, preocupándose por lógica de su compañero y antiguo amor.

─ No te preocupes Sakura-chan ─ el Uzumaki le poso una mano en el delicado hombro ─ solo se estaban peleando como colegialas ¡Me recordaron a Ino y a ti! ─ la peli rosa levanto una ceja dándole un zape al atolondrado que tenía por pareja, el naranjita simplemente se dedicó a lloriquear como siempre.

Por su lado y un poco más atrás de la pareja, Hinata miraba el cuadro sin entender un carajo. Del caos que pensaba se iba a encontrar no había ni rastro y solo Kami sabia cuanto la tranquilizaba ese hecho, se percató (al igual que los demás) del estado de ambos Shinobis y supuso que las heridas no se limitaban solo a las que se veían; Activo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el Byakugan percatándose de las costillas que ambos tenían rotas además de los innumerables edemas que presentaban en todas sus anatomías. Se sintió más intranquila al verlos ahí de pie, cuando los deberían estar atendiendo.

─ E-Están lastimados ─ la suave voz de la Hyuga llego a oídos de todos los presentes que fijaron su atención en ella, con la excepción de dos de ellos que pretendían encontrar más interesante algún punto en la muralla vecina. ─ Deberíamos i-ir al h-hospital ─ el rubio la miro con una seriedad jamás vista en sus ojos para con ella, Hinata se sintió cohibida ante aquel mirar. No que Naruto la culpara a ella por las estupideces que cometían los otros dos sin embargo para su ser la Hyuga era un ser algo extraño, una mujer capaz de hacer que los cubos de hielo se derritieran (si no que le pregunten a Neji). Era bonita, si muy bonita aunque no era precisamente su físico lo que atraía, era más bien esa aura u energía tan complicada que emitía lo que parecía atraer como moscas a Sasuke, a Neji y ahora para colmo también a Gaara.

─ N-Naruto-kun ─ el oji azul salió de sus pensamientos suavizando su mirar y sonriéndole con inocencia, en automático la oji luna le devolvió el gesto fijándose en las matas rojas y negras un poco más allá de Naruto de las cuales se había percatado la estaban ignorando desde que llegaran a aquel lugar.

Sí que eran extraños se dijo.

─ Hinata tiene razón deberían ir al hospital. ─ Tomo la vocería la peli rosa. Temari y Naruto asintieron.

─ No es nada grave solo necesitamos descansar. ─ Hablo esta vez el oji aguamarina, la de cuatro coletas frunció el entrecejo poniendo las manos en la cintura en pose de madre regañona.

─ Tú vienes conmigo al hospital en este instante. ─ Gaara la miro serio, inmutable, la Sabaku No le sostuvo la mirada aunque un poco intimidada.

─ Temari no tengo porque obedecerte ─ al peli rojo nadie lo mandaba, no señor. La mayor decidió no replicar, como odiaba esa actitud de su hermano.

─ Está bien ─ miro a la Haruno. ─ Entonces que Sakura te atienda ─ se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que esa propuesta no era negociable y el oji aguamarina así lo entendió.

─ Me parece bien ─ acepto el muchacho. ─ Vamos a la torre ─ empezó a caminar hacia su hogar sin mencionar nada más, con porte altivo como todo un líder.

─ Sakura ─ la llamo la rubia, está la miro luego a Naruto para finalizar en Sasuke, que cerró los ojos como si la cosa no fuera con él. ─ Haruno te recuerdo que la prioridad es el Kazekage ─ la chica no podía perder oportunidad para echarle el vainazo al Uchiha, que dicho sea de paso se tragó la grosería que quería decirle a la engreída esa. La rosadita le iba a replicar sin embargo recordó que ahora estaba al servicio de Suna y tenía que obedecer.

─ Y-Yo ─ dudosa la peli azul tomo la palabra. ─ P-Puedo ir con Gaara-san ─ Uchiha se tensó sintiéndose _perdedor_. ─ A-Así Sa-Sakura-san puede quedarse con…─ El gesto de negación de la ninja medico la interrumpió.

─ No te preocupes Hinata ─ Sakura le sonrió ─ yo iré con Gaara-san, Temari tiene razón mi deber esta con el líder de Suna ─ Naruto la miro sin entender ¡Su Sakura se estaba cambiando de bando! ─ A Sasuke-kun lo puede ayudar _otra_ ─ le guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar a la poseedora del Byakugan. ─ ¿Verdad Temari? ─ Y la rubia supo que se le había volteado la torta, gruño molesta y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar al peli rojo que ya iba unos buenos pasos adelante.

─ Tu vienes conmigo Naruto ─ comprendiendo lo que pretendía su loca novia, Uzumaki estuvo tentado a no ir pasándosele el pensamiento que estaba _traicionando _ a Gaara. Pero si no iba estaría _fallándole_ a Sasuke, así que hecho una bola decidió hacerle caso a la peli rosa.

El teme y Hinata merecían tener una conversación, pero una de verdad, en donde Sasuke dejara de una vez su máscara de "me importa una mierda todo" y le reconociera a la Hyuga su error. Que le pidiera _perdón_ y le confesara que la amaba, porque si Sasuke había ido hasta Suna había sido por ella, por recuperarla. Esperaba que Hinata también dejara de lado el _pasado_ y que aceptara que ella también lo amaba, porque si lo había elegido en primer lugar, por algo había sido ¿No?

Así ambos caminaron tras el Kazekage, con la esperanza de que esos dos solucionaran sus diferencias y que no dejaran que sus corazones de siguieran engañando.

Mientras continuaba caminando Gaara sintió que el único que había salido perdiendo fue él.

…

…**.**

Al verse sola con el Uchiha, Hinata estuvo tentada a salir corriendo, sin embargo las palabras de Sakura se repitieron cual eco en su cabeza pegándola al piso en el que estaba parada.

─ Eto ─ que ambiente tan tenso ─ ¿V-Vamos al hospital? ─ Le pregunto algo que de obvia él no le iba a responder y así sucedió Uchiha de repente se había quedado mudo.

─ En-Entonces ─ se acercó un paso ─ V-Vamos a tu habitación necesitamos tra-tratar tus heridas ─ Sasuke quiso sonreír ante la preocupación que se percibía en su hermosa voz, pero no dejo que su rostro demostrara alguna muestra de felicidad. Estaba totalmente ilegible.

Hinata ya se estaba desesperando ante la indiferencia del moreno, ella ahí preocupada por él, dispuesta a dejar que Sakura lo atendiera para comodidad del mismo y el muy… Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

─ No parecías muy dispuesta a atenderme ─ decidió atormentarla un poco. ─ Hace un momento parecías más que dispuesta a salir tras _Gaara-san_ ─ utilizo con burla la manera en la que ella llamaba al Kazekage, aún no se dignaba a mirarla.

─ E-Eso ─ ¿Por qué no la miraba? ─ No es así ─ bueno en parte mentía también estaba muy preocupada por el peli rojo, sin embargo ella se prometió a si misma que pondría en orden las cosas y para eso necesitaba al hombre de los hechizantes ojos negros. ─ S-Sakura-san parecía _muy preocupada_ ─ fue impresión de Sasuke o eso le sonó a reproche ─ p-por ti y yo…─ Uchiha la interrumpió, mirándola por fin clavando sus oscuras orbes en las plata de ella. Revolviéndole el estómago, acelerándole el corazón.

─ No ─ la Hyuga no aparto la mirada transmitiéndole con la misma que no entendió a que se refería ─ vamos a tu casa. ─ Ella que no le veía mayor problema asintió, el peli negro se fijó en el gesto de la chica y se preguntó qué tan inocente podía ser ¿Qué no se daba cuenta? Él no quería ir a su cuarto porque en esa misma torre estaba su _rival_, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que en esa habitación no la podía acorralar como pensaba hacerlo? por _temor_ a que los escucharan y por consiguiente los interrumpieran.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta, que estaba llevando a un hombre a su casa que se moría por hacerle el _amor_?

Y más encima la casa estaba sola….

─V-Vamos ─ a ella no se le habían pasado ninguno de esos pensamientos ─ ¿P-Puedes c-caminar? ─ Sasuke tentado estuvo en decirle que no, para poder apoyarse en ella y sentirla cerca de su cuerpo pero se contuvo. Ya tendría su oportunidad.

─ Segura que no hay problema ─ ella asintió esperando que el empezara a caminar. ─ Después no te arrepientas Hy-u-ga ─ saboreo cada letra con anticipado deleite, Hinata sintió un estremecimiento bastante _agradable_ en su columna. Las piernas le fallaron y el corazón se le subió a la garganta, algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que era mejor que no fueran, que estaría _condenada_ pero ella ignoro _ese algo_ que fue cubierto con la verdadera preocupación de que sus heridas se infectaran o algo peor. Lo primordial era atenderlo.

─ N-No sé de qué hablas. ─ Al ver que el ya caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, se apresuró a darle alcance al sentirla Sasuke sonrió.

No iba a perder esta oportunidad, se lo había dejado claro a Gaara, se lo confirmo a él mismo.

Solo faltaba ella.

Que se fuera resignando de una vez a que ella era suya.

_Y ahora que estaban solos, ya vería como se lo hacía entender._

* * *

><p>Bueno eso seria todo por el momento, como ven la historia esta llegando a su fin.<p>

Gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios, las alertas, los favoritos y demas. Es algo que me hace enormemente feliz.

En cuanto a lo que dije arriba, a mi Sasuke nunca me ha agradado mucho que digamos pero ultimamente me esta cayendo mas gordo que de costumbre xD

Y con respecto a la pelea de esos dos espero no haber decepcionado a nadie (no soy buena describiendo batallas) pero le quice poner logica al asunto, Si Gaara utilizara toda la arena que tenia a su favor y a Sasuke se le hubiese ocurrido pelear con Sussano incluido, eso iba a llamar la atención de los demas ninjas y el que se veria en problemas seria el Uchiha, sin importar que !Estaria atacando al Kazekage¡ Ademas que en lo personal me gusto como se _entendieron_ esos dos...

Paso a responder sus comentarios:

**Luna07: **Hola gracias por tu comentario, espero leas la conti y que me dejes tu opinión, pues lo que Sakura le hizo a Hinata ya lo revele xD la peli rosa se sintio un tanto contenta al ver que Sasuke habia traicionado a la mujer que decia amar, y que ella seguiria siendo la unica mujer en su vida, aunque luego ella dice que todo fue una confusion de sentimientos. Bye.

**andrea:  
><strong>Hola espero que la conti te guste y me dejes tu comentario (mi sentirse feliz :) bye.

**Rayo de Luna:  
><strong>Hola y bienvenida ^^ !Tu eres de las mias! A mi me encanta el SasuHina se podria decir que es mi OTP pero tengo debilidad por el GaaHina por que ambos son mis personajes favoritos y si los juntas asdfasdfasdsf, me alegro que te guste el fic y aqui esta la conti que espero leas xD Bye.

**Jaishimahara:  
><strong>Hola y bienvenida tu tambien, me alegro que la historia te este gustando y que te haga comerte las uñas jajajajaja ¿Por que todas se compadecen del Uchiha? Si supieran todo lo que lo quisiera hacerlo sufrir Mujajajajajaja, no mentis tanto asi no pero en fin espero que la conti te guste y me dejes tu opinion. Byeeeeeee.

**kattya:  
><strong>Hola ¿Te torturo? Estoy haciendo un gran trabajo jujujuju, no mentiras gracias por dejarme tu comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia, siento la tardansa pero las obligaciones son algo que no puedo atrasar. Ummm tu correo no llego con el comentario, si gustas me lo puedes mandar de nuevo para estar en contacto, recuerda no ponerle puntos ni el arroba porque fanfiction los borra. Aqui esta la conti espero que la leas y la disfrutes xD Byeeeee

**angel anonimo:  
><strong>Hola aqui dejo la conti y lamento la espera, gracias por tu comentario y espero que la actualizacion sea de tu agrado Bye.

**andrea:  
><strong>Hola umm ¿Tengo dos andreas o son la misma? O_o jajajajaja no me hagas caso, gracias por tu comentario y espero que la conti te guste y me dejes tu opinion, nos leemos en otra ocasion Byeeeee.

**analy:  
><strong>Holaaaaaaa y bienvenida tu tambien ¿Lo leiste en una tarde? Wow yo tambien hago eso cuando me encuentro alguna historia que llame mi atencion, no me aguanto las ganas xD. No te preocupes eso suele pasar mucho lo importante es que te pasaste por aqui y te gusto :) en fin !No odies a mi Hinatita linda presiosa que ella no tiene la culpa! Odiame a mi 8D. Emm me pregunto como es que estoy haciendo que sientan pesar por el personaje al que no quiero ni poquito y por el contrario estoy provocando el odio hacia mi personaje favorito ¿Que estare haciendo mal? jajajajajajaja en serio no eres la primera que me dice lo de Hinata TT-TT.

Sip tiene su tinte de dramon Mexicano lo que no se de donde salio por que no veo novelas O_o y creeme que ami tambien me saca de quicio pero ni modos asi salio esta historia ya luego trabajare en eso, en cuanto a lo de Gaara no se para mi que como seres humanos que somos a la larga sentimos atraccion por muchas personas pero se llega a amar a una sola (creo, yo no me he enamorado nunca) y la confusión en los sentimientos es algo que la misma Sakura Haruno nos deja ver en cada capitulo del Manga que sale (esa tambien me cae mal) Espero que la conti te guste y me dejes un nuevo comentario en fin mejor la corto hay porque si no termino respondiendote algo mas largo que la actualización !Que no me pueden dar cuerda! Byeee.

**Violetamoster:  
><strong>Hola y bienvenida a mi humilde historia. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que la actualizacion te agrade y me dejes tu opinión, en definitiva cause emociones encontradas cuendo hice que el Uchiha liberara esa lagrimita xD pero es culpa de él por se tan orgulloso jajajajaja. Gaara se cae de lo sexi y si me pregustas a mi yo lo prefiero a el, estoy trabajando en una manera en la que mi peli rojo hermoso no salga mal parado !Yo se que el es fuerte! jajajaja en fin mis saludos y agradecimientos enormes desde Colombia, Byeeeeee.

** Ignacia'MgSHN181: **Hola y gracias por tu comentario, en serio lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero espero de corazón que leas este cap y no te decepciones por la demora TT_TT, gracias por el apoyo y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios Byeeee.

Creo que eso son todos, si me falto alguien mis disculpas xD

Ahora si eso seria todo, nos estamos leyendo en otra actualización.

Se Despide.

HinataKazami


End file.
